Tout Accepter De Toi
by NanaNara
Summary: Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… De la part d'un garçon. UA / OOC / Pov Shikamaru / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon
1. Prologue

Titre : _**Tout Accepter De Toi**_

Résumé : Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… de la part d'un garçon.

*SaiShikamaru* / Schoolfic / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Sai/Shikamaru, Neji/Naruto, Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Hinata, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Ino, Sai/Kimimaro, Sai/Shikamaru/Genma, Tobi/Deidara, Yoshino/Shikaku, etc.

Je ne tiens pas compte du seme et du uke dans les couples ci dessus.

* * *

Petit blablabla de l'autatrice : Un gros MEA CULPA pour les fautes d'orthographe ! J'ai relu, re-relu et re-re-relu mais nous ne sommes jamais à l'abri des quelques fautes et oublis qui passent à la trappe ! Je ne suis pas Bescherelle.

A propos des reviews : pour ceux qui ont un profil je réponds directement, pour les autres c'est sur mon profil ! Voila. ^^

Euh... Bah... Je crois que c'est tout pour le moment.

Bonne Lecture ! ^^

* * *

_**Bon alors voilà une nouvelle fic qui à la base devait être un OS mais sur l'influence d'une certaine personne elle sera beaucoup plus longue ! Les chapitres seront beaucoup plus longs que ceux que je peux publier en temps normal et donc il y aura peu de chapitres. J'espère quand même qu'elle vous plaira, j'attends vos réactions sur ce couple si peu utilisé ! Il fallait bien qu'un jour je mette mes deux personnages préférés ensemble ! ^^ Enjoy it ! NanaNara =]

* * *

**_

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

**-PROLOGUE-**

« Je suis amoureux de toi, sors avec moi ! »

Voilà comment j'ai reçu ma première déclaration d'amour… et de la part d'un garçon en plus!

* * *

Je m'appelle Shikamaru Nara et j'ai actuellement dix-huit ans. Je suis scolarisé dans un lycée pour garçons isolé dans la campagne japonaise.

En dehors de certains, nous nous sommes tous rencontrés en première année et comme nous aurions à passer trois ans ensemble, nous avons dû nous présenter devant tout le monde. Prénom, âge, hobbies, des choses banales en bref.

Tout s'est très bien déroulé jusqu'à ce que mon voisin de devant se lève et se présente.

« Je m'appelle Sai, j'aurais dix-sept ans en novembre, j'aime dessiner et faire de la couture et je suis gay. »

Son annonce a plongé la classe dans un silence total avant de déclencher les rires moqueurs de certains de nos camarades de classe. Je lui ai gentiment conseillé de se rassoir avant qu'il ne se fasse plus remarquer, si c'était possible.

Enfin bon en même temps, les homosexuels ne sont-ils pas choses courantes dans un établissement réservé aux garçons ? Plus d'un des gentils bourreaux de Sai se sont découverts eux-mêmes bien plus tard…

Toujours est-il que depuis ce jour il n'a eu de cesse de me regarder. C'est une très gentille personne mais son regard est un peu trop insistant par moment.

* * *

Ce n'est qu'en deuxième année qu'il a enfin osé m'avouer son amour. Il avait réussit à m'entraîner dans un coin du grand parc et malgré son franc-parler je voyais bien qu'il était gêné, les joues légèrement rosées, ses deux index se tenant l'un l'autre.

« Je suis amoureux de toi, sors avec moi ! »

Et voilà, il faut dire que même si je m'y attendais un peu, je n'ai réussi qu'à balbutier des choses totalement incohérentes. Et lui m'a juste dit qu'on pouvait essayer.

« Ok. Mais je te préviens, il est hors de question qu'on se montre ou qu'on le dise à qui que ce soit. »

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris d'accepter, je savais que ça allait être galère. En même temps il a accepté mes conditions sans objection, trop heureux. Il est venu m'embrasser, nouant ses bras à mon cou et je n'ai pas réagi, le laissant faire.

Et ça a été comme ça depuis cette fois-là, j'essayais par tous les moyens d'esquiver ses baisers ou quand il voulait me prendre la main. Au bout d'un mois j'ai bien compris qu'il en avait assez et il a craqué. On était dans sa chambre d'internat, même si cela nous était plus ou moins interdit, à ne rien faire de spécial.

« Shika, je vois bien que tu te forces avec moi. C'est pourquoi je te demanderais juste de faire une fois l'amour avec moi et je jure de te laisser tranquille après ça. »

Encore une fois j'ai accepté. En fait j'ai toujours tout accepté venant de Sai. Si je pouvais lui faire plaisir, je pouvais bien me forcer encore une fois.

Pour la première fois en un mois j'ai participé à nos baisers. Ses lèvres sont douces et elles ont un goût sucré ; ce qui ne me surprend pas vu qu'il adore les petites sucreries acidulées. Seulement, quand ses mains ont commencé à se poser sur moi, à passer sous mon t-shirt, je ne me suis pas senti à mon aise, même quand j'ai essayé moi-même, malgré sa peau douce. Son corps était musclé, et comme il est fin je sentais même ses os à certains moments.

Autant dire que ça ne m'a pas beaucoup plu. Et le pire c'est quand je l'ai vu bander, je n'étais déjà pas très jouasse et ça m'a un peu coupé l'herbe sous le pied, mais par respect pour Sai j'ai fait abstraction, essayant de me concentrer sur ses baisers et ses mains sur mon corps.

Dès que son membre me touchait, je frissonnais, mais pas de plaisir. Quand il a voulu me préparer en me pénétrant d'un doigt, j'ai tout stoppé en lui disant que je ne pouvais pas continuer. Que j'avais trop de mal à sentir les mains d'un homme sur moi.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître il a compris et m'a pardonné, me demandant juste s'il pouvait rester dans mes bras cette nuit-là.

Il m'a demandé une dernière chose qui m'a touché et blessé à la fois.

« Est-ce que je peux avoir un dernier baiser ? Vu que je sais qu'au lever du jour tout sera fini. »

J'ai encore accepté, lui donnant un dernier baiser. Et comme prévu au matin je n'étais plus là, même si nous avions passé la nuit dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

On a essayé de reprendre une vie normale, et avec le temps maintenant on s'entend plutôt bien. Même si son regard se pose toujours sur moi…

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le prochain chapitre :

-Ce serait tellement plus facile si tu étais une fille…

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche, réalisant que j'ai parlé tout fort, alors que Sai se stoppe dans son ouvrage.

-Tu te rends compte du mal que tu me fais en me disant ça ?

-Oui. Désolé.


	2. Chapitre I

Titre : _**Tout Accepter De Toi**_

Résumé : Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… de la part d'un garçon.

*SaiShikamaru* / Schoolfic / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Sai/Shikamaru, Neji/Naruto, Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Hinata, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Ino, Sai/Kimimaro, Sai/Shikamaru/Genma, Tobi/Deidara, Yoshino/Shikaku, etc.

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

_**Hello! =] Voila le premier chapitre de Tout Accepter de Toi. Je le poste avec un jour d'avance car je ne sais pas si je pourrais me connecter demain! :) J'espere vraiment qu'il vous plaira, n'hésitez surtout pas me dire ce que vous en pensez! Enjoy it! NanaNara. :)**_

* * *

**-CHAPITRE I-**

Maintenant nous sommes en troisième année, un an s'est écoulé depuis.

Je viens de perdre un bouton de ma veste et du coup je suis allé en parler à Sai pour qu'il me le recouse après les cours. Ce qu'il fait en ce moment avec plaisir dans notre salle de classe, assis à sa place et moi assis sur ma table derrière lui, comme au premier jour. Je l'admire, il est si adroit de ses mains.

-Ce serait tellement plus facile si tu étais une fille…

Je plaque une main sur ma bouche, réalisant que j'ai parlé tout fort alors que Sai se stoppe dans son ouvrage.

-Tu te rends compte du mal que tu me fais en me disant ça ?

-Oui. Désolé.

Malheureusement je le sais. Je sais aussi que c'est vrai ce que j'ai dit. Si Sai avait été une fille j'aurais jamais hésité. Pas que j'ai peur d'aimer un homme, mais j'avoue avoir peur du regard des autres, de notre société. Je me suis bien rendu compte que j'avais peut-être plus de sentiments que ce que je pensais pour Sai. Mon regard aussi s'est plus tourné vers lui, je cherchais sans trop le savoir à avoir certains contacts avec lui. Peut-être qu'en mon fort intérieur je voulais qu'il ne laisse pas tomber, qu'il me court après et me harcèle.

Oui, avec le temps je crois que…

J'encercle son cou de mes bras et pose ma tête à côté de la sienne. J'ai beau être un génie, ce n'est pas toujours si évident de s'y retrouver dans les sentiments.

-Sai, je… Je crois que je suis sûr que je t'aime.

-Ton amour doit être sincère, mais est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que ça implique ? Tu seras embrassé par _un homme_, tu embrasseras _un homme_ tu seras touché par _un homme_, tu toucheras _un homme_ tu coucheras avec _un homme_ et surtout tu t'afficheras avec _un homme_, parce que je ne compte pas rester dans l'ombre. Est-ce que tu te sens de pouvoir assumer tout ça ?

J'enlève mes bras et me lève pour contourner son bureau, le pousser légèrement et m'asseoir dessus face à Sai.

-Pour ce qui est de t'embrasser, je l'ai déjà fait et même si au début l'idée d'embrasser un mec ne me plaisait pas, je dois dire que tu embrasses très bien. Enfin c'est mon avis. Pour ce qui est de se toucher, on a déjà essayé et même si à l'époque ça n'a pas très bien fonctionné, les sentiments sont là à présent, même si j'ai bien du mal à me les expliquer…

Je prends ses mains dans les miennes et fais en sorte que son regard croise le mien. Il est perdu et ne sais plus trop où regarder.

-Sai… ? Apprends-moi. Apprends-moi à aimer ça, fais-moi ressentir tout l'amour que tu as pour moi.

Il rougit et tourne la tête sur le côté droit.

-Tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis franchement ? Tu veux que je te viole sur place ou quoi ?

-Ah… euh… non, non, pas vraiment.

-Alors réfléchis avant de parler petit génie. Nous irons pas à pas. Déjà tu arrives à me prendre les mains sans trembler, c'est un bon début je pense.

Je souris. Il me rend heureux, peut-être est-ce parce qu'il arrive à dire les choses si simplement et peut-être un peu trop franchement, mais j'aime ça chez lui.

Je me penche et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres, un léger gémissement s'en échappe et ses mains lâchent les miennes pour cacher son visage gêné.

Je les lui retire avant de l'embrasser sur la joue et de lui dire qu'il n'a pas à avoir honte.

Alors que Sai s'apprêtait à m'embrasser de nouveau, nous nous sommes fait interrompre par un de nos amis, Naruto, qui débarque en sueur dans la salle de cours. Et bien sûr il nous demande si on n'a pas vu son Neji. Ces deux-là…. Ils en ont mis du temps, mais maintenant qu'ils se sont bien trouvés il est rare de les voir séparés.

-Ton amoureux est sur le terrain de basket comme tous les jeudis à dix-huit heures.

Il nous remercie avant de repartir puis revenir comme il était arrivé.

-Au fait, j'espère que je vous dérangeais pas, parce qu'à vous voir comme ça on pourrait se poser des questions !

-Non, non, c'est bon. Neji t'attend je crois, non ?

-Ah oui ! Merci !

Et le voila reparti. Je me retourne vers mon petit ami et passe ma main sur sa joue, la caressant du pouce.

Il m'en aura fallut du temps, il m'en faudra encore, mais quand je le vois comme ça, je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est avec lui que je ferai ma vie et pas un autre ! Ca me parait tellement étrange de penser à ça alors que c'est un garçon... Mais ce n'est pas n'importe quel homme ! C'est Sai.

Je crois que je ne comprendrais jamais comment il aura réussi à me faire changer de bord ainsi. Quoi que je n'ai jamais vraiment été d'un certain bord, vu que je ne me suis jamais intéressé ni à une fille, ni à un garçon. Enfin avant Sai.

La première fois qu'il a posé ses mains sur moi c'était dérangeant, ou alors est-ce dû à mon manque d'expérience et à l'inconnu… ?

Je me fais interrompre dans mes pensées par Sai qui a posé une main sur un de mes genoux.

-A quoi tu penses ?

-A toi. A nous.

-Ah… et ça donne quoi ?

-Un beau méli-mélo, mais ne t'inquiète pas on s'en sortira !

Nous nous sourions puis, après un dernier baiser, nous sortons main dans la main pour rejoindre le dortoir. Nos chambres sont l'une à côté de l'autre, je le laisse devant sa porte et pars dans la mienne pour aller chercher mes affaires de toilettes. Malgré que se soit un grand établissement, nous avons chacun notre chambre mais les salles de bains sont communes.

Ce qui me fait penser que tout le monde peut voir mon petit ami nu… Les douches sont séparées par des cloisons mais quand même ! On ne sait jamais qui pourrait avoir la mauvaise idée d'aller l'observer ! Moi en général je m'arrange pour aller me doucher quand les autres sont couchés ou qu'il y a peu de monde. Sauf que Sai n'est pas comme ça ! Lui il s'en fiche royalement, il est courant de le voir se balader à moitié à poil dans les couloirs. Il va falloir que je change ça !

Pas que je sois jaloux, mais… si ! Je ressors pour aller frapper à la chambre de mon voisin.

-Oh ? Shika ? Je te manquais déjà ?

-Il faut que je te parle !

-Aïe…

J'entre sans qu'il me l'ait demandé et vais me mettre devant la fenêtre. Je le vois refermer la porte et constate qu'il est en boxer. Je déglutis et regarde son corps mince, pâle, mais si attirant. Il ne faut pas que les autres en profitent !

-Je peux savoir ce que tu fais dans cette tenue ?

-Bah comme tous les jours j'allais me laver. D'habitude je le fais plus tôt mais vu qu'on a un peu traîné…

Il se rapproche de moi et pose se main droite sur mon torse en gardant une distance entre lui et moi.

-Et toi ? Que fais-tu là ? Tu voulais peut-être me proposer d'aller te frotter le dos dans la douche ?

Je rougis. L'idée est TRES tentante mais j'aurais peur qu'on nous voit et que ça dérape et du coup ça irait un peu trop vite et je risquerais de le freiner dans son élan. Pourtant j'aimerais.

Je retire sa main et l'attire à moi pour l'embrasser. Ses mains viennent s'accrocher à mon t-shirt dans mon dos et j'enlace son corps.

Nos bouches s'entrouvrent, nos langues viennent se trouver, se caresser. Mes mains remontent pour se caler sur les joues de Sai qui gémit comme dans la salle de cours. Ca m'excite. Me dire que rien que mes baisers lui font de l'effet me grise totalement.

Son corps se colle au mien et une « bosse » plutôt dure me frôle et se frotte à moi. C'est son érection, il est beaucoup plus excité que ce que je pensais. Je dois arrêter les choses maintenant avant qu'on aille plus loin.

J'essaie de ralentir notre échange, le rendant plus doux, mes mains redescendent, nos corps s'écartent naturellement. Nous sommes en feu malgré tout, nos joues sont rougies et surtout nous sommes tendu à mort.

Mon brun lâche une chose ressemblant à un mi-soupir mi-gémissement et cale sa tête sur mon épaule en s'accrochant à l'avant de mon t-shirt.

-Je… Je vais aller prendre ma douche, on se voit au dîner ?

-Att-

-Non Shika, pars maintenant sinon je vais te sauter dessus.

-… Ah. Mais… fais attention à toi d'accord. Et mets un peignoir !

Il éclate de rire et me dit ne pas en avoir. Au moins je sais quoi lui offrir si j'ai un cadeau à lui faire.

Je sors de sa chambre avant lui et le regarde s'éloigner, une serviette autour de la taille. Il m'aura au moins un peu écouté.

Je n'arrive pas y croire, je sors avec un mec. Comment vont réagir les autres ? Comment vont réagir mes parents ? Est-ce que je serai assez fort s'ils ne l'acceptent pas ? Est-ce qu'ils vont accepter Sai ?

C'est peut-être un peu tôt pour me poser ce genre de question, nous ne sortons ensemble que depuis une heure après tout…

Dix minutes avant le repas du soir, j'ai voulu passer prendre Sai mais il n'était pas là. Je me suis donc rendu au réfectoire. Il était déjà assis, entouré de trois de nos amis. Je suis surpris qu'il ne m'ait pas attendu et surtout gardé une place près de lui. Bon ok, on n'a pas à être collés en permanence mais quand même je pensais au moins qu'on annoncerait qu'il a enfin réussi à me mettre le grappin dessus.

Résultat : j'ai mangé en bout de table sans participer à aucune conversation et je suis remonté une fois mon assiette finie.

Je réagis comme un gamin. Enfermé dans ma chambre, sur mon lit, faisant illusion de lire un livre alors que personne ne peut me voir.

Ma porte s'ouvre et je vois Sai. Il entre en me demandant si il ne me dérange pas, vient s'asseoir sur le rebord de mon lit et m'embrasse sur la joue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a tu as l'air fâché ?

Je ne réponds pas, continuant de regarder mon livre les sourcils froncés. Mon petit ami vient me tapoter entre les sourcils, me disant que c'est disgracieux quand je fais cette tête. Je ferme mon livre en le claquant et le pose sur ma table de nuit alors que Sai reprend la parole.

-Tu es énervé. C'est à cause moi ? J'ai fais quelque chose ?

-Non justement ! Je pensais que tu serais heureux de le crier sur tous les toits pour toi et moi !

Sai se redresse un peu plus droit et me regarde un peu perdu. Je le vois me suivre du regard alors que je me lève pour aller ranger mon livre dans la bibliothèque.

Je l'entends plus que je le sens s'approcher de moi et passer ses bras autour de ma taille. Sa tête se pose sur mon épaule et il m'embrasse doucement dans le cou, c'est bon. Ma tête se penche un peu plus du côté opposé pour lui laisser plus de champs libre, malheureusement il arrête pour juste me bercer doucement.

-Tu aurais préféré qu'on le dise à tout le monde ?

-O-Oui. Enfin je pensais que tu voudrais officialiser depuis le temps que tu m'attends.

-Shika, j'ai réfléchit tout à l'heure dans la douche, et je ne veux pas que tu subisses ce que moi, Naruto ou Neji pouvons subir tout les jours. Je supporterais pas que les autres se moquent de toi parce que tu es homo. Je sais pertinemment que tu sais te défendre mais je sais aussi à quel point les autres peuvent être cruels. Avec moi ils ont l'habitude, mais souviens-toi la première année, je me suis retrouvé à l'infirmerie quand même.

Je ne préfère pas m'en souvenir. A cette époque on ne parlait pas beaucoup et Sai était souvent seul. Il s'était fait coincer par des troisièmes années et ils l'avaient passé à tabac juste parce qu'il était gay. Il avait eu une côte cassée et de multiples contusions et n'était pas retourné en cours pendant une semaine. Les coupables ont été dénoncés et ont été renvoyés et l'histoire s'est arrêtée là, mais je sais très bien qu'ils n'ont pas été les seuls.

Les histoires de ce genre ont plus ou moins cessé depuis que Naruto et Neji sortent ensemble. Tout le monde sait très bien que Neji vient d'une famille très aisée et qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se le mettre à dos. Mais malgré ça on ne peut pas empêcher les gens de parler.

-Sai, je sais très bien à quoi m'attendre. Je veux être avec toi. Si tu ne veux pas le dire à tout le monde je peux comprendre, mais on peut au moins le dire à nos amis proches, non ?

-Je ne te comprends plus, mais où est donc passé le Shikamaru qui m'a dit _« il est hors de question qu'on se montre ou qu'on le dise à qui que se soit »_ il y a un an ?

-Il a changé.

Il me murmure un « merci » et me contourne pour m'embrasser. J'aurais voulu rester indéfiniment dans ses bras, malheureusement notre surveillant ne va pas tarder à venir faire sa ronde donc nous devons nous séparer jusqu'au lendemain.

Même si Deidara peut être très conciliant quand on lui donne un petit billet, autant réserver cette exception pour… bah justement pour une exception. Neji peut s'en payer beaucoup des exceptions…

* * *

Nous somme enfin vendredi, et qu'est-ce que je peux aimer ce jour ! Non seulement c'est le dernier jour de la semaine mais en plus nous n'avons pas cours l'après-midi.

En général je glande dans ma chambre ou dans le parc mais peut-être que je vais faire quelque chose avec Sai cette fois. On a le droit d'aller en ville, je pourrais lui proposer de sortir.

En classe je lui fais passer un petit mot lui demandant s'il est d'accord. Et bien sûr j'ai droit à une réponse positive. Maintenant il faut que je trouve une activité à faire. Nous avons une heure de train pour arriver en ville, soit deux heures de transports aller et retour on finit à midi et nous devons être rentrés avant dix-neuf heures trente ce qui nous laisse un peu plus de cinq heures à passer là-bas.

Sachant qu'on doit manger, ce qui prend environ une heure, nous aurons donc quatre heures pour nous. Que peut-on faire en quatre heures en amoureux ? … Dans une ville où on peut nous voir bien sûr !

Je reçois un petit mot m'interrompant dans mes plans.

_#ça te dit d'aller voir un film cet aprèm ?#_

Et bien voilà ! Je n'ai plus à me tracasser ! Je lui réponds :

_#oui. On va manger avant ?#_

Il acquiesce en se retournant. J'ai hâte d'y être ! Où est-ce qu'on va aller manger ? Je ne vais quand même pas l'inviter dans un restaurent super chic. Je ne vais pas non plus l'inviter au fast food, ça ne le ferait pas du tout ! Et puis je lui paie ou on paie chacun sa part ? Avec une fille j'aurais dû payer mais la vu que c'est un garçon c'est auquel de nous deux de payer ? Vu que c'est moi qui lui ai demandé si on allait manger c'est comme si je l'invitais donc c'est à moi de payer. Non ?

J'écris un petit mot que je fais passer à Naruto.

_#Quand vous allez au resto avec Neji vous allez où et c'est qui qui paye ?#_

_#Neji m'invite toujours à manger au restaurant du Grand Hôtel. Pourquoi ?#_

Je froisse le mot et le range dans ma trousse. J'aurais dû m'en douter, Neji a les moyens lui. Bon nous verrons bien sur place, de toute façon je ne connais pas bien la ville. Je n'y suis allé que rarement, préférant le calme de ma chambre ou du parc !

A la fin des cours avant de sortir, je glisse à l'oreille de Sai qu'on se retrouve à l'entrée de l'école pour aller à la gare. Et quinze minutes plus tard nous sommes dans le train direction Konoha.

-Alors tu veux aller manger où ?

-Je sais pas. Tu as une envie particulière ?

-J'aimerais bien aller dans une petite brasserie sympa, il y a des groupes de jazz qui y jouent de temps en temps. Ca fait longtemps que j'ai envie d'y aller, mais à chaque fois vu que je suis seul… Ca ne te dérange pas ?

-Non, non, au contraire, tout ce qui te fera plaisir.

Dieu merci ! Ce mec est génial ! Il a même choisi le film ! C'est un thriller je crois. Sai aime beaucoup le cinéma alors que je préfère lire.

D'un coup je sens la main de Sai prendre la mienne. Je tourne mon visage vers le sien, il me sourit

-Il n'y a personne que nous connaissons.

-Je n'ai rien dit.

Mes doigts se resserrent autour des siens. C'est vrai que le vendredi peu d'entre nous sortent de l'établissement, préférant profiter de toute la journée du samedi ou du dimanche avec leurs petites amies venues spécialement pour les voir. Les autres vont entre potes aux bornes d'arcades ou vont draguer les filles.

Une vielle dame en face de nous remarque nos mains jointes et nous regarde avec des yeux comme des soucoupes. Sai lui fait un petit signe de son autre main et étrangement elle lui répond, ne sachant plus très bien où se mettre. Elle est descendue à la station suivante.

-Tu vois, quand tu es aimable avec les autres, les autres le sont aussi avec toi.

Mais où est-ce qu'il va chercher des choses pareil je vous jure ? Nous sortons à notre tour à notre arrêt et marchons en direction de notre première escale.

C'est un endroit très simple situé en plein centre ville, décoré de ce qui semble être des photos en noir et blanc d'acteurs ou de chanteurs je ne saurais pas dire. Une estrade se trouve au fond de la salle juste à côté du bar. Des musiciens commencent à s'y installer, ce qui présage un petit concert. J'espère que ça ne sera pas trop chiant.

Nous nous installons à une table ni trop loin ni trop près de la scène pour ne pas être dérangés si nous voulons discuter. La serveuse arrive pour nous apporter des verres d'eau et la carte. C'est une jolie femme aux longs cheveux blonds et aux formes plutôt avantageuses mais qui regarde Sai avec un peu trop d'insistance.

Lorsqu'elle revient, elle s'appuie de façon suggestive sur la table, présentant son décolleté à mon petit ami qui bien sûr ne remarque rien. En même temps il est tellement classe, comment ne pas le regarder !

Il lui donne sa commande et pose sa main sur la mienne en me demandant ce que je prends. Sa tête a valu le détour, j'aurais aimé la prendre en photo ! Ses yeux étaient exorbités et sa bouche grande ouverte, elle n'avait plus rien de sexy. Elle est partie vexée en tournant les talons une fois notre commande prise.

Le groupe est maintenant au complet et entame de ce qui semble être des airs d'Amérique du Sud, de la salsa je crois. Certains couples présents vont sur ce qui semble être une piste de danse et commencent à danser. Je vois Sai les regarder. J'espère qu'il n'espère pas que je vais l'inviter à danser, je déteste ça et en plus je ne sais pas danser. Et puis deux hommes dansant ensemble une danse si… si… si « olé olé » ferait très bizarre. Non. Deux hommes dansant l'un avec l'autre tout court est bizarre !

-Ne t'inquiète pas Shika je ne te demanderai pas de danser avec moi.

-Comment tu as su ?

-Je te vois les regarder avec un regard noir et rempli d'angoisse.

Et il ose me dire ça avec le sourire. Lui aussi les regardait, je veux lui dire mais nos entrées arrivent et notre serveuse a changé. C'est un jeune homme brun aux yeux doré.

-Je suis Utakata, veuillez excusez ma collègue elle ne se sentait pas bien, je vais reprendre son service. Vous avez fini ? On peut vous apportez le plat suivant ?

Nous acquiesçons, il n'a pas l'air commode. Et puis maintenant c'est Sai qui le regarde. Et cet Utakata n'a pas l'air indifférent vu la façon dont il le regarde. J'attends qu'il parte pour faire remarquer à mon petit ami que justement je suis là !

-Ca va ? Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Hein ? Bah non pourquoi ?

C'est moi ou il le fait exprès ? Je me passe une main sur le visage. Il est vraiment innocent ou alors c'est moi qui réfléchi trop.

-Sai… le… le serveur tu le trouves mignon ? Tu ne l'as pas lâché du regard.

-Il me dit quelque chose, je crois que je l'ai déjà vu quelque part. Mais je ne me souviens plus où. J'ai l'impression que c'est dans un film mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir lequel.

-Ah… Ce n'est que ça. L'espace d'un instant j'ai cru que-

-Que je pouvais être intéressé par lui ?

-Oui.

-Tu devrais savoir qu'il n'y a que toi qui m'intéresses. Maintenant que je t'ai à moi je ne compte pas te laisse filer comme ça.

Je me penche par-dessus la table et vais embrasser mon amoureux, je me fiche de ce que les gens autour de nous peuvent penser. Et justement j'espère que « notre » serveur nous a vu et qu'il comprenne que c'est MON petit ami.

Justement celui-ci arrive avec nos assiettes et Sai l'apostrophe alors qu'il repartait vers les cuisines.

-Excusez-moi, je suis sûr de vous avoir vu dans un film, vous avez déjà fait du cinéma, non ?

-Qu-quoi ? Euh… Je… Veuillez m'excusez !

-Bah qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Il est devenu tout rouge et s'est mis à bafouiller avant de repartir. Je crois que je commence à comprendre où Sai l'a vu… Je ne sais pas si j'ose demander, c'est gênant de demander ça, même à son petit ami. Et puis ce n'est vraiment pas le lieu. Je lui demanderais après.

Nous n'avons pas pris de dessert, préférant prendre des petites sucreries au cinéma. Le serveur n'a plus osé lever les yeux vers nous, ce qui m'a conforté dans mon idée. Sai s'est étonné de son comportement « déplacé » selon lui et m'a interdit de lui laisser un pourboire. C'est moi qui ai payé pour le repas, Sai se proposant de payer le cinéma. C'est plus simple que ce que je pensais.

J'ai voulu prendre la main de Sai dans la rue mais il s'est dérobé, me regardant, contrarié. Après un signe de tête, j'ai reconnu des élèves de notre école un peu plus loin. Ca va vite me gonfler si ça se passe comme ça à chaque fois ! Vivement qu'on soit dans la salle de cinéma.

Nous devons prendre un bus pour nous y emmener vu qu'il est à l'autre bout de la ville. Heureusement que Sai est là, il a l'air de bien connaître le chemin. En même temps je crois bien qu'il m'a dit un jour qu'il allait au cinéma tous les vendredis après-midi. Le pauvre, jusqu'à maintenant il y allait seul.

Nous arrivons, allons acheter nos billets et de quoi nous ravitailler avant d'aller nous installer dans la salle correspondant à notre film.

Sai voulait se mettre au milieu de la salle mais je l'ai entraîné au tout dernier rang pour qu'on soit tranquille. Je veux pouvoir lui tenir la main, l'embrasser sans sentir les regards d'autrui sur nous. Je vois bien qu'il est déçu de ne pas être plus près mais quand je lui explique il comprend vite et en profite pour m'attraper par la nuque et venir m'embrasser.

Nous ne sommes pas encore assis et les lumières sont encore allumées mais sur le moment on s'en fiche. Il vient me coller un peu plus à lui et je lâche ce que j'ai dans les bras sur un des sièges pour pouvoir moi aussi le toucher. Le bruit de la porte de la salle nous force à arrêter et nous installer.

J'installe notre gros pot de pop corn entre nous deux et nous n'attendons pas que le film commence pour le commencer. Le hasard fait bien les choses, nous piochons le même grain. Je lui laisse mais la seconde suivante Sai s'approche de moi, le grain entre les lèvres. Quel beau remake de « La Belle et le Clochard » avec deux gays et un grain de pop corn. Ca en ferait sourire plus d'un.

Les lumières s'éteignent et les pubs commencent. Je soupire, c'est pour ça que je ne vais pas au cinéma. Les publicités durent presque autant que le film lui-même. C'est vraiment parce que je suis avec Sai, j'espère qu'il ne voudra pas qu'on aille au ciné toutes les semaines.

Je profite de l'obscurité pour demander à Sai ce que je voulais faire au restaurant.

-Dis-moi, ce mec là, Utakata. Tu l'aurais pas vu dans un film… enfin…

Je fais un moulinet avec mon poignet pour lui faire comprendre de quoi je parle et il me regarde, se tenant le menton. Faites qu'il ait compris.

-Ah ! Mais oui je l'ai vu dans « Gr… »

Je plaque une main sur sa bouche, lui demandant de se taire. Ses yeux se tournent vers le reste de la salle, il a faillit crier le titre et vérifie que personne ne l'a entendu. Heureusement il n'y a personne à moins de trois ou quatre rangs devant nous.

-Dé-désolé.

-Tu n'as pas t'excuser, c'est normal à notre âge. Il était bien ce film ?

-SHIKA ! Je préfère quand même penser à toi que regarder ces trucs. Mais bon c'est vrai que c'est arrivé.

-Ah oui tu penses à moi ?

Il a beau faire noir, je vois bien qu'il rougit. En même temps moi aussi. Je pose le pot de pop corn sur le siège à côté de moi et me tourne vers Sai qui n'ose plus me regarder. Je me penche à son oreille, posant une main sur sa cuisse la plus proche et l'autre sur son épaule.

-Tu penses à quoi quand tu penses à moi Sai ?

-Arrête c'est super gênant. Je… Je peux pas te raconter ça c'est personnel. Et puis ce n'est pas le lieu.

-Dis-moi. S'il te plait.

Ma main remonte sur sa cuisse et je l'embrasse sur l'oreille pour descendre sur sa joue puis dans son cou. Il se tourne vers moi, ses mains glissant le long de mes bras, il nous redresse doucement.

-A-arrête.

-Que si tu me dis à quoi tu penses ?

-Mais je vais être encore plus excité si je te raconte ! Et puis tiens regarde le film commence !

-Je te laisse pour l'instant mais je n'abandonnerais pas.

Un dernier bisou sur la joue, je lui prends la main et nous suivons le film. Très bon film d'ailleurs. Un peu long mais l'intrigue vraiment pas mal. Sai a l'air content aussi. Finalement c'était sympa d'aller au cinéma avec lui et je réitèrerais bien l'expérience. Peut-être pas tous les vendredis mais de temps en temps.

Le film était tellement long que nous sommes justes au niveau du temps pour rentrer, la grille allait fermer quand on est arrivés.

J'ai l'impression que Sai évite mon contact depuis que nous sommes sortis du cinéma. J'espère que ce n'est pas par rapport à ce que je lui ai demandé. Si il ne veut vraiment pas me dire je ne vais pas le forcer.

Après le dîner il m'a dit aller directement à la douche et se coucher. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on passe encore un peu de temps ensemble. Le vendredi et le samedi soir on peut « veiller » jusqu'à vingt-trois heures.

Enfin « veiller » signifie juste qu'on peut être dans les chambres les uns et des autres ou dans le foyer où il y a une télé, des consoles, des ordinateurs etc. pour ceux qui n'en ont pas dans leur chambre.

Du coup voilà il est vingt et une heure, il n'y a rien à la télé, et je suis allongé sur mon lit sans l'envie de lire, dormir ou autre. Je me demande ce que fait Sai. Ca me turlupine cette histoire, de savoir que Sai pense à moi de façon… de façon... enfin d'une certaine façon. Moi je n'ai jamais vraiment pensé à lui de cette façon. Pas que je ne me touche pas, mais c'est vrai que je ne pense à personne en particulier ni à quelque chose en particulier. Ma seule expérience est avec Sai et on n'a pas fait grand-chose.

Je me lève et allume mon ordinateur. Une fois devant la page du moteur de recherche je me trouve débile de devoir taper ce genre de choses. J'ai un petit ami, si j'ai besoin de renseignements c'est à lui que je dois demander, pas à Internet.

Je sors de ma chambre pour aller dans celle de mon petit ami. Sauf que pour une fois je n'ai pas frappé et suis entré directement.J'aurais peut-être pas dû…

Sai est nu sur son lit, une main allant et venant sur son sexe pendant que son l'autre caresse son torse, s'attardant un instant sur ses tétons. Ses joues sont rosies, ses yeux sont clos mais sa bouche s'ouvre et se referme, ne laissant passer que les sons du plaisir qu'il se donne.

-Shi… shikaaah.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent et je referme la porte pour m'adosser dessus. J'ai le cœur qui bat la chamade, j'ai chaud. Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? Il fait vraiment ça en pensant à moi. Je dois être rouge comme une tomate. Je me laisse tomber. Ou plutôt mes jambes ont lâché. Je savais bien qu'il s'agissait de ça mais de le voir là comme ça, c'est… c'est… Oh mon dieu je suis excité !

Je me relève péniblement et retourne dans ma chambre que je verrouille. Sai aussi aurait pu y penser. Si jamais ça n'avait pas été moi qui avais ouvert la porte ? Peu importe pour l'instant, je n'ai qu'une envie : me faire du bien !

Bon alors il faut que je pense à Sai. De toute façon là tout de suite en tête je n'ai que la vision du corps nu de mon petit ami sur son lit à gémir mon prénom.

Je me déshabille, restant en boxer et vais me mettre dans mes draps, il y fait frais mais j'ai tellement chaud que ça m'importe peu. Je retire mon sous-vêtement et commence à me caresser, calquant mes mouvements sur ceux que Sai faisait quelques instants auparavant.

Peut-être est-il encore en train de se faire du bien ? Je l'imagine, dans la même position que moi, j'essaie de me caresser aux mêmes endroits que lui. Ce sont ses mains sur moi et les miennes sur lui, c'est bon mais il me manque quelque chose. J'aimerais qu'il soit vraiment là, qu'il m'embrasse, que ce soit vraiment ses mains. Pourtant pour l'instant se sont vraiment les miennes et j'accélère le mouvement, je ne tarde pas à venir en me mordant la lèvre. J'ai peur de faire du bruit.

J'ai réussi. J'ai pu le faire en pensant à Sai. Je suis épuisé. Il faudrait que je me nettoie, je suis tout collant, je n'aurais pas dû faire ça dans la précipitation. C'est vrai que d'habitude je profite du calme des douches pour faire ça. J'attrape les mouchoirs dans le tiroir de ma table de nuit et m'essuie comme je peux avant de remettre mon boxer et de m'endormir comme une masse.

J'ai dormi d'une traite. Quand je me réveille c'est parce que quelque chose me chatouille le nez. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et vois Sai qui me chatouille le nez avec une plume probablement sortie de mon oreiller.

-Réveillé ?

-Maintenant oui. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

-Je suis venu te tirer de ton sommeil, bel endormi.

Il vient m'embrasser et je le maintiens contre moi avec ma main derrière son crâne. Sa langue pénètre ma bouche et je vais à sa rencontre avec la mienne. Il s'allonge un peu plus sur moi, une de ses mains se perdant dans mes cheveux défaits. Son autre main caresse mon bras. Des réveils comme ça j'en veux bien tous les jours !

-C'est la première fois que je te vois les cheveux détachés. Tu es toujours aussi beau mais je les préfère quand même attachés. Tu veux faire quoi aujourd'hui ?

-Rester comme ça toute la journée.

-D'accord.

-M-mais tu fais quoi là ?

Il s'est glissé sous mes draps, se collant à moi, calant sa tête sur mon torse. Sa main gauche trace des arabesques indéfinies sur ma peau, me faisant frissonner. Je repense d'un coup à hier soir et ce que j'ai vu. Mon corps se réchauffe et je stoppe la main de Sai pour relever son visage vers le mien et l'embrasser.

Je tourne sur le côté, nous retrouvant ainsi face à face. Je glisse une de mes mains sous son t-shirt pour pouvoir caresser son corps.

J'ai vraiment chaud et j'ai vraiment TRES envie de le toucher plus. Sai retire lui-même son haut et déboutonne son pantalon mais je l'empêche de continuer, reprenant sa bouche pour un baiser langoureux. Notre position nous coince chacun un bras alors je le retourne sur le dos et m'assoie à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Aucune protestation n'est tolérée, je capture ses mains pour les plaquer au matelas et retourne sceller mes lèvres aux siennes.

J'entame un léger déhanchement et nos entrejambes se rencontrent, nous tirant des gémissements. C'est étrange mais tellement bon. Je recommence, obligeant nous bouches à se lâcher pour nous laisser soupirer de plaisir. Mon regard s'ancre dans celui de mon amoureux. Ce que je peux aimer ses beaux yeux noirs en amandes. Il tend sa bouche vers moi et je me penche encore une fois sauf que ma bouche se pose dans son cou que j'embrasse et mordille doucement.

Hélas pour nous, notre cher surveillant de week-end surnommé Tobi parce qu'il ressemble à un petit chien fou entre dans ma chambre en criant qu'il est temps que je me lève. Il se fige à l'entrée de la pièce puis claque la porte en criant dans le couloir comme une vierge effarouchée.

Nous savons pertinemment qu'il ne dira rien, mais qu'est-ce qu'il est bruyant. Je sais aussi qu'il va réapparaître d'ici un instant pour nous faire la morale comme à des gamins de maternelle. Et ça loupe pas, il se repointe dans ma chambre.

-Oh la la vous en faites des vilaines choses tous les deux ! C'est mal vous le savez. C'est un peu comme la fois où Deidara-sempai m'a coincé dans la salle d'informatique et-

-ON NE VEUT PAS SAVOIR ! Désolé Tobi, on ne le refera plus.

Enfin on fera surtout attention la prochaine fois. Je descends de Sai et le laisse se lever et remettre son haut pendant que je cherche un jean et attrape mon t-shirt de la veille. J'ai la flemme d'en prendre un autre, je changerais après ma douche.

Ce petit con de surveillant est resté planté jusqu'à ce qu'on sorte pour aller petit déjeuner. Et en plus il nous a menacé de tout dire à tout le monde à moins qu'on vienne « s'amuser » avec lui l'après midi.

« S'amuser » pour Tobi signifie qu'on va devoir jouer à la console ou à des jeux de société avec lui TOUT l'après-midi ! Il n'est surveillant de dortoir que le week-end donc il n'a rien à faire en dehors du matin et du soir. L'avantage c'est qu'on a trouvé une occupation…

A table, nous retrouvons Neji, Naruto, et deux autres de nos amis : Sasuke et Gaara. En arrivant ils nous demandent ce que nous avons prévu et si on voulait aller au parc d'attraction avec eux.

-On ne peut pas, on passe l'après-midi avec Tobi.

-Tous les deux ?

Ils nous regardent tous les quatre, surpris, puis Gaara soupire, Sasuke se prend la tête d'une main et Neji nous sourit, se penchant par dessus la table.

-Alors… comme ça vous vous êtes « remis » ensemble ?

-HEIN ? Vous sortez ensemble ? Comment tu sais ça Neji ? Pourquoi vous ne me l'avez pas dis ? Et vous deux aussi vous le saviez ?

-Calme-toi Naruto. Ils viennent de le comprendre tous les trois. Désolé si on ne vous l'a pas dit avant, on comptait le faire mais… Mais l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée. Et puis ça ne date que depuis jeudi.

Sai me regarde et je lui souris avant de regarder Naruto qui nous pointe du doigt en reliant la fois où il nous a vus dans la salle de classe. Et voilà que maintenant il se vante d'avoir en fait été le premier à le savoir, sans le savoir. C'est Naruto on ne cherche pas trop à comprendre.

Enfin toujours est-il que nous avons dû expliquer comment on s'était fait pincer. C'est arrivé plus d'une fois à Neji et Naruto même à Sasuke qui avait fait rester sa petite amie un samedi soir au début de l'année. Seul Gaara y a échappé, mais c'est parce qu'il fait un peu peur des fois aussi. Moi c'était parce qu'il m'avait pris en train de fumer, plusieurs fois et Sai… Je ne sais plus trop pour quoi. Ce n'est peut-être jamais arrivé.

J'aurais bien aimé aller au parc d'attraction avec Sai.

Au moment où nous allons débarrasser nos plateaux, Tobi vient nous rappeler qu'il nous attend après manger dans sa chambre. Heureusement qu'on a la matinée tranquille pour nous, et quoi de mieux qu'un petit moment paisible allongé dans l'herbe avec son amoureux ?

Finalement je suis le seul à m'être allongé, les bras derrière la tête, à regarder le peu de nuage dans le ciel. Sai s'est assis en tailleur pour dessiner pendant ce temps-là, j'espère qu'il n'a pas fait que me dessiner, malgré que ce soit flatteur.

-Shika, il est midi, tu veux que j'aille nous chercher des sandwichs et on les mange ici ?

-Volontiers.

Je me redresse sur mes coudes en le regardant partir, je l'appelle en lui demandant s'il n'a rien oublié puis il revient en souriant pour m'embrasser. Je me rallonge, fermant les yeux, profitant du calme environnant. Je suis bien.

Des bruits de pas dans l'herbe et l'ombre sur mon visage me font ouvrir les yeux. Au dessus de moi trois garçons que je connais de vu, ils sont en deuxième année.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens, mais c'est Einstein qui fait la sieste au soleil. Bah alors il est où ton petit PD ? T'es trop fatigué pour te lever ? Peut-être t'es-tu trop fait défoncer le cul cette nuit ?

Je me lève directement et attrape celui qui a parlé par le col de sa chemise. J'approche mon visage du sien et le menace du poing, sauf que ces deux acolytes m'attrapent par les épaules et me font lâcher l'autre. Je me prends un coup de genoux dans le ventre et me plie en deux avant de tomber à genoux à terre.

Je relève mon visage alors que l'un d'eux m'attrape par les cheveux.

-Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez bordel ?

-On vous a vus hier. Je ne te pensais vraiment pas comme ça sempai. J'avais du respect pour toi ! Tu étais un model ! Mais en fait t'es rien d'autre qu'une petite tapette ! Au moins je suis sûr que c'est l'autre grosse tantouse qui fait la femme. Tu n'oserais pas t'abaisser à « ça » sempai, n'est-ce pas ?

S'ils savaient… La première, et seule fois où ça a faillit arriver ce n'est pas moi qui aurais été au dessus.

N'empêche que c'en est trop pour moi. Qu'il m'insulte, j'encaisse, mais qu'il s'en prenne à Sai… Je me redresse et fais tomber celui face à moi et décroche une droite à celui de gauche avant d'attraper aux épaules celui de droite et lui donner le même coup de genoux qu'il m'a donné.

Je vois Sai au loin qui lâche tout ce qu'il avait dans les bras et court vers moi en me demandant si tout va bien. Je lui assure que tout va bien avant de me tourner vers les trois petits cons qui nous insultent de tout les noms, puis vers mon petit ami et l'embrasser devant leur yeux.

-Oui je suis homo, oui Sai et moi sortons ensemble, et j'ai un conseil pour vous : il ne vaut mieux pas que vous recommenciez ce qui vient de se passer, je serais beaucoup moins conciliant la prochaine fois. Et ne vous avisez pas d'aller vous plaindre à qui que ce soit, j'ai beaucoup d'impact au sein du conseil des élèves ou de l'administration.

Je ramasse les affaires de Sai et lui prends la main avant de repartir vers les bâtiments. Seulement ils n'abandonnent pas si simplement et reviennent à la charge ce qui provoque une sacré bagarre. Ils s'y sont mis à plusieurs pour nous séparer et nous nous retrouvons tous les cinq à l'infirmerie. Et Sai et moi ne sommes pas les plus amochés, j'en suis assez fier. Je crois qu'il y en a un qui doit être transféré à l'hôpital, des dents cassées.

Du coup on a passé notre super après-midi à se faire rabibocher les bleus et autres plaies. A la fin de la journée nous avons eu la visite de Tobi qui nous a dit que du coup notre après-midi était reportée à demain. On n'y échappera pas.

La nouvelle a très vite fait le tour de l'école, si bien que nos amis l'on appris alors qu'ils étaient encore en ville.

Le principal aussi est venu nous voir. Sarutobi-sensei peut être très gentil mais là ça s'est mal passé et pour nous tous. Il tolère mal les bagarres, surtout quand ce sont pour ce genre de raisons. Nous avons tous été collés tous les jours une heure après les cours pendant les deux prochaines semaines. Et notre corvée : nettoyage du parc avec le jardinier ! Galère. Mais bon ça aurait pu être pire. Naruto en a fait des conneries et il a eu droit au nettoyage de toilettes. De TOUS les toilettes. De TOUT l'établissement.

Finalement l'après-midi avec Tobi va être une sinécure !

J'aurais bien aimé un petit câlin de Sai avant de dormir mais j'ai vu roder Tobi. Il nous a à l'œil et du coup certains peuvent bien en profiter ! Toujours les mêmes ! Enfin bon de toute façon j'ai mal partout, je me suis pris un sacré coup dans le ventre en plus du premier et j'ai un sacré hématome !

Le lendemain au moins Tobi nous a pas trop embêtés. On a juste fait une partie, très longue partie, de Monopoly où on l'a laissé gagner, même si il ne sait vraiment pas jouer. Il était tellement content qu'il nous a plus ou moins laissé entendre qu'il finirait sa ronde par notre couloir.

C'est pourquoi en ce moment je peux profiter d'un film en amoureux avec Sai. Nous sommes tous les deux allongés sur mon lit, Sai contre le mur et moi dans ses main gauche me touche les cheveux doucement, je me sens sombrer, mes yeux se ferment. Ca doit être dû aux cachets anti-douleurs.

Quand je me réveille, je n'ai pas bougé et Sai est toujours là. D'après le réveil il est six heure trente, il doit sonner dans trente minutes. Il y a un morceau de papier plié en deux sur la table de chevet, je tends le bras pour l'attraper.

_# Je laisse courir pour cette fois ! A samedi ! Tobi ^_^ #_

Je repose le mot en soupirant le nom de notre surveillant. Je me retourne péniblement pour être face à Sai et passer mon bras gauche autour de sa taille. Il remue doucement et ouvre péniblement un œil, je vois bien qu'il a du mal à se situer mais je lui chuchote qu'on a encore une demi heure et l'embrasse avant de me rendormir. Enfin d'essayer.

Parce que monsieur m'embrasse dans le cou en passant sa main de ma cuisse jusque sous mon haut qui remonte par la même occasion. Je rapproche son corps près du mien mais ma douleur à l'abdomen se fait sentir et je grimace.

-Fais-moi voir et passe-moi la crème que l'infirmière t'a donnée.

Je me tourne sur le dos et tends le bras difficilement pour attraper le tube que je passe à Sai. Il se redresse sur un coude et se verse de la crème sur le bout des doigts avant de me l'appliquer. Je sursaute.

-Pardon, je t'ai fait mal ?

-Non c'est juste froid.

-Il faut attendre que ça se réchauffe. Je suis là pour ça.

Il va s'occuper de tous mes bleus, passant ses mains sur mon torse et mes bras de façon plus que suggestive. Bien que j'aie très envie que l'on fasse plus, ce n'est pas vraiment le moment. Surtout qu'après c'est moi qui ai mis la crème à Sai qui avait mal au dos donc il a eu droit à un long massage qui a faillit déraper. Je lui ai bien sûr passé la crème mais je n'ai pas résisté à l'envie d'embrasser sa peau. Surtout sa nuque, le haut de ses épaules puis je suis redescendu le long de sa colonne vertébrale, le faisant ronronner mon prénom.

Heureusement qu'on avait encore nos pantalons parce que je ne sais pas si j'aurais pu me retenir de me frotter à ses fesses. J'ai l'impression d'être un pervers quand je pense à des choses pareilles. Et puis ça me fait bizarre, je ne me vois pas prendre Sai, en tout cas pas pour le moment. Je ne saurais pas comment m'y prendre, j'aurais peur de lui faire mal. Mais moi ? Est-ce que je suis prêt au moins ? Non. Clairement, non.

Enfin bon, tout ça pour dire que nous avons dû nous arrêtez vu que nous avons cours. Et pour deux pénibles semaines de retenues.

En classe tout le monde nous regarde. C'est vrai que nous ne sommes pas beau à voir. Et puis ça doit les surprendre que Sai et moi sortions ensemble. J'ai hâte que l'on ait enfin notre diplôme et qu'on parte d'ici. Bien que la société à l'extérieur ne soit guère plus consciente que les élèves de l'école.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le Prochain chapitre :

C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

-C'EST BON ! TU CROIS QUE J'AI PAS COMPRIS CE QUI SE PASSE ? T'EN AS ASSEZ D'ÊTRE AVEC MOI ! ÇA TE DÉGOUTE QUAND JE TE TOUCHE ! JE SUIS PAS BÊTE TU SAIS !


	3. Chapitre II

Titre : _**Tout Accepter De Toi**_

Résumé : Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… de la part d'un garçon.

*SaiShikamaru* / Schoolfic / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Sai/Shikamaru, Neji/Naruto, Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Hinata, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Ino, Sai/Kimimaro, Sai/Shikamaru/Genma, Tobi/Deidara, Yoshino/Shikaku, etc.

Je ne tiens pas compte du seme et du uke dans les couples ci dessus.

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

_**Coucou a tous! Je tenais a m'excuser de ne pas avoir pu poster a la date donné mais je n'avais pas de connexion dans le Pyrénées perdu a 1500 m d'altitude! XD Voici pour vous le deuxième chapitre de 'Tout Accepter De Toi' en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Et n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez. Enjoy it! NanaNara. :)

* * *

**_

**-CHAPITRE II-**

Deux mois se sont écoulés depuis. Notre petite vie avec Sai suit son cours. Nous ne faisons pas grand-chose, surtout que Tobi nous a dans le collimateur. Et puis il faut dire que dernièrement je suis plus distant avec mon petit ami. La raison est simple : j'ai peur ! Je sens l'échéance de ma virginité arriver à grand pas !

Il a de plus en plus de mal à se retenir quand nous faisons des câlins, ses mains s'aventurant toujours plus loin que là où elles auraient dû.

Nous sommes samedi matin et je suis assis sur mon lit en tailleur, zappant chaines à chaines sur ma télé pour finir par l'éteindre et me laisser tomber en arrière en soupirant. On frappe à ma porte, je sais que c'est Sai.

-Mamour. C'est moi.

« Mamour », je roule des yeux. Il a pris l'habitude de m'appeler ainsi. Je trouve ça d'un niais, mais je le laisse faire, enfin pas trop en public quand même.

Il s'approche et vient s'asseoir directement sur moi pour m'embrasser. On s'est bien décoincés en deux mois, enfin surtout moi. J'ose plus aller vers lui et je prends souvent l'initiative des caresses, mais plus trop depuis une semaine et Sai s'en est rendu compte.

-Il va pleuvoir aujourd'hui. On se fait une journée cocooning rien que toi, moi et ce lit ?

-Sai, tu penses vraiment qu'à ça !

Il me regarde, étonné, en me demandant ce qui m'arrive ces derniers jours. Il se retire même de mes jambes pour se lever et aller vers la porte. Il est très énervé, mais reste très calme en même temps. Une fois sa main sur la poignée, il la retire et se tourne vers moi. Je me redresse de suite, il a les larmes aux yeux. Je le prends dans mes bras en lui demandant ce qui lui arrive mais il me repousse et me crie dessus. C'est la première fois que je le vois comme ça.

-C'EST BON ! TU CROIS QUE J'AI PAS COMPRIS CE QUI SE PASSE ? T'EN AS ASSEZ D'ÊTRE AVEC MOI ! ÇA TE DÉGOÛTE QUAND JE TE TOUCHE ! JE SUIS PAS BÊTE TU SAIS !

-Si. Tu n'es qu'un idiot.

Il me regarde approcher et l'enlacer, il a beau se débattre, il n'a plus de force. Ça doit faire un moment qu'il garde tout ça pour lui. Il me demande de le lâcher, ce que je ne fais pas. Au contraire, je le serre un peu plus fort entre mes bras.

-Je n'en ai pas assez d'être avec toi, tu ne me dégoûtes pas et je t'aime. Tu le comprends ça ? On aurait dû parler depuis un moment mais je n'osais pas. Je ne suis pas doué pour ces choses-là Sai. Pardon d'avoir été comme ça ces derniers jours, pardon de t'avoir fait douter de moi. Pardon.

Je l'embrasse partout où je peux sur son visage en lui demandant de me pardonner encore une fois.

-Si tu veux vraiment t'excuser dis-moi ce qui te prend. Je peux à peine te prendre la main ou t'embrasser.

-J'ai les jetons ! Je sens bien qu'en ce moment tu as vraiment envie que… qu'on le fasse et j'ai peur. Je sais bien que tu seras tendre avec moi mais j'ai peur. Je sais comment ça se passe mais c'est… je ne sais pas bien, c'est… Enfin… Et puis, toi tu l'as déjà fait. Enfin je suppose.

-O-Oui. Mais… Mais c'est… enfin c'est le passé.

Il est gêné, on n'en a jamais parlé. Je sais qu'il est sorti avec un garçon en première année mais ils n'avaient rien fait, Sai se réservant pour moi, comme il me l'a si bien souvent dit. Je me demande quand c'était sa première fois, comment l'autre garçon était. Sai a un an de plus que moi et vu qu'il n'a plus ses parents il a toujours été un peu libre. C'est son parrain qui « l'élève », c'est pourquoi il s'est retrouvé en internat.

Je me fais tirer de mes songes par Sai qui me demande si je veux qu'il me raconte. Je hoche la tête et nous allons nous asseoir sur le lit, main dans la main.

-Quand j'avais quatorze ans, j'ai rencontré un garçon, par internet. Il s'appelait Kimimaro et avait dix-huit ans. On a parlé ensemble pendant quelques mois avant de se voir en vrai. On… On avait déjà fait des sessions webcam mais c'était quelque chose de se voir en vrai. Je pense que j'étais un peu inconscient à l'époque ; j'étais amoureux je pense. Comme on peut être amoureux à quatorze ans, pas comme je le suis aujourd'hui avec toi.

Il s'arrête un instant pour me caresser le visage du revers de la main.

-Donc on s'est vus. Il était beau, grand avec les cheveux mi-longs qu'il décolorait jusqu'au blanc et y accrochait des perles rouges. Ses yeux étaient verts et il les entourait eux aussi de maquillage rouge. Il faisait plutôt peur, mais pour moi il était beau. Et puis il était gentil. Il a été doux, tendre, je n'ai presque pas eu mal. Je fondais dès qu'il posait ses mains sur moi.

Ca me fait mal. Il parle de cet homme avec une telle passion, j'ai l'impression qu'il l'aime encore. Il en a les larmes aux yeux de nostalgie, je me demande ce qui s'est passé après.

Sai renifle et je lui tends un mouchoir, je ne dis rien, je préfère attendre qu'il parle de lui-même.

-Il m'a appris plein de choses. Pas que sur le plan sexuel, il était très cultivé, surtout en art. C'est lui qui m'a appris à coudre et qui m'a fait aimer ça. On est restés un an ensemble. Enfin on a vécu un an ensemble, jusqu'à mes seize ans. Je vivais chez lui à Tokyo. Voilà.

-Mais… Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? Tu… Tu vis encore chez lui à Tokyo ?

Mon rythme cardiaque s'accélère, j'ai peur de ce qu'il va me dire. Si ça se trouve il est encore avec lui et ne me l'a jamais dit. Il ramène ses jambes devant lui, les encerclant de ses bras, et pose sa tête sur ses genoux.

-Non. Je… J'ai pas… Il… Il nous a quitté. Il avait une tumeur au cerveau et il a dû être interné. Il n'a pas tenu trois mois à l'hôpital.

Il pleure en silence maintenant. Je suis sous le choc. L'homme qu'il aimait est mort. Et il ne me l'a jamais dit. Je suis blessé qu'il ne m'en ait jamais parlé. Pourtant c'est moi son compagnon aujourd'hui et c'est à moi de prendre soin de lui. Je le fais se pencher vers moi pour le bercer de droite à gauche.

-Je suis désolé de ne jamais en avoir parlé, mais c'est un sujet délicat. J'ai culpabilisé quand je t'ai rencontré parce que j'ai eu le coup de foudre en te voyant, c'est aussi pour ça que j'ai mis du temps à te demander de sortir avec moi. Je t'aime Mamour mais Kimi c'était…

-Chut, je comprends ne t'en fais pas, moi aussi je t'aime. C'est normal que… Non, en fait je t'en veux de ne pas me l'avoir dit. Ça va aller ?

-Oui, ça faisait longtemps que j'en avais pas parlé. La dernière fois c'était à un psy, après que ce soit arrivé. Je le savais qu'il était malade, j'ai essayé d'être avec lui jusqu'au bout. C'était dur, j'étais jeune. Mais je suis heureux de l'avoir connu, je suis sûr que tu l'aurais adoré.

Je préfère ne rien dire, ne pas lui faire remarquer que s'il serait encore avec lui, on ne serait pas ensemble lui et moi. C'est mal que je pense comme ça, mais je suis jaloux de ce garçon qui a pu avoir Sai rien que pour lui, qui a pu lui apprendre des choses. Ils ont vécu plein de choses tous les deux. Ils ont même vécu dans le même appartement. Est-ce que nous aussi on aura cette chance ?

Je crois que notre journée est plus ou moins gâchée maintenant. Finalement j'aurais peut-être dû accepter directement la journée cocooning.

-Merci.

Je suis surpris. Non seulement Sai me remercie mais en plus il entoure mon cou de ses bras et vient m'embrasser. Il ne tente rien de plus, m'embrassant à plusieurs reprises tendrement. Je pose mes mains sur ses hanches et me laisse tomber en arrière, l'entraînant avec moi.

Mes jambes se séparent, laissant la place à mon petit ami pour qu'il puisse s'allonger correctement entre elles.

C'est peut-être l'idée d'être sûr que Sai a eu quelqu'un avant moi mais je le sens, je suis prêt, je le veux vraiment. J'ai besoin de savoir que c'est moi qui suis à lui et pas un autre. Je suis ridicule, mais je m'en moque.

Mes mains passent sous son polo et je lui retire avant de me redresser et d'enlever mon t-shirt à mon tour. Sai en profite pour défaire le cordon qui noue son pantacourt en lin et le laisser glisser le long de ses cuisses. J'enlève comme je peux mon jean et me lève pour aller verrouiller la porte et prendre ce dont nous aurons besoin. Tout est dans une boîte cachée dans mon armoire.

Je reviens vers mon lit où Sai me tend une main que je prends avant de me rallonger et de l'attirer à moi pour profiter de ses baisers et de ses caresses. Seulement il ne fait rien, il me regarde, sondant mon visage de ses yeux. Je ferme les yeux et vais l'embrasser, lui laissant mon corps, mon cœur et mon âme.

-Je ne m'arrêterai pas cette fois Shika.

De toute façon je ne le veux pas. Sa bouche quitte mon visage pour se poser sur ma clavicule gauche et la suivre de sa langue, j'en frisonne. C'est mon point faible, ça me fait un effet fou. Mon bassin s'est relevé à ce moment-là, faisant se rencontrer nos érections croissantes. Son bassin se met en mouvement tout comme le mien, nous cherchons à avoir le plus de contacts possible l'un avec l'autre. Ma main gauche se perd dans ses cheveux alors que l'autre se pose sur son épaule. Je ne le force pas à descendre plus bas, mais ce simple geste lui fait comprendre de quoi j'ai envie.

Sa langue passe sur mon autre clavicule, dans un sens puis dans l'autre descendant jusqu'à mon téton droit. Sa langue en fait le tour avant de le prendre en bouche et le sucer doucement. Je soupire d'aise, mais ce n'est pas ce que je préfère. Il le sait et continue de descendre. Ses mains passent sur tout mon torse, s'arrêtant à l'élastique de mon sous-vêtement bien vite enlevé.

J'ose un regard dans sa direction et le vois parcourir de l'index mon érection avant de la lécher de tout son long. J'essaie d'étouffer mon cri de surprise, gémissant en plaquant la main qui était sur son épaule sur ma bouche, mais c'est peine perdue. Il est trop doué pour « ça ».

Alors qu'il prend entièrement mon entrejambe en bouche, ma main se resserre dans ses cheveux et je pense lui avoir fait un peu mal car je distingue un « aïe » étouffé par… Bah par ce qu'il a dans la bouche !

J'enlève ma main et la place sur mes yeux alors que mon dos se surélève du matelas. Il est trop doux, trop tendre, c'est trop bon, je ne tiendrais pas longtemps si ça continue. Surtout s'il continue à me masser le haut des cuisses avec ses mains comme il le fait.

-S-Sai je… Il vaudrait mieux que tu aaaaaaah…

Il a exercé une pression plus forte avec sa bouche avant de se retirer et venir m'embrasser. Pour le coup j'aurais aimé qu'il continue un peu comme ça. Ses lèvres et sa langue sont remplacées par l'une de ses mains. Les miennes glissent le long de son dos jusqu'à ses fesses que je presse pour le rapprocher un peu plus de moi, l'obligeant à enlever sa main. Je tire sur le haut de son boxer pour le lui enlever et le laisse finalement faire.

Une fois fait, il n'attend pas pour prendre nos deux virilités en main et y appliquer le même mouvement qu'il y a quelques secondes. Je joins ma main à la sienne, nous faisant jouir tous les deux en même temps, prononçant le prénom de l'autre.

Nous essayons de reprendre notre souffle, nos mains toujours au même endroit. Je l'embrasse et recommence à me déhancher contre lui, j'en ai encore envie, et j'ai surtout envie de PLUS.

-Mamour, on devrait peut-être arrêter là pour l'instant.

Je ne l'écoute pas, gardant sa main dans la mienne, l'obligeant ainsi à nous masturber. Je gémis en me collant à son oreille, lui montrant que j'ai vraiment envie. Je n'hésite même pas à lui dire et ça a fait sauter ses dernières barrières. Il attrape la boîte que j'avais laissée sur la table de chevet et l'ouvre, sortant un tube de lubrifiant et un préservatif. Pas que l'on ait peur d'être malade mais il paraît que ça aide la première fois.

-Tu devrais te mettre à quatre pattes, ça sera plus simple.

Je m'exécute. De toute façon c'est lui qui sait. Il me demande de me détendre, mais je suis parfaitement détendu. Ca va bien se passer, je le sais.

Quelque chose de froid glisse entre mes fesses, ce doit être le lubrifiant. Sai masse doucement l'entrée de mon intimité avant d'y faire pénétrer son premier doigt, je grimace un peu mais plus de gène qu'autre chose. J'avais déjà essayé un soir pour voir ce que ça faisait mais c'est mieux quand ce ne sont pas mes doigts.

Sai me rassure en caressant mon dos, mes flancs, mon entrejambe et en m'embrassant ça et là. Il ne bouge son doigt qu'après quelques secondes et recommence ainsi avec son majeur et son annulaire. La préparation est longue et pas toujours évidente mais un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que je gémis et vais de moi-même à la rencontre des doigts qui me pénètrent, mon petit ami les retire et refait coulé un peu de gel sur mon intimité.

Je lui passe la capote restée près de l'oreiller et l'entends déchirer l'emballage. Je m'appuie sur mes avant-bras, je serais plus stable ainsi. Et j'ai eu raison. Il y a une grande différence entre trois doigts et le sexe de mon petit ami ! J'ai mal rien qu'au moment où il essaie de rentrer. Je souffle comme je peux et Sai vient me caresser pour que je me détende. Ca marche mais l'intrusion est trop douloureuse, j'en pleure, j'ai l'impression qu'on me déchire de l'intérieur.

Je dis à Sai de continuer mais il est inquiet. Il n'en est qu'à la moitié et se retire pour rengainer. Il va devoir le faire plusieurs fois avant que tout ne rentre et une fois cela fait, on ne va plus bouger pendant de nombreuses minutes. La douleur part peu à peu mais je suis encore très loin du septième ciel.

-Je vais bouger maintenant, ok ?

Je ne peux qu'hocher la tête, ayant du mal à respirer. Le moindre mouvement entraîne une violente douleur dans toute ma colonne vertébrale. Je me sens soulagé quand son érection quitte mon corps et soupire de soulagement. J'ai envie de continuer mais ça fait vraiment mal.

Sai me re-pénètre un peu plus vigoureusement que les fois précédentes et frappe en plein sur ce qui doit être ma prostate car cette fois c'est une décharge de plaisir qui me parcourt. J'entends mon amour prononcer un faible « enfin » avant de recommencer et de me faire crier son nom, lui demandant des choses incohérentes comme de continuer, d'y aller ou je ne sais plus trop quoi tellement je suis perdu dans le plaisir qu'il me donne.

J'en ai mal au dos à force de me cambrer et les ongles de Sai se plantent dans mes hanches tant il est agrippé à moi. Je risque un coup d'œil en arrière et le vois, abandonné à notre plaisir, lui aussi la tête rejetée en arrière, les yeux clos, me répétant que je suis trop bon. Il me voit, me sourit et me donne un coup de rein, m'envoyant directement la tête dans mon oreiller.

Il y va fort, ses coups sont plus irréguliers, rapides et surtout durs à chaque fois. Il ne faut que quelques va-et-vient pour me faire jouir, le faisant me rejoindre dans la foulée.

Il s'écroule direct sur moi, se retirant par la même de mon corps ankylosé. Même après la fois où on s'était bagarrés, je n'avais pas aussi mal partout.

-C'était… C'était…

-Douloureux ?

-Oui, mais tu as été génial !

Il m'embrasse et me remercie. Nous nous lovons péniblement dans les draps après que Sai ait été jeter ce dont nous nous étions servis. Je suis dans les bras de mon petit ami avec qui je viens de faire l'amour, je dois avoir un sourire débile sur le visage, un peu comme celui de Neji certains matins.

J'ai dû m'assoupir car je me fais réveiller par Sai qui me dit qu'il est dix-huit heures et qu'on devrait aller prendre une douche. J'essaie de me relever mais je me rallonge de suite sur mon lit tellement j'ai mal aux fesses. Sai se prend un regard assassin alors qu'il part en fou rire.

-C'est de ta faute !

-C'est toi qui me demandais « encore, encore » tout à l'heure. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne sera pas comme ça à chaque fois.

-Parce que tu crois que ça va se reproduire ? J'ai l'impression qu'un marteau piqueur est passé par là !

-Merci.

-C'était pas un compliment ! Je fais comment pour aller prendre ma douche ? Et pour aller manger ? Et si je suis encore cloué au lit lundi ? Je fais comment pour les cours ?

Il m'embrasse sur le bout du nez et vient s'asseoir sur le haut de mes cuisses pour me masser le bas du dos. Je dois bien avouer que ça me fait le plus grand bien.

Finalement j'ai pu me lever et aller péniblement sous la douche. Une fois remis sur pied, j'irai tuer Naruto qui en me croisant s'est mis à fredonner l'air de « la danse des canards ». Avant le dîner j'ai pris un anti-douleur qui me permet au moins de faire illusion quand je marche. Mais c'était sans compter sur Naruto qui a recommencé à table et tout le monde s'est foutu de moi. En d'autres circonstances ou pour quelqu'un d'autre j'en aurais moi aussi ri. C'est toujours moins drôle quand ça vous arrive à vous.

Bon. Après réflexion et plusieurs jours, j'ai laissé Sai recommencer et ça s'est beaucoup mieux passé. Et toutes les fois d'après ont été de mieux en mieux. J'ai envie de recommencer à chaque fois, ce qui peut épuiser Sai et ce qui épuise aussi notre argent de poche pour acheter le silence de Deidara.

Heureusement dans deux jours ce sont les vacances et je vais pouvoir aller quelques jours chez Sai. Je rentre d'abord chez moi et puis je le rejoindrai à Tokyo pour trois ou quatre jours avant que nous revenions à l'école.

Je ne sais pas encore si j'annonce à ce moment-là à mes parents pour mon homosexualité. Je crois que je vais attendre la remise des diplômes que mes notes compensent la « chose ». Pour l'instant ils pensent juste que je vais chez un copain de l'école. En plus ce sera sûrement ma mère qui m'accompagnera chez lui en voiture vu que nous habitons dans la banlieue tokyoïte.

* * *

Je suis heureux de revoir mes parents. Cela fait six mois que je ne les ai pas vus. Dans notre établissement l'année est divisée en deux « semestres » avec seulement une semaine de vacances entre les deux et un mois séparant deux années scolaires.

J'adore notre maison typiquement japonaise. Nous sommes dans une ville de taille moyenne mais nous n'habitons pas dans le centre, pouvant donc profiter d'espaces verts et de calme. Les paysages sont magnifiques ici, Sai adorerait les peindre. Un peu plus loin, à une cinquantaine de kilomètres, se trouvent la maison de mes grands-parents qui élèvent des biches et des cerfs.

Je vais dans la cuisine voir ma mère faire à manger. Elle est aux anges que je sois là, elle chantonne un air un peu vieillot mais je sais qu'elle l'adore.

-Tu veux de l'aide ?

-Ca ira mon chat, repose-toi. Tout se passe bien à l'école ?

-Très bien.

Elle se retourne et me fixe avant de croiser les bras et sourire.

-Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

-P-p-p-pardon ?

-Tu ne me la fais pas mon fils ! Tu as le regard dans le vide et un petit sourire en coin. Tu es a-mou-reux ! Ton père faisait la même tête quand nous sortions ensemble au début !

Je me mets à rire mais c'est nerveux. Je ne peux rien cacher à ma mère, c'est d'elle que je tiens mon « intelligence », enfin surtout mon esprit de déduction.

-N-non. Je… Je… non !

Je me lève et sors de la cuisine alors qu'elle me crie que je ne pourrais pas fuir longtemps et qu'elle me tirera quoi qu'il arrive les vers du nez. Elle en serait bien capable.

Je me réfugie dans la cour intérieure où mon père se repose, fumant une cigarette. Il me voit soupirer et me dit d'approcher.

-Ta mère ?

-Oui. Les femmes sont galères.

Il éclate de rire et me donne une claque dans le dos. Il me dit que je n'ai pas idée à quel point et que de toute façon je le découvrirai bien quand je serai marié. Marié… Ils n'accepteront jamais que je sois avec un homme. Ma mère va faire une attaque si elle sait qu'elle n'aura pas de petits-enfants. Je propose à mon père une partie de Shoji pour me détendre et m'éviter de trop penser. Il me reste six mois avant la remise de diplôme.

Le lendemain, je suis allé passer la journée chez mes grands-parents pour fuir ma mère qui n'arrêtait pas de me questionner sur mon éventuelle petite amie.

Ma grand-mère m'accueille à bras ouverts, me serrant contre son énorme poitrine. Ce n'est pas ma vraie grand-mère, enfin ce n'est pas la mère de mon père. Mon grand-père s'est remarié après que ma grand-mère ait divorcé pour aller se marier avec un riche banquier quand mon père avait une dizaine d'années. Mais pour moi Tsunade c'est ma grand-mère, voilà tout.

-Bonjour mémé.

-Tu veux mourir ?

C'est mon grand-père qui vient de parler et me salue de loin vu qu'il ne peut rentrer dans la maison à cause de ses bottes pleines de terre. Je vais à sa rencontre et le prends dans mes bras. Il est fou de travailler encore à son âge, tout le monde lui a dit de prendre des employés mais lui ne veut pas laisser ses « bébés » à d'autres que la famille.

Le travail n'est pas si fatiguant en soi : nourrir les bêtes, vérifier qu'elles se portent bien, etc. Mais il se fait vieux quand même et mémé ne peut plus l'aider à cause de son dos. Des fois je me vois reprendre l'élevage, je serais tranquille ici. Mais maintenant que je suis avec Sai... Enfin je m'avance peut-être un peu dans l'avenir mais en même temps c'est avec lui que je veux être jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Enfin bon est-ce que Sai serait prêt à quitter la capitale pour s'exiler et élever des cerfs ? Je ne crois pas non.

Je vais faire un petit tour à l'arrière de la maison voir comment se portent les « bébés » de mon pépé. Apparemment tout va bien, je vois une biche au loin qui ne va pas tarder à mettre bas. Dommage, je ne serais sûrement pas là. Les petits faons sont si mignons.

Je retourne dans la maison une demi-heure plus tard et m'assoie à côté de mémé en train de tricoter. Elle a beau être « vieille » ça ne se voit pas physiquement, c'est pourquoi c'est toujours aussi choquant de la voir faire des trucs de mamies.

-Tu as l'air épanoui depuis la dernière fois. Serait-ce l'amour ?

-C'est maman qui t'a dit quelque chose ?

-Ne réponds pas à une question par une autre ! Et non ce n'est pas ta mère, je te connais c'est tout ! Tu as l'air différent, en bien. Serais-tu devenu un homme ?

Elle a un petit sourire en coin, elle sait qu'elle a tapé juste. Les femmes resteront une énigme pour moi je crois. Comment elle a fait pour savoir ? Je me prends la tête entre mes mains et la secoue. Puis je repense à quelque chose qui s'est passé aux dernières vacances.

Mémé avait deux très bons amis à elle, des amis d'enfance, qui étaient gays, ils sont morts il y a six mois dans un accident de voiture. Mais si elle avait des amis homos, je peux peut-être lui en parler à elle.

-Dis mémé, qu'est-ce que pépé ou papa ou maman ont pensé quand tu leur as dit que Jiraiya et Orochimaru étaient ensemble ?

Elle arrête de suite son tricot, perdant une maille par la même occasion, et me regarde, surprise.

-Oh non… ne me dis pas que c'est ce à quoi je pense ! Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-C'est bien toi qui m'as dit de ne pas répondre à une question par une autre.

-Shikamaru, je… Il ne vaudrait mieux pas que pépé ou ton père le sachent. Si… si tu es heureux comme ça, tant mieux pour toi mais… Mais je ne sais pas si… Franchement je suis sous le choc.

-Je n'ai rien dit. Mais oui si tu veux savoir je l'aime, je suis fou de lui.

Elle pose son tricot dans son panier et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi sur le canapé.

-Tes parents et pépé ont très bien accueillit Ji et Oro, mais c'est parce qu'il ne s'agissait pas de leur fils ! Je ne suis pas en position de te dire quelque chose, si tu es heureux je ne peux rien y redire. Je serais de ton côté mais je n'aurai pas d'impact auprès de tes parents si Shikaku se braque. Tu comptes le dire ? A tes parents ?

Je réfléchis un instant et lui dis vouloir le dire à la fin de l'année scolaire. Elle se met à rire et me dit que ça sera effectivement une belle surprise de Noël. Et bien sûr après j'ai dû tout lui raconter sur Sai. Elle l'apprécie déjà sans même l'avoir vu, c'est vraiment la meilleure des grands-mères.

En fin d'après-midi j'ai aidé pépé à nourrir les bêtes puis nous avons mangé et je suis rentré par le dernier car. Je ne les revois pas avant six mois mais j'ai promis à mémé de l'appeler plus souvent pour la tenir au courant de ma vie sentimentale. Les femmes ont vraiment de drôle de priorités !

Mon ventre se noue en passant la porte de chez moi, je savais que cela ne serait pas simple, mais que même ma grand-mère me le dise... J'ai au moins une alliée…

Ma mère vient m'accueillir en me demandant des nouvelles « des vieux » comme elle les appelle.

-Tout va bien. Tiens, ce sont des prunes du jardin que mémé m'a données.

Elle prend le sac, ravie, et je vais m'enfermer dans ma chambre pour appeler Sai. J'avais oublié mon téléphone et il a essayé de m'appeler plusieurs fois et m'a même envoyé un message.

_#Coucou ! Bon j'ai essayé de t'appeler et tu décroches pas, j'espère que tout va bien. Appelle- moi. Gros Bisous.#_

J'appuie sur la touche de rappel et n'attends même pas une sonnerie pour qu'il réponde.

-Salut ! Comment va mon Shikamoureux ?

-Ça... ça va. Mais tu me manques et j'ai hâte de te voir.

-Moi aussi ! Plus qu'un jour, il faut se montrer patient.

J'acquiesce et lui raconte la discussion que j'ai eue avec ma grand-mère. Ça ne l'étonne pas pour leur éventuelle future réaction, il est habitué aux rejets. Son parrain ne l'accepte pas, il l'a violement frappé à coups de canne à l'époque quand il l'a appris. Il ne l'a plus revu depuis ce jour-là, Danzo se contente juste de lui faire un virement tous les mois. Il le fait parce qu'il est obligé par un tribunal et puis de toute façon ce n'est pas son argent mais celui des parents de Sai.

-Tu viens à quelle heure au fait ?

-Je serais là un peu avant midi je pense. Il nous faut presque deux heures pour venir et j'aimerais bien partir vers dix heures. Ca te va ?

-Oui, oui. Tu sais, moi, tu pourrais venir maintenant là tout de suite que ça ne me dérangerait pas !

-J'aimerais bien. Bon je vais te laisser, je dois aller manger. Tu m'envoies un petit texto avant de dormir hein ?

-Comme d'habitude. Je te fais plein plein plein de gros bisous Mamour.

-Bisous.

Je raccroche et soupire avant de me rendre à la cuisine. Je me fais questionner une fois de plus par ma mère sur « ma petite amie ». Mon père lui dit de me laisser tranquille, qu'à mon âge on n'a pas besoin de tout raconter à sa mère. Je sais pas pourquoi mais une petite lueur d'espoir quant à la réaction de mon père apparaît. Peut-être que ça sera plus facile avec lui, après tout c'est quelqu'un de très tolérant ! Je crois même qu'il a un ami homo, enfin un collègue de travail. Enfin bon ce n'est pas du tout le moment.

Surtout que le lendemain il me prend à part pour une discussion « entre hommes ». Et bien ça promet !

-Fils ! Maintenant tu es un homme donc il est temps que nous aillons _**cette**_ discussion.

-« Cette discussion » ?

-Assis-toi.

Je déglutis et m'assoie en face de mon père à la table de la salle à manger.

-Les femmes sont des trésors et tu dois en prendre soin. J'espère que vous vous protégez ! Parce que s'il se passe quelque chose tu devras prendre tes responsabilités !

-Ca ne risque pas d'arriver.

Je réalise que j'ai parlé à voix haute et mon père me dévisage. Il bafouille quelque chose que je ne comprends pas puis croise les bras sur sa poitrine en hochant la tête de haut en bas.

-Vous n'en êtes pas encore à cette étape c'est ça ?

La meilleure réaction dans cette situation : ne rien dire et laisser faire. Tout mot qui sortira de ma bouche pourra être utilisé contre moi et m'enfoncer un peu plus loin dans mon mensonge, ou tout du moins dans ma tentative de cacher la vérité.

Et voilà qu'il se lance dans un monologue sur le respect de la femme et bla bla bla. Qu'il faut que je sois tendre et que je ne la presse pas et bla bla bla. Si il savait que c'est avec moi qu'on est tendre et prévenant…

Dans la soirée, ma mère vient me voir en me disant que mon père lui a dit que j'étais encore « innocent » et qu'elle était fière de moi, qu'il ne fallait pas que je me dépêche pour ces choses-là. Mais dans quelle galère je me trouve ! Elle sort de ma chambre en me disant que c'est bien elle qui m'emmènera chez Sai demain matin vu que mon paternel travaille.

J'ai attendu d'être sûr que mes parents soient couchés pour m'autoriser un petit plaisir en solitaire et envoyer un texto de bonne nuit à mon amoureux.

_#Je viens de penser TRÈS FORT à toi. Passe une douce nuit. Gros bisous je t'aime#_

Oui je sais être niaisement amoureux moi aussi. Je reçois sa réponse quelques minutes plus tard.

_#Moi aussi je pense très fort à toi, en ce moment même. Bonne nuit, à demain. Bisous je t'aime#_

« En ce moment même » ? Il m'envoie un message alors qu'il est en train de se caresser ? Mon corps se réchauffe rien qu'à l'idée et du coup j'ai recommencé une deuxième fois. J'ai presque pas dormi tellement je suis excité d'aller chez Sai.

Je vérifie mon sac au moins dix fois avant de partir et même une fois dans la voiture je l'ai fait. Ma mère m'a regardé, amusée tout le trajet, en me disant que je n'avais pas à être nerveux d'aller à la capitale, que mon ami sera là pour me guider et puis que je suis assez intelligent pour ne pas me perdre.

Nous arrivons à Tokyo et la hauteur des buildings me fait me sentir tout petit. Ma mère s'émerveille à chaque chose qu'elle voit en évoquant certains souvenirs. Elle a grandit ici avant de se marier avec mon père et s'exiler comme elle dit. Même si elle est très heureuse de la vie qu'elle mène bien sûr.

Heureusement que nous avons un GPS, parce que même si elle a vécu ici, ce n'était pas dans cette partie de Tokyo. Elle gare la voiture et nous marchons jusqu'à l'immeuble de Sai. Il est plus grand que le plus grand des immeubles de notre ville sans être non plus un building. Il y a de nombreux interphones et c'est un vrai jeu de piste de retrouver celui de mon petit ami. C'est très moderne, il y a même une camera pour voir qui sonne. Au moins comme ça il nous ouvre directement.

Il habite au dernier étage alors nous prenons l'ascenseur que je remercie de ne pas être en panne, parce que neuf étages à pied : non merci ! J'ai une boule au ventre à mesure que nous passons les étages, j'ai peur de ne pas résister à l'envie de le prendre dans mes bras et de l'embrasser.

Mon souffle se coupe quand la porte s'ouvre enfin sur le couloir. C'est la porte 904. Nous avançons et Sai vient ouvrir avant même que nous ne sonnions.

Oh mon dieu qu'il est beau ! Qu'il m'a manqué ! Je tends péniblement ma main vers lui pour le saluer comme le feraient deux simples amis et il me rend ma poigné de main avant de se présenter à ma mère et nous inviter à entrer. Il lui a même proposé un thé qu'elle a volontiers accepté.

Alors que Sai part à la cuisine, elle se met à détailler la pièce dans laquelle nous sommes et se tourne vers moi, un peu gênée.

-Dis-moi mon chéri, ton ami là, il ne serait pas un peu… Un peu de l'autre côté de la barrière ?

Je perds mon sourire et la fuis du regard, cherchant un point où me fixer, je ne sais plus quoi dire. Lui avouer ? Nier ? Qu'est-ce qui lui fait dire ça ? Bon certes Sai n'est pas très viril mais ce n'est pas non plus écrit sur son front.

Je suis sauvé par Sai qui pose un plateau devant elle sur la table basse. Elle le détaille de la tête aux pieds et je sais qu'elle s'apprête à lui demander mais finalement son regard se pose sur moi. D'un coup elle se lève et demande si elle peut aller se rafraîchir un instant et se fait accompagner par mon petit ami à la salle de bain.

Il revient en courant dans le salon pour m'embrasser et me prendre dans ses bras en me demandant ce qu'il lui arrive.

-Elle m'a demandé si tu étais gay. Et je crois qu'elle a compris pour toi et moi.

Il s'assoie à mes côtés et pose une main sur mon genou droit. Je lui prends la main et essaie de lui sourire mais j'ai envie de pleurer. Que va-t-il se passer maintenant ?

Nous nous séparons en entendant la porte de la salle de bain et les talons claquer sur le parquet. Elle revient s'asseoir sur le canapé mais un peu plus loin de moi, elle est toute blanche. Sai se risque à lui demander si tout va bien.

-Sai, est-ce que mon fils est homosexuel ?

Sai et moi sursautons de surprise. Nous nous regardons et je bafouille des onomatopées incohérentes. Ma mère ne me regarde pas et me dit que ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Elle réitère sa question, fixant Sai droit dans les yeux. Elle fait la forte mais son genoux gauche tremble et ses mains sont jointes si fort que ses articulations blanchissent.

Sai me regarde, cherchant de l'aide, ne sachant que dire. J'essaie de nouveau de parler avec ma mère qui m'ordonne de me taire. Je baisse la tête puis la relève vers Sai qui verse du thé dans une tasse et la tend à ma mère qui la prend après avoir hésité.

Il se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention de ma mère qu'il a de toute façon depuis le début.

-Désolé madame mais effectivement JE suis homosexuel et je suis amoureux de votre fils.

-Ca ne répond pas à ma question.

Ses mains se mettent à trembler également et je lui retire sa tasse des mains avant qu'il se passe quelque chose qu'elle pourrait regretter.

-Maman si tu as quelque chose à me demander, demande-le moi au moins en face !

-Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir en fait. Je… Je vais y aller.

Elle se lève et nous rappelle les consignes de « sécurité ». Ne pas sortir trop tard, pas d'alcool, ni de drogue, ne pas parler ou partir avec des inconnus. Elle croit qu'on a huit ans ou quoi ?

Avant de partir elle me prend dans ses bras et me dit qu'elle m'aime « quand même ». Elle me dit aussi qu'elle n'est pas encore prête mais qu'elle essaiera de me comprendre. Puis elle a ajouté que Sai était mignon et qu'il donnait l'impression d'être quelqu'un de bien.

Quant à moi je lui dis de faire attention sur la route et lui demande de rien dire à mon père pour l'instant, je le ferai moi-même quand je le pourrai.

La voilà partie et je respire un peu mieux. Mais une boule est toujours présente dans mon estomac, j'espère que tout va bien se passer sur le chemin du retour et surtout qu'elle ne dira rien à mon père.

Je sens deux bras m'encercler et une bouche embrasser ma nuque.

-Et si on profitait d'être enfin seuls pour fêter nos retrouvailles ?

-Pour ça il faudrait que tu me montres ta chambre.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je compte te faire découvrir chaque pièce de mon appartement.

-Par où on commence ?

-Viens que je te présente comme il se doit : monsieur canapé !

Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire, nous n'avons pas passé quatre jours sur tous les meubles de Sai mais nous sommes aussi sortis. J'ai découvert un peu mieux Tokyo et c'était génial. On a même retrouvé nos amis un soir dans le quartier de Shibuya. Neji habite à Tokyo tout comme Sasuke. Naruto est originaire d'Osaka mais ses parents sont toujours en voyages donc il peut être avec Neji autant qu'il le souhaite.

Seul Gaara n'est pas avec nous, il habite à l'étranger. Son père est prince d'une principauté du désert oriental. Sa mère était japonaise, c'est pourquoi il est dans notre école. C'est lui qui a demandé à y venir, elle était originaire de Konoha.

Donc ce soir nous sommes réunis à Shibuya pour l'anniversaire de Neji et celui-ci à emmené sa cousine : Hinata. Elle est très jolie mais a l'air un peu timide. Elle et Neji se ressemblent beaucoup. Je crois qu'elle a tapé dans l'œil de Sasuke car dès qu'elle lui parle il se met lui aussi à rougir et bafouiller. Ça pourrait lui changer les idées, sa copine a rompu le mois dernier, elle en avait assez de devoir venir tous les week-ends pour le voir.

En même temps cette fille était vraiment bizarre, toujours à lui gueuler dessus, même si il nous assurait qu'en privé elle était complètement différente. Je ne l'ai jamais vraiment beaucoup aimée.

Hinata est remarquable. On est allés au karaoké et quand ça a été son tour de chanter elle nous a tous laissés sur le cul, elle a une voix magnifique. J'en suis sûr maintenant, elle plait vraiment à Sasuke. Ils se sont échangés leurs numéros à la fin de la soirée. J'aimerais bien que ça marche entre eux, elle a l'air tellement plus douce et gentille que l'autre Karin.

En rentrant chez lui, Sai me pose une question qui me met mal à l'aise :

-Dis Mamour, tu me prends ce soir ?

Je me retourne doucement vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts. C'est la première fois qu'il me le demande aussi clairement. Il s'approche de moi et noue ses bras autour de mon cou.

J'ai encore plus peur de ma première fois en tant que seme qu'uke ! Mais j'en ai envie et Sai qui se frotte à moi, sûrement à cause de l'alcool, n'arrange rien. Nous avons un peu bu malgré que nous soyons mineurs et Sai ne tient vraiment pas, mais alors vraiment pas l'alcool !

Il se détache de moi pour commencer à se déshabiller en marchant à reculons vers sa chambre. Je le suis et il me balance son t-shirt au visage. Ses hanches ondulent comme si il dansait sur une musique que seules ses oreilles peuvent entendre. Je m'approche, voulant lui défaire son pantalon, mais je me retrouve poussé sur le lit à _juste_ devoir le regarder.

Alors je profite de son petit striptease. Intégral.

-A ton tour !

QUOI ? Je ne dois quand même pas… ah ! Ah non, c'est Sai qui vient me retirer mes vêtements en m'embrassant partout où sa bouche peut se poser. Jusque sur le dessus du pied au moment où il m'a ôté mon pantalon. Une fois nu, je reprends le contrôle. S'il veut que je le prenne, il faut bien que je prenne les choses en mains à un moment.

Je le retourne sur le dos et m'allonge sur lui en l'embrassant et ondulant des hanches, faisant se rencontrer nos érections. Un râle s'échappe de ses lèvres que je viens titiller de ma langue. La sienne sort à son tour et caresse la mienne avant de venir l'engloutir de sa bouche et la sucer tendrement.

Je remonte se jambe gauche sur mon avant-bras et descends embrasser son corps pour finir par son membre tendu. Je continue, m'arrêtant pas loin de son intimité, et remonte pour prendre son entrejambe en bouche.

Sa main se perd dans mes cheveux pour me guider dans mes mouvements. Ça n'est que la troisième fois que je fais ça et j'ai peur de ne pas savoir m'y prendre malgré les sons de plaisir qu'émet Sai.

Deux de mes doigts se joignent à ma bouche avant d'aller pénétrer mon beau brun qui s'empale de lui-même sur eux. Il est fou, je ne peux pas résister, il me demande de venir en lui en me suppliant.

Je crois que je ne remercierai jamais assez le taux d'alcool dans le sang de Sai pour cette première fois. Il n'a pratiquement pas eu mal et m'a demandé de recommencer une fois qu'on avait fini. Ou alors je suis doué tout simplement.

Le dimanche matin, enfin plutôt midi, c'est avec une migraine et un mal de rein que Sai se réveille péniblement et tourne son regard vers moi.

-Tu es déjà réveillé ?

-Oui. Je te regardais dormir et je me suis dit que je t'aimais vraiment.

-Mmmh… tu sais que même si j'ai mal partout je peux être en forme vite fait et te contenter mon amour.

-Oh quelle épouse attentionnée tu fais !

Je reçois une petite tape sur le crâne et vais l'embrasser, entourant son corps de mes bras. Il s'est rendormi et moi j'aurais bien aimé un câlin.

Nous sommes arrivés tout juste au train vu que finalement j'ai eu droit à mon câlin mais tard !

En arrivant, on croise Tobi qui nous salue à peine, assis sur un des bancs du parc, le regard dans le vide. Nous allons le voir. Lui si joyeux d'habitude, il a dû se passer quelque chose.

On apprend qu'un nouveau surveillant arrivera demain et qu'il remplacera Deidara. Lui et Tobi étaient plus ou moins ensemble d'après ce que j'avais compris et là il est parti à New York car une bonne occasion s'est présentée à lui. Notre surveillant du week-end, lui, ne peut pas se permettre de démissionner comme ça pour rejoindre son amant.

Ça nous fait de la peine, surtout que Deidara on le connaît depuis deux ans et demi maintenant et donc il nous fait des « ristournes » quand on a besoin d'acheter son silence. Si ça se trouve le nouveau surveillant sera un tyran comme celui qui était là avant Tobi. Il s'appelait Hidan. C'était un fou, extrémiste dans une religion que lui seul connaissait. Heureusement il s'est fait virer avant la fin de notre première année et Tobi est arrivé.

Sai lui tapote gentiment l'épaule en lui disant que ça va sûrement s'arranger. Il le remercie et lui dit que ce n'est pas une raison pour que nous fassions des bêtises ce soir et qu'il nous aura à l'œil. Il peut, nous sommes rassasiés pour plusieurs jours.

Une fois dans ma chambre j'appelle ma mère pour lui dire que je suis bien arrivé.

-Très bien ! Bien… Bien… Et comment va ton… Sai ?

-Mon petit ami ? Il va bien, il te passe le bonjour.

-M-merci. Moi aussi. Je… Shikamaru, tu… Tu es vraiment homosexuel, hein ?

-Oui maman, je suis désolé.

-Ne t'excuse pas ! Ce n'est pas… C'est… C'est encore tôt pour me faire à l'idée, tu es mon fils unique tu comprends ?

-Oui ne t'inquiète pas. Tu ne me rejettes pas c'est déjà ça.

-Tu es mon fils ! Mon bébé, la chair de ma ch-

-OUI, OUI, OUI ! J'ai saisi l'idée !

Nous parlons encore un peu et je raccroche, plus léger encore que la dernière fois.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le Prochain chapitre :

Je reste quelques secondes sans bouger et je dois même rougir quand il m'ouvre à cause de sa tenue. Il est torse nu, sa chemise négligemment posée sur ses épaules et son pantalon est tellement taille basse que je vois la moitié de son sous-vêtement.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Il faut que je te parle. Que je te demande quelque chose.

-Entre.


	4. Chapitre III

Titre : _**Tout Accepter De Toi**_

Résumé : Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… de la part d'un garçon.

*SaiShikamaru* / Schoolfic / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Sai/Shikamaru, Neji/Naruto, Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Hinata, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Ino, Sai/Kimimaro, Sai/Shikamaru/Genma, Tobi/Deidara, Yoshino/Shikaku, etc.

Je ne tiens pas compte du seme et du uke dans les couples ci dessus.

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

**-CHAPITRE III-**

-Bonjour, bonjour ! Je suis Genma le nouveau surveillant ! Allez hop ! Tu te réveilles, tu sautes dans un froc et au petit dej' !

Je me redresse péniblement dans mon lit. C'était quoi « ça » ? Je me lève et vais ouvrir la porte de ma chambre pour me rendre dans le couloir. Je suis encore en caleçon mais j'en ai rien à taper, tout ce que je veux c'est retrouver ce connard.

Le connard en question vient de fermer la porte de la chambre de Sai.

C'est un mec assez grand, plus que moi en tout cas. Châtain ses cheveux lui frôlant le haut des épaules, ses yeux ont l'air plutôt clair, dans les tons marrons. Il est plutôt pas mal si on omet le fait qu'il a une longue aiguille entre les dents.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux toi ? Tu fous quoi en calbute dans le couloir ?

-Et toi tu te prends pour qui bordel à réveiller les gens comme ça ?

-Je te l'ai dit gamin ! Je suis Genma et je suis votre nouveau surveillant et un conseil : si tu ne veux pas de problèmes, baisse le ton avec moi et va t'habiller !

Je vois Sai sortir encore complètement endormi et venir vers moi pour m'embrasser et me demander si j'ai bien dormi. Notre surveillant nous regarde, surpris, puis sourit avant de repartir en marmonnant quelque chose comme « je crois que je vais me plaire ici… ». Il disparaît derrière la porte suivante, recommençant son speech.

En dehors de ce réveil brutal, Genma est en fait quelqu'un de plutôt sympathique. Même si je pense qu'il a du faire partie d'un gang étant jeune. Bien qu'il ne soit pas si vieux que ça ! Il a vingt-cinq ans.

Le seul problème c'est que personne ne sait sur quel pied danser avec lui ! Il est plutôt souple quand il s'agit de « délits » mineurs, genre fumer ou dépasser le couvre feu. Mais ni Naruto et Neji, ni Sai et moi nous sommes encore fait prendre. En même temps on reste prudent, Sasuke ou Gaara nous servent souvent de guet.

Nous sommes maintenant en septembre et le mauvais temps pointe son nez. Fini les après-midi au soleil dans le parc à flâner dans l'herbe.

Dans une semaine ce sera mon anniversaire et j'aurais dix-huit ans. Sai veut me faire une soirée spéciale mais vu que ça tombe en semaine il va falloir maîtriser Genma. Je me dévoue et vais le trouver dans sa chambre.

Je reste quelques secondes sans bouger et je dois même rougir quand il m'ouvre à cause de sa tenue. Il est torse nu, sa chemise négligemment posée sur ses épaules et son pantalon est tellement taille basse que je vois la moitié de son sous-vêtement.

-Tu veux quoi ?

-Il faut que je te parle. Que je te demande quelque chose.

-Entre.

Je m'exécute. Ca a bien changé depuis le passage de Deidara. Fini la chambre-atelier, ça ressemble plus à un bar clandestin maintenant. Il y a des bouteilles d'alcool, un jeu de carte éparpillé sur la petite table basse et Genma n'est pas le pro du rangement.

-Alors ?

-Bon ! En fait voilà, mercredi prochain c'est mon anniversaire et j'aimerais passer ma soirée tranquille avec Sai. A-avant, avec Deidara, on avait un arrangement, un petit billet et hop il fermait les yeux. Avec Tobi il suffit de s'amuser avec lui un après-midi. Tu penses que ça peux marcher aussi avec toi ?

-S'amuser hein ?

-Oui, une partie de jeux de carte, de société, de console, ce genre d'amusement.

-C'est d'accord.

Je suis étonné, je ne pensais pas que ça serait si facile. Je vais pouvoir avoir ma soirée d'anniversaire avec mon petit ami tranquillement.

-Mais ! On va s'amuser à ma façon par contre. Tu vois c'est très frustrant d'être ici, seul. Et en ce moment je suis très, mais alors très frustré !

-C-C'est une plaisanterie ? T'espère tout de même pas que toi et moi on va…

-J'ai jamais parlé de toi et moi, je pensais plutôt à toi, moi et ton petit ami, Sai. Je te laisse réfléchir jusqu'à demain soir. Allez casse-toi maintenant.

-Va te faire foutre !

Je sors, furieux, en claquant sa porte. J'aurais jamais dû demander ! Ce sale connard vaniteux et pervers ! Maintenant c'est fichu pour ma soirée !

Sai m'attend dans ma chambre et sursaute sous l'impact de ma porte claquant sur le mur. J'ai envie de lui démonter sa gueule, surveillant ou pas. Sai approche et me demande ce qui m'arrive. Je lui raconte et fais une mou plus que déçue.

-Je suis désolé, j'aurais pas dû y aller. Ce sale petit con ! Tout ça parce qu'il sait qu'il est sexy, il en profite !

-« Sexy » ?

Mon visage se tourne vers mon petit ami assis à côté de moi sur mon lit. Il rit doucement et me dit que c'est vrai, que je n'ai pas tord.

Finalement nous décidons de reporter notre soirée à ce week-end, une partie de rami vaut mieux qu'une orgie.

Au matin c'est super gêné que je me rends au petit-déjeuner. Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que Sai me faisait l'amour et Genma était là et me faisait une fellation même temps. J'ose pas en parler à Sai, bien qu'en temps normal on se raconte toujours ce genre de rêves, pouvant ainsi alimenter notre imagination en vrai.

Il m'a bien avoué un jour qu'il avait rêvé faire l'amour avec Naruto et Neji, j'étais là aussi, bien sûr. Alors pourquoi j'ose pas lui en parler de celui-là ?

L'après-midi, en cours de maths je reçois un mot de Sai.

_#Ca m'énerve vraiment pour ton B__-day__ ! T'es sûr qu'on peut pas l'acheter autrement ?#_

_#Non. Je sais qu'il lâchera pas. Il m'a dit qu'il était trop en manque. Est-ce qu'on pourra parler à la pause ?#_

_#Si tu veux#_

A l'intercours on s'isole dans le couloir, à l' abri des oreilles indiscrètes.

-J'ai rêvé de Genma cette nuit.

-Ooh... Et… C'était bien ?

-T'es bête, t'étais là aussi. Et oui c'était bien. Mais ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas pour ça que je veux céder à son « chantage ».

-J'y ai pensé moi aussi. Ca… Ca fait… Enfin je me suis déjà imaginé faire ça à trois mais je ne savais pas qui d'autre en plus de toi et moi. C'est juste un fantasme, je t'aime hein !

Il se met à paniquer, tenant le haut de ma chemise. Je le rassure en lui disant que je comprends et que moi aussi ça m'a déjà effleuré l'esprit. Nous nous regardons, déglutissant, on sait ce que ça signifie. On à tous les deux envie d'essayer et puis Genma est hot. Nous somme rouge de honte. J'ai même pas dix-huit ans et je vais faire une partie à trois.

Ca me dérange quand même de devoir faire ça pour avoir une soirée de liberté. J'en parle à Sai qui me dit qu'on peut lui proposer un marché. Il nous laisse faire notre soirée etc. et plus tard, avant que l'année se finisse, on fera ce qu'on a envie de faire. Ca me semble être une bonne idée mais Genma a refusé, de peur qu'on se défile.

Nous avons accepté à condition qu'il n'y ait pas de pénétration avec lui, il ne sera pas pris et ne prendra aucun de nous deux. Il peut regarder, toucher ou autre mais c'est tout. Il a compris et nous a donné rendez-vous dans sa chambre à vingt-deux heures le soir même.

Nous nous rendons main dans la main à sa chambre à l'heure dite. Il nous accueille en nous embrassant chacun notre tour sur la bouche. Il a fait du ménage et du rangement pour l'occasion.

La porte à peine fermée, il nous attrape chacun par la nuque et vient en premier vers moi pour échanger un baiser. Ca me fait bizarre de sentir la langue d'un autre que Sai. Il se détache de moi et va embrasser mon petit ami. Il a beau l'embrasser lui, c'est sur mon torse que se pose la main de Sai.

Bon ! Il faut qu'on se détende, participe et profite ! Après tout, nous sommes là pour ça.

Alors qu'ils s'embrassent, je me glisse derrière mon brun pour l'embrasser dans le cou. L'une de mes mains va attraper la nuque de notre surveillant pour l'attirer à moi et l'embrasser à mon tour. Il embrasse vraiment trop bien. Mon petit ami en profite pour lui lécher à son tour le cou en défaisant sa chemise.

Je peux pas m'empêcher de commencer à me frotter à Sai, c'est super excitant de faire ça à trois. Il calque ses mouvements aux miens, rapprochant nos corps à lui. D'un coup de pied je ferme la porte restée entrouverte à notre arrivée et fait en sorte que nous allions un peu plus vers le centre la pièce.

Sai et moi nous écartons de Genma enfin de pouvoir le déshabiller. Je laisse Sai à ce qu'il avait commencé et vais défaire la ceinture du jean de notre aîné. Je déglutis une fois son sous-vêtement enlevé, il a vraiment de quoi nous faire complexer, elle est énorme !

Il se recule vers le lit et s'assoie enfin, profitant de la vue de Sai et moi dans les bras l'un de l'autre nous dévorant des yeux. Je glisse mes mains sous les vêtements de mon petit ami et le laisse faire de même alors qu'il marque ma peau de ses dents. Il est excité et je crois qu'il ne sait pas trop ce qu'il fait.

J'ouvre les yeux pour jeter un coup d'œil à Genma et le voit se masturber en nous regardant, je dévie mon regard gêné et je rougis encore plus. Je nous vois Sai et moi dans le miroir derrière la porte de Genma et c'est que c'est… bandant ! Nous sommes nus et Sai a relevé une de mes cuisses pour mieux se déhancher contre moi. J'essaie de l'arrêter comme je peux et lui rappelle la présence de notre surveillant.

Un petit soupir lui échappe et nous allons vers lui. Sai lui ordonne plus qu'il lui demande de s'allonger, ce qu'il fait avant que j'aille me placer à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui et l'embrasser.

Ses mains se joignent à celles de Sai pour caresser mon corps, je me sens fondre. D'une main, mon amour éloigne mon visage de celui de Genma pour lui présenter trois doigts qu'il vient lécher comme un affamé. Je vais l'aider de ma bouche et ma langue, gardant souvent un des doigts juste pour moi histoire de rappeler que Sai est à moi.

Il nous retire justement notre tout nouveau jouet et m'attrape par les hanches pour me faire reculer un peu. Lui est debout appuyant juste un genou sur le lit. Je profite de ma nouvelle position pour parcourir de baiser le torse de notre surveillant. Sai me pénètre de ses doigts et j'en oublie un instant celui qui se trouve en-dessous de moi, même dans de telles conditions Sai sait être tendre. C'est en voulant coller mon front au matelas que je me souviens que nous ne sommes pas seuls et tombe sur l'érection douloureusement tendue de Genma qui ne sait pas trop se situer entre nous deux.

Lui aussi doit profiter. Je prends son entrejambe en bouche et fais de mon mieux pour lui faire plaisir. Et je crois que ça marche car au bout de quelques minutes il me dit me stopper, n'en pouvant plus.

Sai en profite pour retirer ses doigts, me faisant couiner, je voulais qu'il continue mais je suis aussi impatient. Et j'ai très vite ce que je veux vraiment, je le sens écarter mes fesses et s'enfoncer en moi en poussant un râle. Une fois complètement en moi, il me fait me redresser, me maintenant d'un bras entourant mon torse, l'autre accroché à ma hanche droite et une de ses cuisses supporte aussi mon corps. Je hurle de plaisir et je n'en ai rien à faire que l'on m'entende.

Genma profite encore en tant que spectateur en se caressant, ça doit être assez frustrant pour lui. Je lui demande de venir nous embrasser, ce qu'il fait sans attendre, collant son bassin au mien. Seulement il est un peu plus grand que moi et c'est un peu difficile de se mouvoir comme on veut.

Je crois qu'il s'est levé du lit, je sais plus trop bien où j'en suis, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir. Je sens qu'il est revenu car sa main se pose sur ma virilité qu'il caresse de tout son long avant de faire aller et venir sa main dessus. Mon regard tombe sur un pot ouvert sur le lit, je l'interroge du regard.

-C'est pour faire du bien à ton petit ami.

Un cri m'échappe. Il a dû faire entrer ses doigts en Sai car celui-ci me fait mal en resserrant ses mains sur ma peau et ses dents ont violement mordu mon épaule. Sa bouche est tout près de mon oreille et je l'entends me demander doucement la permission si Genma peut le prendre car il en a très, très, très envie. J'accepte un peu à contrecœur et mon corps retombe sur le matelas.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la perspective d'être pris par notre aîné ou si il veut en finir d'abord avec moi mais ses coups de rein redoublent d'intensité. Puis il s'arrête le temps que Genma puisse le pénétrer. Je n'ai jamais entendu un tel gémissement sortir de la bouche mon petit-ami, je me sens un peu délaissé, d'habitude c'est à moi qu'il dit que c'est bon. Et à moi seul.

Son corps ne réagit même plus, il est accroché à mes hanches et se laisser guider par les déhanchements de Genma se répercutant aussi sur moi. J'espère que sa chambre est insonorisée parce que nous sommes tout sauf discrets et Sai a la voix qui porte quand on fait l'amour ! Ses cris sont de plus en plus rapprochés, ses ongles se plantent dans ma chair, il est en train de jouir. Et même si c'est mon nom qu'il crie, il a joui sans moi.

Il se retire de mon corps et je me tourne sur le dos sans aucune pudeur, les jambes écartées. Genma me toise, son érection en main, il n'a pas fini lui. Je regarde Sai qui vient m'embrasser et me demande si je veux bien que Genma me prenne, que je vais aimer ça. Comment refuser ?

Je le laisse venir en moi, et même si j'avais Sai il y a quelques instants, je grimace. Il est vraiment plus imposant que lui !

C'est très bon, mais sentir les mains de Sai sur moi l'est encore plus, c'est grâce à elles et ses baisers que j'ai pu venir. Genma a joui juste un peu avant moi.

Je suis crevé. Notre aîné sort de mon corps, va jeter sa capote et s'allume une clope. Nous sommes nus sur son lit et je crois qu'il n'a qu'une envie, c'est qu'on dégage maintenant que c'est fini. Pour le côté glamour on repassera ! Enfin après ce qu'on vient de faire de toute façon le glamour…

Je me lève, Sai toujours dans mes bras, il s'est endormi. Je le rhabille comme je peux et je quitte la chambre de notre surveillant, mon petit ami sur le dos. On prendra une douche demain, trop la flemme pour l'instant.

C'est en retard que je me réveille vu que j'étais dans la chambre de Sai et on avait pas mis le réveil. Monsieur a trop la flemme de se lever et séchera les cours aujourd'hui. Heureusement que nous sommes vendredi ! Je vais devoir inventer une excuse auprès des profs pour lui. Galère.

En plus je me fais chambrer par tous mes potes qui pensent que c'est moi qui l'ai épuisé ! Génial ! Ca m'a mis de très mauvaise humeur pour le reste de la journée. Un doute me prend d'un coup, et si Sai avait fait semblant d'être fatigué pour en fait aller voir Genma ? Je secoue la tête, pensant chasser mes idées, mais elles vont rester jusqu'au déjeuner. Déjeuner où Sai n'est pas venu.

Je me rends directement dans sa chambre une fois mon repas fini. Il est encore au lit. Et nu ! Enfin torse nu en tout cas. Ma main tremble sur la poignée et je sens bien que mes larmes sont en train de monter. Est-ce que mes doutes sont fondés ?

Je m'excuse et lui dit que je le laisse se reposer, que je repasserai plus tard.

Je pensais qu'il serait venu me rejoindre dans ma chambre mais rien, il n'est pas venu de l'après-midi. J'ai laissé mes larmes couler sous la douche, c'est ma faute, j'aurais jamais dû accepter pour Genma. Je suis face au mur des douches, une main posée dessus. J'y pose mon front, pensant pouvoir me calmer mais mes pleurs continuent. J'ai vraiment peur de le perdre. C'est normal qu'il le préfère lui à moi, il doit beaucoup mieux faire l'amour que moi.

Ca a été à mon tour de sauter le dîner.

Sasuke est passé me voir pour savoir ce qui se passait, si on s'était disputés avec Sai. A l'évocation du prénom de mon petit ami j'ai fondu en larmes. Est-ce que je peux au moins encore le considérer comme mon petit ami ?

Je vois bien qu'il ne sait pas comment réagir car sa main se pose sur mon épaule pour me la tapoter. Il me dit que ça va s'arranger quoi qu'il se soit passé, mais ça s'entend qu'il ne croit pas en ses propres mots. En même temps c'est Sasuke, je crois qu'il ne sait tout simplement pas comment se comporter avec autrui.

Nous sommes interrompus par Tobi qui vient d'arriver et nous salue, surpris de nous trouver ensemble.

-Je dérange ?

-Non, non entre. Est-ce que tu peux rester un instant avec lui j'aimerais aller faire un truc ?

-B-Bien sûr. Il se passe quoi ici ?

Sasuke ne lui répond pas et sort de ma chambre. J'entends ma chaise de bureau racler le sol et se poser prêt de mon lit. Tobi ne dit rien, il reste juste là, assis, attendant que Sasuke revienne. S'il revient ! De toute façon tout ce que je veux pour l'instant c'est rester dans mon lit, sous ma couette. Pourquoi Sai ne vient pas ? C'est pas lui qui m'a dit m'aimer depuis le premier jour ? Pourquoi il ne vient pas alors si je vais mal ? Même si il a trouvé quelqu'un qui lui convient mieux il pourrait au moins venir et me le dire en face !

Je recommence à pleurer, geignant son prénom comme un enfant appellerait sa mère. Je crois que je me suis endormi d'épuisement, je n'avais pas autant pleuré depuis… Je n'avais jamais autant pleuré !

Et mon réveil est encore plus douloureux quand je me souviens pourquoi je me sens aussi mal. Je passe une main sur mon visage et fais le tour de la pièce du regard. Pas un petit mot. Je consulte mon portable, rien non plus. Cette fois j'en suis sûr, c'est fini, il m'a laissé comme un vielle chaussette. Ca m'apprendra à m'enticher d'un mec ! Ca ne pense qu'à ça ! Ah ça c'est sûr il va être plus que contenté avec l'autre gros pervers ! Et bien qu'ils s'amusent bien tous les deux !

Hier je me suis laissé abattre mais ça ne se passera pas comme ça aujourd'hui ! … J'ai beau dire ça je n'ai qu'une envie c'est rester encore dans mon lit à pleurer. Mon regard est attiré par mon fond d'écran de portable c'est Sai et moi, une photo de quand on était chez lui pendant les vacances. Un soupir qui finit en sanglot m'échappe. Je ne veux pas pleurer mais c'est plus fort que moi.

Je ne suis pas sorti de ma chambre de toute la journée. Tobi m'a apporté un sandwich à midi que j'ai à peine mangé.

-Pourquoi vous êtes chacun enfermés dans vos chambres à déprimer alors que vous pourriez être tous les deux ?

-Je sais pas Tobi.

Lui aussi déprime ? C'est sûrement parce qu'on est le week-end et son super Genma n'est pas là. Et puis je suis sûr que nos amis sont allés le voir aussi et il doit en avoir marre qu'on lui fasse la morale. Je devrais leur dire de le laisser tranquille, que c'est son choix après tout, je ne vais pas le retenir de force.

Le dimanche, Tobi me propose une partie de carte que je refuse poliment, je préfère rester seul. Il me laisse donc et me dit que je devrais au moins sortir un peu, il y a encore un peu de soleil, il faudrait en profiter.

Ce que je fais l'après-midi. Je vais me poser dans l'herbe là où on a l'habitude d'aller Sai et moi. L'herbe est aplatie à un endroit. Serait-il venu plus tôt dans la journée ?

Au fond de moi j'ai envie d'y croire, j'ai envie de croire qu'il y a encore un « nous ». Ca ne peut se finir comme ça ! C'est bien lui qui m'a dit « Maintenant que je t'ai à moi je ne compte pas te laisse filer comme ça. » ! S'il croit que je vais le laisser moi aussi filer, il se fourre le doigt dans l'œil !

Je me relève, énervé, et cours jusqu'aux bâtiments du dortoir.

J'entre sans frapper dans la chambre de Sai, le faisant sursauter. Je suis entrain de pleuré mais j'ai la force et la volonté en moi.

-J'en ai rien à foutre que tu ne veuilles plus de moi ! Moi c'est toi que je veux ! Je t'aime tu m'entends et je m'en fous que tu préfères ce gros connard de Genma ! Vas-y, amuse-toi autant que tu veux et quand t'en auras assez, je serais là ! Je saurais t'attendre aussi longtemps qu'il faudra ! T'es à moi ! Je t'aime Sai ! Je t'aime…

Je tombe à genoux, mes pleurs ne voulant cesser.

-M-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Je comprends rien. C'est… c'est toi qui ne veux plus de moi…

Mon visage se relève vers Sai assis sur son lit, ses larmes coulant elles aussi sur ses joues. Il en descend pour s'agenouiller à ma hauteur. Je lui demande de répéter ce qu'il vient de dire.

-Mon am… Shikamaru… C-C'est toi qui… Tu… Tu as aimé faire ça avec lui n'est-ce pas ?

-Q-Quoi ? Mais non ! C'est… Tu… Tu t'es pas vu jeudi soir quand il te prenait ! J'existais même plus !

-Et alors ? Tu n'arrêtais pas de lui demander de venir t'embrasser ! Tu l'as même… Tu lui as fait une fellation sans ciller ! Avec moi je suis souvent obligé de te demander ! Tu aurais dû voir ton visage, ton corps frissonner sous ses caresses ! C'est moi que tu as oublié jeudi soir ! J'ai vu que tu le voulais ! Tu l'as laissé me prendre et TE prendre ! J'ai l'impression que tu m'appartiens plus ! Je ne dors plus Shika ! Dès que je ferme les yeux je vous revois toi et lui vous touchant, vous embrassant, te prenant ! Et j'en peux plus, ça me donne envie de vomir ! J'en ai vomi vendredi matin quand tu as quitté ma chambre. Je t'aime mais j'ai l'impression que tu m'as trahi. Que tu nous as trahis.

-Je ne suis pas le seul fautif ! Tu as participé ! Tu étais d'accord ! Si j'ai voulu faire ça c'est aussi pour toi ! Tu avais tellement envie de me fêter mon anniversaire, c'était la seule solution !

Je soupire en me prenant la tête entre les mains. Tout ceci n'est qu'un horrible quiproquo mais je n'ai pas l'impression que ça va s'arranger comme ça. Sai ne veux plus de moi.

Il reprend la parole, sa voix est légèrement enrouée, ça devait faire longtemps qu'il n'avait pas parlé, alors avec sa tirade il a dû se fatiguer.

-On fait quoi ? On en est où ?

-Pourquoi t'es pas venu me voir ?

-Tu n'es pas venu non plus. Pourtant je t'ai attendu plus d'une fois.

-Moi aussi Sai. Je t'aime, je veux pas me séparer de toi. Je t'aime trop ! Je t'ai dans la peau merde ! … Lave-moi !

-Pardon ?

-Lave-moi de mes péchés ! Nettoie mon corps du tien ! Efface toute autre trace que la tienne ! Ne laisse que ton odeur, tes marques, ta chaire sur la mienne ! Je ne suis qu'à toi, prouve-le-moi ! Fais-moi tien ! Fais que je n'appartienne qu'à toi de nouveau et pour toujours !

Sai me regarde en silence, ses larmes ne se sont pas arrêtées mais il y a quelque chose de différent. Je vois dans ses yeux tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi, il peut m'exprimer ses sentiments rien qu'en me regardant. Moi je suis toujours obligé de dire les choses sinon j'ai l'impression qu'il ne comprend pas. Comment j'ai fait pour douter de lui ?

Ma tête se pose sur ses genoux, j'ai senti tressaillir son corps. Surprise ? Dégoût ? Je m'en fous, tout ce que je veux c'est lui. J'ai besoin de le sentir près de moi.

Soudain je sens sa main se poser timidement sur mon crâne et me caresser les cheveux. Il me pardonne. Je m'excuse encore et encore et encore. Je m'excuserais autant qu'il faudra, je le lui dis, il me dit qu'il sait, il s'excuse aussi, je lui pardonne.

Nous avons dû rester ainsi peut-être une minute, peut-être une heure. Franchement je ne saurais pas dire, nous sommes juste restés ainsi et puis nous sommes allés nous allonger et nous nous sommes endormis, enfin !

Au matin un petit mot :

_#Vous me devez une partie de carte ! Je suis content que vous ne soyez plus fâchés ! :) #_

Sacré Tobi ! Je me retourne et me fais embrasser par Sai qui soupire de bien-être. Je me love dans ses bras et soupire à mon tour mais d'agacement. Nous devons aller en cours aujourd'hui. Si j'avais su avant que ça se passerait comme ça, je serais allé le voir bien plus tôt.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, t'es pas bien là ?

-Si justement ! J'aimerais rester dans tes bras toute la journée.

-Seulement toute la journée ?

-Non mais on peut commencer par une journée. C'est déjà pas mal.

Il acquiesce et m'embrasse sur le front. Il me dit aussi qu'il faudra qu'on parle, mais pas maintenant parce qu'il veut profiter de moi encore quelques minutes. Je me doute qu'il veut qu'on parle de ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours et de nos réactions à tous les deux.

Nous en parlons le soir même, autant arrêter d'attendre. On s'était pourtant promis de tout se dire, mais là j'avoue qu'on s'est monté la tête chacun de notre côté.

Je lui ai expliqué comment j'avais réagi, ce que j'avais ressenti depuis le moment même où nous faisions ça avec Genma. Et puis il m'a expliqué à son tour.

Il m'a dit qu'il avait failli tout annuler une fois là-bas, ne se sentant pas à sa place, mais il s'est forcé, voyant que j'avais l'air de vouloir vraiment le faire. S'il avait pu, il n'aurait fait que me toucher, m'embrasser et me faire l'amour comme d'habitude. Il était excité à l'idée que quelqu'un nous regarde et c'est vrai que dans le feu de l'action c'était bien, mais il avait peur de me voir aller aussi souvent vers Genma. Il aurait voulu m'en empêcher mais n'en a pas trouvé le courage.

Quand il s'est réveillé le vendredi matin il se dégoûtait de ce qu'il avait fait, je le dégoûtais aussi. Sur le moment il aurait voulu me dégager à coups de pied de son lit si j'avais encore été là.

Puis il s'est senti mal, revoyant des flashes de la veille et il est parti vomir. Quand je suis arrivé le midi il ne voulait pas me voir et c'est pour ça qu'il n'a rien fait, il a pensé que j'avais pitié de lui, que c'était pour ça que j'étais passé par sa chambre. Puis comme je n'étais pas repassé comme je l'avais dit, il a pensé que j'étais avec Genma, qu'il me donnait plus de plaisir que lui.

Comme j'avais prévu, nos amis sont passés le voir mais il les a envoyés bouler, ne voulant plus repenser à cette histoire. Je pense que le manque de sommeil y a été pour beaucoup. Il ira s'excuser demain car ils ne veulent plus trop lui parler depuis du coup. Par contre je ne veux pas qu'on explique les raisons de notre dispute, ça ne les regarde pas. Sai est d'accord.

-En tout cas je peux te promettre que ça n'arrivera plus jamais ! Il n'y a que toi que j'aime et qui arrive à me faire vibrer ! Si j'ai pu jouir la dernière fois c'est parce que tu me caressais et m'embrassais.

-Je t'aime.

-Moi aussi bébé.

Il bégaie « m-m-mon amour ? » et me demande comment je l'ai appelé. Je suis plus rouge qu'une pivoine. Moi qui n'aime pas les surnoms… j'y peux rien c'est sorti tout seul. Je lui répète et l'embrasse, passant mes bras autour de sa nuque.

Nous avons encore le temps avant le couvre-feu et nous en avons largement profité. Sai a nettoyé mon corps comme je lui avais demandé la veille. Je crois pas qu'il y ait une seule parcelle de ma peau qui ne soit pas passée entre ses mains, ses doigts, sa bouche, sa langue, son… Enfin en tout cas c'était plus que plaisant.

Je suis retourné dans ma chambre pour le couvre-feu et suis retourné dans le lit de Sai après pour reprendre là où on s'était arrêtés. Je lui ai fait l'amour à mon tour, prenant tout mon temps et j'ai bien vu que ça n'avait rien à voir avec la dernière fois. Nous ne nous sommes pas lâchés des yeux tout du long. C'était intense. C'était magique.

Au moins on a pensé à mettre le réveil bien plus tôt pour que je rejoigne ma chambre avant que l'autre con vienne nous réveiller.

Son comportement n'a pas changé vis-à-vis de nous, il agit comme si de rien n'était. Mais j'ai bien remarqué le regard qu'il portait sur Sai, il va vite le perdre ! Foi de Nara !

Enfin pour l'instant tout ce qui compte c'est que demain soir j'aurais droit à ma super soirée d'anniversaire ! Je me demande ce que Sai m'a préparé ! J'ai hâte, j'ai hâte, j'ai hâte ! … Oui je ressemble à un gamin, mais c'est le premier anniversaire qu'on fêtera ensemble ! C'est d'ailleurs la première chose qu'on fêtera vraiment en étant ensemble. La Saint Valentin et le White Day était déjà passés quand nous avons commencé à sortir ensemble.

Je jette ma cigarette et fais un signe de tête à Sasuke pour lui dire qu'on peut y aller. Nous contournons le gymnase pour nous rendre en cours. C'est le seul endroit pas trop surveillé où on peut fumer en paix. En arrivant dans le bâtiment, nous sommes rejoins par Sai et Gaara qui nous attendaient.

Une fois dans la salle, nous apprenons que Ebisu-sensei ne sera pas là aujourd'hui, ce qui nous laisse deux heures de libre. Naruto et Neji se sont empressés de retourner vers les dortoirs pour en profiter. J'aimerais bien en faire autant mais Gaara nous demande si il peut nous parler. Nous allons dans sa chambre.

-Dites… J'ai un problème. Est-ce que ça vous est déjà arrivé de ne pas pouvoir…

-Pouvoir quoi ?

-Bah vous savez…

Il nous montre son bas ventre de ses deux mains et les fait aller vers l'avant. Je souris en entendant la question de Sai qui a toujours du mal des fois à ne pas mettre les gens mal à l'aise.

-T'arrive pas à bander ?

-NON ! Au contraire ! Mais j'arrive pas à _éjaculer_.

Nous avons à peine entendu le dernier mot mais nous l'avons tous compris. Il est rouge de honte et ne sait plus où se mettre. Sasuke lui demande de nous expliquer un peu plus si on veut l'aider mais Gaara hoche négativement la tête de droite à gauche.

-C'est super gênant !

-On est entre potes tu peux y aller on ne répétera pas !

Il hésite un peu puis finalement nous dit qu'il n'a aucun mal à être excité mais dès qu'il se touche, ça vient pas. Au début il pensait que c'est parce qu'il n'avait pas d'imagination alors il s'est acheté des magazines, il a regardé des films X, des photos sur le net etc. mais rien !

-Ca fait combien de temps que t'as pas été avec une fille ?

-Depuis les vacances. J'avais rencontré une suédoise venue en vacances.

Ca ne m'étonne même pas de Gaara, c'est son truc ça les grandes blondes aux yeux bleus. Puis il nous raconte que ça fait pas longtemps que ça lui arrive et que ça lui été jamais arrivé avant.

Sai lui dit que c'est peut-être tout simplement qu'il vire de bord. Gaara le regarde, un peu dégoûté, et s'excuse auprès de nous en disant qu'il n'y a aucun risque, que la simple pensée de la courbe d'une femme peut l'exciter.

-Peut-être que t'arrives juste plus à te donner de plaisir tout seul.

-Si c'est une proposition Sasuke je te remercie mais c'est sans façon !

Nous éclatons de rire tous les trois, suivis par Gaara qui finalement nous rejoins, comprenant qu'on ne fait que le taquiner. N'empêche que l'idée de Sasuke n'est pas si bête, ça me donne beaucoup moins de plaisir quand je me touche moi-même que quand c'est Sai.

Nous le rassurons, lui disant que samedi on sort tous ensemble pour mon anniversaire et qu'il se trouvera peut-être une fille assez facile pour qu'il se calme. Depuis il est tout heureux, il sait qu'il trouvera. Il est très beau en même temps. Et puis dès qu'il dit qu'il est le fils d'un prince, les filles tombent comme des mouches !

Cette sortie me rappelle qu'Hinata sera présente. Je me tourne sur ma gauche vers Sasuke et lui demande s'il est au courant. C'est à son tour d'être gêné. Il nous dit qu'il le sait parce qu'ils s'envoient des textos depuis les vacances.

-Et elle est comment la cousine à Neji ? Tu crois qu'il y aurait moyen ?

-Ne t'avise même pas de poser les yeux sur elle !

C'est Sasuke qui vient de parler et il a l'air vraiment énervé. Je l'ai rarement vu jeter un tel regard à quelqu'un. Il est très énervé contre Gaara et ce dernier le sait, il s'excuse mais l'ambiance reste tendue. Heureusement nous devons retourner en cours, pour une fois ça nous sauve bien.

Naruto et Neji sont déjà là et ils ont l'air énervés. Est-ce qu'ils se seraient disputés ? Ca serait bien la première fois.

Gaara ose poser la question et se fait envoyer balader par Naruto qui profite de l'arrivée de notre professeur d'histoire pour rentrer dans la salle. Neji me dit qu'il faut qu'il nous parle à Sai et à moi après les cours. J'ai l'impression qu'il a pleuré, ses yeux sont un peu rouges et humides. Je regarde Sai qui hausse les épaules et va rejoindre sa place.

A la fin des cours nous allons dans le parc pour la discussion avec Neji. A ma surprise Naruto est là aussi et il soupire d'agacement dès qu'on s'adresse à lui.

-Euh… Shika, Sai, c'est… en fait… on… On a un problème. On s'est fait prendre Naruto et moi tout à l'heure par Genma et vu que c'était sur les heures de cours il a le droit de nous sanctionner et… et…

J'ai peur de ce dont Neji veut nous parler. Surtout que celui-ci commence à manquer d'air et Naruto doit intervenir pour le calmer. J'essaie d'approcher en tendant une main mais notre ami blond la chasse en nous demandant de le laisser tranquille.

Sai s'en mêle, s'énervant contre Naruto en lui disant qu'on ne comprend pas pourquoi on est là à avoir cette discussion et que si ils se sont fait prendre ce n'est pas notre faute.

-PARDON ? PUTAIN MAIS C'EST VOTRE FAUTE ! TU ME DEGOÛTES ! VOUS ME DEGOÛTEZ TOUS LES DEUX, ON SAIT TRES BIEN CE QUE VOUS AVEZ FAIT ! IL NOUS L'A DIT !

Sai recule de quelques pas en se demande si c'est vraiment possible. Malheureusement je m'en doutais. Je demande à Naruto de se calmer, qu'il faut qu'on lui explique. Neji s'est calmé et intervient lui demandant de nous écouter.

Seulement, est-ce qu'on est vraiment excusable ?

-C'est ma faute.

-Non c'est la mienne, j'aurais jamais dû accepter. C'est pour ça qu'on n'était pas bien ce week-end. C'est… on n'a pas vraiment d'excuse. Même si à la base c'était du donnant/donnant, il devait nous laisser notre mercredi soir de libre mais… on en avait aussi envie. Naruto je me fiche de ce que tu peux penser de moi, ce qui est fait est fait et ne peut être défait ! On n'aurait pas dû mais c'est arrivé.

Nous nous faisons traiter de « faibles » et ils tournent tous deux les talons.

Au dîner, j'étais assis à côté de Naruto, c'était dû au hasard mais ne dit-on pas que le hasard fait bien les choses ? Il s'est excusé. Je pense que Neji y est pour quelque chose mais si il l'a fait c'est qu'il le pense, il ne le ferait pas sinon. Il m'a aussi un peu expliqué pourquoi il s'était mis dans cet état.

Genma les a surpris alors qu'ils faisaient un peu trop de bruit dans les douches et leur a proposé un deal : une partie à trois et il ne dirait rien à Sarutobi-sensei. Naruto s'est bien sûr emporté et a voulu le frapper et c'est là qu'il lui a avoué pour nous et lui, comme quoi on avait moins fait nos difficiles. Apparemment il aurait dit d'autres choses sur Sai et moi mais ne préfère pas les répéter.

Il lui a aussi dit qu'ils préféraient être dénoncés que de faire ça avec lui. Mais du coup ils sont mis à l'épreuve ! Au seul faux pas avant la fin de l'année et ils n'auront pas leur diplôme et devront refaire une année. C'est pour ça que Neji se sent si mal, sa famille accepte sa relation avec Naruto juste parce qu'il est bon en cours et a une conduite « exemplaire ».

Et pour couronner le tout, Sarutobi-sensei a désigné l'autre con pour les avoir bien à l'œil ! Eux qui ont une libido… plus que développée, je me demande comment ils vont faire.

N'empêche que ça ne me rassure pas du tout cette histoire, nous aussi il va nous avoir à l'œil et je n'espère pas qu'il pense qu'il va pouvoir attendre encore quelque chose de Sai ou de moi !

L'euphorie de ma future soirée d'anniversaire est bien retombée, si j'avais su je ne me serais pas levé ce matin ! Espérons que demain sera meilleur qu'aujourd'hui.

BON ! Pas que me faire réveiller le matin par mon petit ami me dérange, au contraire. Mais quand il est accompagné par les quatre autres et qu'ils sautent tous sur mon lit pour me souhaiter mon anniversaire, ce n'est pas le même plaisir ! Mais j'en suis quand même heureux. Même Naruto est là, de nouveau lui-même, face à nous.

J'ai eu droit à des bisous, des câlins et une grande tape dans le dos de la part de Gaara qui, contrairement à Sasuke, ne peut prendre un mec dans ses bras. Ils m'offriront mes autres cadeaux le samedi quand on sortira. Je me doute bien qu'ils n'en ont pas tous un et qu'ils devront aller en acheter vendredi après-midi. Moi je m'en fiche, tout ce qui m'importe aujourd'hui, c'est ma soirée. On a failli se séparer avec Sai pour cette soirée alors j'espère qu'elle sera inoubliable !

Un peu avant la fin du dernier cours, je reçois un petit mot de Sai me demandant d'être à sa chambre à dix-neuf heures ce soir, habillé pour l'occasion. Il entend quoi par « habillé pour l'occasion » ? Habiller pour une soirée d'anniversaire avec mon petit ami : j'y vais à poil ? Je ris de ma propre bêtise et avance sur ma chaise pour me pencher sur ma table et aller parler à l'oreille de Sai, lui disant que j'y serai.

A dix-neuf heures tapantes, je frappe à sa porte, attendant qu'il vienne m'ouvrir. J'ai fait un effort vestimentaire en mettant la seule chemise blanche que j'ai en dehors de mon uniforme et un jean. Ca m'énerve un peu de me pointer au réfectoire dans cette tenue mais bon. Peut-être que Sai va nous faire faire le mur pour aller en ville ?

Il m'ouvre enfin, mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand et mon souffle se coupe. Il y a des bougies partout servant de source de lumières. Sai est habillé d'une chemise noire et d'un pantalon à pince de la même couleur, faisant ressortir la blancheur de sa peau mais aussi ses yeux magnifiques que j'aime tant. La scène a quelque chose d'irréel. Sa main droite prend ma gauche pour m'attirer à l'intérieur et surtout à lui pour m'embrasser.

Je parcours la pièce du regard et constate qu'il a mis le paquet. Au sol, une nappe, ou en tout cas un grand carré de tissu, sur laquelle est disposé un panier en osier, deux assiettes et deux verres à vin ainsi que deux coussins assez grands pour être à l'aise dessus sans non plus prendre trop de place. Sur la table de nuit, plusieurs flacons d'huiles de massage qu'on avait acheté ensemble quand j'étais chez lui à Tokyo. Sur le lit, des centaines de vrais pétales de rose disposés sur les draps en ce qui semble être de la soie. Et au milieu de tout ca un petit paquet blanc enrubanné du même rouge que les pétales.

-Tu trouves que j'en ai trop fait ?

-…Non. Je… Je suis heureux. Merci.

-Tu me remercieras demain matin quand tu seras entièrement comblé.

Sai m'invite à m'assoir à ses côtés, au sol, sur un des deux coussins présents. Il sort une bouteille de vin du panier et l'ouvre avant de nous en verser dans nos verres respectifs.

-C'est un Château d'Arche, un sauternes. Un vin français. Bon anniversaire mon amour.

-Merci.

Nous trinquons et buvons une gorgée, il est délicieux. Bien meilleur que celui que j'ai pu goûter aux repas de famille. Je découvre ensuite ce qui constituera notre repas. Sai s'excuse à l'avance, que ce n'est pas très romantique mais qu'il a fait de son mieux. Ce sont de petits sandwiches en triangle, il y en a au concombre, au poulet et au saumon. Il y a aussi des tomates cerise. Et nous aurons des framboises pour le dessert.

Sai m'amuse il est comme un petit garçon, il met une framboise sur le bout de son doigt et va la chercher de ses lèvres ou sa langue. Quand il en arrive à la troisième c'est en me regardant qu'il le fait, je comprends que son geste n'a rien d'innocent et à la quatrième c'est moi qui vais la chercher. Nous jouons ainsi jusqu'à la dernière, nous défiant un peu plus à chacune, enfonçant un peu plus le doigt de l'autre dans notre bouche. Nos corps aussi se sont rapprochés, Sai est assis sur mes cuisses, un bras autour de mes épaules.

-Et maintenant, si nous passions à la suite ?

-Oh… parce qu'il y a une suite ? Quel est le programme ?

-Pour ça il faudrait qu'on se lève et que l'on se déshabille.

-Jusque là ça m'intéresse ! Allez hop !

Je claque doucement Sai sur les fesses et il fait semblant de s'offusquer en se relevant. Pensant me punir, il me tourne le dos pour enlever sa chemise, mais je viens l'aider, me plaçant dans son dos. Finalement je le contourne et m'assois face a lui sur son lit pour défaire sa ceinture mais il m'arrête. Il me demande de me déshabiller, ce que je fais, et je vais l'embrasser. Mais là encore il nous arrête et me dit de m'allonger sur le ventre. Le paquet a disparu, je le cherche du regard mais je ne vois rien.

Sai vient s'installer sur le haut de mes jambes et je sens son sexe frôler mes fesses, ça me fait soupirer de bien-être. Je prends un des pétales entre mes doigts et joue avec sur mon bras. J'aimerais jouer sur le corps de Sai plutôt. Celui-ci prend un des flacons, me demandant si celui qu'il a choisi me convient, j'acquiesce. C'est une huile de massage aphrodisiaque aux senteurs florales sans être trop entêtant.

Je sens l'huile couler sur ma peau et les mains de Sai s'appliquer à me faire le plus délicieux et sensuel de tous les massages du monde. Ce ne sont pas seulement ses mains mais tout son corps qui se colle et se frotte lentement à mon dos.

Puis il se redresse pour remettre un peu du liquide de massage juste entre mes reins et l'étale de sa main entre mes fesses, ses doigts passent et repassent sans jamais s'arrêter sur mon intimité. Mon corps est en ébullition et mon bassin se relève. Je sens les pétales collés à ma peau mais je n'en ai que faire, tout ce que je veux pour l'instant c'est que Sai me pénètre enfin au lieu de jouer avec mes nerfs.

-Arrête de me torturer bé… aaahn…bé.

-Héhéhé, je vais te torturer toute la nuit mon amour.

Et il m'a torturé TOUTE la nuit ! Je ne pensais pas que c'était possible de donner autant de plaisir à une personne de tant de manières différentes. Il a fait monter ma voix dans des décibels et des octaves qui m'étaient encore inconnus. Je crois que si on pouvait mourir de plaisir, mille et un chats n'auraient pas eu assez de vies pour me contenter.

Au matin, nos corps sont enlacés, couverts de substances diverses mélangées aux pétales de roses de la veille. Nous n'avons pas dormi. Sai vient m'embrasser, faisant naviguer sa main sur mon corps. Ca n'a rien d'un début de gros câlin c'est juste une tendre caresse dans laquelle il me montre une fois de plus tout l'amour qu'il a pour moi.

Soudain, surgissant de sous le drap, se posant sur mon torse, le petit paquet que j'avais vu la veille. Sai me dit que c'est un petit cadeau en plus.

Je défais comme je peux le ruban rouge et ouvre cette petite boîte blanche. Dans la boîte il y a une autre boîte, enfin ça ressemble plus à un écrin de velours noir. Mon cœur s'arrête un instant pour s'emballer comme un cheval au galop, j'en tremble de tout mon être. Je n'ose même pas regarder Sai, pensant que je suis encore dans les bras de Morphée.

Je sors délicatement l'écrin et m'apprête à l'ouvrir. Sai pose sa main sur la mienne et mon regard se tourne vers lui.

-C'est… Tu… Tu hésites pas à me le dire si c'est trop hein ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

Il retire sa main pour me laisser ouvrir. C'est y est, je l'ouvre ! Dedans, sur du satin blanc, repose un simple anneau d'argent. Sai se saisi de l'écrin et se tourne vers moi, prenant une grande inspiration.

-Mon amour. Je t'aime. Je t'aime au point que je veux faire ma vie avec toi. Si on pouvait se marier je t'aurais déjà demandé de m'épouser. Seulement c'est un plaisir que l'on nous refuse, alors avec cet anneau je demande juste si tu veux passer le reste de notre longue vie à mes côtés ? Je promets de t'aimer et de te chérir, dans la santé comme la maladie, dans la richesse comme la pauvreté, dans la joie comme dans la peine, dans toutes les épreuves que nous avons et que nous aurons à traverser.

-Je le veux.

Je l'embrasse tendrement, je crois qu'il ne respire toujours pas, il ne doit pas croire que j'ai accepté. Il ferme la boîte d'un claquement sonore et se jette à mon cou, manquant de nous faire tous les deux chuter de son lit. Il me crie plus qu'il me dit à quel point il est heureux et qu'il m'aime.

Nous nous redressons et je le lui tends ma main droite, lui intimant de me mettre mon cadeau.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me donner ta main. Pas tout de suite en tout cas.

Il re-ouvre l'écrin et soulève le petit coussin de satin. Il y a une chaîne en dessous. Il fait passer l'anneau dans celle-ci et va l'accrocher à mon cou. Sai passe ensuite son bras par-dessus mon corps pour prendre un écrin similaire dans le tiroir de sa table de nuit. Il en sort le même anneau, accroché lui aussi à une chaîne, qu'il me tend. Je lui accroche sans trop comprendre, puis il m'explique :

-Si on se passe les anneaux maintenant c'est comme si on était mariés. Alors que là nous sommes juste fiancés, ok ? Quand on décidera de vraiment devenir… une famille, là on se passera la bague au doigt. On a le temps.

-Oui. On a tout notre temps ! Mais pour l'instant il faut malheureusement qu'on se lève, les cours commencent dans moins de trente minutes.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le Prochain chapitre :

Sa main droite passe sur le devant de mon corps, s'arrêtant sur ma ceinture. J'ai peur. Il entrave mes mouvements. Je pense à Sai, je crois même que je l'appelle en pleurant. Je sais ce qu'il va me faire et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.


	5. Chapitre IV

Titre : _**Tout Accepter De Toi**_

Résumé : Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… de la part d'un garçon.

*SaiShikamaru* / Schoolfic / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Sai/Shikamaru, Neji/Naruto, Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Hinata, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Ino, Sai/Kimimaro, Sai/Shikamaru/Genma, Tobi/Deidara, Yoshino/Shikaku, etc.

Je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples ci-dessus.

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

**-CHAPITRE IV-**

Alors déjà qu'il m'arrive souvent de m'endormir en cours mais là c'était une catastrophe, j'ai dormi toute la journée sur ma table tellement Sai m'avait épuisé ! Du coup je suis collé vendredi après-midi. Je dois ranger la bibliothèque du foyer.

J'ai eu droit à une mauvaise surprise là-bas. La visite impromptue de Genma. Il s'est glissé derrière moi sans que je le voie et m'a mis une main au cul ! Il s'est retrouvé encastré dans la bibliothèque, plusieurs mangas lui tombant dessus.

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! Ne t'approche ni de moi, ni de Sai, ni de Naruto, ni de Neji, ni d'aucun autre sinon tu pourrais avoir des problèmes !

-Parce que tu crois que tu me fais peur ?

Sans que je comprenne, il a renversé la situation et je me suis retrouvé un bras coincé dans le dos, plaqué à la bibliothèque. Je lui ai crié de me lâcher mais cet enflure a resserré sa poigne dans mon dos et s'est collé à moi. Je sens sa langue passer dans ma nuque pour remonter jusqu'à mon oreille. Il me dégoûte. J'essaie de me débattre mais il est fort même si il n'en a pas l'air. Sa main droite passe sur le devant de mon corps, s'arrêtant sur ma ceinture. J'ai peur. Il entrave mes mouvements. Je pense à Sai, je crois même que je l'appelle en pleurant. Je sais ce qu'il va me faire et je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

J'entends mon prénom et l'instant d'après son corps s'écarte du mien. La première personne que je vois est Tobi qui me tient par les épaules, me demandant si je vais bien et si je n'ai rien. J'hoche la tête. Plus de peur que de mal.

Je regarde par-dessus son épaule et vois Genma au sol, maîtrisé par deux autres surveillants que je ne connais que de vue. Tobi m'entraîne hors de la pièce en me disant que quelqu'un est déjà parti chercher notre directeur. Je remercie Tobi et lui demande si je peux rentrer dans ma chambre. Il me raccompagne mais s'arrête avant et frappe à celle de Sai.

J'ai vu la peur dans ses yeux et il me réceptionne dans ses bras. Tobi lui explique ce qui s'est passé, ses mains me serrent si fort que j'en ai mal. Mais je m'en moque, ce qui me préoccupe pour l'instant c'est ce que Genma va pouvoir raconter.

Un des deux surveillants que j'ai vu au foyer arrive à notre niveau et me demande de le suivre : Sarutobi-sensei veut me voir dans son bureau. Sai dit de suite m'accompagner et je l'en remercie et prends sa main. Tobi nous a laissés y aller, lui avait des choses à faire de son côté.

Une fois dans le bureau, Sai est invité à ressortir, cette histoire ne le concernant pas. Il a eu beau protester, il s'est retrouvé à m'attendre dehors. Dans la pièce : Genma, le deuxième surveillant qui l'a maitrisé, notre directeur et moi.

Des explications sont demandées et nous donnons chacun notre tour notre version des faits. Il a osé dire que je l'avais provoqué et que l'avais ensuite frappé parce qu'il avait refusé mes avances. Pour argumenter un peu plus sa défense il n'a pas hésité à dire qu'il nous arrivait, à nous les élèves, de « soudoyer » les autres surveillants pour des faveurs.

J'ai ensuite été entendu donnant ma version, la vraie. J'ai eu peur à un moment que Sarutobi me demande s'il y avait eu une raison particulière pour que Genma agisse ainsi envers moi. Mais non, il a écouté puis soupiré et a sorti une feuille de papier pour y inscrire quelque chose.

Il ne reprend la parole qu'une fois finie.

-Bien. Je crois que je me fais vieux pour toutes ces histoires. Genma Shiranui c'est allé trop loin, il y a quelques jours il y a eu le problème Hyuuga/Uzumaki et plusieurs élèves n'appartenant pas à votre zone de surveillance sont venus se plaindre de certains de vos gestes envers eux. Voici une lettre de démission que je vous prierai de signer sans faire d'histoires.

La feuille glisse sur le bureau jusqu'à Genma qui la regarde plus qu'il ne la lit. Maintenant qu'il a tout perdu, est-ce qu'il va dire pour ce que nous avons fait tous les trois ? J'ai l'impression que le temps s'est arrêté. La voix du principal résonne de nouveau, me faisant sursauter.

-Il vaut mieux bien sûr que tu signes si tu ne veux pas que les forces de l'ordre soient appelées pour attouchements sur mineurs.

J'ai vu sa main tressaillir sur son genou avant qu'il ne la lève pour prendre le stylo à côté de la feuille et la signer. Au lieu de rentrer chez lui pour le week-end, il va partir définitivement. La boule que j'ai dans le ventre depuis une semaine s'en va enfin.

Genma se lève et passe la porte sans un mot ni un regard.

Notre directeur soupire en appuyant ses avant-bras sur son bureau. Il me demande si je vais bien et je lui réponds ce à quoi j'ai pensé plus tôt : que j'ai eu plus peur que mal.

-Tu sais Shikamaru, tu es quelqu'un d'intelligent mais tu devrais faire plus de sport ! Ah la la la mon garçon ! Vivement que vous ayez votre diplôme toi et tes copains. Vous êtes de gentils garçons mais les ennuis semblent graviter autour de vous ! Tu sais, c'est une vieille tradition ici d'acheter le silence des surveillants pour avoir une vie… meilleure. Moi-même quand j'étais à la place de ceux-ci il y a maintenant des années c'était déjà de mise. Je crois que c'est à notre époque que la tradition est née… Tout ceci me rend nostalgique. Allez va, ton petit-ami t'attends.

-Merci beaucoup Sarutobi-sensei. Vous savez quoi ? Je pense que vous me manquerez quand je serais plus ici.

-Toi aussi mon garçon, toi aussi. Pense à venir faire une dernière partie de shogi avant la remise des diplômes.

Je fini par le saluer et sortir pour rejoindre Sai qui angoissait de savoir que notre directeur me retenait si longtemps. Je lui raconte tout ce qu'il m'a dit et lui demande si Genma ne lui a rien fait en sortant.

-Non, il m'a juste regardé de travers et il est parti. Je pense qu'il était… agacé.

-Le mot est faible. Au moins maintenant on est débarrassés de lui. Même si c'est que pour trois mois c'est déjà ça ! Je me demande comment ça va se passer maintenant qu'on n'a plus de surveillant.

-Et bien je pense que ma demande va être acceptée.

Nous nous retournons vers la personne qui vient de parler, c'est Tobi. Il nous explique qu'il a fait la demande de travailler aussi en semaine pour avoir plus d'argent. C'est vrai qu'il est toujours en attente de retrouver Deidara. Je n'imagine même pas si je devais être séparé de Sai aussi longtemps. Ca me fait aussi un peu peur, ici on est habitués à se voir tous les jours et notre plus longue période de séparation jusqu'à présent a été de trois jours. Que va-t-il se passer après le diplôme, nous n'en avons pas encore parlé.

L'avantage de notre école est que nous finissons les cours mi-décembre. Ce qui nous laisse quelques mois avant une éventuelle rentrée scolaire. Je crois que Sai aimerait faire une école d'art ou de mode même si il a le talent pour demander directement une place d'assistant. Et moi j'hésite. Rester dans ma « campagne » natale et reprendre la suite de mes grands-parents ou monter sur la capitale et faire une école pour être près de Sai.

L'autre avantage c'est qu'il ouvre des portes partout. Il n'est relié à aucune école ou université mais sa renommée est suffisante.

Nous sommes enfin samedi et nous attendons Hinata à la gare de Konoha. Elle n'arrive pas du même endroit que nous vu qu'elle arrive de Tokyo. C'est quand même plus de trois heures de trajet, j'espère que ça a été pour elle. Sasuke est trop mignon à voir, il est tout excité qu'elle vienne mais super nerveux en même temps. Il ne tient pas en place et nous demande toutes les deux minutes l'heure qu'il est. Neji le torture en lui faisant croire qu'il y a un garçon qu'elle aime bien dans sa classe. Il a oublié qu'Hinata était dans une école pour filles et que du coup… bah il n'y a pas plus de garçons là-bas que de filles dans notre école.

Gaara est parti de son côté, il parle avec une fille avec qui il est « sorti » au début de l'année. Elle est au lycée de Konoha et elle est… comment dire… pas du tout à mon goût ! Même si c'était juste pour coucher je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il lui a trouvé ! Elle n'a aucune forme, se comporte plus comme un homme qu'une jeune fille et elle a les cheveux roses ! ROSES ! Enfin bon prions qu'il ne lui propose pas de venir avec nous juste parce qu'il a envie de tirer son coup !

Finalement c'est bon, il l'a laissée là où elle était et nous a rejoins alors que le train arrivait. Il la retrouvera plus tard. Hinata arrive et lui est présentée, j'observe Sasuke du coin de l'œil pour qu'il ne se jette pas sur lui alors qu'il a posé sa main sur la hanche d'Hinata pendant qu'elle lui faisait la bise, en même temps Gaara est comme ça avec toutes les filles. Sasuke est le dernier à qui elle doit dire bonjour et à notre plus grande surprise, alors qu'il lui tendait la joue pour qu'elle lui fasse la bise, elle pose ses mains sur ses joues et l'embrasse.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'elle ferait le premier pas. Ils sont rouges tous les deux et je crois surtout que Sasuke n'assimile pas encore très bien ce qu'il vient de lui arriver. Il est si différent de quand il était avec Karin. Je pense que c'est vraiment de l'amour cette fois et non pas seulement une attirance physique.

Nous allons dîner au « Black Butterfly », le petit restaurant où nous sommes allés à notre premier rendez-vous avec Sai. Ils ont tout de suite aimé le cadre. Heureusement que nous avons réservé une table parce qu'il y a pas mal de monde. En même temps nous sommes samedi.

C'est la même jeune fille blonde qui vient nous accueillir et nous mener à notre table. Je crois qu'elle nous a reconnus, mais fait mine de nous ignorer. En revanche elle a tapé dans l'œil de Gaara qui a complètement buggé. Avant de s'asseoir il lui fait un baisemain et lui a demandé « comment se nomme une si charmante fleur ». Lui et ses phrases toutes faites…

Elle s'appelle donc Ino mais n'a pas l'air d'avoir été touchée par la même flèche de Cupidon. Celui qui l'intéresse serait plutôt Sasuke qui, malheureusement pour elle, passe son bras autour des épaules d'Hinata sans avoir vu notre serveuse.

-Bon les tourtereaux n'essayez pas de voler la vedette à mon Shika ! Aujourd'hui on est là pour lui ! Vous pouvez nous amener du champagne s'il vous plait ?

-B-Bien sûr. Bon anniversaire monsieur.

Je la remercie et elle revient quelques minutes plus tard avec une bouteille de champagne et sept coupes. Gaara se fait rembarrer une fois de plus et ronchonne parce qu'il est le seul célibataire de la table. Hinata essaie de le rassurer un peu en lui disant qu'il est mignon et qu'il trouvera vite une copine, elle ajoute même que plusieurs de ses amies seraient enchantées d'avoir un petit ami comme lui. Sasuke, Neji et moi levons les yeux au ciel, on sait très bien comment la conversation va tourner, il va lui sauter dessus en lui demandant de lui présenter des copines.

-Merci Hinata mais… je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie je veux vraiment quelqu'un ! La serveuse, Ino, c'est la première fois qu'on me résiste ainsi ! Je… C'est… Je la veux ! Je la veux vraiment !

-Tu la veux juste parce qu'elle te repousse.

-Peut-être…

Nous laissons courir pour trinquer. Naruto demande si je veux mes cadeaux maintenant ou après et Neji lui répond que c'est au moment du dessert qu'on offre les cadeaux, qu'il devrait être habitué maintenant.

Ino revient pour nous apporter les menus et nous apprenons que cette semaine est une semaine dédiée à la Chine et que si nous le voulons ils ont des menus spéciaux prévus à cet effet. Nous acceptons à l'unanimité, j'ai mangé qu'une seule fois chinois, c'était chez un des mes cousins il y a au moins quatre ans.

C'était vraiment très bon ! J'avais quelques appréhensions, on dit souvent qu'ils font de la cuisine avec du chien ou du chat donc j'ai choisi des crevettes. Je pense quand même qu'ils n'oseraient pas utiliser nos chers animaux de compagnie, ça doit être une grosse connerie !

Nous avons fini nos plats et avant de choisir le dessert vient enfin le moment des cadeaux. Pas que je sois impatient, Naruto l'est bien assez pour plusieurs personnes, il me tend donc son paquet en premier.

-Comme on n'était pas d'accord avec Neji, on t'a fait chacun un cadeau !

-O-Ok… Bon bah j'ouvre !

Ca ne m'étonne pas de Naruto, il m'a offert un jeu vidéo. Neji a suivi en m'offrant le dernier tome d'une saga que j'adore, il connaît quelques personnes et je vais pouvoir lire les dernières aventures d'un petit sorcier en avant-première. J'ai eu droit à un CD de la part de Sasuke, un DVD de Gaara et Hinata m'a, elle aussi, offert un roman dont on avait parlé aux dernières vacances.

-Je vous remercie tous, vraiment merci ! Tous vos cadeaux me font très plaisir !

-Bah… Et Sai ? Tu ne lui as pas fait de cadeau ?

-Je l'ai déjà eu mon cadeau Gaara.

Ma main gauche se pose sur l'épaule droite de Sai et nous sortons nos chaînes avec nos anneaux… Non. Nos alliances. Sai leur explique alors que nous sommes fiancés et qu'on attendait aujourd'hui pour leur annoncer. Nos amis nous félicitent à tour de rôle et Hinata a faillit pleurer quand on lui a raconté la façon dont Sai m'avait fait sa demande.

Naruto boude maintenant Neji, lui reprochant de ne pas y avoir pensé avant. Le pauvre n'a pas le temps de répliquer que notre serveuse nous apporte un gros gâteau piqué de petits pics crépitant, le tout accompagné d'une chanson d'anniversaire. J'ai honte, mais nous le faisons à chacun des anniversaires, c'est souvent une compétition à savoir qui aura le plus ridicule.

Ca va j'ai de la marge, jusqu'à présent c'est l'anniversaire de Sasuke de l'année dernière qui a été le pire ! Nous lui avons fêté au fast food vu qu'il nous avait dit n'avoir jamais fait ça, que se soit pour lui ou un de ses copains. Il nous a détestés et boudés pendant une semaine après ça.

La serveuse revient et Gaara repart à la charge, nous disant que cette fois c'est la bonne et qu'il l'aura. J'attends de voir…

-Mademoiselle, excusez-moi, je n'ai pas bien fait les choses. Je me présente : Sabaku No Gaara, je suis le fils du Prince de Suna. J'aimerais faire de vous ma princesse.

-Non mais dis donc le pygmée tu vas me lâcher la jupe oui ! Rien à carrer que tu sois prince de je ne sais quoi ! Et merci de me laisser faire mon boulot !

Je n'ai jamais vu Gaara avoir un air aussi bête sur le visage. Il se rassoit sagement et Ino nous sert du saké dans des petits verres. Sasuke met sa main sur le dessus du verre d'Hinata en lui demandant de ne pas regarder. Regarder quoi ?

Je regarde mon verre, curieux, et rougis. Dans le fond de mon verre il y a la photo d'un homme nu, et en rien pudique ! Je me tourne vers Sai qui déguste déjà sa boisson. Nous regardons tous Hinata qui vient de pousser un petit cri. Elle est plus rouge qu'une tomate bien mûre.

-Je t'avais dit de pas regarder !

-M-m-m-mais c'est… Il… C-Ca ne vous choque pas ?

Je suis le seul que ça choque mais ne le dis pas. J'attends d'être seul avec Sai le soir dans sa chambre qu'il se mette à rire parce que je découvre contrairement à lui.

-Quoi ? Tu ne connaissais pas ? Mais c'est courant pourtant, il n'y a rien de choquant ce ne sont que des hommes nus ! J'en ai un lot chez moi, héritage de mes parents, ils les avaient ramenés de Chine.

-Alors ça te plait ce genre de choses ?

-De quoi ? De voir un bel homme au fond de mon verre ? Toujours ! Même si je préférais te voir toi dans des positions plus qu'indécentes…

-Petit allumeur !

J'aimerais bien un gros câlin sauf que notre couvre-feu est pour bientôt et nous devons déjà passer le lendemain après-midi avec Tobi.

Cette nuit j'ai rêvé que j'étais piégé nu dans le fond d'un verre… Je crois que ça me donne une idée de cadeau pour l'anniversaire de mon cher et tendre. J'ai deux mois pour mettre en place mon plan. Surtout que je vais avoir besoin du talent de photographe de Naruto et celui-ci a beaucoup de mal à garder un secret ! Et puis il faudrait aussi que je parle à Neji.

Ce que je fais un soir dans la semaine alors que nos deux amoureux sont occupés.

-Neji… Je… J'aimerais te poser une question. Enfin deux plutôt !

-Vas-y. Mais tu es sûr que ça va parce que tu as l'air un peu… Un peu gêné ? C'est pas un truc bizarre que tu vas me demander au moins ?

-Non, non ! Enfin… Enfin je pense savoir à quoi tu pense et non ce n'est pas ça ! Mais c'est quand même gênant… J'ai trouvé ce que je voulais offrir à Sai pour son anniversaire et j'aurais besoin de ton aide et de celle de Naruto. Tu connais plein de gens, enfin ta famille et je me demandais si par hasard tu ne saurais pas où je pourrais faire fabriquer des verres comme ceux qu'on a vu au restaurant l'autre soir.

-Les verres à saké ? Je vois pas pourquoi tu as besoin de mon aide, il y a des sites sur le net. Et puis pourquoi tu aurais besoin de Naruto pour… AH NON ! Je refuse Shika !

Il essaie de partir mais je le retiens par le poignet, limite en le suppliant pour qu'il m'accorde cette faveur. Je lui dis qu'il pourra être là pour regarder et surveiller s'il veut. Et puis c'est aussi à Naruto de décider s'il veut le faire ou non.

-Franchement Shika, on a beau être amis c'est super gênant ! Et puis… enfin j'espère que c'est pas trop osé quand même ?

-Non, non je ne pourrais pas de toute façon ! S'il te plait Neji, je te demande ça comme un service !

-Bon ok ! C'est bien parce que tu as plaidé notre cause pour l'histoire avec Genma et que notre mise à pied a été levée ! Mais je te préviens, si Naruto refuse tu n'insistes pas ! Et je serais là !

-Merci Neji je te revaudrais ça !

Maintenant est-ce que Naruto va accepter… Et surtout tenir sa langue, c'est ça qui me fait le plus peur. Neji a dit qu'il m'enverrait un message quand il aura la réponse. Ca veut bien dire qu'il lui demandera aujourd'hui ? Je soupire, j'ai de ces idées des fois franchement, je devrais peut-être lui offrir autre chose.

La sonnerie de mon téléphone retentit, j'ai un message !

_#Naru est OK, on voit ça demain. Bonne nuit.#_

Oh mon dieu ! Il est d'accord, je vais vraiment faire « ça ». Et il faudra éloigner Sai, je vais donc avoir aussi besoin de Gaara et Sasuke mais sans leur dire ce que je veux faire, ils ne comprendraient sûrement pas. Je sais ! Dans une dizaine de jours c'est anniversaire de Naruto il faudrait qu'on les envoie un samedi après-midi tous les trois en ville en prétextant le cadeau. Mais il faudrait justifier que je reste à l'internat… On pourrait leur faire croire que Neji m'a demandé d'occuper Naruto pendant qu'il avait une chose à faire ! Ça se tient, je suis un vrai génie !

Le lendemain je fais part à Neji de tout mon plan et il me regarde, ébahi que j'ai pensé à tout ça. Nous nous mettons d'accord de faire ça samedi et Neji va s'entretenir avec Sai et les deux autres, leur demandant pour les cadeaux.

On a faillit être découverts quand Gaara a demandé pourquoi il voulait qu'ils les achètent si tôt, mais Neji a admirablement riposté en lui disant que le week-end de l'anniversaire de Naruto il l'enlevait pour tout un week-end dans la meilleure suite du Grand Hôtel de Konoha et que par conséquent on lui fêtera le vendredi après-midi. Il faudra que je demande à Sai de prendre un truc de notre part à tous les deux.

Je suis horrible quand j'y pense, je me sers de l'anniversaire d'un de mes meilleurs amis pour couvrir le cadeau que je veux faire à mon petit ami.

Le samedi, je laisse Sai devant la grille après un dernier baiser et me rends à la chambre de Naruto. Ils n'y sont pas, en même temps je suis un peu en avance, peut-être sont-ils dans la chambre de Neji. Elle est un peu plus loin dans le couloir. J'arrive devant la porte treize et m'apprête à frapper quand j'entends ce qui semble être la voix de Naruto emprunt d'un plaisir sans nom. Je repasserai plus tard. Je presse le pas vers ma chambre alors qu'un bruit retentit sur la porte de Neji suivit du prénom de celui-ci râlé par Naruto. Je laisse un message à Neji lui disant de me prévenir quand ils voudront qu'on se retrouve.

Au final on s'est retrouvés un peu moins d'une heure plus tard. Je suis encore plus gêné en repensant à tout à l'heure, mais j'y vais quand même. Naruto a commencé à tout installer et Neji est assis sur le bureau de celui-ci, le regardant faire.

-Bon alors voilà, on va ne pas y passer la journée, Naruto et moi on a autre chose à faire ! Shika tu… tu essaies de ne pas trop donner chaud à Naruto s'il te plait. Parce que bon c'est… on… t'es vraiment pas mal alors voilà tu… tu fais pas des trucs trop… _**trop**_ ! Ok ?

Je crois qu'il est encore plus gêné que moi ! Ce ne serait pas plutôt lui qui a peur d'avoir chaud ? Je secoue ma tête et demande à Naruto comment on va procéder.

-Et bien j'ai pensé qu'on pourrait faire ça sur fond blanc, comme dans les vrais verres. Le mur est blanc et j'ai mis un drap pour ne pas faire de démarcation avec le sol. Par contre j'ai pas beaucoup de recul avec l'appareil donc il faudra plutôt que tu… tu prennes des poses assis !

-D-D'accord. De toute façon c'est toi le futur grand photographe ! Je te fais confiance.

Il lève son pouce vers moi et me fait un grand sourire. Et maintenant il faut que je me dénude. Je commence à enlever ma chemise mais Naruto m'arrête et me dit de le faire là où il a tout installé. J'ai un gros spot en plein visage mais au moins je ne vois pas Naruto et Neji. Je continue donc à me déshabiller en entendant le crépitement du flash de l'appareil photo, Naruto a commencé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il prend des photos alors que je ne suis toujours pas à poil !

C'est super gênant ! J'espère que Sai saura apprécier mon cadeau ! Enfin bon c'est vrai que j'ai pris confiance au fur et à mesure de l'après-midi. Ca a duré au moins deux heures ! Neji s'est même excusé et est sorti à un moment, je crois que j'avais dû prendre une pose trop suggestive !

Même Naruto a le rouge aux joues quand nous arrêtons et qu'il éteint enfin le projecteur. Je me rhabille et vais chercher Neji resté dans le couloir.

-C'est fini Neji tu peux revenir, désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise.

-N-Non, non, non, c'est juste que… tu verras bien en voyant les photos !

Il rentre dans la chambre de son petit ami et je le suis en demandant à ce dernier quand je pourrais voir les clichés. Il me répond qu'on peut les voir maintenant le temps qu'il les mette sur son PC mais Neji lui demande de juste les mettre sur une carte SD pour moi et de les effacer de son ordinateur. Je fais autant d'effet que ça ? J'en ris mentalement, c'est impossible, c'est juste que Neji est jaloux et je le comprends, j'aurais jamais accepté que Sai dessine l'un ou l'autre nu !

Une fois la carte récupérée, je retourne dans ma chambre pour les regarder, j'ai encore un peu de temps avant que Sai ne rentre. J'allume mon PC et insère la carte mémoire. Il y a vraiment beaucoup de photos ! Une centaine je dirais, des biens, des moins biens et surtout certaines plus osées que ce que je pensais ! Je me suis laissé un peu trop emporter je crois, je comprends pourquoi Neji a quitté la pièce. Il faudra vraiment que je les remercie tous deux comme il se doit !

Enfin pour l'instant je dois en choisir six et les télécharger sur le site pour que la confection commence. Ensuite je vais devoir attendre cinq semaines pour recevoir enfin les verres, j'espère qu'ils seront là à temps. Après les avoir regardées plusieurs fois, j'ai trouvé celles que je voulais !

Il y a une des premières que Naruto a prise, je suis de dos en train de retirer ma chemise, on voit la moitié de mon dos. La deuxième je suis torse nu, à genoux et je tiens les deux pans de mon pantalon ouverts. Pour la troisième je suis en boxer, ne baissant qu'un côté. J'en ai choisi une où je suis nu pour la quatrième : je suis assis de profil, le genou gauche relevé et le même bras posé dessus. Pour la cinquième c'en est une un peu plus osée, je suis assis à genoux sur les talons, les jambes écartées sauf que mes deux mains sont posées au sol et cachent mon entrejambe. La dernière est la plus osée de toutes, je suis dans la même position que la précédente sauf qu'une de mes mains est sur mon bas-ventre et l'autre se perd dans mes cheveux que j'avais détachés.

Je crois que je lui ferais aussi un CD avec toutes les photos, mais plus tard parce qu'il ne va pas tarder ! Je range la carte SD dans un tiroir et efface toute trace sur mon PC, on ne sait jamais. Ensuite je me dirige vers doucement le parc, jusqu'à la grille. C'est qu'il me manque mon petit ami !

Je les vois arriver au loin et les rejoins, le prenant dans mes bras en lui disant qu'il m'a manqué. Je lui ai manqué aussi et me fait embrasser langoureusement sous les regards blasés de Sasuke et Gaara.

Ce dernier n'a vraiment pas l'air dans son assiette. J'interroge Sai qui m'apprend qu'ils ont croisé Ino, la serveuse du « Black Butterfly ». Elle était en compagnie d'Utakata et Gaara a cru que c'était son petit ami. Sai lui a bien dit que c'était un serveur également mais Gaara lui a dit qu'il pouvait être aussi son petit ami.

-Pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit qu'il était gay ! Regarde comme il déprime, il est vraiment mordu !

-Pff tu parles ! Mordu ? Allô ! C'est Gaara ! Gaara n'aime que lui et le sexe ! Et puis tu aurais voulu que je leur dise que je l'avais vu dans un porno gay ?

-Pourquoi pas ! Gaara en regarde des tonnes ! Enfin des trucs avec des filles. Dis-lui, même si il y a peu de chance qu'elle veuille quand même de lui.

Il lui a dit. Et depuis il s'est mis en tête qu'elle avait essayé de le rendre jaloux, persuadé qu'en réalité elle avait flashé sur lui ! Il est impossible ce mec ! Heureusement qu'il n'est pas gay, il en aurait fait tourner des têtes dans cette école. Beaucoup de garçons lui courent après d'ailleurs, mais personne ne lui dit clairement. Après tout il était homophobe à la base. Puis il est devenu tolérant au fur et à mesure en nous côtoyant mais il ne faut pas trop l'approcher.

* * *

L'anniversaire de Naruto est passé. Sai et moi lui avons payé un stage de pilotage de voiture de courses étant donné qu'il en est fan. Sai n'a pas encore compris pourquoi j'ai voulu lui faire un aussi beau cadeau comparé à celui qu'il m'avait fait pour mon anniversaire. Ce qui me fait penser que le cadeau que je vais lui offrir est bien futile comparé à nos alliance. Il m'a fait un merveilleux cadeau, rempli d'amour et moi je lui offre des photos de moi à poil !

Sur le moment je me suis dit que c'était vraiment une bonne idée, en plus je me suis vraiment investi dedans. J'ai même dû demander de l'aide mais… ça n'a rien de romantique ! Neji offre à Naruto une sublime nuit dans la suite royale d'un grand hôtel. Pour l'anniversaire de Neji, Naruto avait fait un album avec tous les souvenirs qu'ils avaient jusqu'à présent : des photos, des tickets de cinéma etc. En même temps ils fêtaient aussi leur deux ans ensemble.

Je me sens minable. Je suis nul comme petit ami. Je ne pourrais jamais trouver une super idée en moins de deux semaines. Je pousse un long soupire totalement blasé et me tourne vers Sai assis à côté de moi.

-Bébé tu veux quoi pour ton anniversaire ?

-Hein ? M-Mais pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? N'importe quoi du moment que ça vient de toi ! D'ailleurs si tu pouvais m'embrasser avant que le film commence et que je fasse abstraction de tout ce qui est autour de moi.

Je l'embrasse mais je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant. Il a beau me dire ça je ne sais pas comment je réagirais si on m'offrait ce genre de cadeaux. Quoi que des centaines photos de mon petit ami nu ou à demi nu… Bon c'est sûr que ça me plairais ! Mais ce n'est pas tip top comme cadeau.

Peut-être qu'il faudrait que je lui offre une bouteille de saké en plus, après tout ce sont des verres pour en boire. Sauf que je ne m'y connais pas du tout en alcool, je vais encore être obligé de demander de l'aide à mes amis. J'envoie un message commun aux quatre :

_#HELP ! Tu t'y connais en saké ? Il me faudrait une bonne bouteille pour l'anniversaire de Sai#_

Réponses négatives pour Sasuke, Gaara et Naruto. Neji me sauve une fois de plus !

_#Ouaip t'inquiète, si tu veux ça sera notre cadeau avec Naruto ! Comme ça on n'a pas à se casser la tête, j'appelle mon oncle de suite ! ^^#_

Ouf ! Mais ça ne change pas le fait que je n'ai pas d'autre cadeau ! A moins que…

Le soir dans ma chambre j'appelle ma mère.

-Bonjour maman, c'est Shikamaru. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Jamais mon chéri, je faisais la vaisselle. Tout va bien ?

-Oui, oui. Je t'appelle parce que j'ai quelque chose à te demander. Est-ce que Sai peut venir aux vacances ? Enfin quand on aura finit l'école, la semaine avant Noël.

-Chéri je… je ne crois pas que ton père-

-On lui dira que c'est juste un camarade de classe ! S'il te plait j'ai vraiment envie de lui montrer comment c'est chez nous à Noël ! Et puis mémé me saoule pour que je lui présente. Maman, s'il te plait.

-Je te passe ton père, demande-lui toi-même.

Je l'entends se rendre dans le salon où mon père doit être en train de regarder le journal télé. Elle lui passe le combiné en lui disant que c'est moi et que je veux lui parler.

-Fils ! Roh la la tu te rends compte de ce qui se passe en ce moment en-

-Papa je t'appelle pas pour ça !

-Oui, pardon. Ta mère m'a dit que tu voulais me dire quelque chose.

-Je… est-ce que je peux inviter un copain aux vacances ? Celui qui habite à Tokyo, tu sais j'ai été chez lui la dernière fois ?

-Ouais ouais je m'en souviens. Mais vous n'allez pas vous embêter ici ? Et puis, il va dormir où ? On n'a pas de chambre d'amis.

-Il pourra dormir sur un futon dans ma chambre. S'il te plait.

-Roooh arrête de supplier comme ça j'ai l'impression d'entendre ta mère ! … Bon, si ça te fait plaisir amène-le. J'aurais quand même préféré que tu nous ramène une fille plutôt que tes copains ! Allez, je te repasse ta mère ! A bientôt fils !

-Oui à bientôt.

Je parle encore un peu avec ma mère et raccroche. Voilà l'autre cadeau que je vais faire à Sai : les billets de train pour venir chez moi une semaine. Ca au moins je sais que ça lui fera très plaisir !

Le lendemain j'ai réservé les billets, je les recevrai dans la semaine.

Comme pour mon anniversaire, nous avons soudoyé notre cher surveillant pour notre nuit. Pas de partie à trois cette fois, ni de carte ou de Monopoly d'ailleurs, Tobi nous a demandé à être invité au repas le samedi. Il a dit que comme ça, ça fera aussi notre repas d'adieu. C'est vrai qu'après il nous restera deux semaines dont une remplie des examens de fin d'années. Et puis Tobi partira pour les Etats-Unis retrouver son bien-aimé Deidara.

Jeudi vingt-cinq novembre : mon doux Sai a enfin dix-neuf ans, encore un an et il sera majeur. Et dire que moi j'ai deux ans à attendre. Deux ans où mes parents ne me laisseront pas faire ce que je veux, à moins que je me sois fait virer de chef entre temps. Je ne sais toujours pas si je le dis à mon père pendant les vacances. D'après ce que me dit ma mère, il parle de plus en plus de me marier avec une fille. Bien sûr lui il aimerait que je me marie avec la fille d'un de ses amis comme ça il connaît, je reste dans notre banlieue et il peut diriger ma vie à souhait.

Ma mère commence enfin à admettre que je puisse être avec un homme même si elle pense que c'est juste une lubie de jeunesse dû au fait que je passe mon temps qu'avec des hommes. Elle est persuadée que si j'intégrais une école « normale » à la rentrée je changerais sûrement d'avis ! Je n'ai plus quatorze ans, je ne suis plus un gamin, des filles j'en ai déjà embrassées et ça ne m'a pas plu plus que ça. Alors que Sai, je l'aime, je l'aime vraiment ! Ses sentiments ont mis du temps à m'atteindre mais maintenant que je suis sûr des miens je ne vais pas le lâcher comme ça !

Une fois, Sai m'a demandé qui je choisirais si mes parents me demandaient de choisir entre eux et lui. Je ne savais plus quoi dire, spontanément j'aurais répondu « toi », mais j'y ai vraiment réfléchis. Je ne pourrais jamais choisir, ce sont mes parents quand même. Mais Sai c'est l'homme de ma vie. Prions pour que tout se passe bien et que je n'aie jamais à choisir !

Enfin bref ! Aujourd'hui c'est le jour de Sai alors je vais lui être entièrement dévoué. Tout ce qu'il voudra, il l'aura ! Commençons par un petit dej' au lit avec l'aide de Tobi, trop heureux qu'on lui demande de participer et surtout qu'il n'y ait plus de dispute entre Sai et moi.

J'entre dans la chambre de mon petit ami encore endormi, j'essaie de ne pas faire trop de bruit mais avec un plateau dans les bras ce n'est pas évident !

Un bol de café, un croissant, un pain au chocolat et une belle et grosse rose rouge pour mon chéri et une tasse de thé et un pain au chocolat pour moi. Nous avons même droit à des verres de jus d'orange pressé.

Je pose le plateau au sol à côté du lit de Sai et me déshabille, ne gardant que mon boxer. Je pense qu'il a eu un sommeil agité car sa couette est sans dessus dessous, tant mieux pour moi ! Je me glisse sous sa couette par le pied du lit à quatre pattes et parcours son corps de baisers jusqu'à arriver à son entrejambe, il dort nu et c'est une aubaine pour moi !

Mes lèvres vont embrasser son membre encore endormi mais qui ne tarde pas à s'éveiller sous mes caresses. Sai est encore endormi lui aussi mais de légers gémissements commencent à passer ses lèvres, il ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.

Alors que je prends son membre en bouche, son corps a un léger sursaut et la couette se soulève. Je lève mes yeux vers lui et lui souris comme je peux.

-Oooh putain Shika me regarde pas comme ça dès le matin !

Son corps retombe sur le matelas et ses mains se posent sur ma tête par-dessus la couette. Il fait chaud là-dessous, mais je continue de faire aller et venir l'érection de Sai entre mes lèvres. Puis je la retire et vais la taquiner de ma langue sur toute sa longueur, m'arrêtant juste au-dessus de ses bourses sur lesquelles je descends tout doucement. J'ai jamais fait ça, c'est étrange. Mais ça a l'air de plaire énormément à Sai qui pousse un râle plus fort que les précédents.

Je continue un peu, osant même en prendre une en bouche, à ce moment-là mon cher et tendre passe ses mains sous la couette pour la relever et se redresser, soutenant son corps d'une main. Son autre main vient détacher l'élastique qui retient mes cheveux, du coup c'est beaucoup moins pratique pour moi d'avoir des mèches partout.

Mais bon, je suis là pour faire plaisir à mon homme. Donc je repars à la conquête du Mont MiniSai, le prenant entièrement dans ma bouche, faisant cogner son érection contre le fond de ma gorge. Les doigts de Sai se referment dans mes cheveux, maintenant ma tête en place alors qu'il pousse un long râle suivit de mon prénom en se répandant dans ma bouche. Il ne m'a pas prévenu et ce n'était pas évident d'avaler avec son membre en entier dans ma bouche. Ca ne me dérange pas tant que ça, j'aime bien ce petit côté chez Sai, les moments où il n'est pas si tendre et que ses instincts « primaires » prennent le dessus.

Il se penche pour m'embrasser en me remerciant pour ce doux réveil et je lui souhaite un joyeux anniversaire. Je me penche sur le côté et prend le plateau pour le poser sur le lit. Il est tout heureux.

**-**J'espère que tu me feras ça tous les jours quand on vivra ensemble mon amour.

-Tous les jours ?

-Je te taquine. Du moment que je t'ai à mes côtés tous les matins jusqu'au restant de mes jours ça me suffit.

Comment il arrive à me sortir de si belles phrases à chaque fois ? Qu'est-ce que je l'aime mon bébé ! Je l'embrasse en le lui disant et nous entamons notre repas du matin avant d'aller péniblement en cours. Vivement ce soir qu'on puisse reprendre notre câlin.

Heureusement la journée est vite passée et nous nous retrouvons après le dîner dans sa chambre, dans les bras l'un de l'autre après un gros câlin. Je n'ai pas pu me retenir de lui sauter dessus une fois la porte fermée, la tension sexuelle a été à son maximum toute la journée. Je crois que c'est à cause de mon petit câlin de ce matin, Sai n'a pas arrêté de me dire que c'était magnifique et qu'il avait hâte qu'on soit enfin seuls pour me rendre la pareille. J'en pouvais plus, j'ai faillit céder à un intercours après qu'il ait passé toute l'heure précédente à m'envoyer des petits mots cochons.

Nous sommes donc dans les bras l'un de l'autre et je l'embrasse à pleine bouche. Nos vêtements sont vite enlevés. Mes mains se saisissent de ses fesses puis descendent pour le soulever par les cuisses. Il noue ses jambes à ma taille et ses bras à mon cou. L'instant d'après il est assis sur son bureau, mon corps se frottant au sien et ma bouche quitte la sienne pour aller embrasser son épaule et son bras toujours accroché à moi.

-Shhiii… Shika…. Viens ! Aaah… Viens ! S'il te plait ! Maintenant !

-Jamais sans que tu sois préparé bébé. Recule un peu et pose tes pieds sur le bureau.

Il s'exécute. Il en a vraiment envie, ses joues sont rouges et il a du mal à trouver son souffle. Sa main droite vient trouver son érection et commence à la faire aller et venir en poussant des gémissements de plus en plus forts. J'approche de lui mais il me maintient à distance, posant son pied gauche sur mon torse. Sans me quitter des yeux il porte deux doigts de son autre main à sa bouche et les humidifie à la va vite avant de les descendre et de les faire passer le barrage de son intimité. Je sens son pied faire pression sur moi, ses yeux ont de plus en plus de mal à rester ouvert. Je le regarde faire.

-Tu…hhhn… tu voulais que je sois…aah… préparé ! Maintenant viens je ne tiens plus !

Comment résister alors qu'il me supplie en plus ? J'attrape son pied et le pose mon épaule en m'approchant. Je vais trouver sa main et retire ses doigts, le pénétrant de suite, lui arrachant un râle se répercutant entre les murs. Je passe sa deuxième jambe sur mon épaule, la même. Ne pouvant plus se retenir à moi, il essaie de trouver à quoi se raccrocher, faisant tomber plusieurs choses présentes. Je ne m'occupe pas de ça, me retirant et l'allongeant complètement sur le bureau.

Il trouve finalement un appui en relevant son bras et tenant l'autre bout du bureau avec une main, l'autre étant à présent occupée par son entrejambe. Je ne peux pas m'en occuper moi-même, tenant ses deux jambes d'un côté et maintenant ses hanches de l'autre.

Je me déhanche en lui comme un fou, nos corps sont en sueur. C'est bien la première fois qu'on se met dans un pareil état d'excitation. Je sens Sai se resserrer autour de moi, il est en train de jouir sauf que je n'ai pas fini, je ne bouge pas pendant quelques secondes, le laissant se remettre de son orgasme.

Quand son regard croise enfin le mien je me retire doucement puis rengaine d'un coup, lui tirant plus un cri qu'un son de plaisir. J'en ai peut-être trop fait ?

-E-En… Encore !

Sa voix est faible mais j'ai très bien entendu. Je recommence encore, des fois plus vite, d'autres plus lentement, attendant simplement qu'il me demande de bouger. Ce que je fais très bien à chaque fois, puis je me retire et recule, laissant retomber ses jambes. Il se redresse légèrement et me regarde, les yeux embués par le plaisir, il me demande ce que je fais et pourquoi je ne continue pas.

-Je cherche un moyen de te faire encore plus plaisir.

-Putain amour tu… hhhnnn

Il n'a pas tenu et ses doigts ont repris la place qu'ils avaient avant que je vienne en lui. Il me dit que si je ne veux pas lui faire plaisir, il le fera tout seul. Je ne peux pas tenir, le soulevant de la table et le prenant dans mes bras pour le poser sur son lit. Je m'allonge sur son corps et vais l'embrasser avant de renter en lui et le prendre tendrement, le plus lentement possible. Seulement Sai n'a pas envie d'attendre et inverse les positions pour s'empaler sur mon membre fièrement dressé. Ses ongles se plantent dans mon ventre, pour éviter qu'il m'écorche je prends ses mains dans les miennes et vais les poser sur son entrejambe. Il ne tient pas longtemps et moi non plus, surtout en le voyant cambré à ce point une de ses mains s'est même posée derrière lui tellement son dos était cassé.

Quand il vient se coucher à mes côtés, il m'avoue avoir mal aux fesses. En même temps j'y suis pas allé de mains mortes et lui non plus ! J'attrape deux trois mouchoirs et disparais sous la couette pour le nettoyer de ce que j'ai pu laisser en lui, il s'est laissé faire, trop fatigué. Une fois que j'ai fini, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris, je l'ai léché sur le pourtour de son intimé, lui tirant un soupir de bien-être. Il me dit que ça lui fait du bien, mais pour moi c'est un peu bizarre, je recommence un peu puis remonte, trop gêné de ce que je suis en train de faire.

J'ose même plus l'embrasser mais lui vient, me disant que c'était bon et que j'aurais pu continuer. Puis, trop épuisé, il me souhaite une bonne nuit, posant sa tête sur mon torse et son bras en travers de celui-ci. Et ses cadeaux ? Je ne veux pas attendre demain moi ! Je le secoue doucement en lui demandant de ne pas s'endormir maintenant, que j'ai encore ses cadeaux à lui offrir. Ses yeux se sont directement ouverts et dirigés vers moi et il se redresse sur un bras, me demandant si il a vraiment encore un cadeau.

-« Encore » ? Mais je t'ai rien offert encore !

-Oooh si : un douloureux mal de rein demain matin, et ça me suffit amplement !

-Non, j'ai quelques petits trucs aussi. Attend je vais les chercher ils sont dans mon sac.

Je me lève et pose mon sac à côté du lit puis retourne vite sous les draps c'est qu'il fait froid ! Je sors d'abord les verres, emballés bien sûr, et les offres à Sai qui, impatient, ouvre le paquet puis la boîte. Surpris, il regarde les verres, en sortant un et détaillant l'extérieur bien sûr. Je vois bien qu'il ne sait pas trop comment réagir.

-C-Ca ne te fait pas plaisir ? Je pensais pourtant que-

-Non, non, c'est juste que… je… ne sais pas quoi dire. Tu… Merci.

Il force un sourire et vient m'embrasser. Il me dit qu'il s'en servira à chaque fois qu'il devra boire du saké.

-Pourquoi tu les essaies pas maintenant ?

-« Essayer » ? « Maintenant » ? Ils font quelque chose de spécial ? Et puis du saké à cette heure-ci, et j'en ai même pas de toute façon.

-C-C'est pas grave tu peux boire de l'eau.

Je lui tends sa bouteille d'eau qu'il prend avec méfiance et se verse un verre. Forcément il regarde le fond du verre et se tourne vers moi en ouvrant ses yeux comme un hibou.

-M-Mon amour ? C'est toi ?

J'hoche la tête et me reçois le contenu du verre en pleine tête. C'est à mon tour de le regarder hébété, je ne comprends pas son geste. Il a l'air énervé, il verse de l'eau dans les cinq autres et regarde à chaque fois je me prends l'eau en plein visage. Quand il a fini, il les range, referme la boîte et la pose sur sa table de nuit. Puis me souhaite bonne nuit et se tourne vers le mur. Je ne comprends rien. Je me tourne vers lui et le prends dans mes bras.

-Il y a un problème ?

-Sans blague ! Shika… Tu… tu t'es fait prendre nu en photo ! Même si c'est pour moi c'est… un autre que moi t'a vu, a vu ton corps… Je sais très bien que c'est Naruto de toute façon, ça ne peux être que lui.

-Il y avait Neji aussi.

J'aurais dû me taire. Il se redresse en se tournant et me demande de quitter sa chambre. Seulement je ne bouge pas et fronce les sourcils. J'essaie de lui expliquer que j'ai dû prendre beaucoup sur moi et que c'était pour lui que j'avais fait ça mais il ne m'écoute pas, il est blessé, son visage est baissé sur le côté. J'espère qu'il ne va pas pleurer, je m'en remettrais pas d'avoir fait pleurer mon petit ami le jour de son anniversaire !

Je le prends dans mes bras en lui disant que je l'aime et que j'ai fait ça parce que je ne savais pas quoi lui offrir, qu'il m'avait dit lui-même que qu'importe ce que je lui offrais il serait content.

-Oui, n'importe quoi ! Mais là tu… Je vais devoir les garder pour moi ! Je ne veux pas que d'autres gens te voient ! Déjà Neji et Naruto c'est trop…

-J'ai… J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi.

Je sors le CD et lui tends en lui disant que ce sont toutes les photos du « shooting » et que Naruto ne les a pas gardées. Il le prend, faisant mine d'être encore fâché, mais je vois bien qu'il a le rouge aux joues, s'imaginant assez bien les autres photos que j'ai pu prendre. Je lui dis avant qu'il n'ouvre la bouche que le plus osé est dans le fond d'un des verres. Il me dit être un peu déçu mais heureux de savoir que je n'ai pas trop fait de choses devant nos deux amis.

-Ca me fait très plaisir mais la prochaine fois…

-Oui je sais, je ne me mets plus à nu devant quiconque autre que toi. J'ai un dernier cadeau.

-ENCORE ? Mais tu es fou ! Tu es déjà nu dans mon lit, que pourrait-il y avoir de mieux après tout ça ?

-T'es bête, attends de voir.

Je lui sors une enveloppe que je lui tends. Il me demande en rigolant si c'est un contrat de mariage puis ouvre et découvre les billets de train. Les larmes lui sont montées. Il me demande si je vais vraiment l'emmener chez moi, le présenter à mes parents et grands-parents. J'acquiesce mais lui dis que je ne suis pas encore sûr de le présenter entant que petit ami. Il comprend, je lui ai déjà parlé de mon père et surtout de mon pépé bien campagnard et ringard.

Nous allons nous embrasser et nous câliner encore un peu puis nous coucher, on ne veut pas que l'expérience de mon anniversaire se reproduise. Finalement je l'ai fait pleurer mais c'était de bonheur, si c'est comme ça à chaque fois je veux bien le faire pleurer plus souvent. Mais pas trop non plus.

* * *

Deux jours plus tard quand nous sommes sortis pour son anniversaire, Sai n'a pas du tout été surpris d'avoir une bouteille de saké de la part de Neji et Naruto. Les autres nous regardaient tous les quatre, ne comprenant pas trop la situation tendue surtout entre Neji et Sai à qui j'avais expliqué qu'il avait quitté la pièce pendant la séance photo.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le Prochain chapitre :

C'est à mon tour de perdre mes couleurs. En même temps ça serait une bonne occasion de prendre la température pour le moment où je devrais l'annoncer à mon tour.

-Oui. C'est Naruto Uzumaki et Neji Hyuuga, ils sont dans ma classe et ce sont de très bons amis.

-Hyuuga ? Comme la firme Hyuuga ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, je savais qu'il y avait des gosses de riches dans ton école mais là… Et en plus c'est une tantouse ! Quoi que ça ne m'étonne pas trop, avec ses cheveux longs il ressemble à une gonzesse ! Ça ne doit vraiment pas être la fierté de ses parents !

Comment être encore plus mal après ça ? Ça sera encore plus dur que ce que je pensais.

* * *

_**Voila, c'était le quatrième chapitre de 'Tout Accepter De Toi'. J'espere qu'il vous a plus et que cette fic continuera à vous plaire. Je recommence à écrire sur cette histoire comme le savent ceux qui ont pu le voir sur mon profil Facebook mais je ne sais toujours pas combien de chapitre il y aura.**_

_**Je vous remercie également pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir! :) Je vous dit a bientot! Nana Nara =] **_


	6. Chapitre V

Titre : _**Tout Accepter De Toi**_

Résumé : Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… de la part d'un garçon.

*SaiShikamaru* / Schoolfic / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Sai/Shikamaru, Neji/Naruto, Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Hinata, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Ino, Sai/Kimimaro, Sai/Shikamaru/Genma, Tobi/Deidara, Yoshino/Shikaku, etc.

Je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples ci-dessus.

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

**-CHAPITRE V-**

Nous sommes le quatorze décembre. Aujourd'hui c'est la cérémonie de remise des diplômes, je me doute bien que je suis diplômé. Sai aussi normalement. Le taux de réussite de notre école est proche des quatre vingt dix-huit pourcent donc il n'y a pas de raison qu'on ne l'ait pas.

Toutes les troisièmes années sont réunies dans le grand bâtiment de réception, on est tous assis et nous sommes appelés par ordre alphabétique. Ceux qui ne sont pas appelés ne l'ont pas, c'est aussi simple.

Je suis assis à côté de Sai, sa main droite dans ma gauche. A sa gauche, Sasuke et Gaara, et à ma droite, Naruto puis Neji. Gaara angoisse un peu car, trop distrait par une fille, il a mal, voire pas, révisé pour les examens. Non seulement il n'a toujours pas réussi à sortir avec Ino mais si en plus il n'avait pas son diplôme… Pas que son patrimoine ne lui permette pas de ne pas travailler toute sa vie mais… si ! Il est allé à l'école juste pour avoir une vie sociale et vraiment connaître le Japon. Il a déjà décidé qu'après l'école, diplôme ou non, il s'installerait à Konoha et essaierait par tous les moyens d'obtenir le cœur de sa belle.

Sasuke intégrera une école de commerce pour pouvoir travailler dans l'entreprise de son frère aîné et aussi avoir une bonne situation pour pouvoir demander Hinata en mariage. Le nom seul ne suffit pas pour le père de la demoiselle, il faut aussi l'assurance qu'elle ait une bonne vie et que son mari puisse bien s'occuper d'elle. Au moins, il n'est pas d'emblée contre le fait qu'elle sorte - et se marie plus tard - avec Sasuke.

Naruto va intégrer une formation de photographe et Neji hésite entre entrer directement dans l'entreprise de son oncle où il sait qu'il se débrouillera à merveille et faire une école comme Sasuke. De toute façon il a encore le temps d'y penser. Tout comme moi, je n'ai pas encore décidé.

Sai va s'inscrire dans l'école de mode de Tokyo, il s'est décidé. Il m'a demandé de venir à la capitale avec lui pour qu'on vive ensemble mais… je ne sais pas encore. Je sais très bien qu'une fois de plus, quand je verrai mes grands parents qui ont vieilli et qui ont du mal à s'occuper des cerfs, des biches et faons, je voudrais prendre le relais, mais j'ai peur de le regretter après. Et puis Sai ne sera pas près de moi… On devra sûrement se séparer à un moment ou un autre, tiraillés par cette distance entre nous.

Je pousse un long soupire et appuie mon front contre l'épaule de mon petit ami qui resserre sa main sur la mienne. Il sait que je ne vais pas bien depuis quelques jours. Déjà les exams, puis le fait qu'il vienne chez moi avec mon père qui sera là pratiquement tout le temps - et mon grand-père aussi. Et puis mes choix d'avenir qui ne sont pas encore faits.

C'est à son tour de se lever, il lâche ma main, me sourit et se dirige vers l'estrade où il reçoit son diplôme et les félicitations du corps enseignant. Tobi, en bas de l'estrade avec les autres surveillants, applaudit un peu plus fort et lève son pouce comme pour tous les autres de notre classe. C'est qu'il nous aime bien mine de rien, il est attaché à nous, comme des petits frères. Il va me manquer lui aussi.

Peu après c'est au tour de Neji. Puis vient le mien. De l'estrade je vois Sai me regarder avec tant de fierté que je pourrais en pleurer. Je serre la main de Sarutobi-sensei et descends rejoindre mon cher et tendre et mes camarades. Gaara a finalement été appelé, il était aux anges, ne pensant vraiment pas avoir pu y arriver. Presque d'affilée sont appelés Sasuke et Naruto qui terminent notre petit groupe de jeunes diplômés.

Demain nous ferons nos valises pour la dernière fois et nous regarderons avec nostalgie la grande grille se fermer. Nous dirons adieu à toutes les personnes que nous sommes sûrs de ne pas revoir, au revoir à celles à qui on donnera des nouvelles et ensemble, tous les six, nous nous installerons dans le train du retour. Après tout, si Gaara s'installe ici, peut-être que nous reviendrons…

* * *

Nous arrivons à Tokyo. Ma mère doit venir nous chercher en voiture. J'avais pris exprès des billets pour la capitale pour qu'on puisse rentrer tous les six ensemble, que l'on profite une dernière fois.

La mauvaise surprise c'est que c'est mon père qui est là. Je l'ai vu regarder Neji et Naruto en coin alors que ces deux-ci se tenaient par la main. Heureusement qu'il est arrivé au moment où l'on se séparait parce que quelques minutes avant on se prenait tous dans les bras, même Gaara, et surtout Sai me donnait quelques baisers dans le cou.

Je suis paniqué en arrivant devant mon père, j'ai les mains moites et j'aimerais que Sai prenne justement ma main pour me réconforter mais je ne peux pas. Nous arrivons enfin devant lui et il me prend dans ses bras, ça fait six mois c'est vrai, j'ai dû lui manquer. Je lui présente ensuite Sai qui bien sûr se fait dévisager de la tête aux pieds, comme l'avait fait ma mère, mais ce n'est pas la même chose que le regard de mon père. En même temps avec ses cicatrices il fait peur ! Il en a deux sur le côté droit du visage : une à côté de l'œil et l'autre sur la joue. Il en est assez fier vu qu'il les a eus en sauvant la vie de ma mère.

Je sens bien que Sai ne se sent pas à l'aise face à lui, il ne s'imaginait pas qu'il faisait aussi peur en vrai. Je me demande même si je ne devrais pas lui dire de rentrer chez lui. Non ! Je le veux à côté de moi, je ne peux pas vivre sans lui ! Et puis je ferais tout pour qu'ils l'acceptent !

Nous marchons jusqu'à la voiture et je mets nos bagages dans le coffre arrière du 4x4. Je m'installe à l'avant avec mon père et Sai s'assoit à l'arrière, derrière mon père. Celui-ci nous demande si nous ne sommes pas trop fatigués par le train, si tout s'est bien passé. Je sais bien qu'il attend de savoir si je suis diplômé ou non mais je préfère attendre et le dire à toute la famille en même temps.

J'apprends que mes grands-parents viennent dîner ce soir et je crois que Sai essaie de fusionner avec le siège arrière tellement il se recule. Il est encore plus stressé que moi. Il sait très bien qu'il ne fait pas très viril et puis un geste tendre quelconque est si vite arrivé.

Le reste du trajet, Sai s'est endormi alors que mon père me parlait des informations sur le monde. Il a bien vu que notre passager arrière était assoupi et son regard se tourne un instant vers moi.

-Il est malade ton copain ? J'espère qu'il ne se drogue pas, hein ?

-Q-Quoi ? No-NON ! Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ?

-Il est tout pâle… Ah ! Ces types de la grande ville ! … Au fait, je ne savais pas que t'avais des amis pédés !

C'est à mon tour de perdre mes couleurs. En même temps ça serait une bonne occasion de prendre la température pour le moment où je devrais l'annoncer à mon tour.

-Oui. C'est Naruto Uzumaki et Neji Hyuuga, ils sont dans ma classe et ce sont de très bons amis.

-Hyuuga ? Comme la firme Hyuuga ?

-Oui.

-Et bien, je savais qu'ils y avaient des gosses de riches dans ton école mais là… Et en plus c'est une tantouse ! Quoi que ça ne m'étonne pas trop, avec ses cheveux longs il ressemble à une gonzesse ! Ca ne doit vraiment pas être la fierté de ses parents !

Comment être encore plus mal après ça ? Ca sera encore plus dur que ce que je pensais. Je lui dis que ses parents sont morts et qu'il est élevé depuis tout petit par son oncle qui a très bien pris son homosexualité et qui accepte Naruto comme un membre de leur famille. Il ne me répond pas mais je vois bien qu'il désapprouve.

-Papa je… Je ne savais pas que tu étais homophobe. Je pensais que ça ne te dérangeait pas… Après tout, Kakashi à ton bureau est-

-C'est par rapport à ton ami que tu me dis ça ? Ca se voit un peu comme le nez au milieu de la figure tu sais ! Les pé… les homos ne me dérangent pas tant que ça du moment qu'ils ne s'approchent pas trop près de moi ou de mon fils ! On devrait peut-être le faire dormir dans le canapé… on ne sait jamais si il lui prend l'envie de te sauter dessus pendant la nuit !

-Non c'est bon, ça fait trois ans qu'on se connaît. Et puis il… Non rien.

Je n'ai pas le courage de continuer. J'aurais aimé dire qu'il n'y avait rien à craindre, qu'il ne me ferait jamais ça, mais ça serait aussi renier ce que je suis. Je jette un coup d'œil à l'arrière et vois Sai, éveillé, regarder par la fenêtre. Ses mains sont serrées sur ses cuisses et sa mâchoire tremble, il veut pleurer, tout comme moi. Au moins je pense que j'ai ma réponse : j'irai à Tokyo avec lui. Pour quoi faire ? Je n'en sais encore rien. Comment je vais l'annoncer et justifier mon choix auprès de ma famille ? Je n'en sais rien.

Nous arrivons peu de temps après, la voiture de mes grands-parents est déjà là. Mon père gare le 4x4 dans l'allée et je descends, suivi de Sai encore plus maussade qu'à son arrivée. Ma mère est déjà sortie dehors pour nous accueillir, me prenant d'abord dans ses bras, puis Sai aussi y a droit. Elle lui souhaite la bienvenue chez nous et lui dit de faire comme chez lui. J'ai bien vu le regard accusateur de mon père et son « enfin pas trop quand même » prononcé bas, mais assez audible pour moi.

Nous entrons et Sai est présenté à pépé et mémé. Je pense qu'ils vont très bien s'entendre tous les deux, ils ont déjà entamé une discussion sur je ne sais trop quel sujet. Pépé les suit en disant à Sai qu'il est bien trop pâle et que d'être ici va lui donner des couleurs. Pépé n'a pas l'habitude donc il n'a pas remarqué la « différence » de Sai. Pas encore. Je sais que mon paternel va très vite le mettre au courant.

Je vais d'ailleurs aider celui-ci à décharger et mettre nos bagages dans ma chambre, Sai nous a rejoints pour porter ses valises. Mon père nous laisse un instant le temps de nous installer. J'attends que la porte soit fermée pour aller prendre mon petit ami dans mes bras et le bercer de gauche à droite.

-Ca va aller ? Je suis désolé pour mon père… Je… Je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait comme ça.

-Ce n'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Moi du moment que je peux être près de toi ça me va. Mais c'est sûr que la semaine ne va pas être de tout repos ! Pitié dis-moi qu'on va beaucoup sortir !

J'émets un petit rire et pose mon front contre le sien. Nous restons comme ça un moment puis finalement nous installons le futon et déballons quelques affaires avant de rejoindre ma famille. Ils sont tous dans le salon, regroupés autour de la table où ma mère installe des petits trucs à grignoter pour l'apéritif. Elle nous voit et nous invite à nous assoir sur le canapé, deux places face à eux tous.

-Alors les garçons ? Le diplôme ?

-O-Oui nous l'avons eu tous les deux !

Nous sommes félicités et nous avons même « le droit » de boire du champagne. Vient ensuite ce que je redoutais tant : la question quant à savoir ce que je vais faire l'année prochaine. Je stresse et regarde à droite et à gauche, cherchant une réponse quelconque autour de moi. Mémé me sauve en posant la question à Sai.

-J'intègre l'école de mode de Tokyo.

-Une école de mode ? C'est pour quoi faire ? C'est pas un truc de fille ça normalement ? Non mais les jeunes de nos jours franchement !

-C'est comme ça beau-père. Et puis après tout, les grands créateurs sont souvent des hommes ! Jean-Paul Gaultier, John Galliano, Calvin Klein…

-Je veux bien l'admettre Yoshino, mais la plupart sont des pédales !

Soudain le regard de mon grand-père se pose sur Sai, puis sur moi, prêt à dire quelque chose, puis il referme la bouche et ne prononcera plus un mot jusqu'au dîner. Et même à ce moment-là il ne fait que nous observer, cherchant sûrement à savoir si ses doutes sont fondés. Mon père l'a remarqué aussi mais il a l'air d'en savoir plus que lui. Je me demande si il sait, si ma mère n'a pas gaffé.

Sai est assit à côté de moi et sa main qui se pose sur mon avant-bras n'est passée inaperçue pour personne. Sai essaie de faire comme si de rien n'était, souriant de façon figée, mais je vois bien dans ses yeux qu'il est profondément blessé. Je lui avais dit que j'attendrais la fin de notre séjour pour leur annoncer, enfin à mon père en tout cas, mais là c'en est trop ! Je me lève de ma chaise, prêt à tout avouer, mais au dernier moment, voyant le regard de ma mère et le léger hochement négatif de tête de mémé, j'annonce que je vais chercher de l'eau. J'ai été faible.

Au moment de partir, pépé nous a vaguement serré la main et mémé m'a pris dans ses bras, manquant de m'étouffer comme à chaque fois. Avant de partir elle a ajouté qu'elle nous attendait tous les deux le surlendemain et que ce n'était pas négociable. Autant obéir, elle peut faire très peur quand elle se met en colère !

Sai est dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche sous laquelle j'aimerais le rejoindre mais je dois me contenter d'aller l'attendre dans ma chambre. En passant devant la cuisine, je surprends mes parents en pleine conversation. Caché dans le couloir, j'écoute, ils parlent de moi, enfin c'est surtout mon père qui parle.

-Yoshino, notre fils est une tantouse ! Il sort avec ce mec ! Et ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien vu !

-Chéri ne parle pas comme ça de notre fils s'il te plait. Et puis tu… tu t'avances peut-être, ce n'est pas parce que Sai est homosexuel que Shikamaru l'est aussi.

-Tu parles ! Il a débauché mon fils ! Mon fils ? Un bouffeur de queues ? Jamais de la vie tu m'entends ? Je n'accepterais jamais ! La fille d'Ibiki va bientôt être en âge de se marier, il se mariera avec elle. QU'IL LE VEUILLE OU NON !

Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, il sort de la cuisine en furie, ma mère lui courant après en lui disant qu'il exagère. Elle me voit, contrairement à lui, et prononce mon prénom. C'est finalement vers moi qu'elle vient, me demandant si j'ai entendu. Elle le sait déjà que j'ai entendu, je suis en pleure, les yeux dans le vide. Je vois mon père me regarder avec un tel mépris. Je voudrais bouger, reculer de quelques pas et m'enfuir de cette maison, mais Sai sort à ce moment-là de la salle de bain et se fige en me voyant en larmes.

Ses pas s'accélèrent, il vient vers moi en me demandant ce qu'il m'arrive. Puis son regard se tourne vers mon père qui continue son chemin pour sortir dans la cour.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Am…Shika réponds-moi s'il te plait.

-Sai tu… tu peux emmener Shikamaru dans sa chambre s'il te plait tu seras gentil.

Sai s'exécute, me prenant par la main, me traînant plus qu'autre chose vers ma chambre. Mes larmes ont cessé mais je suis encore sous le choc des mots de mon père. Il n'accepte pas, il n'essaie même pas. Si seulement il pouvait comprendre à quel point j'aime Sai, que je veux faire ma vie à ses côtés, qu'il est tout pour moi.

Une demi-heure plus tard, alors que j'ai expliqué à Sai ce que mon père avait dit et qu'il m'ait consolé comme il pouvait, je sors de ma chambre pour aller chercher une couverture en plus pour Sai qui pense avoir froid même avec moi dans ses bras.

En revenant de la buanderie, je vois mon père sur le canapé, un sachet de glace sur la joue. Je m'approche et pose la couverture sur le dossier du canapé avant de le contourner. Je reste debout, mon père me regarde, fatigué.

-Ta mère m'a mis une sacrée gifle ! Elle n'a pas supporté tout ce que j'ai dit. Je ne m'excuserais pas, fils, je ne tolère pas que tu sois…

-Que je sois quoi ? Un pédé, une pédale, une tantouse, un bouffeur de queues comme tu dis ? Seulement c'est ce que je suis ! Je ne voulais pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça, je voulais te le dire moi-même. Papa je… moi non plus je m'excuserais pas ! J'aime Sai ! Et je vais aller vivre avec lui à Tokyo que tu le veuilles ou non ! C'est sûr que je préférais que tu l'acceptes, que j'aie ton consentement mais franchement en une demi-journée tu m'as tellement déçu !

-Et toi ? Tu crois que tu ne me déçois pas à ne pas être normal ? Tu dis que tu l'aimes mais qu'est-ce que tu connais de l'amour à ton âge ?

-Vous vous êtes mariés à notre âge maman et toi ! Et je suis tout à fait normal ! Je tiens à lui plus qu'à ma propre vie, je suis amoureux merde ! J'ai jamais ressenti ça ! Je sais très bien que ça sera pas facile tous les jours mais c'est comme ça ! Apprends à le connaître, je suis sûr que tu l'adorerais toi aussi. Maman fait un effort, pourquoi pas toi ?

Je soupire en passant une main sur mon visage et m'assois dans un des fauteuils à côté. Nous nous taisons tous les deux. C'est la première fois qu'on en vient à se disputer à ce point, d'habitude c'est entre ma mère et moi que ça clash. Je m'excuse d'avoir crié et me lève pour prendre la couverture et retourner auprès de mon bien aimé.

-Je ferais un effort. Mais je suis dégoûté par tout ça. Vous avez une semaine pour me convaincre. Après ça tu iras à Tokyo avec lui, libre à toi de ne pas revenir ici.

Il… Je me retourne vers lui, étonné. Son visage est tourné à mon opposé mais il sourit. Je le remercie et lui souhaite bonne nuit.

Le lendemain quand je me réveille Sai n'est plus dans le lit, il n'est pas non plus sur le futon. J'émerge comme je peux et enfile pantalon et pull avant de sortir, encore endormi. Je vais voir dans la cuisine et y trouve ma mère qui me sert une tasse de thé. Je lui demande si elle a vu Sai et elle me dit qu'il est avec mon père. J'en ai recraché ma gorgée. Sai et mon père ? Ensemble ?

-Q-Q-Quoi ? Mais ils font quoi ensemble ?

-Je crois que Sai l'aide à déblayer la neige devant, il a neigé cette nuit. C'est lui qui s'est proposé.

Je jette un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et les vois tous les deux, avec de grosses doudounes et des gants, enlever la neige avec des pelles. Sai a plus de mal, ça doit être la première fois qu'il fait ça. Ma mère se poste à côté de moi et me dit que j'ai l'air vraiment épanoui quand je le regarde, je lui rappelle mon père apparemment. Ca elle me l'a déjà dit la dernière fois, mais elle ne savait pas encore que mon cœur battait pour un autre homme.

-Maman… tu m'en veux toi ? De pas être dans la norme ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu racontes mon chéri ? Bien sûr, au début ça m'a fait un choc, mais en vous voyant tous les deux, en voyant Sai te regarder avec tant d'amour mon chéri… Il t'aime vraiment.

-Et moi aussi.

Nous sommes interrompus par Sai et mon père qui viennent de rentrer. Ils… Ils rient ? Je vais dans le couloir voir ce qui déclenche leur hilarité. Ils sont entrain de retirer leurs blousons et leurs bottes. Sai me voit et me salue, mon père arrive à son tour et pose une main sur son épaule.

-Il est très travailleur ce petit ! C'est bien !

Il resserre sa main une dernière fois sur l'épaule de mon petit ami qui grimace et va voir ma mère dans la cuisine. Je prends les mains de Sai qui sont quand même froides malgré les gants qu'il portait. Je lui demande ce qui les faisait rire, il me répond que mon père lui a raconté une anecdote sur moi quand j'étais petit. Bon… au moins ils se liguent même si c'est contre moi.

Il m'embrasse du bout des lèvres et nous nous séparons, entendant l'un de mes parents arriver. C'est ma mère qui demande à Sai si il veut boire quelque chose de chaud et il accepte avec joie.

L'après-midi, mon père me prend à part pour une partie de shogi, ça veut dire qu'il veut qu'on parle. Nous nous installons dans le salon, je crois que Sai est dans la cuisine avec ma mère à parler couture. Je me fais moi-même rouler des yeux en pensant qu'il agit comme la petite amie que mon père voudrait que j'ai.

Mon père qui d'ailleurs me signale qu'il a fini d'installer le plateau.

-Fils, je suis désolé de t'avoir parlé comme ça hier. Mais il faut aussi que tu me comprennes, tu es mon seul fils, et puis tu ne nous as rien dit, tu ne m'as rien dit ! Je ne dis pas que j'aurais accepté plus vite mais au moins j'aurais pu y réfléchir comme ta mère.

-Tu étais au courant pour maman ?

-Oui. Ne blâme pas ta mère, elle a fait une bourde un soir. Ca fait quelques mois que je le sais maintenant, tout ce que je t'ai dit ou ce que tu as entendu hier était un coup monté. Ce qui ne veut pas dire que j'accepte entièrement ta relation avec ce garçon non plus! Ce que j'ai dit hier soir comme quoi vous deviez faire vos preuves est maintenu ! Prouve-moi que vous êtes faits pour être ensemble ! Bien que je voie assez comme ça depuis ce matin ! Ce petit ne s'est jamais servi d'une pelle, il l'a juste fait pour m'impressionner je pense !

Il part dans un fou rire en me racontant la façon dont Sai s'en est pitoyablement sorti avec la neige. Je suis abasourdi par ce que je viens d'entendre ! Tout ceci était une mise en scène ? Il m'explique ensuite qu'il l'a fait pour me punir de ne pas leur avoir avoué directement. Il n'a jamais aimé qu'on lui cache les choses, si « terribles » soient-elles. Et puis il faut qu'il juge Sai digne de moi aussi !

Le soir au dîner, nous sommes tous les quatre détendus. C'est vrai que j'aurais dû en parler avant, ça aurait drôlement simplifié les choses, je nous ai torturés Sai et moi pour presque rien. Mon père s'est excusé aussi auprès de lui pour les paroles qu'il avait eues. Ils sont chouettes mes parents quand même.

Le lendemain, nous devons rendre visite à mes grands-parents. Normalement j'y vais en car mais cette fois mon père nous a prêté sa voiture, et il laisse Sai la conduire vu que je n'ai pas encore mon permis. Non mais je rêve, il l'a complètement adopté en fait ! J'espère que pépé pourra faire de même.

Nous arrivons à la ferme de mes grands-parents, c'est magnifique tout est enneigé. Sai reste sans voix, il regarde tout autour de lui, perdu dans cette immensité blanche. Avant de descendre de la voiture, nous mettons les bottes en caoutchouc que ma mère nous a passées.

De la fumée dépasse de la cheminée, je sens d'ici les marrons que mémé est en train de faire dans l'âtre. J'entraîne Sai par la main jusqu'à la porte et frappe ; on nous dit d'entrer, ce que nous faisons. L'odeur parvient réellement jusqu'à nous et nous fermons les yeux, nous empreignant de ce délice. Nous retirons nos bottes et mettons les chaussons à disposition des invités à la place.

Mémé est effectivement en train de faire griller des châtaignes et pépé est dans son fauteuil à faire des mots fléchés. Ils viennent à notre rencontre pour nous dire bonjour et nous demander si nous sommes que tous les deux vu qu'ils ont entendu le 4x4.

-Papa a laissé Sai conduire vu qu'il n'y pas de car à cause de la neige. Vous allez bien ? Il n'y a pas trop de problèmes avec les petits avec ce temps ?

-Ooh tu sais ils sont habitués ! Et puis ceux qui ne le sont pas vont s'y faire ! Si tu emmenais ton ami les voir !

-Oui pépé. Viens Sai je te fais visiter.

Nous remettons nos manteaux, nos bottes, nos bonnets et nos gants et nous sortons pour contourner la maison et nous rendre au fond du terrain. Sai aperçoit une biche et son faon dans la neige, il est sous le charme. Je l'ai fait rentrer dans l'enclos et nous avons même pu le caresser lui et sa mère. Je savais qu'il se plairait ici. D'autres biches et cerfs sortent de la forêt qui fait partie de l'enclos. En voyant le mâle majestueux avec ses bois immenses, Sai s'est caché derrière moi comme un enfant apeuré. Je lui dis qu'on ne craint rien du moment qu'on ne l'approche pas trop.

Nous rentrons dans la maison, il vaut mieux pas rester dans l'enclos. C'est le mâle dominant du troupeau et il ne se laisse approcher que par pépé. Il pourrait nous charger s'il se sent menacé. Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir.

Je me demande ce qui s'est passé avec pépé. Il a l'air de bien s'entendre avec Sai, pourtant la dernière fois on aurait qu'il avait compris pour nous deux. Alors qu'ils discutent tous les deux, je m'approche de la cheminée et de mémé.

-Dis mémé, il se passe quoi avec pépé ? J'avais cru comprendre qu'il avait compris pour Sai et moi.

-Non, il se doute pour Sai mais pas pour toi. Ne t'inquiète pas, nous ne lui dirons rien, c'est à toi de lui dire, enfin même si je ne pense pas qu'il faille lui dire.

-Tu sais très bien que je lui dirais, je me fiche de sa réaction.

-Tu mens. Tu sais qu'il va mal réagir et tu seras blessé parce que tu l'aimes ton pépé. Mais lui aussi il t'aime donc peut-être qu'il ne t'en voudra pas tant que ça. Je ne sais pas tu verras toi-même quand le moment sera venu. En attendant tiens va mettre ça sur la table !

Elle me tend une corbeille remplie de châtaignes. Je la pose et en prend une que je décortique pour la manger. Sai me regarde faire et en prend une à son tour. Je vois bien qu'il n'arrive pas à l'ouvrir et il se fait gentiment réprimander par pépé qui lui prend des mains pour lui montrer. Le pauvre reçoit encore une réflexion par rapport au fait qu'il vienne de la ville. Il n'arrive pas à décortiquer la suivante et je pose ma main sur son genou, lui disant que je vais le faire. Je sais que mon grand-père m'a vu mais je m'en fiche ; lui par contre se lève disant qu'il va s'occuper de ses « bébés ».

Je demande à mémé si il est fâché, elle me répond que « oui très certainement ». En même temps je veux qu'il ait des doutes avant que je lui dise franchement, je n'ai pas envie qu'il ait une crise cardiaque sous le coup de la nouvelle. Je sais très bien que ça lui fait du mal mais je sais aussi que sa réaction sera très virulente.

Je laisse Sai et mémé un instant pour rejoindre pépé et l'aider. Ca fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas passé un peu de temps tous les deux. Je m'équipe et le rejoins, il est dans l'enclos. Il me voit plus qu'il m'entend arriver et me demande de prendre un des seaux avant de venir, j'attrape le seau plein de nourriture et rentre à mon tour dans l'enclos.

Je l'aide en silence, l'observant s'occuper des animaux. Il est très attentionné avec eux, plus qu'avec mémé j'ai l'impression. Je ris doucement et il me demande ce qui me fait rire.

-J'étais juste entrain de penser que tu les traitais vraiment comme des enfants.

-Et ben oui ! Il faut en prendre soin de ces petites bêtes ! La plupart sont des rescapés, si je n'étais pas là ils seraient déjà morts ! Tiens par exemple tu vois cette biche là-bas qui boite ? Elle est arrivée la semaine dernière, elle s'était fait tirer dessus par un chasseur qui heureusement l'a manquée ! La pauvre, sa patte n'a pas été épargnée, mais c'est pour ça qu'on existe Shikamaru, je prends soin d'elle et après elle pourra retourner à la nature.

-C'est triste, non ? Tu t'occupes d'eux et après ils sont relâchés. Tu dois t'y attacher…

-Ouais mais c'est comme ça. Et puis tu sais, la majorité d'entre eux vont dans des espaces protégés. Et puis j'ai mes propres bêtes aussi, tu sembles l'oublier !

Non je ne l'oublie pas mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'être triste. C'est dur de s'attacher à quelque chose et de devoir le laisser partir ensuite avec la certitude qu'on ne le reverra certainement pas.

En remontant vers la maison, pépé me demande si j'ai choisi ce que j'allais faire maintenant. Il me répète que je peux aller dans n'importe quelle école, que je suis trop intelligent pour ne pas y réfléchir sérieusement.

-Je vais aller à Tokyo pépé. Je… Je pense que je vais essayer de trouver un travail là-bas.

-Quoi ? Tu veux pas faire d'études ? Tu as l'embarras du choix pourtant !

-C'est ça le problème ! Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Et plutôt que de m'enfoncer dans un cursus qui ne me plaira peut-être pas, je préfère commencer à gagner ma vie.

-Et pourquoi tu vas là-bas ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de mieux à Tokyo qu'il n'y ait pas ici ? Au moins ici tu pourrais aller travailler avec ton père ou même ici avec moi ! Tu vas faire quoi là-bas hein ?

-J-Je ne sais pas, je veux aller à Tokyo, c'est tout.

Je ne peux pas lui dire que j'y vais pour suivre mon petit copain, pas tout de suite en tout cas. Le pauvre, ça me fait de la peine quand même, il est le seul à ne pas savoir pour moi et Sai.

En parlant de mon cher et tendre, je le retrouve en plein cours de tricot avec mémé. Pépé le regarde un instant de haut et roule des yeux avant d'aller se faire un café. Moi j'en profite et vais vite embrasser Sai du bout des lèvres, sachant que ça ne dérange pas mémé.

Finalement j'aurais passé plus de temps avec pépé à l'aider qu'avec Sai, mais ça n'a aucunement dérangé celui-ci, trop heureux avec ses aiguilles et sa laine. Il en a de la chance de rester au chaud, moi je suis crevé ! Pépé m'a fait ranger la grange ! Et vu que je voulais pas qu'il porte de choses trop lourdes je me suis sacrifié, sauf que moi le sport en dehors d'une chambre c'est pas mon truc !

Résultat : j'ai dormi tout le trajet du retour chez mes parents. Je pense que Sai a dû bénir le GPS parce que se repérer dans ce coin-là à la tombée de la nuit, c'est loin d'être évident.

Avant de partir de chez eux, mon grand-père m'a payé « ma journée de travail », oui enfin il m'a donné un billet, un gros ! Et puis j'ai eu un cheque de leur part à mémé et lui pour ma réussite aux examens. J'irai le porter à la banque demain, celui-là et celui de mes parents. C'est que je commence à avoir pas mal d'argent maintenant, je vais pouvoir faire un beau cadeau de Noël à mon bébé.

Pour notre quatrième jour de vacances nous allons faire une ballade en ville en amoureux. Je dépose mes chèques par la même occasion. Il n'y a pas grand chose à voir ici mais il y a un grand parc pour se promener et une patinoire y est installée l'hiver. Je propose donc à Sai d'aller faire du patin, il n'en a jamais fait. Je suis heureux. Depuis que nous sommes ensemble il m'a fait découvrir beaucoup de choses, mais depuis que nous sommes arrivés chez moi c'est moi qui lui fais découvrir des choses. Lui aussi est heureux apparemment vu qu'il n'arrête pas de me le répéter.

Une fois sur la piste, j'aide Sai qui ne veut pas lâcher le bord de la patinoire, il a peur de glisser et c'est ce qui arrive quand je lui dis de se lancer. Le pauvre s'est retrouvé les fesses par terre et dans l'incapacité de se relever.

-Shika arrête de rire et aide-moi !

-A vos ordres mon prince.

Je le relève, gardant ses mains dans les miennes, et lui montre comment il faut faire. Une demi-heure plus tard, il arrive à peu près à patiner mais je ne dois pas le lâcher, ce qui ne me dérange pas du tout. Je commence à être super frustré, on dort ensemble mais on ne peut rien faire à cause de mes parents. Je sais que de son côté aussi Sai est tendu, hier soir il s'est frotté à moi en me suppliant de faire quelque chose. J'ai résisté mais je ne résisterais pas à chaque fois !

Surtout qu'il vient de tomber en avant à quatre pattes sur la glace et que les mouvements de son derrière alors qu'il essaie de se relever sont plus que tentants ! Il faut vraiment qu'on se soulage sinon il va se passer quelque chose de grave.

En attendant à l'arrêt de bus, je tique sur une affiche. Ca y est j'ai trouvé ce que je vais faire comme cadeau à Sai pour Noël. Je lui dis que je le laisse un instant et de ne pas partir sans moi. Je cours jusqu'à la banque pour retirer assez d'argent et me rends dans la boutique d'à côté.

J'en ressors une vingtaine de minutes plus tard avec mon cadeau que je cache dans mon manteau. En arrivant à l'arrêt du bus, je vois Sai parler avec un homme que je connais. C'est Kakashi le collègue de mon père, le gay. J'arrive à leur hauteur et salue Kakashi qui s'étonne de me voir, il va pour me présenter Sai mais il est devancé par celui-ci qui me dit qu'on a raté le bus et qu'on doit attendre quarante cinq minutes maintenant.

-Vous… Vous vous connaissez ?

-O-Oui. Kakashi je te présente Sai, mon petit ami.

-Tu es gay. TU ES GAY ? M-M-Mais mais mais, ton père est au courant ?

-Oui. Et sinon tu faisais quoi ici ? A parler avec Sai.

Moi jaloux ? Oui, je l'ai déjà dit ! Surtout que c'est un beau parleur le Kakashi, il peut appâter qui il veut avec son petit bouledogue français trop mignon ! Tiens d'ailleurs où est Pakkun ? Je lui demande et il me répond que justement il est en ville pour aller le récupérer chez le vétérinaire, le rappel de vaccins. C'est là qu'il a croisé Sai regardant le bus partir et qu'il est venu l'aborder, pensant qu'il avait un problème. Non mais celui-là… toujours à se mêler de ce qui ne le regarde pas !

-Je vous ramène si vous voulez, comme ça vous n'aurez pas à attendre dans le froid. Il faut juste que je récupère Pakkun, attendez-moi ici j'en ai pour dix minutes.

Nous acquiesçons, trop heureux de ne pas attendre trois quart d'heure à geler sur le banc de l'abri bus ! A peine le collègue de mon père est parti que Sai me dit qu'il est un peu bizarre, il a cru que c'était un pervers au début. C'est pas faux… Je crois avoir entendu mon père dire qu'il lisait des bouquins osés en plein travail.

Je crois que Pakkun a adopté Sai, il s'est directement installé sur ses genoux une fois dans la voiture et ne le lâche plus d'une semelle depuis que nous sommes rentrés à la maison. J'en ai profité pour aller cacher le cadeau dans mon armoire, j'ai hâte de lui offrir !

Kakashi reste dîner avec nous, il est seul en ce moment, je crois que son petit ami a des affaires à régler à Tokyo. Je me demande à quoi il ressemble cet Obito, il a l'air un peu bête vu la façon dont Kakashi nous en parle. Enfin pas bête, mais candide et naïf… Ca me rappelle un certain blond. J'espère que tout va bien d'ailleurs pour nos quatre amis, il faudrait qu'on les appelle, même si on doit les voir la semaine prochaine quand nous serons à Tokyo. Mais plus tard, pour l'instant je suis crevé, et c'est tant mieux. Sai dort lui aussi debout. En même temps Kakashi est parti très tard, il ne devait pas être loin des deux/trois heures du matin. Sachant qu'on se lève tôt pour retourner chez mes grands-parents le lendemain…

Si j'étais naze hier soir, je suis en pleine forme en me réveillant ! Et les baisers de Sai dans mon cou pour que je m'éveille me font un effet monstre. Je commence à gémir alors que sa main passe sur mon corps, glissant sous mon boxer pour aller trouver mes fesses qui sont vite prises en main et palpées par Sai qui fait un brusque mouvement me rapprochant de lui. Nos bas-ventres se rencontrent et je constate que nous sommes dans le même état. J'entame un long déhanchement contre lui, lui tirant un râle mal contenu.

Ma bouche trouve la sienne alors que je baisse mon sous-vêtement et prends nos deux érections en main. J'ai beau essayer de contenir nos gémissements en l'embrassant, nous avons besoin d'air. Et quand je lâche sa bouche pour trouver son épaule nous sommes interrompus par ma mère qui frappe doucement à la porte et nous demande de nous lever. Sa voix est gênée, est-ce qu'elle aurait entendu ?

Pour le coup nous avons débandé tous les deux. Je soupire d'agacement en renfilant mon boxer, Sai trouve le sien et l'enfile avant de s'habiller. Il passe un jean noir et un col roulé de la même couleur, qu'il est beau. Il se retourne et me regarde encore dans le lit.

-Mon amour, tu crois que… tu crois qu'elle nous a entendus ?

-Peut-être. J'en ai marre Sai, j'ai trop envie ! En plus tu passes ton temps à m'allumer même si tu ne le fais pas exprès !

-Ah oui ?

Sa voix se fait coquine et il vient vers moi, montant à quatre pattes sur le lit et vient s'asseoir sur moi alors que je suis déjà assis. Je le repousse gentiment, j'ai pas envie de céder et que mes parents nous entendent.

Une heure plus tard nous sommes dans la voiture direction « le ferme des vieux » comme dit si bien maman. Je regarde Sai au volant, il a l'air tellement plus mature que moi. Je détaille son visage concentré sur la route, ses fines mains tenant le volant, j'imagine ces mêmes mains sur moi, défaisant ma ceinture, caressant mon torse, dégrafant mon pantalon et s'occupant de ce qui s'y trouve. Merde je suis excité !

-S-Sai, bébé, arrête-toi s'il te plait j'ai une envie très urgente !

-Mais nous sommes bientôt arrivés. Retiens-toi encore un peu.

-Non… je…

Je n'y arrive pas, je ne peux pas me retenir. Sans me détacher, une de mes mains passe sous mon pull et de l'autre je me caresse par-dessus mon jean, je me mort la lèvre inferieure, retenant un gémissement alors que deux de mes doigts viennent pincer mon téton droit. Sai tourne un bref instant sa tête vers moi et je le supplie du regard, il déglutit et se re-concentre sur la route. Je vois bien qu'il a du mal, ses mains sont crispées sur le volant.

Il me demande d'arrêter si je ne veux pas qu'on ait un accident. Mais moi je lui demande de faire quelque chose pour moi alors que j'ouvre mon pantalon et glisse ma main directement dans mon boxer.

Mes gémissements commencent à couvrir le son de l'auto-radio et du GPS. Je ne fais même plus attention à ce qui se passe autour de moi, au fait que je sois dans la voiture de mon père et que Sai fait un gros effort pour se concentrer.

Tout ce que j'imagine ce sont ses mains sur moi. La main sous mon pull remonte et vient trouver ma bouche, ma langue en sort et lèche mon index puis mon majeur. Sai me supplie d'arrêter, sachant ce que je vais faire. Je ne l'écoute pas et fais glisser ma main dans mon sous-vêtement bien plus loin que mon érection. Ce n'est pas évident mais mon envie est grande. Mes hanches se soulèvent au même moment où mon index passe la barrière de mon intimité. C'est la première fois que je fais ça et je sais que c'est ce qui fera céder le dernier rempart de mon petit ami !

Je n'ai qu'à prononcer son prénom en gémissant pour qu'il arrête enfin la voiture sur le bas-côté. Il se détache et en fait de même avec moi avant de prendre d'assaut ma bouche et l'aller joindre sa main sur la mienne.

-Et après tu oses me traiter d'allumeur… Déshabille-toi !

Je m'exécute alors qu'il fait de même, nous avons complètement oublié que nous étions dans le 4x4 de mon père. D'un geste il abaisse mon siège et viens s'allonger entre mes jambes comme il peut. Ce n'était pas, mais alors pas du tout pratique ! Ses mouvements étaient approximatifs et bien que ce soit une voiture spacieuse, il s'est cogné plusieurs fois au plafond. J'ai voulu recommencer une deuxième fois mais cette fois à l'arrière où on a beaucoup plus de place. Les vitres de la voiture sont couvertes de buée et ma main se posant sur une des fenêtres alors que je suis au septième ciel me fait repenser à Titanic et la scène de la voiture. Bon au moins nous sommes calmés pour quelques jours.

Heureusement pour nous les sièges sont en cuir et donc facilement nettoyables de nos ébats. Le plus dur est de se rhabiller correctement et de sortir pour revenir à l'avant. Au moins ça nous a rafraîchis. On ne s'était pas posé la question dans le feu de l'action, passant de l'avant à l'arrière en un tour de main.

Nous arrivons en retard chez mes grands-parents qui s'inquiétaient de ne pas nous voir arriver, pensant à un accident à cause de la neige. Nous avons prétexté nous être perdus. Dur à croire mais c'est passé.

Après le déjeuner j'ai encore passé tout mon après-midi avec pépé à m'occuper des bêtes et de la ferme. Moi qui amène Sai ici pour qu'on passe du temps ensemble, je le délaisse un peu trop. Bien qu'il soit entre de bonnes mains avec mémé, j'aurais bien aimé passer un peu plus de temps avec lui aujourd'hui. Surtout qu'on n'a pas trop eu le temps de faire un câlin après notre GROS câlin.

Quand nous rentrons en fin d'après-midi, Sai est dans la cuisine à faire la soupe avec ma grand-mère. Pépé marmonne quelque chose come « une vraie petite femme d'intérieur, pas un homme ». Je ne relève pas, Sai n'a de toute façon pas entendu.

Nous partons les bras chargés de paquets, entre la soupe, des châtaignes et un autre sac que tiens Sai. Je me demande ce qu'il y a dedans, il m'a dit que ce n'était pas grand-chose, juste de la laine et des aiguilles pour qu'il s'entraîne au tricot. Ca me semble bizarre quand même.

En tout cas on va se régaler ce soir ! La neige commence à retomber à peine nous arrivons, mon père me dit qu'ils ont prévu une tempête à la télé pour cette nuit. Nous rentrons les voitures dans les garages juste au cas où. J'ai même eu le droit de rentrer celle de ma mère.

Alors que mon père sort de son 4x4 il me regarde un peu gêné, il a quelque chose dans la main, un mouchoir je crois. Je panique, on a oublié de jeter le mouchoir qui nous a servi à nous nettoyer !

-Fils, ni toi ni Sai n'avez l'air malade, alors tu peux m'expliquer « ça » ?

-P-Pardon, je… J'avais le nez qui coulait un peu tout à l'heure.

Je prends le mouchoir en m'excusant, je me dirige vers l'intérieur de la maison pour le jeter mais mon père m'arrête.

-Tu… Je… Je comprends que vous ayez des besoins toi et Sai mais s'il te plait ne refais plus JAMAIS ça dans ma voiture ! Je préfère encore que vous fassiez ça à la maison, en silence !

Je voudrais lui dire que c'est impossible mais je suis bien trop choqué d'avoir été découvert par mon père. Il me demande en baissant le visage si on a fait ça sur le siège conducteur. Je lui réponds que non, on était derrière et qu'il n'y a pas eu grand chose. Il s'en va vers la maison en me demandant de ne plus en parler, que c'est trop gênant de savoir que son fils a une vie sexuelle et encore plus avec un homme.

Je souris, attendri, il était tout rouge.

Je lui promets quand même de ne pas recommencer. Dans sa voiture tout du moins. Avant le dîner, ma mère nous a pris à part Sai et moi et nous a passé un sacré savon. Je n'avais rien dit à Sai de peur qu'il soit trop gêné devant mon père et maintenant il peut l'être devant mon père ET ma mère.

Surtout que nous sommes obligés de rester à la maison le lendemain à cause de la neige. La tempête a bien eu lieu, mais pas trop de dégâts sont à compter. Nous allons être enfermés toute la journée avec mes parents.

Finalement ça ne s'est pas trop mal passé, ma mère avait ramené un sapin et du coup on l'a décoré. Je suis quand même triste de ne pas être là pour Noël. Nous finissons de mettre quelques boules sur le sapin et je me tourne vers Sai qui s'attarde sur chacune d'elles, elles sont peintes à la main.

-Sai, ça te dérange qu'on vienne ici pour le vingt-cinq ? Pour le repas de famille.

-M-Mais c'est avec ta famille, je ne veux pas déranger, tu pourras revenir après ton repas.

-Tu es le bienvenue Sai ! Viens avec Shikamaru le vingt-cinq, ça nous fera plaisir.

C'est ma mère qui vient de parler. Elle s'approche de nous et prend mon petit ami par les épaules, elle lui dit que bien sûr si ses parents veulent venir ils sont les bienvenus.

-Mes parents sont décédés Yoshino-san. C'est mon parrain qui s'occupe de moi.

-Ah… Oh… d-désolée. Et bien tu peux dire à ton parrain de venir.

-Non. Il est homophobe et il me déteste.

-Ah ! Bon ! Et bien toi tu es le bienvenu ici en tout cas ! Donc tu seras là avec Shikamaru ! Par contre vous devrez prendre le canapé, car je pense que vous dormirez là. Papy et Mamie viennent de Tokyo, vous pourrez venir avec eux. Tu devrais les appeler Shikamaru.

« Papy et Mamie » ce sont les parents de ma mère. Ils vivent encore à Tokyo eux, je les aime beaucoup mais on ne les voit pas souvent parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas le choix de mère. D'être partie en banlieue pour se marier avec mon père, qu'ils surnomment entre eux « le paysan ». Il faudra que je leur annonce à eux aussi pour mon homosexualité.

Je les appelle de suite.

-Allô ?

-Mamie, c'est moi, Shikamaru. Ca va ?

-Oooh mon petit ! Et bien ça va, j'ai appris pour ton diplôme ! Félicitation ! Alors est-ce qu'on peut espérer te voir à Noël ?

-Oui c'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle, est-ce que tu pourrais nous emmener mon ami et moi ?

-Ton « ami » ? C'est qui cet ami ? Pourquoi tu viens avec un ami ?

-C'est un ami de l'école chez qui je vais vivre l'année prochaine. Enfin bon je serais à Tokyo le vingt-deux je passerais vous voir on en reparlera.

Maman m'a dit qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir de problèmes avec eux, mais on ne sait jamais, ce n'est pas parce qu'ils habitent la capitale qu'ils sont forcement plus tolérants.

La veille de notre départ pour la capitale, pépé et mémé viennent déjeuner. C'est aujourd'hui que je dois annoncer à mon grand-père que Sai est mon petit ami. J'ai l'estomac noué et je n'ai presque pas dormi. Autant pour mon père ça m'angoissait mais là je vais m'en faire un ulcère !

Ils arrivent en avance, pensant qu'avec la neige ils mettraient plus de temps. Je n'arrête pas de me demander quand je devrais lui dire, maintenant, avant le repas, pendant, après ? Je dois lui parler seul ou devant tout le monde ?

Mon père m'a conseillé de ne pas lui dire, ma mère me dit de le faire vite et mémé n'a pas su quoi dire. Je fais quoi moi ?

Je laisse ma mère, mémé et Sai dans la cuisine et vais dans le salon retrouver mon père et son père. Mon paternel voit bien que je veux parler à mon grand-père. Il hoche négativement la tête en se levant et déclare aller chercher du bois pour le feu. Je prend sa place dans le canapé, pépé me regarde en me demandant si j'ai quelque chose à lui dire, c'est mon père qui lui a dit que j'avais une importante nouvelle à lui annoncer.

-Pépé… je… je… je suis homosexuel. Sai est mon copain, mon petit ami.

Il est resté figé. Il ne me regarde pas. Doucement il se lève et va dans la cuisine. Je le suis de près. Pourquoi il ne réagit pas ?

-On y va maman !

-Hein ?

-J'AI DIS ON Y VA TSUNADE ! Ce…Il est… Et toi là, je t'ai accueilli dans ma maison ! Tu as mangé à ma table ! Lamentable ! Indigne ! TSUNADE ! On y va !

Il pointait Sai du doigt pendant son discours, ma grand-mère pose ce qu'elle a dans les mains et se plante devant son mari, les mains sur les hanches. Elle lui demande de parler sur un autre ton et de s'excuser auprès de Sai et de moi.

-M'excuser ? Je ne vais pas m'excuser que le petit-fils d'Ayumi soit un pédé !

-Papa s'il te plait calme toi.

-Et toi tu ne dis rien ? Ton fils est une pédale et tu ne dis rien ! Encore celui-ci ça se voit comme un loup dans une bergerie, mais Shikamaru…

Il plaque une main sur son cœur et nous voyons tous qu'il a du mal à respirer. J'essaye d'approcher mais il me dit de dégager et redemande à sa femme de rentrer.

Finalement ils partiront avant le repas, mémé en pleurs, s'excusant pour son mari. Moi je n'ai pas pleuré, je savais bien que ça ne passerait pas. Pour tout dire je m'attendais à pire, j'ai cru qu'il allait m'en mettre une bonne.

Le dîner s'est passé dans le silence, Sai s'en veut, il a l'impression que c'est de sa faute malgré ce qu'on a pu lui répéter tous les trois. J'espère quand même que pépé viendra pour Noël. Mémé a beau m'avoir appelé pour me dire qu'ils étaient rentrés et que mon grand-père avait au moins cessé ses insultes envers moi, j'en suis pas plus heureux pour autant.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le Prochain chapitre :

Des jeunes devant nous chahutent et nous sommes bousculés par ceux-ci. Je me retrouve poussé en arrière et atterrir dans les bras du frère de Sasuke. Je relève la tête et il me regarde en souriant. Il faut que je m'éloigne de ce type ! Surtout que Sai m'attrape par le bras pour me relevé et jette un regard assassin à Itachi.

Il s'approche de lui et lui dit de ne pas me toucher. Qu'il est mon petit ami et que c'est à lui de me rattraper si je tombe. Itachi lui rétorque que je suis tombé dans ses bras, que c'est arrivé comme ça et qu'il n'avait qu'à être plus réactif. Ils ne se disputent pas pour moi quand même ?

* * *

_**Coucou à vous tous mes chers lecteurs que j'adore! Alors la rencontre famille Nara/Sai? Rassurer? Encore plus angoisser? En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus! Et surtout que ça continuera ainsi! ^^ De mon coté je suis sur le chapitre 11, j'ai hate que vous y soyez! Mais pour ça il faudra attendre... :)**_

_**Merci pour toutes vos reviews! Gros bisous à toutes et à tous! Nana Nara ~ **_


	7. Chapitre VI

Titre : _**Tout Accepter De Toi**_

Résumé : Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… de la part d'un garçon.

*SaiShikamaru* / Schoolfic / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Sai/Shikamaru, Neji/Naruto, Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Hinata, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Ino, Sai/Kimimaro, Sai/Shikamaru/Genma, Tobi/Deidara, Yoshino/Shikaku, etc.

Je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples ci-dessus.

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

**_Coucou tout le monde! Je tiens a m'excuser de ne pas avoir publié depuis presque un mois maintenant mais bon entre le NaruSasu Day et la Chibi Japan Expo je n'ai pas vraiment eu l'occasion de poster! Mais bon voilà le principal c'est que je puisse poster aujourd'hui! ;) J'espere que ce chapitre saura vous plaire autant que les autres! ^^ Gros bisous à toutes et a tous!_

* * *

**

**-CHAPITRE VI-**

Le vingt-deux décembre nous arrivons chez Sai à Tokyo. Je n'ai toujours pas annoncé nos fiançailles à ma famille, je le ferais le vingt-cinq pour Noël. J'ai ramené plein d'affaires, le reste doit être envoyé directement de l'école. Est-ce que je vais réussir à m'adapter chez Sai ? Enfin chez nous maintenant, non ? Je préférerais qu'on se trouve un appartement ou une petite maison qu'on aura bien choisi ensemble. J'en parlerais à Sai, plus tard.

Le lendemain je l'emmène chez les parents de maman, ils habitent à l'autre bout de la ville mais ça devrait aller en métro. Ca aussi je vais devoir m'y faire.

Nous nous y rendons donc en métro, nous en avons pour une vingtaine de minutes plus dix minutes de marche. Ils vivent dans un quartier résidentiel.

J'ai un peu peur en sonnant à leur porte, le souvenir de la réaction de pépé encore en tête. C'est justement mon grand-père, mais maternel, qui nous ouvre. Il me prend dans ses bras, lui ça fait un an que je ne l'ai pas vu. Nous entrons et Sai se présente, ma grand-mère nous rejoins et nous invite à passer au salon. Ils s'assoient tous les deux mais nous restons debout.

-Papy, mamie, je voudrais vous présenter correctement Sai. Donc voilà, voici Sai, c'est mon petit ami.

-Ton ?

-Petit ami. Je suis gay.

Ils se regardent tous les deux et nous demandent de nous assoir. Ils sont choqués mais pas tant que ça. Mamie me dit qu'à être dans une école remplie de garçons pendant trois ans, c'est un peu normal. Et puis j'apprends aussi que j'ai bon goût : mamie me dit que Sai est très mignon.

C'est passé les doigts dans le nez ! Je leur raconte la réaction de pépé à mon égard, ce qui ne les étonne même pas. Ils critiquent un temps les gens de la campagne puis font connaissance avec Sai. Je crois que c'est mon grand-père qui le préfère, lui aussi fait du dessin et de la peinture, il était dessinateur de bandes dessinées en Europe quand il était plus jeune. Il a vécu en Belgique pendant une vingtaine d'années.

* * *

Le Réveillon de Noël est là. Ce soir nous devons sortir Sai et moi, nous allons au restaurant puis nous irons nous promener dans la capitale. C'est Sai qui m'invite, il m'a promis un bon restaurant, italien je crois, je ne sais plus trop. Je crois que mon cadeau va vraiment lui plaire, j'ai hâte de lui offrir ! Je profite qu'il soit dans la salle de bain pour aller justement emballer son présent.

Il n'est pas dans mon sac ! Où est-il ? Je retourne tout mon sac dans la chambre et Sai me trouve au milieu de toutes mes fringues étalées par terre.

-Mon amour qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu t'es enfin décidé à ranger tes vêtements ? J'ai une armoire tu sais.

-J'ai oublié ton cadeau de Noël chez mes parents !

-C'est pas grave, tu me l'offriras demain. Et pour te faire pardonner tu devras faire TOUT ce que je te demanderais ce soir.

Je m'en sors pas trop mal au final. Je n'avais pas pensé que je pourrais lui offrir demain, même si ça va pas être évident devant toute ma famille. J'interpelle Sai qui est retourné dans la salle de bain pour se laver les dents, il arrive et m'écoute.

-Tu m'offriras ton cadeau demain aussi alors !

-D'accord. Range-moi tout ça vite et va te laver, j'ai réservé la table pour vingt heures.

Je fourre tout dans mon sac et prends mon pantalon et ma chemise pour aller dans la salle de bain. J'en ressors quarante-cinq minutes plus tard après m'être lavé, habillé, coiffé, parfumé ! Sai m'attend dans le salon, un bouquin à la main. C'est un des miens, celui qu'Hinata m'avait offert pour mon anniversaire.

Il me voit et repose le livre après y avoir inséré un marque page. Il se lève et nous nous dirigeons vers la porte d'entrée, nous y allons en métro et nous rentrerons en taxi. Le restaurant est plein à craquer, il y a beaucoup de couples, que des couples, hétéros. Je me sens un peu mal à l'aise mais moins que le maître d'hôtel qui s'étonne de voir deux hommes manger dans un restaurant italien la veille de Noël.

Ce n'est pas le seul, plusieurs couples nous observent en coin. Nous nous installons et le serveur nous apporte la carte. Je l'ouvre et regarde ce qu'il y a écrit, je ne comprends rien. Je regarde Sai qui a l'air de savoir lire le menu. J'attire son attention et il me dit que c'est de l'italien. Il sait lire l'italien ? Décidément il m'étonnera toujours, je sais qu'il connaît un peu le français et il a aussi dû apprendre l'italien avec Kimimaro. Ce garçon était vraiment quelqu'un de formidable.

Sai me prend ma carte, il va commander pour moi vu que je ne m'y connais pas en restauration italienne. J'hésite un peu et lui demande si c'est Kimimaro qui lui a enseigné l'italien. Il stoppe son geste alors qu'il allait boire une gorgée d'eau. C'est un sujet qu'on évite.

-Non, c'est ma mère, elle était à moitié italienne et elle parlait souvent à la maison. Après j'ai continué moi-même, seul. Désolé si je ne te l'avais pas dit.

-Ce n'est pas grave, enfin j'aurais bien aimé que tu me le dises. Il a encore beaucoup de choses que je ne connais pas sur toi ? Des enfants cachés ?

Il rit doucement et me dit réfléchir. Son regard se tourne sur la droite et il s'exclame qu'il sait jouer du piano. Du piano ? Ca explique peut-être ses longs doigts fins et le fait qu'il sache les faire jouer à merveille sur mon corps. Je le vois bien devant un piano à queue à me jouer une ballade. Mon regard se fait rêveur et amoureux quand je le regarde.

Le serveur revient et Sai lui énonce notre commande en italien. Je me demande ce que je vais manger, une fois Sai m'a dit qu'en France ils mangeaient des escargots, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas de trucs trop bizarre dans mon assiette !

Je suis agréablement surpris. En entrée nous avons eu une espèce de salade de poivrons, tomates et de fromage, de la mozzarella. En plat principal nous avons eu des pâtes à la bolognaise, ce ne sont que des pâtes avec de la sauce tomate et de la viande mais c'est très bon. Et en dessert du tiramisu, je crois que ça va devenir mon dessert préféré ! Il y a du café, des gâteaux et une sorte de crème, du mascarpone.

Ca n'a beau qu'être des noms d'ingrédients, quand ils sont prononcés par Sai ils sont d'un érotisme !

Je suis jaloux de la cuillère qui passe par ses lèvres, j'aimerais être à sa place. Ma serviette glisse de mes genoux et je me baisse pour la récupérer, elle a glissé sous la table. Je soulève la nappe qui arrive presque au sol et ramasse ma serviette. Il me vient une idée, je passe entièrement sous la table et avance à quatre pattes jusqu'à Sai. La nappe est relevée sur ses jambes, ce qui me facilitera la tâche.

Je passe mes deux mains sur ses cuisses et un hoquet lui échappe, suivit de mon prénom. Je caresse ses cuisses, m'attardant sur le haut que je masse, éveillant doucement son bas-ventre. Ma bouche se pose sur la bosse qui commence à se former dans son pantalon et ouvre celui-ci. Mes lèvres se posent de nouveau sur lui mais cette fois-ci sur son membre libéré.

Je l'imagine aisément tenir les bords de la table en essayant de se contrôler pour que rien ne transpire sur son visage. J'entends le serveur venir à ce moment précis, lui demandant si tout va bien et où je suis passé. Il lui répond d'une traite que oui et que je suis aux toilettes.

Au bout de quelques minutes, sa main droite passe sous la table pour me maintenir la tête alors qu'il se libère en moi. Il m'a serré les cheveux tellement fort que j'ai cru qu'il allait me les arracher !

Je le rhabille et lui demande si la voie est libre pour que je ressorte, il répond à l'affirmative et je regagne ma place. Sai a les coudes sur la table et la tête dans ses mains. Il parle plus pour lui-même que pour moi, se disant que j'ai vraiment osé faire ça dans un restaurant quatre étoiles. Il relève son visage vers moi, ses yeux me fixent, mi en colère, mi désireux de me sauter dessus.

-Je vais aller payer, toi pendant ce temps-là tu vas m'attendre aux toilettes.

Il se lève et je le regarde se diriger à la hâte à la réception. J'assimile ce qu'il me dit et je sens mon corps se réchauffer de mes joues à mon bas-ventre. Ca va être la fête à mon cul, pardonnez-moi l'expression. Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur ou si je dois trépigner d'impatience.

Je vais quand même là où m'a ordonné Sai, c'est-à-dire aux toilettes. Je l'attends en me lavant les mains, il y a un monsieur qui est là, il me regarde, je ne sais pas ce qu'il attend je crois qu'il travaille pour le restaurant.

Sai entre en trombe et la lourdeur de la porte l'empêche de claquer contre le mur. Il s'approche de l'homme et lui donne quelques billets en lui demandant de quitter la pièce. L'homme s'exécute, trop heureux d'avoir quelques billets en plus de son salaire. La porte se ferme et Sai se retourne vers moi, je n'ai jamais vu une telle aura s'échapper de lui. Son regard et son pas se font prédateur, tellement que je recule contre le mur du fond.

Le problème avec un mur c'est qu'on se retrouve vite coincé entre celui qu'on fuit et ledit mur. Je sais maintenant ce que ressent une biche face au loup. Son corps se colle au mien alors qu'il passe sa main sur le devant de mon pantalon. Ma ceinture est aussi vite enlevée que mon pantalon et mon boxer. Je me retrouve contre le lavabo et vois Sai dans le miroir face à moi prendre mes fesses et les écarter pour rentrer en moi, sans m'avoir préparé. Ca fait super mal !

-C'est ta punition mon amour ! Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que tu as osé faire ! Me faire ça en public ! J'ai faillit tout renverser sur la table pour te prendre dessus, estime-toi heureux que j'aie attendu d'être ici.

Il commence à bouger et je me retiens comme je peux au lavabo devant moi. C'est très gênant de me voir dans le miroir, je me concentre sur Sai les yeux fermés se déhanchant en moi. L'un de ses coups de butoir m'envoie presque valser dans le miroir où mes mains s'appuient. Je ne pense même pas au fait que l'on puisse nous voir ou nous entendre.

Ce n'est pas si déplaisant cette soudaine sauvagerie. Je lui demande de ma parler en italien. Ce qu'il fait, j'en ai rien à taper de ce qu'il me dit, ça peut très bien être des mots d'amour comme des salaceries ou une liste de course, sa voix m'envoie dans les limbes du plaisir. Il n'a même pas eu besoin de me toucher pour que je me répande sur le carrelage noir des toilettes. Il vient à son tour et se rhabille.

-Dépêche-toi de t'habiller on rentre. J'espère être calmé jusqu'à la maison.

Il m'embrasse du bout de lèvres et m'aide quand même à me nettoyer et nettoyer le sol. Une personne entre au moment où nous nous lavons les mains. Nous sortons sous son regard agacé, dégouté, hautain je pense qu'il nous a entendus. Rien à foutre ! Pour l'instant tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer et offrir à mon cher et tendre une nuit d'amour.

* * *

Nous n'avons presque pas dormi, préférant faire l'amour toute la nuit. Sai était déchaîné ! Je devrais lui faire plus souvent ce genre de petite gâteries, ça lui réussit pas mal. Moi en revanche j'ai du mal à me lever, j'ai pris cher.

Mes grands-parents m'appellent sur mon portable pour nous dire qu'ils sont en bas et nous attendent. Je voulais me rhabiller comme la veille mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis avec mon pantalon donc je suis obligé de mettre un jean. Sai est habillé comme pour notre rendez-vous à l'exception de la chemise qu'il a changé, remplaçant la blanche par une bordeaux.

Avant de partir je vais récupérer nos chaînes qu'on avait laissées de côté depuis le début des vacances. Après tout, c'est aujourd'hui le grand jour, l'annonce des fiançailles !

En arrivant devant ma maison j'aperçois la voiture de mes grands-parents paternels. J'y crois pas ils sont venus ! Je me tourne vers Sai et lui dis, il me sourit un peu crispé, il a peur de la réaction de pépé, la dernière fois ne s'étant pas très bien passée. Il se fait rassurer par mes grands-parents maternels qui lui disent que eux l'aiment bien et que c'est le principal.

Nous sortons et j'aide papy à sortir les sacs de cadeaux du coffre. Sai a avec lui le même qu'il avait ramené de chez mémé, je savais bien qu'il y avait quelque chose de louche avec ce sac ! Moi je prends le sac où il y les cadeaux pour ma famille. Nous avons acheté des cadeaux en commun avec Sai.

En entrant je cherche pépé du regard mais ne le vois pas. J'interroge mémé qui me regarde tristement en me disant qu'il n'est pas venu. Ca me fait mal au cœur pour elle et papa, même si c'est vrai que ça me soulage d'un côté.

J'aide ma mère à installer les plats et je prends place aux côtés de Sai. Mémé est à côté de lui et mes grands-parents maternels sont en face de nous. Mes parents sont chacun en bout de table. Sai joint ses mains devant lui puis les desserre en me regardant, gêné. Ma mère lui demande ce qui ne va pas.

-Désolé, c'est… c'est une tradition que j'ai gardé de ma mère. Elle… Elle était à moitié italienne, à moitié américaine et en Amérique on rend grâce à Noël. Je… désolé je sais que vous êtes bouddhistes, je le suis aussi mais c'est une tradition que j'ai gardé, pardon.

-Ne t'excuse pas, si c'est une tradition pour toi nous allons la respecter. Commence je t'en prie. Aucune objection chéri ?

-Non, non, c'est une très bonne idée Yoshino. Allez va mon garçon !

Mes parents sont en or ! Je pense que c'est bon là vis-à-vis de mon père, les épreuves sont passées.

Respectant la tradition de mon petit ami, nous rendons grâce pour une chose par rapport à cette année. Il a rendu grâce à mes parents de si bien l'accueillir. J'ai suivit en leur rendant grâce à mon tour de ne pas m'avoir rejeté. Mon père a pris la relève et ainsi de suite pour finir par mémé Tsunade.

Avant de manger le dessert je me lève, déclarant avoir quelque chose à leur dire. Mon père plaisante en demandant si j'ai mis Sai enceinte. Au moins ça détend l'atmosphère.

-Bon voilà, en fait ça fait quelques mois maintenant, trois plus précisément, que Sai et moi sommes fiancés. Nous savons très bien que nous ne pouvons pas marier mais…

Je sors ma chaîne de ma chemise et leur montre mon alliance.

-Sai m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux pour mon anniversaire en me demandant plus ou moins de l'épouser. C'est pourquoi nos… alliances sont autour d'une chaîne, quand nous déciderons d'être vraiment unis comme des époux nous passerons nos anneaux.

Ils me regardent tous avec de grands yeux et ma mère éclate en sanglot en venant nous prendre dans ses bras. Ils nous félicitent tous, mon père me dit même qu'il est très fier de nous. Je suis ému, Sai aussi, surtout que mon père vient le voir et lui dit qu'il peut vraiment considérer qu'il fait partie de la famille maintenant.

Enfin nous nous faisons un peu disputer parce qu'on aurait pu leur dire plus tôt.

Nous mangeons la bûche de Noël puis nous passons à l'échange de cadeaux. Mémé commence, nous offrant à chacun un pull fait main, même pour Sai, plus un petit chèque pour moi. J'ai eu également un chèque de la part de mes grands-parents maternels et de mes parents. Sai a eu droit a une BD dédicacée de papy de quand il était dessinateur, mamie lui a offert un livre sur la mode. Mes parents lui ont offert un manteau bien chaud pour quand il viendra ici l'hiver, moi aussi j'en ai eu un.

Nous offrons ensuite les cadeaux que nous avons achetés, un lot de laine assez rare pour mémé, une bonne bouteille de vin pour mon père et une pour mon grand-père, un châle pour ma mère et un pour ma grand-mère. On s'est pas trop foulé c'est sûr mais ils sont tous contents.

Sai m'offre ensuite mon cadeau : une écharpe en laine rouge qu'il a fait lui-même. En plus elle est assez grande pour qu'on puisse s'enrouler à deux dedans, je l'embrasse devant tout le monde sans me soucier de leurs regards. Je vais chercher son présent sous le sapin et lui tends une grande enveloppe rouge. Il l'ouvre et ne semble pas comprendre.

-C'est… C'est pas ce que je crois Shika ?

-Si c'est bien ça, un voyage à Paris pour deux du quatorze au vingt mars. Pour toi et moi, pour nos un an.

Ses larmes coulent et il se jette à mon coup en m'embrassant et me remerciant du fond du cœur. Mes parents sont épatés par mon cadeau, ils n'ont jamais eu l'occasion d'aller en France, ou même de voyager à l'étranger. Ils n'ont pas vraiment eu de lune de miel vu que ma mère était déjà enceinte quand ils se sont mariés. Ils pourraient partir maintenant que je ne vis plus avec eux, ils auraient déjà pu partir depuis longtemps.

Avant que mémé Tsunade ne s'en aille, je la prends à part. J'ai envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur pépé. Ca me désole qu'il ne soit pas avec sa famille le jour de Noël, c'est triste quand même. Mémé me dit qu'il est comme ça, borné, et qu'il campera sur ses positions quoi qu'il arrive. Elle me dit aussi de laisser courir, peut-être qu'un jour il se rendra compte par lui-même qu'il faut s'ouvrir l'esprit si il ne veut pas perdre son petit-fils.

J'aimerais passer le voir directement mais tout le monde m'en dissuade, ça ne ferait qu'envenimer les choses. Donc bon je laisse, j'attendrais. En tout cas si j'avais une quelconque ambition de reprendre la ferme ça me semble un peu mort pour l'instant. Mais je ne perds pas non plus espoir, un jour j'irais le voir et j'espère qu'il m'acceptera comme je suis réellement.

* * *

Le trente et un décembre nous retrouvons nos amis pour aller prier au temple. C'est la première fois que nous y allons tous ensemble, d'habitude j'y vais avec ma famille. Encore une fois seul Gaara manque à l'appel, il devait venir mais il a quelques petites choses à régler avant de déménager définitivement pour Konoha.

Je l'ai eu sur internet avant-hier, il a trouvé un appartement dans le centre ville. Tout près du « Black Butterfly » comme par hasard. Il est peut-être vraiment tombé amoureux à force. Mais est-ce qu'elle va succomber à notre petit roux, c'est la question ! Je suis sûr que si il était plus naturel et qu'il lui faisait la cour normalement sans se mettre en avant comme il le fait d'habitude il aurait toutes ses chances.

Nos quatre amis arrivent enfin au point de rendez-vous. Quatre, car Hinata est là aussi au bras de Sasuke. Il y a un autre jeune homme derrière Sasuke, plus grand, avec les cheveux plus longs, ce doit être Itachi, son grand-frère. Il nous salue d'un signe de main et nous informe qu'il a emmené tout ce petit monde en voiture. Il est vraiment beau.

Sai remarque que je le regarde, et que je dois même rougir, il attrape ma main pour attirer mon attention. Son visage est baissé alors qu'il serre ma main un peu plus fort, serait-il jaloux ? Il ne me l'a jamais vraiment montré, enfin, sauf la fois où il a su que Naruto et Neji m'avaient vu nu. Mais même cette fois-là il avait réagit au quart de tour en me jetant de l'eau au visage. Je lui demande ce qui lui prend.

-Tu… A-Amour je sais qu'il est beau Itachi-san mais s'il te plait ne le regarde pas comme ça. Je sais bien qu'il est plus beau, plus grand que moi mais il… il est hétéro, il va bientôt se marier.

-Mais Sai, je m'en fiche, je le regardais juste comme ça ! Tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais te lâcher pour le premier beau gosse qui se présente devant moi ? Je t'aime et on est fiancés je te rappelle ! … Et puis un Uchiha…

Nous rions en cœur et je le prends dans mes bras pour l'embrasser. Non mais c'est vrai après tout, je l'aime mon Sai et je ne voudrais le quitter pour rien au monde ! Même pour le grand-frère de Sasuke qui est… super canon aussi bien de face que de dos ! Je me fais rappeler à l'ordre par mon petit ami qui me demande de ne pas baver, que ça serait disgracieux.

Il y a beaucoup de gens ici, presque autant que dans ma ville. Nous sommes les uns contre les autres en attendant et malheureusement pour moi Itachi est derrière moi, limite collé à mon dos. C'est perturbant, j'ai l'impression qu'il ne me lâche pas des yeux depuis qu'il est arrivé. Enfin, ce n'est peut-être qu'une impression.

Des jeunes devant nous chahutent et nous sommes bousculés par ceux-ci. Je me retrouve poussé en arrière et atterri dans les bras du frère de Sasuke. Je relève la tête et il me regarde en souriant. Il faut que je m'éloigne de ce type ! Surtout que Sai m'attrape par le bras pour me relever et jette un regard assassin à Itachi.

Il s'approche de lui et lui dit de ne pas me toucher. Qu'il est mon petit ami et que c'est à lui de me rattraper si je tombe. Itachi lui rétorque que je suis tombé dans ses bras, que c'est arrivé comme ça et qu'il n'avait qu'à être plus réactif. Ils ne se disputent pas pour moi quand même ? Je lève mes mains entre eux en leur demandant de se calmer. Sasuke arrive en demandant ce qui se passe à son frère. Seulement c'est Sai qui lui répond en haussant le ton.

-Ton frère n'arrête pas de coller MON petit ami ! Il lui fait clairement du rentre dedans !

-H-Hein ? Non mais Sai arrête deux secondes d'être jaloux ! Mon frère est hétéro, il a une petite amie ! Faut arrêter ta paranoïa !

-Je ne suis pas paranoïaque ! T'as pas vu la façon dont il le regardait ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait derrière nous alors que tu es là-bas ?

J'en ai assez, il est ridicule là ! Je lui dis clairement de se calmer ou sinon je rentre. Il me rétorque que je ne saurais pas rentrer sans lui, n'y comprenant rien aux transports en commun de la capitale. Ce qui n'est pas faux.

Les choses auraient pu se tasser mais Itachi renchérit en me disant qu'il peut me raccompagner en voiture si je le souhaite. C'est la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase, Sai se jette sur lui pour lui mettre son point dans la figure. Notre aîné a été plus rapide et le métrise facilement, le faisant tomber à terre en fauchant ses jambes.

Tout le monde autour de nous nous regarde. Je m'accroupis à côté de Sai en lui demandant si tout va bien, mais il m'envoie bouler en me disant qu'il rentre et qu'Itachi n'aura qu'à me raccompagner. Je reste planté comme un poireau, regardant mon petit ami partir sans moi. Elle commence bien cette nouvelle année…

Je sens une main sur mon épaule et tourne mon visage, c'est Itachi. Il me demande pourquoi je ne le suis pas. Je ne sais même pas quoi répondre. Je rejoins mes amis sans un regard pour le grand frère de Sasuke, c'est notre tour.

Quand vient mon tour, je souhaite passer encore au moins une année avec Sai, et qu'on soit tous les deux ici l'an prochain. J'ai envie de pleurer, c'est de ma faute si il a réagit comme ça. Je n'aurais pas dû regarder Itachi avec autant d'insistance, il a dû croire que j'étais intéressé. En plus je suis obligé de rentrer avec Sasuke et son frère vu que j'ai pas pris mon portefeuille et ne peux donc pas me payer un taxi !

Je monte à l'avant de la voiture d'Itachi pendant que Neji, Naruto, Hinata et Sasuke se serrent à l'arrière. Ils dorment tous chez Neji et c'est sur le chemin de chez Sai. J'aurais préféré qu'il me raccompagne en premier.

Une dizaine de minutes de route plus tard nous arrivons en bas de l'immeuble de Neji, c'est un grand building. J'hésite même à demander à Neji si je peux dormir chez lui, je ne veux pas me retrouver seul avec Itachi.

Un silence règne dans la voiture alors qu'il reprend la route. Puis il brise ce silence que je bénissais jusqu'alors.

-Désolé que tu te sois disputé avec Sai à cause de moi.

-Hm, pas grave. Ce n'est pas vraiment ta faute, c'est moi aussi.

-Pourquoi toi ? Tu n'as rien fait de mal.

Je rougis et me tourne vers la fenêtre en lui disant que je l'ai regardé un peu trop. Il rit et me remercie. Je continue de regarder le paysage défiler, ne voulant pas continuer cette discussion.

Quand la voiture s'arrête, sa main se pose sur mon genou et je me retourne vers lui. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire quoi que ce soit qu'il vient m'embrasser. Je le repousse en posant mes mains sur son torse. Je suis surpris, pourquoi il a fait ça ?

-I-Itachi-san… ?

-Pardon, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. Tu devrais rentrer, ton petit ami doit t'attendre.

-Non je… pourquoi avoir fait tout ça ? Tu… Tu as une petite amie non ?

-Tu veux vraiment la vérité ?

Il se penche sur moi, je suis prêt à sortir de la voiture à tout moment. Il me fait peur. J'hoche tout de même la tête, voulant savoir ce qu'il a à me dire.

-Tu vois j'ai rencontré Sai il y a deux ans, une fois où Sasuke l'avait invité lui et Naruto. Et j'ai tout de suite été sous le charme, un coup de foudre quoi ! Mais j'ai appris que c'était vers toi que son cœur balançait, même quand je lui ai fait des avances il a résisté. Sasuke m'a appris aux dernières vacances que vous étiez enfin ensemble. Déjà que je ne t'aimais pas vraiment, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu le repoussais, mais là… Sais-tu à quel point je peux te détester ? Je me marie juste pour faire plaisir à mes parents, avec une gourde de première. A ton avis… comment va réagir Sai quand il va savoir que tu m'as embrassé ?

Ma main vient rencontrer sa joue en une gifle sonore et je sors de la voiture en claquant la porte. Non mais pour qui se prend-il ? J'entre dans l'immeuble et vais prendre l'ascenseur jusqu'à chez nous. Quand j'ouvre la porte je vois Sai au téléphone, il se retourne et raccroche. Ses yeux sont rouges, il a pleuré. Je soupire et m'approche de lui sauf qu'il me repousse en me disant que je dormirais sur le canapé ce soir et qu'on parlera demain matin.

Dormir sur le canapé ? Moi ? Mais j'ai rien fait !

Je repense à ce que m'a dit Itachi avant que je sorte de la voiture. Je me déchausse et vais à la rencontre de Sai qui m'amène une couverture.

-C'était Itachi au téléphone ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ? C'est lui qui m'a embrassé !

-C'est pas ce qu'il a dit ! Apparemment tu l'aurais chauffé dans sa voiture et il a dû te repousser plusieurs fois !

-Et tu le crois lui plutôt que moi ? Il l'a fait exprès ! Il est amoureux de toi, imbécile !

Je regrette de suite mes mots, Sai est blessé par ceux-ci, il me jette la couverture au visage et va s'enfermer dans sa chambre. Je le suis en lui disant de m'attendre et de m'écouter mais il ferme la porte à clé. J'ai beau tambouriner dessus il ne m'ouvre pas. Je me laisse glisser le long de la porte, continuant de frapper dessus, mes coups s'amenuisant au fur et à mesure. Je lui dis que je l'aime, qu'il doit m'écouter, je lui explique ce qui s'est passé avec Itachi dans la voiture.

Il n'a pas ouvert. Je suis resté planté là une heure ou deux puis je suis finalement allé m'allonger sur le canapé. Je n'ai pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. J'ai dû m'endormir, épuisé, vers sept heure du matin pour me réveiller une heure plus tard. J'ouvre péniblement les yeux et me retourne sur le dos, je sursaute. Sai me regarde par-dessus le dossier du canapé, il n'a pas l'air d'avoir dormi beaucoup lui non plus.

-C'est vrai ce que tu m'as dit hier ? C'est lui qui t'as embrassé ?

-Oui. Bébé je suis désolé de l'avoir un peu trop regardé hier, je ne savais pas pour toi et lui. T'aurais pu le dire.

-Je ne veux pas en parler. Itachi-san m'avait fait vraiment peur quand j'avais été chez Sasuke. Il m'avait plaqué contre un mur et m'avait presque embrassé de force. Je pensais que c'était fini sa lubie pour moi, Sasuke m'avait dit qu'il allait se marier… Désolé d'avoir été excessif hier, mais je t'aime trop. Je vais appeler Sasuke pour lui dire ce que son frère a fait.

-Laisse et viens plutôt dans mes bras ! C'était horrible d'être sans toi cette nuit !

Nous avons passé le premier jour de l'année à dormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le canapé. Je me suis fait réveiller par les baisers de Sai qui ont dégénéré en très gros câlin. Finalement elle ne commence pas si mal cette nouvelle année !

Sasuke est passé le lendemain pour s'excuser au nom de son frère. J'aurais préféré qu'il vienne en personne, ce n'est pas à Sasuke de le faire ! Mais celui-ci nous explique qu'il est à Londres pour affaires, et puis il verra ça lui-même avec lui. Il ne vaut mieux pas que leurs parents l'apprennent. Moi je m'en fiche, du moment qu'il ne s'approche plus de moi ou de Sai.

De toute façon je n'ai plus à m'en préoccuper, j'ai d'autres projets qui vont m'occuper bien plus que ça : je dois trouver un boulot ! Je vais faire un tour dans le quartier dès lundi histoire de voir ce qu'il y a d'intéressant dans le coin. Sai ne m'a pas accompagné, il pense qu'on pourrait me refuser un poste si on voit que je suis gay. C'est vrai qu'il n'a pas tord d'un côté, même si je ne renie pas ce que je suis.

Il y a vraiment beaucoup de choses ici des boutiques, des cafés, des restaurants. J'ai noté sur une feuille les endroits où j'ai vu qu'ils recherchaient quelqu'un, j'en parlerais avec Sai ce soir pour savoir ce qu'il en pense. Il est absent quand je rentre, mais il m'a laissé un petit mot.

_#Amour, je suis sorti pour faire des courses. A tout à l'heure. Je t'aime#_

Je prends le post-it et le range dans mon portefeuille, je garde tous les petits mots de Sai, j'aime bien les relire de temps en temps.

Quand il rentre je suis dans la cuisine à me faire un thé. Il pose ses paquets sur le comptoir et vient m'enlacer, collant son torse à mon dos.

-Comment va l'homme le plus chanceux du monde ?

-« Le plus chanceux » ?

-Et oui mon amour tu en as de la chance d'avoir un petit ami comme moi !

Nous rions et je me retourne pour l'enlacer et l'embrasser. Je me fais plaquer contre le frigo alors que nos langues se trouvent pour un baiser. Je n'ai malheureusement pas droit à plus vu qu'il doit ranger les courses. Je l'aide un peu mais je n'ai pas encore bien pris mes marques. Ce qui me fait penser à ce que je voulais lui demander avant Noël.

-Dis, j'aimerais te demander quelque chose. Tu… C'est pas très grand ici pour deux, depuis que mes affaires sont arrivées on a encore moins de place.

-Tu veux partir d'ici.

-Pour tout te dire, oui j'aimerais bien.

Il arrête ce qu'il est en train de faire et s'approche de moi. Sa main se pose sur mon avant-bras. Sa bouche se tord, j'ai l'impression qu'il veut pleurer. Il l'aime à ce point son appart' ?

-Tu veux me laisser, ça ne te plaît pas de vivre avec moi ?

-Q-Quoi ? Non mais t'as rien compris. Je disais ça pour nous deux ! Qu'on déménage tous les deux dans un appartement plus grand, un endroit qu'on aurait choisi tous les deux, un lieu à « nous ». Je n'ai pas l'impression d'être vraiment chez moi ici.

Il soupire et sa tête se pose sur mon épaule, il me dit que je lui ai fait peur et qu'il va y réfléchir. Puis on reprend le rangement il me demande si j'ai trouvé du travail. Je vais chercher ma feuille et lui montre il la lit puis me conseille le magasin de disque. Il connaît même quelqu'un là-bas donc il pourrait me recommander.

-C'est qui que tu connais ?

-Sakon, il était un ami de Kimimaro. C'est lui qui m'a trouvé cet appart', il est plutôt sympa. Il a un frère jumeau mais je ne crois pas qu'il travaille chez « Oto no kuni ». Enfin à l'époque il n'y travaillait pas. Je viendrais avec toi demain, d'accord ?

J'acquiesce et le laisse finir de ranger alors que je regarde un peu ce qu'il nous a ramené de bon à manger. Après examen minutieux, je sors plusieurs choses et commence à faire à manger, Sai vient m'aider à couper les légumes. C'est la première fois que l'on cuisine ensemble, et je dois dire que c'est très agréable, nous ressemblons à un petit couple de jeunes mariés. Je souris tristement et tourne mon regard vers Sai qui chantonne.

Non je crois que je n'ai aucun doute à avoir, il est heureux à mes côtés. Tout comme moi.

Le lendemain je me fais donc accompagner par Sai chez « Oto no kuni », le magasin de disques. En entrant il fait signe à un gars aux cheveux indigo plutôt clairs, il a de petits yeux noirs maquillés et il a… du rouge lèvre ? Bleu ? Où je suis tombé moi ?

Nous approchons du comptoir et ils se serrent la main, puis celui que j'identifie comme Sakon tend sa main vers moi. Je la serre et Sai nous présente.

-Sakon je te présente Shikamaru, c'est l'homme qui partage ma vie et qui a capturé mon cœur.

-Et bien, et bien ! Tu nous as dégoté un joli p'tit lot. Ca fait longtemps que t'étais pas passé, ça y est c'est fini l'école militaire ?

-O-Oui, mais ce n'était pas une école militaire, c'était juste un internat. Et c'est là-bas que j'ai trouvé Shika. Sinon, dis-moi, vous recherchez quelqu'un en ce moment ?

-Ouais, Kidômaru vient de se barrer et il nous faut quelqu'un qui connaît l'alphabet sans se tromper pour trier les disques. Pourquoi ? Tu cherches du taf ?

-Pas moi, lui.

Il me regarde de haut en bas et me demande de réciter l'alphabet de A à Z puis de Z à A. Ce que je fais le plus naturellement du monde - je me passe de lui dire que je pourrais travailler pour la NASA avec mon QI. Puis il me demande ce que j'aime comme musique, et après m'avoir écouté il déclare que j'en connais assez et que j'ai un bon style. Je ne sais pas si c'est un compliment venant d'un type comme lui.

-Ca devrait être bon, tu peux faire une journée d'essai demain ? Comme ça tu verras Jirôbô et Tayuya, c'est la meuf de mon frère, elle. Ils travaillent ici.

-Très bien.

Nous parlons encore un peu. Malgré son apparence et sa façon de parler il est plutôt cool. Je crois que je vais me plaire dans ce magasin.

L'essai s'est bien passé, mais c'est plus dur que ce que je pensais. Il y a beaucoup de clients et les gens rangent les CDs n'importe où ! J'ai aussi fait la connaissance de Jirôbô, un grand roux il s'occupe de la sécurité ainsi que de Tayuya, qui s'occupe de renseigner les clients. Ukon, le frère jumeau de Sakon ne travaille pas dans le magasin, il est co-producteur dans une maison de disque. Je l'ai entraperçu à la fin de la journée, il était venu récupérer sa petite amie. Ils sont identique lui et son frère ! Sakon ne se distingue qu'avec son collier en grosses perles rouges.

Je suis content d'avoir enfin un travail, même si je vois moins Sai. En même temps il a trouvé lui aussi un petit travail en attendant d'entrer à l'école en avril. J'ai déjà pris ma semaine pour mars, quand j'ai dit à Sakon que c'était pour nos un an avec Sai il m'a donné mes vacances sans hésiter.

On parle un peu lui et moi, surtout de Sai et de l'époque où il était avec Kimimaro. J'en ai appris un peu plus sur le passé de mon petit ami. En tout cas Sakon est heureux qu'il ait pu trouver un amour si fort après ce qu'il avait vécu. Je n'aime pas trop rentrer dans le détail quand il s'agit de Kimimaro, j'en suis jaloux, même si ça n'a pas lieu d'être.

* * *

Le quatorze mars au matin nous sommes à l'aéroport pour prendre l'avion direction Paris. Ce sont mes grands-parents maternels qui nous ont accompagnés en voiture, c'était plus pratique que de prendre le taxi.

C'est la première fois que je vais prendre l'avion, mais je n'ai pas peur, Sai m'a bien expliqué comment ça se passait. Nous avons environ douze heures de vol, je vais beaucoup dormir.

Nous arrivons à Paris le quatorze mars, treize heures, heure locale. En sortant de l'aéroport Sai nous trouve un taxi et lui donne l'adresse de notre hôtel. Une heure plus tard nous y sommes, c'est un luxueux hôtel dans le dix-septième arrondissement de la capitale. Notre chambre n'est pas une suite mais elle vaut celle d'un hôtel correct.

Nous prenons le temps de défaire nos bagages, après on ira un peu se promener je pense.

C'est vraiment très différent de Tokyo, il y a beaucoup de bâtiments anciens, il y a même des routes, enfin des rues pavées ! J'ai d'ailleurs faillit tomber plus d'une fois ! Je m'étonne en voyant des filles marcher normalement dessus en talons aiguilles.

Le métro parisien, lui aussi, ne ressemble en rien au notre. C'est assez sale et ça sent mauvais ! Bon, alors c'est sûr qu'à première vu je n'aime pas trop Paris ! Où est le romantisme dont Sai m'a si souvent parlé ?

Je suis soulagé quand nous rentrons à l'hôtel pour dîner, nous ne sortons pas ce soir, fatigués par l'avion et le décalage horaire.

Le lendemain de notre arrivée je révise mon jugement sur la capitale française ! Aujourd'hui nous allons à la Tour Eiffel et nous mangeons même là-bas ! C'est génial ! On peut voir toute la ville de Paris et même encore plus loin ! Je prends plein de photos pour montrer à maman et surtout mémé. Nous faisons bien sûr aussi des photos de nous deux, juste Sai et moi.

En fin d'après-midi nous allons sur les Champs Elysées, il y a l'arc de Triomphe mais nous n'y allons pas. Nous préférons descendre les Champs d'un côté pour les remonter de l'autre. Nous nous arrêtons chez La Durée pour déguster des macarons, mon dieu que c'est bon ! Il faudra que j'en ramène pour Naruto, je suis sûr qu'il adorerait ça ! La nuit tombe et c'est magnifique, tout est illuminé ! Les gens ne mentent pas quand ils disent que c'est la plus belle avenue du monde.

Le jour d'après nous continuons à jouer les touristes et nous nous rendons dans un des lieux les plus emblématiques de Paris : Montmartre ! Heureusement que nous prenons le funiculaire parce que je ne me voyais pas monter toutes ces marches à pied !

Sai est aux anges, en haut de la Butte, il y a plein de dessinateurs et de peintres. Il passe la matinée à en faire tout le tour, aller leur parler etc. Je le laisse un peu seul pour aller visiter la cathédrale, le Sacré Cœur, c'est bourré de touristes. Bon… moi aussi j'en suis un mais ce n'est pas pareil ! Il y a même des japonais, ils prennent photo sur photo. Je n'en prends pas, je trouve ça irrespectueux de faire ça dans un lieu saint.

Je rejoins Sai dehors, il court vers moi et me sautille tout autour, il est surexcité. Je lui demande de se calmer et de me dire ce qui lui arrive.

-Pas très loin d'ici il y a un endroit où je voudrais aller ! Ca s'appelle le Marché Saint-Pierre, à ce qu'il parait c'est le temple du tissu ! J'en avais jamais entendu parler ! Tu te rends compte, cinq étages de tissu et de tissu ! Le paradis ! On y va ? Tu es d'accord ?

-Ca a l'air de te faire si plaisir. Allez hop ! Ca te dérange si on redescend par les escaliers ? J'ai envie de profiter en peu de la vue.

Il me répond qu'il n'y a pas de problème. En descendant nous croisons un jeune homme avec un plâtre se faisant porter sur les épaules d'un de ses amis, ils montent justement ces marches ! Mais ils sont fous !

Après avoir tourné un peu et demandé notre chemin nous trouvons le Saint Graal de mon petit ami. C'est plus grand que ce que je pensais ! Et dire qu'on va devoir faire TOUS les étages !

Et nous les avons tous fait. Il y avait des tissus partout, de tout, des tissus pour la mode, pour les meubles, des voilages etc. j'ai du empêcher Sai de dévaliser le magasin ! Bon il n'a pas résisté à acheter différents tissus qui lui donnaient des idées au fur et à mesure. Ca m'a crevé ! Et dire que nous avons décidé d'aller boire une verre ce soir !

C'est un des peintres du Sacré Cœur qui a conseillé à Sai un bar dans le quartier gay de Paris, le Marais. Avant même de rentrer, l'ambiance est déjà au rendez-vous, je crois qu'on va bien s'amuser ! La musique est entrainante, les boissons ne sont pas si chères et pour la France nous sommes majeurs donc nous pouvons prendre des cocktails alcoolisés. Et puis nous pouvons nous trémousser l'un contre l'autre sans avoir à se soucier du regard des autres ! C'est super, j'adore Paris !

Nous rentrons complètement saouls à l'hôtel, j'aimerais faire un très gros câlin avec Sai mais malheureusement pour moi il s'endort à peine allongé sur notre lit. Je dois donc me calmer, seul.

Le réveil est douloureux, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne ! Je me tourne vers Sai qui n'est plus dans le lit. Le bruit de la douche me renseigne sur l'endroit où il se trouve. Je vais le rejoindre, j'en aurais bien besoin de cette douche. Et puis pourquoi pas un petit câlin en prime ?

A ma grande surprise j'ai droit au gros câlin que je n'ai pas pu faire la veille, je me serais contenté de baisers et de caresses mais quitte à avoir plus, je ne vais pas me plaindre !

Il a beau être quatorze heures j'ai envie de croissants. Nous sortons prendre notre petit-déjeuner dans une boulangerie du quartier qui fait service en salle également.

On ne fait pas grand-chose aujourd'hui. On se promène juste sur les quais de la Seine, profitant des marchants de tableaux, de gravures, peintures, dessins, livres etc. C'est très sympathique, et comble du hasard j'y ai trouvé un dessin de mon grand-père maternel ! J'ai demandé à Sai de traduire pour le vendeur et il a voulu me l'offrir mais j'ai poliment refusé.

Demain on fêtera nos un an. Et on se passera ENFIN nos alliances ! On sort ou on reste toute la journée dans notre chambre à profiter l'un de l'autre ? Il faut que j'y réfléchisse.

Au matin de notre anniversaire je ne sais toujours pas ce que nous ferons aujourd'hui. J'ai envie de choisir, c'est Sai qui nous sort, trouve les idées depuis que nous sommes arrivés. En même temps il connait plein de chose sur la France et surtout sur Paris. Il faut que je trouve, il faut que je trouve, il faut que je trouve…

Mon regard se pose sur un des magasines posés sur la table basse. Je ne comprends rien à ce qu'il y a écrit mais il y a la photo d'une église ! Ca me donne une idée, je profite que Sai dorme encore pour me rendre à la réception.

Heureusement que le réceptionniste parle anglais ! Je lui explique qu'il me faut une église, dans Paris, pas trop loin d'ici. Il réfléchit un peu puis interpelle une de ses collègues à qui il parle en français. Elle me sort ce qui doit être un guide et me montre la photo d'une petite église en levant le pouce. J'hoche la tête et elle sort un plan en entourant le dessin d'une petite église sur la carte. Je la remercie, en français, j'ai appris quelques mots depuis notre arrivée.

Avant de remonter je commande un petit-déjeuner à nous faire amener par le room-service et rejoins mon cher et tendre. Il dort encore. Je vais le réveiller en douceur, embrassant son visage et ses épaules. Il ouvre les yeux au moment où le room-service frappe à la porte. Je vais ouvrir et récupère notre petit-déjeuner.

Nous prenons notre temps pour manger et nous préparer. Je demande à Sai de se mettre sur son trente et un, car j'ai une surprise pour lui. Je lui bande les yeux pour ne pas qu'il voit où je l'emmène. Une fois prêts nous sortons de l'hôtel et je fais signe à un taxi pour qu'il nous mène à destination. Nous le saluons et je lui tends le papier avec l'adresse, il la note dans son GPS. Il n'arrête pas de nous jeter des regards dans son rétroviseur, il doit se demander ce que vont faire deux hommes, dont un aux yeux bandés, dans une église.

Le taxi s'arrête pour de bon et je le paie. J'aide Sai à sortir et avancer un peu. Je lui retire son bandeau, il cligne un peu des yeux le temps de s'habituer à la lumière du jour et voit l'église. Il plaque ses deux mains sur sa bouche en prononçant un faible « Non » sans trop y croire. Il se tourne vers moi et me demandant ce qu'on fait là. Je lui prends les mains et j'inspire profondément.

-Nous ne pourrons jamais entrer dans un bâtiment tel que celui-ci, nous ne serons jamais acceptés. Surtout pour nous marier. Alors tant pis, nous n'entrerons pas, nous ne prononcerons pas nos vœux devant un prêtre, en s'en fout on les a déjà échangés le jour de mon anniversaire. Tout ce qui compte maintenant c'est que nous nous passions nos alliances mutuellement, en nous promettant un amour… éternel.

J'ai l'impression de trop en faire, mais Sai est quelqu'un de romantique, je sais que mes paroles le toucheront. Il me sourit en disant m'aimer et sors sa chaîne, je fais de même et la retire. Nous enlevons nos anneaux et remettons nos chaînes, nues de tout pendentif.

Sai me répète ses vœux et me demande si je veux le prendre pour époux, j'acquiesce et il me passe l'anneau qu'il avait au cou. Je récite mes vœux à mon tour et prends Sai pour époux.

Nous nous embrassons sous le regard atterré de plusieurs grand-mères qui passaient. Ca y est, nous sommes mariés ! A notre façon certes, mais pour nous c'est le principal.

Nous rentrons à l'hôtel après une petite balade main dans la main dans les rues de Paris. En arrivant devant notre porte de chambre Sai l'ouvre grâce à la carte magnétique. Je le retiens de rentrer et passe une main dans son dos et l'autre derrière ses genoux pour le soulever dans mes bras.

-C'est la tradition mon cher époux !

Il ne dit rien, s'accrochant à mon cou, et nous passons la porte de notre chambre que je ferme du pied. Je dépose Sai sur le lit et lui retire ses chaussures.

Une autre tradition… N'est-il pas normal d'avoir une lune de miel après un mariage ?

Je retire à mon tour mes chaussures et nos vestes sont abandonnées sur le sol. Je viens m'allonger sur mon petit ami, non, mon mari à présent, et je l'embrasse doucement. Ses bras se nouent automatiquement à ma nuque et ma langue vient trouver la sienne pour un langoureux baiser. Je passe une main sous sa chemise et la fait naviguer sur son torse, elle s'arrête sur son cœur que je sens battre de plus en plus vite. C'est pour moi qu'il bat ainsi.

Notre baiser se fait plus fougueux, plus empressé, nos souffles s'accélèrent. Sai replie ses jambes et les écarte un peu plus puis se déhanche contre moi. Ses mains glissent sous ma chemise à leur tour, venant caresser mon dos. Elles montent, descendent, puis remontent une dernière fois en m'enlevant ce bout de tissu gênant.

Nous sommes obligés de stopper notre baiser pour que je puisse l'enlever définitivement et j'en profite pour venir l'embrasser dans le cou. Je m'arrête un instant sur sa pomme d'Adam que je suçote, un râle la fait vibrer sous ma bouche. Je m'empresse de défaire les boutons de sa chemise, la laissant ouverte pour aller embrasser son torse.

Sai passe ses mains sur le devant de nos corps pour ouvrir nos pantalons afin de nous les ôter, il en profite pour finir de retirer sa chemise. Nous nous retrouvons en sous-vêtements mais ils sont bien vite enlevés pour rejoindre le reste de nos vêtements au sol.

Je me rallonge sur mon cher et tendre, encadrant son visage de mes avant-bras.

-Je te prends ou tu me prends bébé ?

-Je veux te sentir en moi et au plus vite si possible ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas je saurais t'en être grandement reconnaissant.

-Hmmm… comme j'aimerais qu'on puisse se cloner comme dans le manga qu'affectionne Naruto, rien qu'à l'idée d'être en toi et que tu pourrais être en moi en même temps… Deux Sai rien que pour moi.

-Ca te fait beaucoup d'effet on dirait.

Ca oui ça me fait de l'effet ! Je suis en train de me frotter à lui comme un dément. Il tend sa main vers la table de nuit et prend le tube que nous avions laissé dans le tiroir. Il me dit de le préparer quand même avant que je perde complètement pied. Ce que je fais un peu dans la précipitation, trop pressé de me trouver en lui, ça fait longtemps.

Je l'embrasse une dernière fois et me redresse un peu pour pouvoir entrer en lui. J'y vais lentement, prenant enfin le temps de bien le sentir se serrer autour de moi peu à peu. Sai se cambre et pousse un râle continu sous la lenteur de mon geste. Je retiens ses hanches, j'ai peur qu'il donne un coup de rein pour me faire le pénétrer entièrement.

A mi chemin je me retire et lui demande de se retourner. J'attrape des fesses que j'écarte pour rentrer en lui jusqu'à la garde dans un déhanchement. Sai pousse un cri alors que je râle de plaisir en fermant les yeux un instant. C'est si bon. Je m'agrippe à ses hanches alors que les mains de mon amoureux viennent trouver la tête de lit. Il hurle mon prénom et d'autres choses incompréhensibles en italien. Depuis Noël et qu'il sait que ça me fait un effet fou il a pris cette habitude.

Je deviens complètement fou, je ne vais plus tenir longtemps. Je passe une main sur le devant du corps de Sai pour trouver son entrejambe et la caresser. Nous ne tardons pas à venir, jouissant à l'unisson. Je me retire de lui et m'allonge à ses côtés. Il me dit que c'était merveilleux et que maintenant c'est son tour de me montrer de quoi il est capable.

Il n'y a pas à dire, il me surpasse vraiment dans ce domaine ! Ce doit être son côté créatif qui lui donne autant d'imagination. Je suis à peine capable de me lever pour me laver avant d'aller au restaurant. J'ai envie d'annuler mais ce jour est spécial. Je tourne la tête vers Sai pour lui demander s'il veut venir prendre un bain avec moi mais il est déjà endormi. J'ai ma réponse, on se lavera et on dinera plus tard.

Finalement nous ne nous réveillons que le lendemain, tôt et en grade forme. Mon petit mari est déjà réveillé, tourné vers moi, sa main gauche posée sur mon torse. Je prends sa main et la porte à ma bouche pour embrasser son annulaire en lui murmurant un « bonjour ».

Il vient me câliner un peu et je lui demande ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui. Il se redresse, s'assoit même en se tournant vers moi et déclare en levant les bras :

-Aujourd'hui c'est… SHOPPING ! Je veux aller faire les magasins et il faut aussi que nous trouvions des cadeaux pour tout le monde !

-Que penses-tu de porte-clés Tour Eiffel pour ces « tout le monde » ?

-Ah non ! Dans le genre souvenir ringards…

-Mais c'est très bien ! Ou des t-shirt « I 'love' Paris » ? Souvenirs basiques.

-Non, non, non ! On a dit : des macarons pour Naruto et Neji ! Un livre de cuisine pour Hinata ! … Pour Sasuke un…Un… Euh… Bon… D'ACCORD ! T'as gagné ! Va pour les porte-clés et les t-shirt pour tout le monde ! Comme ça on aura plus de temps pour nous !

Alléluia ! On ne va pas courir à droite et gauche pour chercher ce qui conviendrait le mieux à qui. Après tout on est ici pour nous hein ! Mais je veux quand même ramener des macarons, ils sont trop bons !

Ce n'est plus un petit ami que j'ai mais un dévaliseur de magasins ! Nous devons même acheter des valises supplémentaires pour faire rentrer tout ce qu'on a acheté ! Ca va nous coûter cher en excédants bagages, heureusement que j'avais prévu au cas où…

Nous arrivons largement en avance à l'aéroport le jour du départ. J'ai le temps d'aller m'acheter des cigarettes et un flacon de parfum en duty-free.

Cette semaine est trop vite passée, j'aurais aimé que ça dure plus longtemps. J'aimerais bien revenir un jour, mais pas à Paris, revenir pour découvrir d'autres villes en France. Aller au bord de la mer ou à la montagne ou encore sur cette île dont on nous a parlé, la Corse.

Je regrette un peu qu'on ne soit pas plus sorti le soir, j'aurais aimé découvrir le « Paris by night ». Voir à quel point cette ville peut se transformer à la nuit tombée, j'en ai eu qu'un trop petit aperçu.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le Prochain chapitre :

Je me sens mal, peut-être que j'enferme trop Sai dans notre relation, on ne voit personne en dehors de nos amis du lycée et mes collègues. C'est normal qu'il veuille voir d'autres gens.

Je ne mange pas ce soir je n'ai pas très faim. Je me couche vers vingt-deux heures, le ventre noué. J'essaie de lire mais mon livre reste ouvert à la même page.

Quand Sai rentre il est presque minuit et je crois entendre qu'il est un peu saoul. Il m'appelle de la porte d'entrée et je vais voir. Je reste scotché dans le couloir en le voyant avec justement le mec de l'autre fois, Shino.


	8. Chapitre VII

Titre : _**Tout Accepter De Toi**_

Résumé : Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… de la part d'un garçon.

*SaiShikamaru* / Schoolfic / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Sai/Shikamaru, Neji/Naruto, Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Hinata, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Ino, Sai/Kimimaro, Sai/Shikamaru/Genma, Tobi/Deidara, Yoshino/Shikaku, etc.

Je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples ci-dessus.

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

_**Coucou à vous tous! Et voilà le chapitre 07! J'espere qu'il vous plaira! Enjoy et review it! Bizbiz :)**_

* * *

**-CHAPITRE VII-**

Nous sommes de retour à Tokyo le vingt et un, aujourd'hui c'est le deuxième jour de l'équinoxe de printemps. Nous devons rentrer en taxi, papy et mamie ne pouvaient pas venir nous chercher, et puis on ne va pas compter sur eux à chaque fois non plus.

Dix jours après notre retour de Paris, Sai commence les cours. On est vendredi donc il n'y va que pour visiter l'école, avoir son emploi du temps, etc. Il va aussi rencontrer ses camarades de classe, j'espère qu'il n'y aura pas beaucoup de garçons trop mignons. Non. Trop de garçons tout court ! Après tout, il est dans une école de mode, les garçons ne doivent pas tous être hétéro, au contraire ! J'ai confiance en Sai, c'est en « les autres » que je n'ai pas confiance !

J'ai été un peu absent toute la journée et me suis fait remonter les bretelles par Sakon. Je m'en excuse une fois ma journée finie et file chercher Sai vu que j'ai un peu le temps. Je dois prendre le métro pour y arriver, mais ce n'est qu'à deux stations. Après il y a cinq minutes de marche, donc je me presse pas. De toute façon ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes, loin de là !

J'arrive devant l'école, c'est un grand bâtiment qui ressemble plus à un immeuble qu'à un établissement. Il y a beaucoup d'élèves présents et j'ai peur de louper Sai. Je lui envoie un message pour être sûr qu'il ne parte pas sans moi.

_#Je suis devant ton école, à côté du kiosque à journaux. Je t'attends, à tout de suite. Je t'aime#_

J'attends encore un peu et le vois arriver au loin, il salue un garçon et une fille de la main et arrive à ma hauteur. Je me fais embrasser mais continue de regarder les deux jeunes gens qui viennent de partir, le garçon ne nous a pas lâchés des yeux, il se retourne plusieurs fois.

-Et… eux, c'est qui ?

-Ah, c'est Haku et Shino, ils sont dans ma classe. Ils ont l'air sympa.

-Mh. Bon tu viens, on rentre ?

-Ouiii ! Mais tu aurais pu m'attendre à la maison, me préparer le repas et m'attendre en tablier, juste en tablier !

-Pervers !

Il me tire la langue et vient prendre ma main pour marcher jusqu'au métro. Il me raconte sa journée, comment est l'école, son emploi du temps et un peu les personnes qu'il a dans sa classe. Il y a beaucoup de filles dans sa classe, ils ne sont que trois garçons. En ayant déjà vu un je me demande à quoi ressemble le troisième, mais je me retiens de lui demander à voix haute. De toute façon il est déjà parti dans la description des salles de classes.

Il continue ainsi jusqu'à chez nous, ça devient vraiment le bazar chez nous. Il nous faut à tout prix un autre appartement, avec des pièces plus grandes et surtout une pièce en plus pour tout le matériel de Sai, une sorte d'atelier. Je me demande si Sai y a réfléchi depuis la dernière fois.

-Bébé ?

-Oui ?

-Tu… Tu y as réfléchi pour l'appartement ?

-Oui, il serait grand temps qu'on en change ! Je ne retrouve plus rien ici ! Mais j'aimerais rester ici, enfin dans le quartier. Tu as déjà regardé un peu ?

-N-Non, je ne pensais pas que tu y avais autant pensé. Je demanderai à Sakon s'il sait s'il y a quelque chose dans le coin. Un trois pièces, lumineux et spacieux et j'aimerais aussi un balcon ou une terrasse parce que ça me saoule de fumer à la fenêtre de la cuisine.

-Ou tu pourrais aussi arrêter de fumer. Mais pourquoi un trois pièces ? Tu veux en faire quoi de la troisième, une chambre d'enfant ?

Je le regarde, les yeux grands ouverts et bafouille que c'était pour lui, pour un atelier. Il rit et me dit qu'il plaisantait, mais est-ce qu'il plaisantait vraiment ? On en a jamais parlé parce qu'on ne peut pas en avoir à nous, enfin on ne pourra jamais adopter, et puis de toute façon on est beaucoup trop jeunes. Mais quand même… peut-être que je lui en reparlerais un jour un jour…

Le lundi, au travail, je demande à mon patron pour l'appartement. Il me dit ne pas savoir sur le moment mais qu'il se renseignera quand même. J'irai voir dans l'agence immobilière de la rue d'à côté si il y a des appartements dans nos critères. Ou même une petite maison, pourquoi pas. Enfin on devrait changer de quartier, et ça, mon cher époux ne veut pas.

Je vais donc à l'agence immobilière, en arrivant je vais pour pousser la porte mais la sonnerie de mon portable se fait entendre. Le prénom de Sakon s'affiche à l'écran, je décroche.

-Allô ?

-Ouais c'est Sakon. Je viens de voir mon frangin et il connaît un mec qui cherche à louer son appart', il habite à une station de métro d'ici.

-Mais, tu penses qu'il peut être dans le style de ce qu'on recherche ?

-Bah les pièces ne sont pas très grandes mais il y en a trois et un balcon exposé plein sud.

-Et… et tu penses qu'il accepterait de nous le louer ?

-Si je t'appelle c'est que ça devrait être bon. J'te file son numéro, appelle-le.

Il me l'envoie par message et je rebrousse chemin en direction de ce qui j'espère ne sera plus notre logement ! Quand je rentre, Sai n'est toujours pas là, il est presque dix-neuf heures ! Je prends mon téléphone pour l'appeler et constate que j'ai un message que je n'avais pas encore lu.

_#Coucou mon amour, je vais boire un verre avec des gens de ma classe. M'attends pas pour manger. Bisous je t'aime#_

C'est son tout premier jour de classe et il m'abandonne déjà pour aller avec ses potes. Je me demande si le garçon de l'autre fois y est aussi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas paniquer juste pour une sortie, mais c'est la première fois ! Moi quand je sors avec Sakon et les autres je l'invite toujours, et s'il ne vient pas je n'y vais pas. Je me rends compte que je suis vraiment trop excessif avec lui, il doit me trouver lourd. Il a le droit de vivre sa vie.

Je me sens mal, peut-être que j'enferme trop Sai dans notre relation, on ne voit personne en dehors de nos amis du lycée et mes collègues. C'est normal qu'il veuille voir d'autres gens.

Je ne mange pas ce soir je n'ai pas très faim. Je me couche vers vingt-deux heures le ventre noué, j'essaie de lire mais mon livre reste ouvert à la même page.

Quand Sai rentre il est presque minuit et je crois entendre qu'il est un peu saoul. Il m'appelle de la porte d'entrée et je vais voir. Je reste scotché dans le couloir en le voyant avec justement le mec de l'autre fois, Shino. Il le soutient d'un bras, je pense que lui est vraiment bourré ! Il essaie de m'expliquer que Shino ne pouvait pas rentrer chez lui dans cet état parce qu'il vit chez ses parents et qu'ils sont assez stricts.

-Il va dormir sur le canapé, ça te dérange pas ?

-C'est pas comme si j'avais le choix !

Je retourne dans la chambre, énervé. Sai m'appelle de loin mais je ne l'écoute pas et me couche. Il vient me rejoindre et se couche dans mon dos. Ses bras m'enlacent et sa joue se pose sur mon omoplate. Il commence à faire naviguer ses mains sur moi mais je ne suis pas d'humeur ! Il aurait pu me prévenir pour ce Shino !

Je le repousse, lui déclarant que je suis fatigué et que je me lève tôt, moi. Lui, enfin eux, n'ont pas cours le matin. Il ne cherche pas plus loin et se décale un peu mais me garde dans ses bras.

Mon réveil sonne, j'entends Sai me dire que je dois me lever, ce que je fais. Je l'embrasse sur la joue, me lève et vais éteindre mon réveil. Il est sur le bureau, c'est fait exprès pour que je me lève et ne me rendorme pas, une astuce de ma mère.

Je me dirige doucement vers la cuisine pour me faire un thé. Je sursaute en voyant quelqu'un sur le canapé et repense à hier soir. Shino, le copain de classe de Sai, est en caleçon, affalé sur notre canapé, une jambe pendant en dehors.

Je fais la moue et vais dans la cuisine, je ne me gène pas pour faire du bruit ce qui, bien sûr, réveille notre endormi. Il se lève en sursaut, se demandant où il est. Puis il se tourne et me voit, il rougit et cherche son t-shirt pour cacher son torse.

-B-Bonjour. Je… Désolé d'avoir dormi ici. Je suis Sh-

-Je sais qui t'es !

Je ne dis rien de plus et laisse finalement mon thé pour passer à la salle de bain. Quand j'en ressors, il est habillé, assis sur le canapé à attendre. Il se lève directement en m'entendant, et s'excuse de nouveau. Je roule des yeux alors que je rattache mes cheveux, il est agaçant ce type ce n'est pas possible ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il fait encore là, il ne peut pas rentrer chez lui ?

-Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, tes parents vont s'inquiéter.

-Je pensais aller directement en cours avec Sai.

-Oui mais là il ne va pas se réveiller avant quelques heures.

-J'attendrai.

Je lui réponds rien, le contourne et sors. Je sais que je ne devrais pas réagir ainsi mais je n'arrive pas à faire autrement ! En plus il est vraiment pas mal ce mec ! Il est un peu plus petit que Sai et moi, bien fait de ce que j'ai vu, brun, les cheveux plus longs que Sai mais coiffés en « pétard » et surtout il a des yeux… bah magnifiques, je peux pas le nier ! Ils sont marron clair tirant limite sur le jaune.

Mes poings sont serrés et ma démarche est raide. Je le sais très bien que je suis jaloux mais il faudrait que j'arrête ! En plus je suis paranoïaque ! Je n'arrête pas de me faire des films sur ce qui se passe chez nous. Je vois Shino rejoindre Sai dans notre lit, le caresser, l'embrasser, lui faire l'amour.

Je ne suis pas loin de mon travail et aperçois Tayuya devant la porte, fumant sa cigarette du matin, café en main. Elle jette sa cigarette en me voyant et m'attrape par les épaules.

-Hey ! Shika ? Il se passe quoi là ? Tu pleures ! Tout va bien ? Viens, entre on n'a pas encore ouvert… Sakon ! Putain il est passé où lui ?

Elle me laisse près du comptoir et je m'essuie les joues, je n'avais même pas fait attention que j'étais en train de pleurer. Je sais bien que je me monte la tête tout seul mais j'ai peur !

Ma collègue revient de l'arrière boutique avec des rougeurs sur les joues et bafouille qu'on devrait aller dehors pour parler un peu. Je me doute que Sakon a encore ramené son plan cul au magasin. Je sors derrière Tayuya qui se rallume une clope et me tends son paquet, j'avais promis à Sai de faire un effort mais là… J'en prends une quand même.

Je lui explique à la va-vite ce qui m'arrive et elle s'accroupie en expirant la bouffée qu'elle vient de tirer. Elle me dit que c'est normal d'être jaloux mais que je devrais aussi lui faire confiance, que nous sommes plus ou moins mariés lui et moi. Que si on avait vraiment pu se marier on le serait en vrai, même si elle estime que c'était trop tôt.

C'est vrai que nous avons été vite, mais on s'aime. On s'aime… Mais bien sûr ! On s'aime ! Sai m'aime, il ne va pas me tromper ou me quitter pour un petit minet rencontré il y a moins d'une semaine ! Enfin… J'espère.

La porte du magasin s'ouvre et nous voyons sortir une jeune femme aux cheveux bleus. C'est Konan, la régulière de Sakon. Je crois savoir qu'il couche aussi avec un mec de temps en temps, il est bi.

Konan est très jolie, autant qu'Hinata je dirais, peut-être même plus. Elle nous fait une bise, embrasse Sakon et s'en va. Elle travaille dans une papeterie à ce que j'ai cru comprendre.

Et nous aussi devons aller travailler. A ma pause je vois que j'ai deux messages, les deux viennent de Sai.

_#T'aurais pu me réveiller ce matin je voulais un câlin ! Shino m'a dit que t'avais l'air énervé, c'est parce qu'il était là ?#_

_#Tu dois travailler, appelle-moi à midi !#_

Je l'appelle donc et l'entends rire alors qu'il décroche, seulement ce n'est pas pour moi, il demande à la personne d'arrêter de le faire rire.

-Ca va mon amour ?

-Oui. T'es encore chez toi ?

-O-Oui, je suis encore chez _nous_. Je… Nous n'allons pas tarder à aller en cours, on commence à treize heures. Tu…

Je l'entends fermer une porte qui doit être celle de la chambre. Il se racle la gorge et me redemande si je vais bien. Ce qui n'est plus vraiment le cas depuis qu'il a répondu à mon appel. Surtout qu'il a l'air gêné.

-Ca va Sai, on devrait raccrocher, tu as cours et je n'ai pas des heures pour manger.

Blanc. Je soupire, agacé, et lui demande si il sera là ce soir quand je rentrerai. Il me dit qu'il n'a que trois heures de cours donc il sera là bien avant moi. J'acquiesce et lui dis devoir raccrocher. Il m'embrasse et je le fais également à demi-mot, en gros je lui réponds juste « moi aussi ». Il rajoute qu'il m'aime, même manège, « moi aussi ».

Je range mon téléphone et vais manger avec mes collègues. Ils savent bien que ça ne va pas fort, et essaient de me remonter le moral comme ils peuvent. Sakon commence à me raconter ses frasques sexuelles mais contrairement à d'habitude ça ne me fait pas rire, ça ne m'intéresse pas. Je tourne mes baguettes dans mon plat sans grande conviction.

Sakon m'a proposé de rentrer mais je ne voulais pas me retrouver seul chez S… nous. Je penserais trop. Non, je suis bien au travail, je m'occupe l'esprit. Je crois même qu'un client me fait du rentre dedans. Ca fait la cinquième fois qu'il vient me demander un CD. Différent à chaque fois certes mais bon, il n'est pas très discret, il rougit comme une adolescente et bafouille dès qu'il me parle. Ca doit faire plus d'une heure qu'il est dans la boutique.

Il part enfin quand Tayuya va le voir en lui disant que s'il a besoin de renseignements elle est là pour ça. Je crois qu'elle lui a fait peur. La fin de la journée se passe sans incident notable et à dix-sept heures je salue mes collègues et sors dans la rue.

Mes yeux s'écarquillent, mon cœur s'arrête un moment. Sai est là, appuyé contre la rambarde qui fait face au magasin. Il ne bouge pas, on se regarde dans les yeux. J'essaie de savoir ce qu'il pense, sondant son visage, ses yeux, mais rien, impassible.

Je m'avance doucement vers lui, ne sachant que dire. Je suis qu'à un pas de lui, puis il prend la parole assez bas mais je l'entends quand même vu notre proximité.

-Tu ne m'embrasses pas ?

-S-Si.

Je vais poser ma bouche sur la sienne et il me retient contre lui, agrippant mon sweat sur le devant. Je sens bien que sa mâchoire tremble, est-ce qu'il ne va pas bien parce qu'il aurait quelque chose à se reprocher ?

Pourquoi je suis comme ça ? Il n'a jamais rien fait de mal, rien que j'aurais pu lui reprocher. C'était si facile au lycée, on était tout le temps ensemble, on ne pouvait rien se cacher mais depuis qu'on est à Tokyo… Pourquoi je me mens à moi-même ? Je sais très bien que c'est le fait que Sai soit dans une école, avec plein de jeunes gens de notre âge. Et puis mignons en plus.

Notre baiser s'arrête et il me demande si je veux qu'on sorte manger quelque part ce soir. Pas spécialement, mais je dis oui quand même. Je garde mes mains dans mes poches pour ne pas qu'il se sente obligé de me prendre la main. Il est tôt, nous avons encore le temps donc nous rentrons d'abord.

En arrivant je vais vers le canapé pour m'y installer puis me rétracte et vais m'asseoir sur un des tabourets du bar. Et s'ils avaient fait quelque chose sur le canapé ? Dans notre lit ? Je déglutis et regarde mon petit ami qui se fait un café.

-Sai, il faut qu'on parle.

Il manque de faire tomber la cafetière et la pose sur le plan de travail face à moi. Sa main tremble légèrement sur l'anse. Il relève son visage vers moi, me montrant qu'il écoute. J'inspire et me lance.

-Est-ce que tu m'as trompé ? Ce matin ? Avec Shino ?

Ses yeux se ferment et ses poings se serrent, il se tourne sur le côté. Je lui demande de me regarder en face et de me répondre. Il rouvre les yeux mais ne me regarde pas. Sa bouche s'ouvre et se ferme un nombre incalculable de fois puis il prend la parole. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues et mon cœur se brise en entendant sa réponse.

-Pas ce matin. Et pas avec Shino.

Je ne veux pas y croire, il n'a pas fait « ça » ? Un seul mot sort de ma bouche : « qui ? ». Une question qui reste sans réponse, Sai ne fait que pleurer, se cachant dans ses mains, il me dit qu'il est désolé qu'il avait trop bu. Je répète ma question en criant, je veux savoir qui a osé le toucher, qui il a osé toucher.

-Haku.

Haku ? Il… Il m'a trompé avec une fille ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi une fille ? Jusqu'où ça a été ? Je ne le satisfais plus ? Il ne m'aime plus ? Comment tout a pu basculer en une soirée ?

Mes questions restent sans réponses, je les garde pour moi. Je vais dans la chambre, sortant un sac de sous le lit et y mettant quelques affaires, je passe par la salle de bain et m'arrête dans le salon face à Sai. Il lève les yeux vers moi et voit mon sac dans ma main, il avance vers moi mais j'atteins la porte avant lui et la lui claque au nez.

Je prends les escaliers, les descendant en courant. Je l'entends m'appeler et me suivre mais je suis plus rapide que lui et arrive à attraper un taxi avant qu'il ne me rattrape. Je demande au chauffeur de démarrer, je ne me retourne pas, je ne veux pas le voir sinon je sais que je reviendrais automatiquement. Je pleure moi aussi, je ne sais pas quoi faire. Le taxi me demande où il doit m'emmener et par reflexe j'énonce l'adresse de mes grands-parents.

J'arrive là-bas et me fait accueillir par ma grand-mère qui panique quand elle voit dans l'état dans lequel je suis. Elle me fait entrer et me demande ce qui s'est passé. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire, de lui avouer que ma relation avec Sai est fichue. Je reste prostré sur le canapé, le regard dans le vide. Je crois qu'elle appelle ma mère pour la prévenir que je suis chez eux, et lui demander si elle sait quelque chose. Bien sûr qu'elle ne sait rien !

Mamie revient, elle me dit qu'elle va me préparer la chambre d'ami, que je n'ai qu'à rester ici aussi longtemps que je le voudrais. Je sais déjà que je n'ai pas envie d'aller travailler demain, je veux prendre mon portable dans mon sac mais je me rends compte qu'il n'y est pas. Je l'ai oublié à la maison. Chez Sai.

J'aimerais croire que ce n'est pas fini, que ce n'est pas vrai, qu'il n'a pas fait ça. Mes coudes sont sur mes genoux et mes mains jointes. Je vois mon alliance, je la prends entre mon pouce et mon majeur et la fait tourner. Est-ce que je dois l'enlever ? Non, je n'y arriverais pas, et puis je ne veux pas de tout façon !

Je me lève et attrape le bottin pour chercher le numéro de « Oto no kuni ». Je le trouve et appelle du fixe, peut-être qu'il y a encore quelqu'un à la boutique, sinon je laisserai un message. Ca sonne, mais en vain et le répondeur se déclanche. J'attends le bip et essaie de parler comme je peux.

-Je… Euh… C'est Shikamaru, désolé mais je ne pourrais pas venir travailler demain, mercredi. J'ai plus de portable donc je laisse le numéro de là où je suis.

Je laisse le numéro de fixe et raccroche en m'excusant encore une fois. Mamie revient de la chambre, me disant qu'elle est prête. J'ai envie d'aller m'allonger maintenant, mais elle ne me laissera pas filer comme ça. Elle revient à la charge, même question : « qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

-R-Rien… je… Il…

Finalement je m'écroule en pleurs en lui racontant que Sai m'a trompé. Et en plus avec une fille ! Elle joue les compréhensives en me disant que tout n'est peut-être pas fini, que je me suis peut-être trompé, qu'on ne s'est pas compris, etc. J'aimerais y croire mais c'est lui qui me l'a dit clairement !

Je m'isole dans « ma » chambre toute la soirée. Je pleure encore, mon cœur se brise, j'ai même l'impression que mon corps se déchire de l'intérieur. Je ne vais pas pouvoir continuer sans lui, c'est lui l'homme de ma vie, pas un autre !

J'ai envie de l'appeler, l'entendre, le voir, le toucher, le serrer dans mes bras, l'embrasser.

Je ne dors presque pas cette nuit mais compense en passant la journée dans mon lit. Mamie est venue plusieurs fois voir comment j'allais ou si je voulais manger. Et je ne veux ni manger, ni sortir du lit et je ne vais pas mieux. J'ai l'impression que c'est pire que la veille.

En fin d'après-midi, papy, enfin revenu de son voyage de quelques jours, vient me trouver et me tend le combiné du téléphone.

-Shika ? C'est Sakon, ça va mieux ?

-Salut… euh… pas top. Mais je viendrai demain ne t'inquiète pas, désolé pour aujourd'hui.

-T'inquiète ! Par contre Sai m'a appelé, il m'a demandé si je savais où tu étais mais je n'ai rien dit. Et il… Ce n'est pas à moi de dire ça ! Je suis pressé, on se voit demain ! Bye.

-Mmh, à demain.

Sai l'a appelé ? Il voulait savoir où j'étais? Ca veut dire qu'il s'inquiète pour moi ? En même temps il ne m'a jamais dit que c'était fini, c'est moi qui suis parti. Mais c'est lui qui m'a trompé ! On devrait peut-être parler lui et moi, on avait dit qu'on ne laisserait plus une situation pareille s'installer.

C'est décidé j'irai le voir après le travail, j'irai directement le chercher à son école !

Jeudi matin. La nuit a été moins pénible mais je dois me lever plus tôt pour aller bosser étant donné que c'est à l'autre bout de la ville. Mes grands-parents m'ont proposé de me déposer mais je préfère y aller seul, je ne peux pas tout le temps compter sur eux !

J'arrive devant le magasin un peu en retard mais Tayuya est encore devant à se boire un café avec Konan. Sakon la voit beaucoup en ce moment, peut-être qu'il l'apprécie plus que ce que je croyais. Elles me saluent toutes deux et prennent de mes nouvelles, je dis que ça va pour ne pas avoir à répondre à trop de questions et vais commencer ma journée.

Dans l'après-midi j'ai hésité à envoyer un message à Sai pour le prévenir que je venais, mais par peur qu'il m'esquive ou ne veuille pas me voir je me suis rétracté au dernier moment.

Il y a beaucoup de monde au magasin donc je pars un peu en retard, je suis obligé de courir pour arriver devant l'école de mode. Comme d'habitude il y a plein d'élèves et je cherche des yeux Sai ou des têtes connues.

Malheureusement pour moi au moment où je le vois, il est en train de se faire embrasser par cette fille… Haku.

Finalement il m'a bien vite remplacé, je croise le regard de Shino, le garçon qui avait dormi chez nous. Il me fait signe mais je repars dans la direction opposée, allant au plus vite pour m'engouffrer dans la bouche du métro. J'enrage, ce n'est même plus de la tristesse, c'est de la colère. J'ai bêtement cru qu'il avait juste fait une erreur, qu'on aurait pu en parler, qu'on aurait pu essayer de recoller les morceaux… j'ai bêtement cru qu'il m'aimait.

Mais j'ai enfin compris, il était bien avec moi au lycée, il avait un petit copain à portée de main et puis maintenant il peut avoir qui il veut ! Je n'ai été qu'un jouet entre ses mains, il a bien dû se moquer de moi durant un an. C'était mon premier petit ami, j'ai fait des folies pour lui, je lui ai même payé un voyage en France ! Ca devait rien signifier pour lui notre « mariage », il a fait ça dans le « move » du moment.

Je dois me faire à l'idée qu'il va falloir que je fasse moi aussi ma vie, que c'est fini pour de bon. Je dois récupérer mes affaires chez lui. Je ne pourrais pas y aller moi-même, je vais devoir appeler Sasuke ou Neji. Seulement je n'ai plus de portable ni d'ordinateur vu que tout est chez Sai !

C'est sur ces pensées que je me réveille vendredi, au moins c'est le dernier jour de la semaine. Et puis Sakon a besoin de moi aujourd'hui pour aller chercher des CDs chez un type qu'il connaît.

En revenant au magasin le soir, Sakon est le seul encore présent. En même temps il est vingt heures passé. Il m'aide à décharger la camionnette, heureusement que je viens d'avoir mon permis. Une fois tout dans la réserve, nous nous écroulons sur le canapé et il me propose une bière que je ne refuse absolument pas ! Ca me fait du bien, je n'ai pas eu une journée de tout repos.

En fin de compte c'est plus d'un pack de bière qu'on s'enfile. Je dois en être à ma… je ne sais plus combientième cannette. Nous finissons les deux dernières et les lançons dans la corbeille face à nous, c'est raté pour le panier nous sommes bien trop saouls, l'un comme l'autre !

Sakon est à moitié étalé sur moi qui suis moi-même presque allongé sur la banquette. Sa tête est posée sur le haut de mon bras et le haut de son corps sur mon ventre et le haut de mes cuisses. Son bras gauche est passée en travers de mon ventre, sans que je me rende compte sa main est passée sous mon t-shirt et caresse ma peau. Elle monte et descend, juste ça, mais ça fait presque une semaine que mon corps n'a pas été touché et l'alcool n'aidant en rien je suis très sensible aux caresses de mon patron.

Je ne m'en rends pas bien compte mais j'aimerais qu'il fasse plus. J'ai honte, je viens de voir que je bandais alors qu'on me caresse juste le ventre et qu'on m'embrasse dans le cou. Je suis perdu dans les vagues de l'alcool et m'imagine Sai, je ne sais pas pourquoi on serait dans la réserve de mon travail mais tout ce que je sais c'est que ses lèvres parcourent ma nuque et que ses mains naviguent sur moi en me déshabillant. Je gémis, tout abandonné à ses bons soins.

J'attends ça depuis des jours, j'en rêvais toutes les nuits, c'est si bon de le sentir enfin ! Il est fougueux, il a hâte, mais ce n'est pas grave, moi aussi j'ai hâte de le sentir en moi. Si je le pouvais je lui dirais de me prendre de suite mais sa bouche est venue trouver la mienne. Même son baiser est empressé et il a le goût de bière. Comment ça se fait ? Il n'en boit pas !

J'ouvre les yeux et vois Sakon allongé sur moi, nous sommes tous deux torses nus et nos pantalons sont ouverts. Mon dieu qu'ai-je failli faire ? J'ai trompé Sai, j'ai embrassé et caressé un autre homme que lui !

-Hey ! Tout va bien Shika ? Si tu veux arrêter… Enfin bon… Moi je suis trop excité alors dis-moi, que j'aille me calmer ou je continue.

-A-Arrête s'il te plaît. Je… Je suis désolé, je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris. J'ai… Sai…

-Tu ne fais que lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce pour ce qu'il t'a fait.

C'est vrai… Il m'a remplacé, lui. Mais je ne peux pas faire pareil pour me venger.

Sakon se lève en disant que ce n'est pas pour aujourd'hui qu'il aura le droit de me goûter et va dans l'arrière-pièce, une sorte de salle de bain. Je me passe une main sur le visage et remets mon haut. Je devrais rentrer, je ne sais pas quelle heure il est. Je devrais peut-être me racheter un portable, papy et mamie doivent être inquiets.

Je me lève à mon tour et vais voir l'heure sur l'horloge du magasin, il est plus de minuit. Je pense que je vais devoir rentrer en taxi, ou alors je demande à Sakon de me raccompagner. D'ailleurs celui-ci ressort en reboutonnant son jean.

-Au fait Shika, je voulais rien te dire tout à l'heure, parce que franchement j'espérais qu'il se passerait quelque chose, mais… Sai est passé tout à l'heure au magasin. Il voulait te voir, il a attendu tout l'après-midi, il ne va vraiment pas bien.

-… Comment ça il ne va pas bien ? Et moi alors ? Il croit que je vais comment moi ? Je dors plus ! Je fais que penser à lui ! Il est en train de me détruire à petit feu, je fais n'importe quoi ! Regarde ce qu'on a failli faire !

-Ca m'aurait pas dérangé.

Il sourit en haussant une épaule mais je n'ai pas envie de sourire moi, je suis complètement saoul et tout ce dont j'ai envie c'est de parler avec Sai. Je sors du magasin en saluant précipitamment mon patron et me rends sur l'artère principale. Je marche vite, j'en viens même à courir et me retrouve devant l'immeuble de Sai, là où j'habitais il y a encore quelques jours… Je me fous bien qu'il soit avec quelqu'un ou pas, j'en peux plus d'attendre qu'il se passe quelque chose.

Par chance je croise une de nos voisines qui sort promener son chien, elle me salue et je rentre pour aller prendre l'ascenseur. Je vois les étages défiler devant mes yeux à une allure beaucoup trop lente.

La porte est enfin devant moi. Je fais quoi ? Je frappe ? Je sonne ? Bon allez, je sonne ! Puis à peine ai-je lâché la sonnette que je frappe quand même en appelant Sai.

Il ne répond pas, de longues secondes passent mais je ne me décourage pas, je continue. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé depuis la première fois où j'ai pressé le bouton mais la porte s'ouvre enfin tout doucement, et Sai m'apparaît. Un mélange de plein d'émotion se dessine sur son visage. De l'incompréhension, de la surprise, du bonheur et je ne sais trop quoi encore.

Mes yeux sont pleins de larmes, je n'y vois presque rien. Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable, debout planté comme un piquet dans le couloir à pleurer, seulement je n'arrive plus à m'arrêter. Mon brun lui-même ne sait plus quoi faire, il me demande si je suis bien là cette fois, si c'est vraiment moi. Je ne me formalise même pas de savoir de quoi il parle et lui demande si je peux entrer, il acquiesce.

J'en tremble. Je dois garder mes bras près de mon corps pour ne pas le prendre dans mes bras. Il referme la porte pendant que je détaille notre appartement, rien n'a changé depuis mardi.

-Je… Je ne te dérange pas j'espère. T-Tu…

Je n'arrive pas à finir ma phrase, je veux lui dire qu'il n'est peut-être pas seul et que je dérange, mais rien ne sort. Il me demande si je veux boire quelque chose, mais je crois avoir trop bu pour ce soir. Je vais simplement m'asseoir au comptoir là où j'étais assis il y a encore trois jours.

-Et… Qu'est-ce que tu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu es venu récupérer tes affaires ?

-Ah… Euh… Désolé ça doit t'encombrer, je… je pa… je passerais dans la semaine les prendre.

-NON ! C'est… Ca ne me dérange pas, tu viens les chercher quand tu veux… Mais… Mais si tu n'es pas venu pour tes affaires, pourquoi tu es là ?

J'ai l'impression que sa question est pleine d'espoir mais je dois me faire des films. Je voudrais lui demander où nous en sommes lui et moi mais j'ai tellement peur de sa réponse… Cette fille doit être mieux pour lui, après tout c'est « normal » pour un garçon de sortir avec une fille.

-Shika, tu ne crois pas qu'on devrait parler ?

-P-P-Parler ? Pourquoi faire ? Pour t'entendre me dire que c'est fini, que je vais devoir te sortir de ma vie-

-Amour ?

« Amour » ? Il vient bien de m'appeler par mon petit nom ? Je n'ose pas y croire. Il contourne le bar et vient face à moi, il répète le surnom qu'il m'a donné.

-Mon amour, je t'aime, si tu savais comme je t'aime, je suis désolé pour tout ce que j'ai fait ! S'il te plaît reviens ! Je t'en supplie ! Je suis rien sans toi ! Je dors plus, je mange plus, je me force à aller en cours et quand j'y suis je fais n'importe quoi ! … Je suis désolé, j'ai essayé de continuer, faire comme si de rien était mais c'était plus fort que moi ! Et puis j'ai vu que tu avais compris ou du moins que tu te doutais de quelque chose, je ne voulais pas te mentir. Ce qui s'est passé avec… avec Haku est un accident ! J'ai jamais voulu que ça arrive, il… Il s'est jeté sur moi en sortant du bar.

Oh la la, deux secondes là ! … Il a dit « il » ? Haku serait un mec ? Je suis choqué. Soulagé mais choqué ! Ca me soulage car au moins je sais que si un jour il me quitte ça ne sera pas pour une femme…

Je demande quand même si j'ai bien entendu, si Haku est réellement un homme !

-Oui ! Bien sûr ! T'as quand même pas cru qu'Haku était une fille ! Et puis même, il n'est pas du tout mon genre ! Tu es le seul pour moi, tu es mon mari merde ! Je sais que j'ai fait une connerie mais… ce n'est pas non plus entièrement ma faute, il m'a pris à part en sortant, j'ai juste cru qu'il voulait me parler mais il m'a plaqué contre le mur et m'a embrassé. J'étais bouleversé, désolé, j'ai participé à son baiser.

-J'ai failli coucher avec Sakon ce soir.

-QUOI ?

-Pardon. Je suis dans le même état que toi cette semaine et on a pas mal bu, trop d'ailleurs, et il a commencé à me caresser et m'embrasser. J'étais tellement perdu, je pensais que c'était toi. Et puis j'ai ouvert les yeux…ce n'était pas toi. Moi aussi je suis désolé bébé.

-Non c'était ma faute, j'aurais dû te dire avant-

Je le coupe car une question me brûle les lèvres.

-C'est fini avec Haku… ?

-Q-Quoi ? Mais rien n'a jamais commencé ! Il m'a juste embrassé lundi soir… et… et hier aussi. Mais ça tu le sais déjà. Il l'a fait exprès parce qu'il t'avait vu. Je te jure mon amour, il n'y a que toi pour moi, je me fous de ce que tu as pu faire avec Sakon ou n'importe qui d'autre pendant ces derniers jours ! Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu reviennes ici avec moi et que tu continues à me laisser t'aimer. Je ne veux pas qu'on divorce !

« Qu'on divorce » … il peut en dire des âneries des fois quand même. Mon cœur et ma gorge se serrent, je voudrais pleurer, mais je souris et vais le prendre dans mes bras. J'aurais dû l'écouter mardi soir, j'aurais dû essayer de le comprendre au lieu d'être aussi impulsif. Après tout moi aussi je me suis fait embrasser de force par Itachi il y a quelques mois !

Nous nous répétons en boucle que nous nous aimons, je crois même que c'est au-delà de ça. J'ai l'impression de revivre après avoir passé trois jours dans un trou sans fin.

Mes mains tremblent encore alors qu'elles vont trouver son visage pour se poser sur ses joues, mes lèvres vibrent d'impatience de retrouver leurs consœurs et c'est un réel délice lorsque toutes deux se scellent enfin. Les bras de Sai entourent mon corps en une tendre caresse. Elles se joignent dans mon dos pour remonter vers mes omoplates et me serrer un peu plus fort contre lui.

-Tu reviens, hein ? Tu me laisses plus comme ça.

-Promis mais…

Je ne sais pas comment lui dire que j'aimerais qu'il arrête de côtoyer cet Haku. J'aurais jamais imaginé que ce type soit un mec. Il est bien trop androgyne, trop bizarre et s'approche trop de **mon** mari.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Shika, tu veux me dire quelque chose ?

-… Ne t'approche plus d'Haku s'il te plaît ! Je me doute bien qu'il est un de tes amis mais s'il te plaît je ne suis pas rassuré que tu puisses être tous les jours avec lui, qu'il te parle… et surtout qu'il t'embrasse comme ça ! Comme il l'a déjà fait ! J'ai douté de toi à cause de lui, de toi, de ta fidélité, de notre union ! Je suis même parti, je me suis rendu limite malade ! Je ne veux plus que ça arrive ! PROMETS-LE MOI S'IL TE PLAÎT ! Promets-le moi…

-D'accord, mais calme-toi s'il te plait, arrête de pleurer. Je ne peut pas te promettre entièrement qu'il ne m'approchera plus ou ne me parlera plus mais moi je n'irai plus vers lui. Je te promets que lundi je lui parlerais.

Je le remercie et me cale un peu mieux dans ses bras. Je soupire de contentement, heureux d'être à nouveau près de mon chéri. Sai me propose d'aller nous coucher pour enfin nous reposer tous les deux. J'accepte avec joie, mais malgré l'heure je vais quand même appeler papy et mamie avant pour les prévenir d'où je suis. Je les réveille mais en entendant que je suis rentré chez Sai ils ne peuvent être que content.

Mon cher et tendre est déjà dans notre chambre, je le rejoins et le vois en train d'essayer de cacher quelque chose derrière son dos. Je lui demande forcément ce qu'il cache, pessimiste, j'ai peur de ce que ça pourrait être !

Il sort de derrière son dos un t-shirt, un de **mes **t-shirts et mon préféré en plus !

-Désolé je… J'ai dormi avec ces derniers jours. Je sais que c'est celui que tu préfères mais il y a ton odeur dessus et je voulais… J'avais la sensation que tu étais toujours près de moi comme ça.

-Tu es tout pardonné.

Nous nous déshabillons et nous couchons, collés l'un contre l'autre. Sai vient fourrer son nez dans mon cou, respirant à plein poumon mon odeur. Je l'entends me dire que ça lui fait du bien de me retrouver en chair et en os. Et comme je le comprends ! Mes bras se resserrent autour de lui et je sombre dans un sommeil ô combien mérité et réparateur.

J'ai dormi comme un loir, ça faisait longtemps, comment ça se fait ?

D'un coup je me souviens de la veille, j'espère que ce n'était pas un rêve. Je n'ose même pas ouvrir les yeux de peur de me réveiller dans ma chambre chez mes grands-parents ou pire… sur la banquette du magasin. Le poids à côté de moi est peut-être Sakon, je veux me rendormir et repartir dans mon rêve où je suis de nouveau avec Sai.

La personne à mes côtés bouge et une main se pose sur ma cuisse la plus proche de cet individu, elle remonte jusqu'à mon torse. Je souris. Cette main je le reconnaitrais entre mille, elle est douce et fine et les lèvres qui se posent sur les miennes ont un goût sucré. J'ouvre doucement mes paupières et tombe sur les plus beaux yeux qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Deux yeux noirs en amande, les yeux de mon amoureux.

Je noue mes bras à son cou, lui dis que je l'aime et lui demande de me faire vite l'amour, j'en ai trop envie. J'en peux plus, mes jambes s'écartent l'une de l'autre, lui laissant la place pour se caler entre elles. Je gémis en me cambrant alors qu'il effectue un long et lent déhanchement contre moi. Mes jambes s'ouvrent encore un peu plus en soulevant mes hanches et je lui demande de venir en moi.

Je me fous qu'il ne me prépare pas, je veux tout ressentir. Il ne s'en formalise pas non plus, entrant en moi tout doucement. Ce n'est pas évident, ni pour lui, ni pour moi. J'ai mal mais ça me fait du bien de nous sentir enfin unis.

Il lui faut de nombreuses minutes pour être entièrement en moi, ressortant entièrement à certain moment. Ses déhanchements commencent, ils sont lents, profonds, s'enfonçant en moi jusqu'à la garde.

Mon dos cassé ne touche même plus le matelas, j'accroche mes mains à la tête de lit, me soulevant ainsi un peu plus. Seuls mes pieds touchent encore notre lit, mes fesses étant maintenues par les mains de Sai. Je pars complètement dans un autre monde, ne sentant plus mon corps mais juste le plaisir que me donne l'homme que j'aime.

Mes râles sont devenu des cris, rapprochés de plus en plus les uns des autres alors que je sens ma jouissance venir. J'aimerais pouvoir aller me caresser, mais ni moi, ni Sai n'en avons la possibilité.

-Aaaah… Haann… Mon amour… que c'est bon ! Aah…

-Oooh ouii… vas-y bébé… continuuue !

Mes bras ne tiennent plus, je vais bientôt lâcher. Heureusement mon petit ami resserre sa poigne sur moi alors que son dernier cri de plaisir retentit dans notre chambre et que mes fesses et mon dos retrouvent le matelas.

Sai s'étale sur moi, se retirant de mon intimité, il reprend doucement son souffle alors que je suis toujours excité. Je mords ma lèvre inferieure en le regardant, son regard se baisse sur mon érection. Il ne faut pas grand-chose et quand ses lèvres se referment sur celle-ci je pousse un long râle suivit de son prénom alors que je jouis dans sa bouche. Ca ne doit pas être très agréable pour lui dès le matin mais pour moi c'était un merveilleux réveil !

Dans l'après-midi, nous nous sommes enfin décidés à appeler Zaku, l'ami de Sakon qui cherche à louer son appartement.

-Bonjour, je suis Shikamaru, je travaille avec Sakon. C'est lui qui m'a donné vo… ton numéro pour l'appartement.

-Ah oui ! Il m'a parlé de vous deux. Bah… je suis chez moi aujourd'hui si vous voulez visiter.

-Euh… oui ! Oui ! Aujourd'hui très bien. Je peux avoir l'adresse ?

Il me donne l'adresse que je note sur une feuille et nous partons de suite, trop excités à l'idée d'avoir peut-être un nouveau logement plus grand et surtout à nous.

Comme me l'a dit mon patron c'est à une station de métro de la station la plus proche de chez nous. L'avantage c'est que c'est à deux pas du métro, nous n'avons qu'à marcher deux minutes pour arriver à l'immeuble.

Ca change bien de là où nous habitons maintenant. Le quartier est calme, l'immeuble n'est pas très grand et il y a même des balcons avec des fleurs accrochées pour certains. Contrairement à chez nous, il n'y a pas d'interphone donc nous montons directement au deuxième étage. Il n'y a également pas d'ascenseur mais ça ne me dérange pas.

Il n'y a que deux appartements par étages donc nous allons sonner à celui de droite comme me l'a dit Zaku. C'est une jeune fille avec de longs cheveux bruns qui nous ouvre, et un jeune homme, brun lui aussi, arrive à ses côtés et nous ouvre un peu plus grand la porte.

-Oh ! Vous devez être Shikamaru et Sai ! Entrez, entrez ! Je vous présente Kin, ma fiancée, et comme vous le voyez nous attendons un heureux évènement !

Effectivement. La jeune femme a un ventre un peu arrondi, ce doit être pour ça qu'ils déménagent. Sai les félicite et leur demande s'ils savent déjà de quel sexe sera leur futur enfant, sa voix et son regard semblent un peu triste.

Je commence vraiment à me demander s'il n'aimerait pas avoir des enfants, ou c'est peut-être juste la perspective de ne jamais en avoir. Même si moi je ne me vois pas en avoir maintenant ou même plus tard m'étant fait une raison vu mon homosexualité, je devrais avoir une conversation avec lui à ce sujet. Enfin nous verrons ça plus tard, pour l'instant Zaku et Kin nous font visiter.

Donc en entrant il y a un couloir menant au salon et à la cuisine américaine. A droite de la porte d'entrée se trouve une pièce qui doit être la chambre à coucher, puis encore sur le côté droit suit la salle de bain. En face se trouve donc la troisième pièce un peu plus grande que « la chambre », elle est très lumineuse et Sai s'y voit déjà créer de nombreuses choses.

Le salon est peu plus grand que celui que nous avons actuellement et le balcon fait toute la longueur de celui-ci.

Sai vient prendre ma main et me demande ce que j'en pense, je vois bien qu'il est tout émoustillé. En même temps, moi aussi, il est vraiment bien cet appart'. Et puis tout y est neuf, enfin, les murs viennent d'être repeints etc. Nous faisons une dernière fois le tour du propriétaire et promettons d'appeler Zaku dans la semaine pour une réponse. Seulement la décision est prise : je le veux !

Avant de rentrer nous passons voir mes grands-parents pour une petite explication et aussi aller chercher le peu d'affaires que j'avais emmenées. Nous leur passons les détails sur tout ce qui s'est passé ces derniers jours, nous focalisant sur notre réconciliation et la visite de notre futur logement. Ils sont très contents pour nous et nous proposent même de l'aide pour le futur déménagement. Mais ça ne sera pas nécessaire, nos amis seront là pour nous aider.

Et puis de toute façon nous allons racheter la majorité des meubles donc nous n'aurons pas beaucoup de choses à déménager, quoi que…

En rentrant je constate une fois de plus que nous avons beaucoup, mais alors BEAUCOUP d'affaires !

Sai vient se coller à mon dos en m'enlaçant et me berçant de droite à gauche. Il me chuchote que ça lui fait du bien et que je lui ai vraiment manqué

-Toi aussi tu m'as manqué. Dis bébé ?

-Mh ?

-On le prend cet appart' ? Celui de Zaku. Ou tu veux peut-être en visiter d'autres ?

-Bien sûr qu'on le prend ! Je l'adore ! Tu appelles Zaku ?

Finalement nous avons préféré attendre encore un peu plus, profitant encore une fois de notre réconciliation dans… dans à peu près toutes les pièces de notre appartement. Il faut bien qu'on en profite à fond avant de déménager.

Nous appelons le couple de futurs parents le dimanche en fin d'après-midi pour confirmer la location de leur logement. Ils déménagent à la fin du mois, ce qui nous laisse à peu près deux semaines pour faire les cartons.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le Prochain chapitre :

-Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi je suis frustré.

Je soupire et lui demande donc pourquoi il est frustré en repartant à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait que ces deux cartons et j'ai encore un peu de temps avant de partir. Je me retourne et il me regarde, limite blasé.

-C'est à cause toi tout ça ! Je n'ai eu qu'un avant-goût vendredi soir et depuis j'ai encore plus envie d'en savoir plus sur toi.


	9. Chapitre VIII

Titre : _**Tout Accepter De Toi**_

Résumé : Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… de la part d'un garçon.

*SaiShikamaru* / Schoolfic / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés) : Sai/Shikamaru, Neji/Naruto, Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Hinata, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Ino, Sai/Kimimaro, Sai/Shikamaru/Genma, Tobi/Deidara, Yoshino/Shikaku, etc.

Je ne tiens pas compte du seme et du uke dans les couples ci dessus.

* * *

_**Coucou tout le monde! Alors déja je tiens a m'excuser pour celles et ceux qui attendaient la suite mon autre fic 'L'amour a ses raisons', désolée de ne pas avoir posté vendredi dernier mais en realité j'ai honteusement oublié! ^^" ça ne devrait pas se reproduire pour le chapitre 2 je vous rassure! ;) Encore une fois désolé!**_

_**Mais bon bref! En attendant je vous souhaite une bonne lecture pour ce chapitre et j'ai trop trop hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez! ;p Enjoy ans review it! =D**_

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

**-CHAPITRE VIII-**

J'ai mal dormi dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi. La cause ? Sai a cours. Et qui dit cours, dit Haku.

J'ai confiance en Sai, là n'est pas le problème, le problème c'est que je ne connais pas ce « garçon ». Il a agi deux fois spontanément en embrassant mon petit ami qui ne l'a pas franchement remis en place ! C'est normal qu'il soit flatté de plaire mais il devrait lui dire clairement.

Je soupire, je ne suis qu'un gamin. Je voudrais garder Sai pour moi tout seul tout le temps. Je n'arrive pas à prendre du recul par rapport à notre relation, je m'en rends compte aujourd'hui. Peut-être avons-nous habité trop tôt ensemble ?

Il a tellement vécu par rapport à moi. Il me l'a déjà dit qu'il avait peur qu'un jour je le quitte ou le trompe parce que je voudrais vivre d'autres choses. Sur le coup j'ai tout renié en bloc mais maintenant avec le recul je me dis que ça pourrait se produire…

Je l'aime de tout mon cœur, je l'aime comme un fou mais j'ai peur que ma paranoïa l'emporte et que je fasse un jour une bêtise comme j'ai failli en faire avec Sakon. J'ai peur de m'angoisser maintenant à chaque fois que Sai rentrera. J'ai peur de me faire des tas de films sur sa journée, qu'il me cache des choses pour ne pas que je parte ou le quitte définitivement. Ou qu'il se prive de sortir à cause de moi, etc.

Tout ça trotte dans ma tête en boucle alors que je sens Sai bouger à côté de moi et se lover dans mes bras. Je l'embrasse sur le crâne et lui chuchote que je dois me lever pour aller travailler et qu'il ne doit pas tarder non plus.

-Mmmh… Reste encore un peu.

-Non, je peux pas, je dois arriver plus tôt aujourd'hui, j'ai une livraison à faire.

Il se redresse, vient s'asseoir sur moi et noue ses bras à ma nuque pour m'embrasser. Je réponds à son baiser mais le repousse quand son bassin se frotte au mien.

-Haan allez mon amour s'il te plaît…

-Non mais Sai vraiment je dois me lever, il t'arrive quoi ce matin ?

Sai colle son front au mien en soupirant puis se recule un peu pour me regarder. Son regard est fuyant, c'est signe qu'il a quelque chose d'embêtant à me demander ou à me dire.

-Couche avec Sakon !

-Pardon ?

-Tu m'as très bien entendu.

Je le pousse vraiment cette fois et il se déporte sur le côté. Il est assis en tailleur et me regarde, je me tourne face à lui et lui demande ce qui lui prend de me dire ça. Ses mains viennent chercher les miennes et les serrent entre elles.

-J'ai pas mal réfléchi ce week-end et je me suis dit que à part moi tu n'avais connu personne d'autre et… Et après ce qui s'est passé, enfin que tu sois parti et tout je me suis dit que…Que peut-être ce serait mieux de vérifier que tu veuilles toujours être avec moi avant qu'on prenne un appartement ensemble, qu'on ait un chez nous à _**nous**_, etc.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu… toi tu veux aller voir ailleurs ?

-NON ! T'es fou ou quoi ! Je veux juste être sûr que tu ne regretteras pas… Que tu n'iras pas voir ailleurs plus tard et me quitte. Alors là je te donne l'autorisation, vas-y, couche avec ton patron.

Non mais il est complètement con ! Je sonde son visage à la recherche d'un indice de folie ou d'humour, seulement il est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sérieux ! Je soupire, me lève et vais dans la salle de bain.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à ce à quoi je pensais juste avant qu'il se réveille, je ne veux pas coucher avec Sakon mais je comprends le point de vue de Sai.

J'ouvre le robinet d'eau chaude puis celui de l'eau froide et profite de l'eau qui coule sur mon visage. Que devrais-je faire ?

Peut-être qu'il me demande de faire ça pour pouvoir lui aussi le faire ? Avec Haku…

Je contiens mes larmes et pourtant ça me ronge ! Si ça se trouve il y a déjà eu plus entre eux que de simples baisers.

J'arrête l'eau et prends une serviette en sortant de la cabine de douche. Je l'enroule autour de ma taille et vais dans notre chambre. Sai est encore dans notre lit, mais allongé, un bras en travers du visage. Je vais m'assoir à côté de lui, il retire son bras et me regarde sans rien dire.

-Tu veux que je te dise quoi ? Est-ce que tu veux réellement que j'accepte ta proposition ? Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je disais « oui » ?

Il se redresse et me regarde droit dans les yeux.

-Tu vas accepter ?

-Je ne sais pas… Je ne sais pas ce que toi tu veux, pourquoi tu veux que je fasse ça. Excuse-moi mais je me demande vraiment si tu ne veux pas que j'aille faire des saloperies avec Sakon pour que tu ais la conscience tranquille.

-… Quoi ? « La conscience tranquille » ? Tu penses que j'ai quelque chose à me reprocher ?

Le ton commence à monter entre nous et je n'arrange pas les choses.

-ET POUR QUELLE AUTRE RAISON TU VOUDRAIS QUE JE M'ENVOIE EN L'AIR AVEC UN AUTRE MEC ?

-PARCE QUE JE PREFERE QUE TU LE FASSES MAINTENANT QUE PLUS TARD ! J'ai peur Shikamaru… J'ai peur ! C'était tellement plus facile quand on était à l'internat… J'ai peur que tu doutes de moi, que tu te montes la tête tout seul et que tu ailles me tromper avec n'importe qui. Alors là au moins… je saurais quand et avec qui. Et non je n'ai jamais rien fait qui ait pour conséquence que ma conscience en pâtisse !

Il se lève à son tour et va s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Quand il en ressort je lui tends son mug de café et l'embrasse sur la joue. Je suis déjà prêt et je dois y aller, je vais être en retard.

Je suis devant la porte à mettre mes chaussures et Sai me regarde, attend que je lui dise au revoir.

-Tu finis à quelle heure ?

-Dix-sept heures, tu veux que je vienne te chercher ?

-Non c'est bon les cours finissent à seize heures aujourd'hui, c'est moi qui viendrais. Passe une bonne journée, je t'aime.

-Moi aussi. A tout à l'heure.

Je vais l'embrasser, profitant une dernière fois de sa présence avant ce soir. Comme ça m'a manqué pendant ces quelques jours, j'ai du mal à me séparer de lui. Mais finalement c'est lui qui me met dehors, il doit lui aussi se préparer à partir.

Je me retrouve dehors sous la pluie et bien sûr… sans parapluie ! Je cours pour arriver au magasin le plus vite possible et m'y abriter.

Je passe directement par derrière pour aller dans la réserve et chercher les cartons à livrer. Je glisse ma clé dans la serrure mais elle ne fait qu'un quart de tour et ouvre la porte. La porte n'était pas fermée, quelqu'un est déjà là ? J'entre et constate que la lumière est allumée. Je fais quelques pas et sursaute en voyant Sakon apparaître, je ne m'attendais pas à le voir surgir comme ça de nulle part !

-Oh, Shika ! Tu es déjà là ? C'est bien. Tu as passé un bon week-end ?

-Oui merci. Nous nous sommes expliqués et réconciliés avec Sai. Et toi ?

-Je suis frustré.

Je lui souris en prenant un premier carton, autant commencer à charger maintenant. Il vient en prendre un lui aussi et me suit dehors jusqu'à la camionnette.

-Tu ne me demandes pas pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi quoi ?

-Pourquoi je suis frustré.

Je soupire et lui demande donc pourquoi il est frustré en repartant à l'intérieur. Il n'y avait que ces deux cartons et j'ai encore un peu de temps avant de partir. Je me retourne et il me regarde limite blasé.

-C'est à cause toi tout ça ! Je n'ai eu qu'un avant-goût vendredi soir et depuis j'ai encore plus envie d'en savoir plus sur toi.

-A-Ah ? C'est gentil mais…

-Je sais que tu es avec Sai et que tu étais trop bourré l'autre soir. Mais on sait jamais, si un jour tu as envie de _changements_.

J'écarquille lentement les yeux et repense à ce que Sai m'a dit au réveil. C'est vrai que je n'ai connu que lui. Bon Genma aussi, mais lui ne compte pas ! Est-ce que je devrais faire ce que Sai m'a demandé ? C'est sûr que je devrais être certain de ma réponse et dire « non » de suite mais… Mais s'il avait raison ? Si plus tard je voulais aller voir ailleurs ? C'est sûr que si là maintenant tout de suite je couchais avec Sakon, je ne pourrais pas me reprocher plus tard de n'avoir rien connu d'autre ! Mais ce serait mal de faire ça, j'aime Sai, et je ne me vois pas le tromper ! Même d'un commun accord.

Je pousse un soupir de désespoir et m'écroule plus que je ne m'assoie sur le canapé. Je prends ma tête entre mes mains et fais de petits cercles à l'aide de mes doigts sur mes tempes. J'ai besoin de réfléchir ! Ce n'est pas une décision qui se prend à la légère !

Je sens Sakon s'assoir à côté de moi et me demander si je vais bien, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Je secoue négativement ma tête en poussant une petite plainte. J'ai l'impression que celle-ci va exploser ! Mon cœur me dit de ne même pas penser à l'éventualité de me perdre dans les bras d'un autre homme. Ma tête me dit qu'il faut que je réfléchisse mais que ça ne serait pas une si mauvaise idée. Et malheureusement mon bas-ventre me cri de me jeter sur mon patron !

Une fois j'ai entendu une fille dire à Gaara qu'il ne pensait qu'avec ce qu'il a entre les cuisses comme tous les mecs, je crois aujourd'hui qu'elle a bien raison ! Car mon érection a eu raison de ma tête et mon cœur et m'a poussé à me jeter littéralement sur Sakon.

Assis sur ses cuisses, je l'embrasse déjà à pleine bouche, agrippant mes mains à ses cheveux. Il ne perd pas de temps non plus, prenant mes fesses pour me resserrer contre lui. Je ne contrôle plus rien, quelqu'un pourrait entrer à ce moment dans la pièce que je ne m'arrêterais pas.

Sakon nous fait basculer sur le côté et je me retrouve comme vendredi soir, sur le dos, mon patron au-dessus de moi, une main déjà sous mon t-shirt. Ses mains sont différentes de celles de Sai, moins douces, moins délicates, et pourtant j'y prends autant de plaisir. Elles soulèvent mon haut et mon sweat et je suis obligé de lâcher ses lèvres pour qu'il puisse m'enlever mes affaires.

Une fois torse nu il me regarde en se mordant le coin de la lèvre inférieure.

-Tu… Tu m'arrêtes pas cette fois hein ! Parce que là…

Je l'attrape par les cheveux et retourne l'embrasser. Je passe mon autre main entre nos corps et vais défaire les boutons de son jean, il en fait de même de son côté avec mon pantalon. Mes doigts se resserrent dans ses cheveux alors qu'il va se frayer un chemin dans mon sous-vêtement à la recherche de mon excitation. Ma main est toujours sur le devant de son corps et il se frotte à celle-ci en se déhanchant. Je préférerais tellement qu'il se déhanche en moi.

Je lâche ses cheveux pour baisser son jean. Je retire comme je peux mes chaussures ; heureusement que mes lacets ne sont toujours fait qu'à moitié. Je gigote comme je peux pour me débarrasser de mon bas moi aussi et c'est finalement Sakon qui va me l'enlever.

Il humidifie à la va vite deux de ses doigts et les enfonce en moi, les deux en même temps. Ce n'est pas si douloureux, on l'a beaucoup fait hier avec Sai alors je suis… détendu dirais-je. Ce qui facilite la tâche à mon amant qui ne tient pas longtemps et retire vite ses doigts pour me pénétrer. Je voudrais crier mais j'ai le souffle coupé, ma bouche et mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Il est un peu plus large que Sai et je sens que le passage est plus difficile que d'habitude. Mais Sakon continue, il pousse des râles de plus en plus fort en allant toujours plus loin.

Je suis obligé de me retenir au canapé pour ne pas tomber. Il a drôlement de force et n'y va pas de main morte. D'ailleurs sa main qui ne tient pas le dossier du canapé vient me caresser.

Il n'y a rien d'autre entre nous que cette étreinte charnelle. Du sexe pour le sexe. Nu de tout sentiment. Sans tendresse. J'ai honte de me dire que j'adore ça ! Avec Sai même dans certains moments bestiaux il y a toujours un peu d'amour.

Quelques petites minutes plus tard je sens toute la tension dans mon corps se relâcher et Sakon pousse un dernier râle avant de ressortir de mon corps.

Je reprends doucement ma respiration et comprends enfin ce que je viens de faire. J'ai fait un truc spontané et surtout très stupide ! Je me suis envoyé en l'air avec mon patron et ami.

Le dos de ma main droite se pose sur mes yeux, j'ai mal au cœur. Pas pour ce que je viens de faire, au contraire. Je m'en veux de ne pas m'en vouloir. J'ai aimé ça. Je lui ai sauté dessus, on a fait l'amour… non… on a baisé, et je n'éprouve aucun remord.

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Est-ce que je dois le dire à Sai ? Je l'ai trompé, avec ou sans son consentement, je l'ai trompé, plus rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant.

* * *

-Ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé Shika… C'était super.

-Je ne regrette pas. Mais ça ne se reproduira pas, c'était une erreur. Je… J'ai la livraison à faire et Tayuya ne va pas tarder à arriver.

Je me lève et vais dans la micro salle d'eau pour me nettoyer un peu et me rhabiller.

En sortant Sakon n'est plus là, il est dans le magasin. Je vais le voir et lui dit que je pars, il me fait un petit signe de tête et j'y vais. C'est étrange, on a fait « ça » et c'est tout, il n'y a rien eu de plus. Je crois que c'est ce qui me fait me sentir un peu mal, juste ça, un peu. Il m'a manqué un petit quelque chose, peut-être, une étreinte après qu'on ait fini, des petits baisers ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Tout ça n'était que purement sexuel. C'est peut-être pour ça que je ne culpabilise pas. Je n'ai pas trompé Sai dans mes sentiments, ce n'était que physique c'est tout. Je crois que j'ai besoin de me le répéter, pour me convaincre que je n'ai pas fait quelque chose de mal.

Et je vais me le répéter toute la journée. Heureusement pour moi, une fois revenu au magasin, après la livraison, Sakon n'a fait aucune allusion à ce qui s'était passé, tout était comme d'habitude. Et c'est le cœur gros que je passe la porte de chez nous.

Sai n'est pas encore là, il fini tard le lundi. J'en profite donc pour allumer mon PC et me connecter sur MSN. Il y a Gaara en ligne. Je clic sur son pseudo et lui envoie un « coucou ».

_#Salut ! T'es pas au travail à cette heure-ci ?#_

_**#Je viens de finir, j'attends Sai. Quoi de neuf ?#**_

_#J'ai RDV avec Ino (la serveuse du Black Butterfly) vendredi soir ! :) Elle a enfin cédé. C'est juste pour aller boire un verre mais on ne sait jamais ! ) #_

_**#C'est génial pour toi !#**_

_#Et toi avec Sai ? Tout va bien ? J'ai cru comprendre qu'il y avait eu quelques remous ces derniers temps.#_

_**#Tout va bien.#**_

Je grimace devant ma phrase, mais c'est mieux que ce que j'avais écris en premier : « Il s'est fait embrassé par un mec de sa classe, je suis partis quelques jours puis j'ai couché avec mon boss ce matin ». On continue un peu à papoter de tout et de rien puis il m'annonce qu'il va venir dans deux semaines à Tokyo. Son grand-frère et sa grande-sœur viennent accompagnés de leur oncle pour le voir et ils font halte à Tokyo quelques jours.

Pour l'occasion on va tous se retrouver, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke, Hinata et bien sûr Sai et moi. Je l'entends d'ailleurs rentrer et dis au revoir à Gaara. J'éteins MSN et vais à la rencontre de mon petit ami qui retire ses chaussures et s'effondre sur monsieur canapé.

-Dure journée ?

-Ouiiii ! J'ai besoin d'un gros câlin !

Il tend ses bras vers moi. Je viens m'assoir sur le bord du sofa pour le prendre dans mes bras et lui faire deux ou trois baisers en prime. Nous restons un peu comme ça puis je me redresse, j'allais lui demander ce qu'il voulait manger mais il m'interrompt avant même que j'aie commencé.

-Tu l'as fait n'est-ce pas ?

-H-Hein ? Fais quoi ?

-Avec Sakon. Coucher avec lui. Tu l'as fait ?

-N-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Je me lève et vais dans la cuisine, fuyant notre conversation mais il me suit, me le demandant encore.

-Pourquoi tu ne me le dis pas ? Je sens son odeur sur toi !

-Tu sens son odeur sur moi ? Mais c'est quoi cette connerie ? Tu te prends pour un chien pisteur maintenant ?

-Non mais il y a une autre odeur que la tienne sur toi alors j'en déduis que tu as fait ce que je t'avais demandé, tu as couché avec lui.

Je soupire et lui dis que « oui effectivement nous l'avons fait ». Il ne me répond qu'un « Ok » et vient m'embrasser. Il poursuit en me disant que maintenant c'est fait et que je peux entièrement lui appartenir et que nous seront heureux jusqu'à la fin de nos jours.

Non.

Ca c'est le scenario idéal, en réalité ça ne s'est pas du tout passé ainsi. J'ai hésité à lui dire la vérité, j'ai vraiment commencé à regretter de m'être laissé emporter ce matin.

-Oui, c'est arrivé. Mais ça n'arrivera plus !

-Q-Quoi ? Tu… ? Tu as vraiment fait l'amour avec Sakon ?

-J'ai couché avec lui ! Pas fais l'amour. C'était rien, tu…

-Quoi « tu » ? Tu vas pas me dire que tu l'as fait parce que je te l'ai demandé quand même ? ... Oh mon dieu j'y crois pas ! Tu l'as vraiment fait ?

-Mais tu voulais que je fasse quoi bordel ! J'ai essayé d'y penser, d'y réfléchir avant mais… Peut-être que tu avais raison ce matin, c'est peut-être mieux comme ça… Au moins maintenant on…

-Tu as aimé ?

-De quoi ?

-Faire ça avec lui ? C'était mieux qu'avec moi ?

Je lui réponds que non, qu'on ne peut pas comparer. Sauf que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça, il l'a mal pris, dans le mauvais sens. J'essaie de lui expliquer que ça s'était fait sans sentiment et que ça ne se reproduira plus mais il ne m'écoute pas et me demande de ne plus en parler.

Il ne m'a pas reparlé depuis. Nous avons mangé en silence et nous nous couchons aussi sans un mot. Il me tourne le dos et murmure un petit « bonne nuit ». Je lui réponds et reste allongé à regarder son dos.

J'attends qu'il s'endorme pour le prendre dans mes bras, mais son souffle reste égal et ses yeux sont grand ouverts.

-Tu comptes faire le muet encore longtemps ? ... Sai ? ... Bébé ?

Il se retourne en soupirant et me fait face.

-Que veux-tu que je dise Shika ? Que c'est bien ? Que tu as bien fait ? Je sais bien ce que je t'ai dit ce matin mais… Mais je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. Je ne pensais pas que tu laisserais un autre homme t'embrasser, te toucher, te faire l'amour. Et surtout consentement !

-Je suis dé-

-Non ! Je ne veux pas de tes excuses. Tu vas devoir me prouver au fur et à mesure qu'il n'y a que moi. N'oublie pas, tu as fait la promesse de m'aimer et de me chérir jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare.

Non, je ne l'oublie pas. Rien qu'avec cette phrase je ressens enfin toute ma culpabilité me retomber sur les épaules. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? J'ai envie de pleurer mais ne le fais pas. Sai vient m'embrasser et se blottit contre moi en me souhaitant une bonne nuit à nouveau.

J'ai peine à m'endormir et quand le réveil sonne je constate que j'ai sombré il y a à peine deux heures. Comme tous les matins j'embrasse Sai et le déloge de mon torse pour me lever, lui peut faire la grasse mat' ! J'ai du mal à émerger, je fais tout de travers et manque de me rendormir une fois sous la douche. Du coup j'arrive en retard au boulot et comme par hasard on a reçu une grosse commande aujourd'hui et j'ai au moins dix cartons de CD à mettre en rayon.

L'avantage c'est que j'ai pas vu passer la journée, même si je dois rester un peu plus le temps de finir. Sakon est encore là, il attend que j'aie fini pour fermer le magasin, mais c'est pas pour autant qu'il va m'aider, il fait des comptes je crois.

C'est quand son regard se lève vers moi que je constate que je le regarde depuis quelques minutes maintenant. Je baisse le visage automatiquement et retourne à mes CDs. Je sens bien que des rougeurs se sont dessinées sur mes joues. Mais je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, je repense à ce que nous avons fait hier matin, la façon dont il allait et venait en moi, frappant juste à chaque coup de rein. Je grimace et serre les dents en pensant que je suis excité et que j'ai qu'une envie c'est qu'il laisse sa paperasse pour venir me prendre contre le rayonnage « V » de Cds ou contre le comptoir. J'ai jamais ressenti ça, une telle envie, un tel désir de chair avec quelqu'un. Même avec Sai.

Je laisse les boîtiers que j'avais en main et me dirige à grands pas vers le comptoir. Sakon me remarque alors que je suis à moins d'un mètre de lui et qu'il me reste à peine deux pas pour coller mon corps au sien. Il repose doucement les papiers qu'il tenait et fait un pas vers moi en prononçant doucement mon prénom.

Je vais pour m'approcher un peu plus et surtout l'embrasser mais nous sommes stoppés par la sonnette de la porte arrière.

Nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre automatiquement. Sakon se passe une main sur la nuque en déclarant aller voir qui c'est. Moi de mon côté je vais continuer ma mise en rayon, je dois me calmer, j'ai encore failli faire une bêtise, une grosse bêtise.

Mon patron revient dans le magasin et il est accompagné, j'écarquille les yeux, surpris.

-S-Sai ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je t'ai envoyé un texto pour te dire que je finirai un peu plus tard.

-Ah ? Oui. Mais j'ai décidé de te faire la surprise et venir te chercher.

Ca me rappelle vaguement la semaine dernière cette histoire. Ca ne fait qu'une semaine. Il y a une semaine je lui reprochais d'avoir embrassé quelqu'un d'autre, je suis même parti de chez nous et voilà qu'une semaine après je le trompe pour de bon.

-Désolé j'ai pas encore fini.

Je lui montre bien que je suis désolé et lui dis qu'il n'a qu'à aller prendre un café dans le bar en face, que je le rejoindrai après. Sakon m'interrompt, il me dit que je peux laisser ça pour aujourd'hui et que je n'aurais qu'à venir plus tôt demain. J'acquiesce et vais chercher ma veste dans l'arrière boutique, je salue Sakon et attrape Sai par la main.

J'attends d'être dehors pour l'embrasser et lui demander ce qu'il veut faire, s'il a envie d'aller manger dehors pour une fois.

-Tu as l'air bien joyeux, il s'est passé quelque chose de spécial ?

Je le regarde étonné émettant un petit son de surprise.

-Bah oui ! Mon merveilleux petit ami est venu me chercher et j'ai pu partir plus tôt grâce à lui.

Sai n'a pas l'air convaincu par ma réponse mais sourit doucement quand même et me dit vouloir aller manger au restaurent de ramen qui n'est pas loin.

Nous reprenons notre route et je repense à ce que j'ai dit à Sai. Tout ceci pourrait paraître hypocrite, mais je le pense vraiment. J'ai faillit fauter avec Sakon mais ça ne se reproduira pas, entre lui et moi ce n'est rien, il n'y a rien d'autre qu'une forte attirance physique. Sai, je l'aime, vraiment.

Oui je l'aime.

Sauf que ça ne m'a pas empêché de continuer avec Sakon. Dès le lendemain matin, à peine avais-je franchis la porte que nous nous sommes mutuellement déshabillés pour coucher ensemble.

Toute la semaine a été comme ça, j'avais toujours un prétexte pour arriver plus tôt ou finir plus tard. J'en suis même venu à laisser des affaires de rechange à la boutique pour que Sai ne me soupçonne pas de quelque chose. Ou alors je prenais une douche directement en rentrant et me changeais. Je m'en veux d'être comme ça, de lui faire ça, je me dégoute mais je n'arrive pas à m'arrêter. Surtout que Sai ne me touche plus depuis une semaine, il me dit avoir du mal après ce qui s'est passé.

* * *

Nous sommes mercredi soir, ça fait dix jours que j'ai un amant, dix jours que Sai ne m'a pas touché malgré qu'il dise m'aimer. Peut-être qu'il a quelqu'un lui aussi… Non je ne préfère pas y penser, j'ai bien assez de soucis comme ça de mon côté. Tout est pareil entre nous, c'est juste qu'on ne fait plus l'amour et ça me manque ! Ô comme ça me manque qu'il me prenne dans ses bras et me montre à quel point il m'aime.

Peut-être que s'il avait continué à me faire l'amour tout ceci n'arriverait pas avec Sakon. Je sais, je suis gonflé de rejeter la faute sur Sai, mais c'est tellement plus facile de rejeter la faute sur les autres plutôt que de se dire qu'on est soi-même en tort.

-Mon amour ?

Je tourne légèrement ma tête vers Sai, nous sommes couchés depuis quelques minutes déjà. Il pose son magazine sur sa table de nuit et vient prendre mon livre pour le poser lui aussi sur le magazine. Il revient vers moi et me sourit de façon taquine en dessinant des arabesques sur mon torse.

-Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas…

Je comprends tout à fait là où il veut en venir, je souris à mon tour passant mes bras sur ses épaules.

-Ca fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas quoi ?

-Arrête Shika tu sais très bien !

Je souris à pleines dents et m'amuse à le faire tourner en bourrique alors que sa langue se promène déjà dans mon cou.

-J'ai une vague idée mais il faudrait que tu sois plus explicite.

-Avec joie.

Il disparaît sous la couette, parcourant mon corps de baisers et de caresses à son passage. Oh mon dieu, mes prières ont été exhaussées, je vais de nouveau pouvoir faire l'amour avec mon homme.

Je sens qu'il est pressé, il n'attend pas pour m'enlever mon boxer et venir passer sa langue sur toute la longueur de mon envie grandissante. Je me sens fondre quand ses lèvres viennent glisser entièrement mon membre en lui. C'est si bon de le sentir autour de moi, si chaud, si humide. Et puis il est tendre, il me caresse, par moment il s'arrête pour m'embrasser l'intérieur des cuisses ou carrément remonter jusqu'à ma bouche pour la saisir délicatement entre ses lèvres.

Ce corps se frotte au mien, nos jambes se confondent, nous sommes si proche l'un de l'autre que j'ai l'impression qu'on pourrait fusionner pour ne faire qu'une seule et même personne. Je me rends compte à quel point je peux l'aimer, à quel point j'aime être avec lui, à quel point je ne pourrais me passer de lui… Je le comprends réellement enfin, tout est fini avec Sakon. Je le comprends maintenant en sentant Sai contre moi, il ne peut y en avoir d'autre que lui, c'est impossible. Tout est fini, je ne me détournerai plus jamais de l'homme que j'aime, mon mari.

-Tu es drôlement sensible ce soir, dès que je te touche tu as la chair de poule.

-C'est parce que ça fait longtemps et que j'ai qu'une envie c'est de te sentir au plus profond de moi.

-Très bien. Retourne-toi mon amour.

Je m'exécute. Un petit mensonge n'a jamais fait de mal à personne, après tout c'est vrai que ça fait longtemps, avec lui. Je ne vais pas aller lui dire que je l'ai fait une dernière fois avant de partir de la boutique quand même, et puis comme j'ai dit : cette histoire est finie ! C'est du passé.

Je pousse un gémissement en le sentant pénétrer un doigt en moi. Il ne bouge plus, je bouge mon bassin lui montrant qu'il peut y aller mais son doigt se retire et je me retourne. Il me regarde, un air dégoûté sur le visage, des larmes roulent sur ses joues. Sa main gauche vient se plaquer sur sa bouche et il se lève en disant qu'il va vomir.

Je le suis en courant jusqu'aux toilettes où je le vois déverser notre dîner. Je m'accroupis à côté de lui, passant une main dans son dos, mais il me repousse violemment en me disant de ne pas le toucher. Je n'y comprends plus rien, qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Je retourne dans la chambre enfiler mon boxer et reviens vers Sai pour lui donner le sien. Il me l'arrache des mains et l'enfile après s'être nettoyé la bouche. Je reste comme un con dans le couloir à le regarder, à attendre un mot, un geste de sa part pouvant justifier son geste. Je n'ose même pas lui demander comment il va quand il me regarde enfin comme si je n'étais rien.

-Tu croyais vraiment que je ne me serais aperçu de rien ? Que je n'avais pas assez d'expérience ? Que je ne connais pas ton corps par cœur pour savoir que tu t'es fait enfiler par un autre que moi ?

J'ouvre grand les yeux, je suis sous le choc. Il est d'un calme olympien et c'est ce qui me fait peur, je recule même de deux pas et me trouve collé au mur. Ma bouche s'ouvre et se referme sans que rien n'en sorte. Il avance vers moi et plaque sa main sur le mur derrière moi. C'est passé à quelques millimètres de ma joue et vu le bruit que ça a fait sur le mur je suis bien content que ce soit lui qui ait trinqué.

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas avec toi ? Pourquoi tu me fais ça ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai fait pour que tu me fasses autant de mal ? Je t'ai tout donné Shikamaru ! TOUT ! Depuis plus d'un an je te donne mon amour jour après jour ! Tous les jours je t'aime un peu plus ! Je t'ai offert la possibilité d'habiter avec moi ! Tu as un travail grâce à moi ! Mais toi… Toi tu me poignardes dans le dos ! Tu promets de m'aimer jusqu'à la fin des temps mais tu ne fais que me mentir !

Il a un regard de fou, il me regarde comme un dément et moi je ne sais pas quoi dire ou faire. J'ai peur qu'à la seconde où j'ouvrirais la bouche tout sera fini entre nous. Comme je ne dis rien il continue.

-Tu as baisé avec un autre mec et tu oses te présenter devant moi la bouche en cœur ! Tu oses m'embrasser, me prendre dans tes bras, me dire que tu m'aimes alors que pendant ce temps-là tu t'envoies en l'air avec Sakon ! A moins que ça ne soit un autre ? Ou même plusieurs autres ! Alors ?... Qui t'est passé dessus ? Je les connais ?

-Je…

-TAIS-TOI ! Je veux pas t'entendre ! Je veux pas t'entendre me sortir tes excuses bidons une fois de plus ! Ca serait trop facile ! Tu fais des conneries, tu t'excuses, je te pardonne et on reprend notre petit quotidien ! NON ! Ca suffit ! J'en ai assez ! Tu m'agaces Shikamaru ! J'ai essayé de tout faire pour te garder près de moi, mais apparemment ce n'est pas ce que tu veux. Si tu savais à quel point j'ai envie de te frapper, de te frapper jusqu'à l'épuisement… mais j'en ai pas le courage ! Tu m'épuises ! Prend tes affaires et va-t-en.

-Qu… ?

-VA-T-EN !

Sa voix résonne dans mes tympans. Mon corps tremble, je n'arrive pas à bouger mais il m'attrape par l'épaule et me pousse vers la chambre.

-T'as pas compris ? Casse-toi ! SORS DE CHEZ MOI !

-Sai, je…

-VA-T-EN JE TE DIS ! JE NE VEUX PLUS TE VOIR ! DEGAGE !

Mes yeux me brûlent, je retiens mes larmes comme je peux. Je m'habille sommairement. Je tremble de tout mon être en prenant le sac que j'avais rangé il y a à peine quelques jours pour y mettre des affaires en plus de mon ordinateur portable. J'ai presque fini le premier sac quand Sai arrive à l'entrée de la chambre et me dit de ne prendre que le nécessaire, il apportera lui-même le reste au magasin.

C'est fini.

Je saisis le sens de ses mots, il rompt avec moi. Je m'écroule au sol en pleurs.

-Je t'en supplie Sai, pardonne-moi ! Pardonne-moi ! Je veux pas te quitter ! Je veux rester avec toi ! JE T'AIME ! Laisse-moi encore une chance ! Je t'en prie ! Me laisse pas !

Je m'en étouffe presque tellement je pleure et crie. Il s'approche de moi et me soulève par le bras. De son autre main il prend mon sac et me traîne dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Je n'ai même plus la force de le repousser, je me laisse traîner en dehors de ce qui a été « chez nous » l'espace de quelques mois. Je sens mes baskets m'arriver dessus et ma veste les rejoindre au sol. Puis la porte se referme sur Sai.

Il m'a mis à la porte.

Je me jette sur celle-ci, tapant dessus, lui demandant de m'ouvrir, qu'on devrait parler tous les deux plutôt que d'agir comme ça ! J'entends le verrou se fermer et je redouble mes coups sur ce stupide morceau de je ne sais quoi qui me sépare de Sai.

Une voisine sort sur le palier en se demandant ce qui se passe et je m'arrête automatiquement. Déjà qu'elle ne nous aime pas beaucoup celle-là, autant ne pas attirer plus de problèmes avant qu'on… Je viens de penser qu'on devait déménager le mois prochain, la location a été reportée. Comment ça va se passer maintenant ? Il va sûrement annuler notre bail pour rester ici.

La vieille voisine est encore devant sa porte à me dévisager. Je mets mes chaussures et ramasse mon sac et ma veste pour sortir de l'immeuble.

Je fais quoi maintenant ? Je vais où ?

Je veux pas aller chez mes grands-parents, je les ai déjà assez dérangés comme ça la dernière fois et je ne veux pas qu'ils sachent ce que j'ai fait.

Sakon ? … Non ! C'est même pas la peine d'y penser.

Je pourrais aller chez Neji mais il n'est pas là cette semaine, il ne revient que vendredi, et Naruto et avec lui, ils sont à Sapporo.

Chez Sasuke il y a son grand-frère et j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait faire s'il apprend que Sai m'a jeté dehors.

Konoha est trop loin pour que j'aille me refugier chez Gaara, et puis il ne vient que vendredi lui aussi.

Je pourrais aller chez mes parents mais je travaille demain et c'est trop loin pour faire l'aller-retour.

Il est plus de vingt-deux heures, il fait nuit, mon petit ami a rompu avec moi et m'a foutu dehors et bien sûr je ne sais pas où aller. Une fois sorti, je m'assois sur le rebord du trottoir et sors mon téléphone pour voir qui je pourrais appeler pour m'héberger au moins jusqu'à vendredi.

J'ai fait mon répertoire deux fois et décide donc d'aller à l'hôtel, je ne dérangerais personne comme ça et je pourrais pleurer sur mon sort sans à avoir des regards sur moi. J'essaie d'appeler Sai, en vain, il a bloqué mon numéro. Même le fixe a été débranché, j'espère qu'il ne va pas faire de bêtises à cause moi. Je m'en veux à un point inimaginable.

Tout est ma faute, j'aurais dû me retenir, ne pas bêtement céder à mon corps ! Quand je me vois assis sur ce lit d'hôtel miteux je me demande à quoi me servent mes points de QI. Être intelligent ne fait pas tout finalement…

Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant ? Je ne vais pas vivre éternellement à l'hôtel. Ni chez mes grands-parents ou mes amis. Et je n'ai pas les moyens de me louer un appart seul. J'aimerais bien sûr avoir l'occasion de m'expliquer avec Sai et pourquoi pas me remettre avec lui, mais pour l'instant il n'a pas l'air d'avoir envie de ne serait-ce que me parler ou me voir. C'est encore trop frais pour lui.

Je prends les choses avec peut-être trop de détachement et pourtant je suis triste, c'est même pire que ça.

Je dors pas de la nuit et arrive au travail avec les yeux rouges et des cernes sous les yeux. Personne ne pose de question, ils se doutent bien que ça doit être lié à Sai, et Sakon plus que les autres. Il me prend à part à la pause déjeuner.

-Tu t'es disputé avec Sai ?

-Il m'a mis dehors.

-QUOI ? Mais ? Quand ?

-Hier soir. J'ai dormi à l'hôtel cette nuit.

-A l'hôtel ? Mais viens chez moi si tu as besoin.

-Non. Sakon je… toi et moi c'était une erreur. Il ne se passera plus rien. Je sais que je t'ai dit ça après la première fois mais cette fois c'est vrai, j'ai perdu Sai et je ferais tout pour le récupérer.

-O-Ok.

-Il va sûrement passer déposer le reste de mes affaires, tu pourras les mettre de côté s'il te plaît, le temps que je trouve une solution.

-Oui, allez va manger, tu pourras partir plus tôt si tu veux ce soir.

Je le remercie et sors fumer une cigarette avant d'aller manger. Ou tout du moins essayer, mon estomac est noué, je n'ai pas d'appétit.

Le soir dans ma petite chambre d'hôtel je reçois un appel de Neji.

-Shika j'ai eu Sai au téléphone. Je l'appelais pour savoir si vous veniez bien samedi pour voir Gaara mais j'ai appris.

-Il va venir samedi ?

Je l'entends soupirer.

-Oui. Gaara est aussi son ami, mais il n'a pas envie de te voir, il ne veut pas que tu lui parles ou l'approches sinon il repartira de suite. Shika je ne veux pas me mêler de ce qui me regarde pas mais… Mais pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Je sais pas Neji. C'était rien, c'était juste physique, je sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Je regrette, si tu savais comme je regrette !

-C'est pas à moi qu'il faut le dire.

-Je sais mais il veut pas me répondre.

-Il sera peut-être calmé samedi. Il était vraiment pas bien quand je l'ai eu tout à l'heure. Et sinon tu es où là du coup ?

-Dans un hôtel. Je voulais justement te demander si je pouvais venir chez toi ce week-end.

Je lui dis pourquoi je ne veux pas aller chez les autres ou ma famille. Il accepte mais me dit bien que je ne resterai pas vivre chez lui, c'est juste le temps que je trouve autre chose. Je suis soulagé et le remercie avant de raccrocher.

Je pense à Sai. Je reste à fixer mon fond d'écran de portable, c'est une photo de nous à Paris. J'essaie encore de l'appeler, mais mon appel est encore une fois rejeté. J'ai hâte d'être samedi pour le voir. Je vais essayer de lui parler malgré ce que m'a dit Neji.

* * *

Vendredi soir, Neji et Naruto sont venus me chercher au travail. Je sais pourquoi ils sont venus, ils veulent voir avec qui j'ai pu tromper Sai. Si j'avais le moral je rirais de leurs têtes. Je crois que Naruto a dit quelque chose comme « c'est quoi 'ça' ?».

Je leur ai tout raconté, pas en détail pour nos coucheries, mais tout le reste. Ils ont beau essayer, ils ne comprennent pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça. En même temps je ne comprends pas moi-même. J'ai été si bête, si stupide.

Je suis content d'être chez Neji, c'est la première fois que je viens chez lui. Il habite dans un immense immeuble qui appartient à sa famille, il a un étage entier pour lui tout seul, le dernier. Son oncle et ses cousines ont eux aussi un étage pour eux trois juste en-dessous de celui de Neji. Je « loge » dans l'appart de Neji dans une de ses chambres d'amis.

Nous mangeons chez Hiashi, le père d'Hinata et je peux faire la connaissance de sa petite sœur, Hanabi. Elle est moins timide qu'Hinata je dirais, elle parle beaucoup plus et je crois qu'elle a un faible pour Naruto.

Hinata me le confirme un peu plus tard, elle-même était sous le charme la première fois que Neji l'a emmené chez lui. C'est vrai qu'il est pas mal le blondinet même si ce n'est pas vraiment mon genre, je trouve Neji plus beau que lui, il a une certaine classe, une aura de noblesse. Enfin à eux deux ils ne valent pas mon Sai, à mes yeux c'est lui le plus beau.

Il me manque.

Je pourrais le voir dans quelques heures. J'espère qu'il va venir et qu'il voudra bien que je lui parle. Non, s'il avait voulu me laisser l'occasion de me laisser me justifier et lui expliquer il me l'aurait fait savoir. Je devrais peut-être lui écrire une lettre.

Je prends mon bloc note dans mon sac, un stylo et commence. Le problème c'est que je ne sais pas par quoi commencer. « Bonjour » ? Mais on est le soir donc j'aurais plutôt tendance à écrire « Bonsoir » mais s'il lit ma lettre en journée… « Coucou », ça fait trop détaché, tout comme « Salut ». Je soupire et pose mon stylo sur la feuille.

_# Bébé,_

_Si je t'écris cette lettre c'est pour te dire sur papier tout ce que tu ne me laisses pas te dire à voix haute._

_Je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. Toutes les excuses du monde ne suffiront pas à me faire pardonner._

_T'avoir rencontré est la plus belle chose qui me soit arrivée. Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux qu'à tes côtés. Le plus beau jour de ma vie a été celui où tu m'as demandé de t'épouser. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais te dire et te demander._

_J'aimerais que tu me pardonnes même si je ne suis pas pardonnable. Je voudrais te prouver que je suis sincère dans mes sentiments envers toi. Pour moi il n'y a que toi._

_Je sais que toi aussi tu te poses des questions sur ce qui s'est passé. J'ai effectivement pensé, bêtement, que tu ne t'apercevrais de rien. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal. Je n'ai jamais eu dans l'optique de continuer quelque chose avec Sakon. Pour répondre à une autre de tes questions, il n'y a bien eu que lui. J'ai conscience de te faire du mal en écrivant ces mots. Je sais que tu souffres par ma faute, et je souffre aussi de te faire souffrir. Si je devais refaire la même connerie je la referais peut-être car au moins j'ai pris réellement conscience de mes sentiments pour toi._

_Je t'aime plus que tout au monde. Plus que ma propre vie. Je donnerais tout pour toi. Je veux vraiment passer le reste de mes jours à tes côtés. Il ne pourra jamais y avoir un autre que toi._

_Au début j'ai essayé de tout te remettre sur le dos. De penser que c'était ta faute, après tout tu me l'avais demandé. Et puis ça a continué, tu ne me touchais plus, tu ne voulais pas me faire l'amour, je me suis dit que c'était pour ça que je me tournais vers un autre. Mais je me mentais à moi-même, le seul fautif dans toute cette histoire c'est moi, j'ai été faible. Encore une fois désolé pour ce que je te fais subir._

_Je ne te demande pas de me pardonner de suite mais d'au moins y penser. Penser qu'il y a peut-être encore un __nous__._

_Tu te souviens quand je suis parti puis revenu, tu m'as demandé si je voulais « divorcer », j'ai trouvé cette idée de divorce un peu ridicule sur le moment mais après tout nous nous sommes mariés pour le pire et surtout le meilleur. Maintenant que nous avons eu le pire j'espère que tu trouveras le courage de me pardonner et oublier pour ne garder que le meilleur. Aujourd'hui c'est à mon tour de te le dire : je ne veux pas divorcer Sai. Tu es mon mari._

_Quand tu liras ces mots j'aurais quitté Tokyo. Je viens de prendre une décision, je dois m'éloigner d'ici, pour moi et pour toi._

_Je vais retourner dans ma campagne et trouver un travail là-bas. Je vais aussi essayer de parler avec pépé, voir si je peux l'aider. Il paraît qu'il s'est adouci ces derniers temps, j'espère pouvoir parler avec lui et qu'il me pardonne tout comme j'espère qu'un jour tu me pardonneras et, on ne sait jamais, viendras vivre avec moi. C'est une petite ville, tu le sais, ce n'est pas la capitale, il n'y a pas tout ce qu'on a ici mais je sais qu'on pourrait y être heureux. Enfin moi de toute façon si je peux être à tes côtés, où que ce soit, je serais heureux._

_Je vais arrêter ici, tout ce que tu as à savoir c'est que je t'aime et que je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait. J'ai hâte de te voir, je pense à toi chaque minute, chaque seconde. Tu me manques. J'espère que tu auras lu ma lettre et surtout jusqu'au bout. Je t'aime mon bébé, tu es l'amour de ma vie._

_Je t'aime.#_

Je n'ai jamais écrit autant et j'ai failli pleurer à de nombreux moments. Surtout au moment où je lui ai écrit que je quitte Tokyo. J'ai pris ma décision aujourd'hui, je ne dois plus voir Sakon, je ne peux pas rester dans la même ville que Sai et je n'ai nulle part où aller. Rentrer chez moi est la meilleure chose à faire.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le Prochain chapitre :

-Shika ?

-Hein ?

-Mais où tu as la tête ce soir ? Je comprends que tu sois pas bien mais pense un peu à Sai s'il te plaît ! C'est toi qui as fait une connerie ! Fais ton possible pour le récupérer parce que si tu ne fais rien il se peut que quelqu'un d'autre prenne ta place.

Ca c'est sûr, Haku a dû se jeter sur l'occasion ce sale petit rat !

-Nii-san voulait venir ce soir.

* * *

_**Alors? Pas trop traumatisé? Vous avez pleuré? :p A dans deux semaines pour la suite! **_


	10. Chapitre IX

Titre : _**Tout Accepter De Toi**_

Résumé : Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… de la part d'un garçon.

UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Sai/Shikamaru, Neji/Naruto, Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Hinata, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Ino, Sai/Kimimaro, Sai/Shikamaru/Genma, Tobi/Deidara, Yoshino/Shikaku, etc.

Je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples ci-dessus.

* * *

_**Coucou tout le monde! Alors juste pour vous dire (à ceux qui ne lisent que cette fic là bien sur) qu'il n'y aura pas de poste de 'Tout Accepter De Toi' avant l'année prochaine, le 07 Janvier 2011. Et oui, le 24 et 31 Décembre 2010 seront dédiés à deux autres fics (OS) pour les fetes. En attendant voilà le chapitre 09! J'espere qu'il vous plaira! ^^ Enjoy et review it! Bizbiz, Nana Nara.**** (Et bonne fêtes de fin d'années à ceux qui ne me lise que pour cette fic! ^_^)**_

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

**-CHAPITRE IX-**

J'ai pris ma décision aujourd'hui, je ne dois plus voir Sakon, je ne peux pas rester dans la même ville que Sai et je n'ai nulle part où aller. Rentrer chez moi est la meilleure chose à faire.

Le lendemain vers dix-neuf heures nous nous retrouvons tous dans une suite louée par Gaara spécialement pour la soirée. Nous arrivons les premiers. Je me sens mal, Naruto et Neji rayonnent de bonheur et Hinata trépigne de retrouver son petit ami. J'espère que ma présence ne va pas gâcher la soirée de Sai.

La suite dans l'hôtel est immense, elle doit être à peu près aussi grande que l'appartement de Neji. Nous sommes accueillis par notre ami que nous n'avons pas vu depuis notre diplôme en décembre. Il nous prend chacun notre tour dans ses bras, sauf Hinata qui s'est cachée derrière Neji au moment où il arrivait bras grands ouverts vers elle.

Je suis le dernier qui a droit à un « câlin ». Il est obligé de se hisser un peu sur ses pieds vu que je suis plus grand que lui et il noue ses bras à mon cou. Il en profite pour me parler.

-J'ai appris pour toi et Sai. Tu peux venir chez moi à Konoha quelques jours, ça te fera du bien.

-Merci je vais y réfléchir.

-Bien ! Allez venez je vais vous présenter.

Nous entrons un peu plus et apercevons trois personnes assises sur de grands canapés en cuir noir. Une fille blonde avec de grands yeux verts, ce doit être la sœur ainée de Gaara, Temari. Un garçon brun un peu plus âgé que nous, assez musclé et vraiment pas mal, ils ont des traits commun de visage avec Gaara, ce doit être Kankuro sont grand-frère. Et il y a aussi un… ? Une ? Je pencherais pour un homme vu les vêtements que la personne porte mais son visage est très féminin. Gaara m'avait dit qu'ils venaient avec leur oncle donc il serait logique que ce soit celui-ci.

Ils se lèvent et Gaara nous les présente.

-Voici ma sœur Temari, mon frère Kankuro et notre oncle Yashamaru. Il ne restera pas je vous rassure, il a des choses et des gens à voir.

Yashamaru nous sourit gentiment et nous dit que de toute façon il n'a pas grand intérêt à rester ici. Je trouve son regard noir quand il se tourne vers Gaara, mais ça n'a duré qu'une seconde à peine, j'ai dû me tromper.

Le grand-frère de notre ami emmène son oncle à part pour lui parler. Il a l'air assez énervé, je ne me suis peut-être pas fait tant de films que ça. Je m'approche de Gaara pour lui demander s'il y a un problème avec son oncle mais nous sommes interrompus par les derniers « convives » qui arrivent.

Sai est accompagné de Sasuke mais je ne vois que le premier. Il est magnifique ce soir, il a mis une chemise noir sur un jean de la même couleur. Je me demande si il l'a fait exprès, il sait que j'adore quand il s'habille tout en noir. J'ai tellement envie d'aller le voir, lui parler mais à peine nos regards se sont croisés qu'il est parti dans la direction opposée.

Je regarde vers l'endroit où sont partis Kankuro et Yashamaru, je crois qu'ils sont sur le balcon, j'aimerais qu'ils finissent vite car j'ai une furieuse envie de me fumer une cigarette ! Je suis stressé, je sais que j'ai bien ma lettre pour Sai dans la poche arrière de mon jean mais j'ai peur de la perdre ou pire qu'il ne veuille pas l'accepter et la déchire devant mes yeux.

Je suis tellement perdu dans mes pensées que je ne vois pas Sasuke qui passe plusieurs fois sa main devant mes yeux avant de me secouer par le bras pour me montrer qu'il est là. Je lui sers la main en m'excusant et lui propose d'aller fumer une cigarette avec moi. Le frère et l'oncle de Gaara sont enfin rentrés.

-Je ne fume plus, Hinata n'aime pas trop ça, mais je veux bien t'accompagner.

Je souris en secouant la tête. Sasuke doit être complément mordu d'Hinata pour réussir à arrêter de fumer pour elle. Sai a eu beau me le demander plein de fois, je ne l'ai pas fait pour autant.

Nous allons sur le balcon où nous avons une vue magnifique sur Tokyo toute illuminée. Je m'accoude à la rambarde de pierre et Sasuke se pose dos à celle-ci, son visage tourné vers moi.

-Tu sais que tu as fait une belle connerie.

-Je sais.

-Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? T'avais tout pour être heureux avec Sai. Surtout que d'après ce que j'ai entendu, ce mec-là, Sakon, c'est pas un top canon. Alors ne me sors pas que c'était physique entre vous, avoue au moins que tu as des sentiments pour lui.

-NON !

Je l'ai fait sursauter. Je suis tourné vers lui, en colère, il lève ses mains devant lui pour me dire de me clamer, qu'il me croit.

-Je n'ai aucun sentiment pour lui ! C'est…

-Sois honnête.

-J'ai voulu me venger de Sai je crois. Je… Je pense qu'il ne m'a pas dit toute la vérité par rapport à Haku.

-Ah… ça. J'en sais rien moi, mais très franchement je ne pense pas qu'il y ait plus que ce qu'ils ont fait.

Comment ça ce qu'ils ont fait ? Il y aurait eu plus que ce que Sai m'a dit ?

-Tu sais quoi sur ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux ?

-Bah ils se sont embrassés, non ?

Je soupire de soulagement, enfin pour le moment, car je dois bien avouer que j'ai vraiment des doutes sur Haku. Ou alors j'essaie de m'en convaincre pour me déculpabiliser.

-Shika ?

-Hein ?

-Mais où tu as la tête ce soir ? Je comprends que tu sois pas bien mais pense un peu à Sai s'il te plaît ! C'est toi qui as fait une connerie ! Fais ton possible pour le récupérer parce que si tu ne fais rien il se peut que quelqu'un d'autre prenne ta place.

Ca c'est sûr, Haku a dû se jeter sur l'occasion ce sale petit rat !

-Nii-san voulait venir ce soir.

-« Nii-san » ? C'est de ton frère dont tu parles ? Il veut me prendre Sai ?

Il soupire à son tour et commence à marcher vers l'intérieur.

-Ca se voit que tu ne connais pas mon frère, Shika. Quand il veut quelque chose… Et maintenant tu es hors-jeu et tant mieux pour lui, Sai t'en veux… Réfléchis bien à ce que tu vas faire, Shika…

Il me laisse seul, moi et mes réflexions. Il est bien gentil Sasuke à me dire tout ça mais c'est Sai qui ne veut plus de moi, je ne vois pas comment je pourrais l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit maintenant. Je lui aurais donné ma lettre avant la fin de la soirée, après il fera comme il l'entend, même si moi bien sûr je voudrais pouvoir aller le prendre dans mes bras de suite et l'embrasser.

Je ne vois pas la soirée passer. Je reste dans mon coin, regardant ce qui se passe autour de moi comme si je n'y étais pas vraiment. Je vois Naruto et Neji s'éclipser un petit moment, pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir ce qu'ils sont partis faire. Sasuke et Hinata parlent avec Kankuro et Gaara, et Sai a passé toute la soirée avec Temari, je l'ai bien vu qu'elle était tombée sous le charme de mon petit ami. Mon estomac se tord à cette pensée, et je regarde mon alliance avec désespoir. D'où je suis je ne peux pas voir si Sai l'a encore ou non, sa main est dans sa poche.

Gaara quitte son frère et le couple pour venir vers moi. Je vois bien qu'il va me demander comment je vais et préfère prendre les devants. Je n'aime pas les gens qui posent cette question alors qu'ils savent que ça ne va pas.

-Alors Gaara, ça en est où avec Ino ? Tu as bien eu un rendez-vous avec elle.

-O-Oui mais c'était pas ce à quoi je m'attendais… Je lui ai plus servi de larbin toute la journée ! Elle m'a traîné dans les magasins et je lui ai porté ses paquets.

-Et tu t'es laissé faire ?

-J'ai pas eu le choix ! Elle est jolie mais elle a un sacré caractère. Mais… elle m'a promis qu'on allait se revoir, je ne perds pas tout espoir. Et puis depuis que j'habite à Konoha je la vois souvent et surtout je n'ai eu personne depuis !

Je me tourne d'un coup vers lui, abasourdi, lui qui ne pouvait pas rester une semaine sans faire l'amour, là ça doit faire six mois qu'il n'a rien fait !

-Je sais pas comment tu tiens.

Il se racle doucement la gorge et baisse légèrement la tête, je le regarde un peu mieux et constate qu'il rougit.

-J'aitoujoursmonpetitproblème.

-Pardon ?

-J'ai toujours mon problème !

-Oh… Mais t'es pas allé voir un médecin ?

-Non, c'est la honte d'aller chez le médecin pour ça ! Surtout que c'est une femme mon médecin !

-Ah… d'accord. Et tu veux pas… je sais pas moi, appeler, il y a des numéros spéciaux dans ces cas-là non ?

-Non ! C'est la honte je te dis ! Je suis sûr que ça passerait si je… hum… tu vois avec une fille, mais j'attends, pour Ino, je veux lui montrer que je suis sérieux.

Nous parlons encore un peu d'Ino puis il me redemande si je veux venir chez lui vu que je n'ai plus nulle part où aller.

-Je viendrais mais pas tout de suite, je vais d'abord rentrer chez moi. J'ai appelé ma mère lundi elle viendra me chercher chez Neji et j'irai chercher mes affaires au magasin, Sai les a déposées là-bas. J'ai démissionné aussi.

-Tu as bien fait.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense.

Oui, c'était la meilleure chose à faire. Sakon l'a très mal pris quand je l'ai appelé. Même si il comprend, il est surtout déçu je pense, je crois qu'il s'attendait un peu à ce qu'il y ait plus entre nous. J'ai pas trop envie de me confronter à lui lundi mais je n'aurai pas le choix, on a des papiers à signer et je dois récupérer mon solde tout compte.

Avec mes parents aussi je vais devoir régler des comptes, je ne leur ai donné aucune explication sur mon retour. Ils ont juste accepté sans rien demander. Maman est inquiète pour moi, je l'ai senti au téléphone, j'ai failli craquer quand elle a prononcé le prénom de Sai.

Je suis sorti de mes pensées par un rire que je connais bien, c'est celui de Sai justement. Il rit aux éclats avec la sœur de Gaara et il a même sa main sur son avant-bras. Ses joues sont légèrement rouges et il a du mal à tenir sur ses jambes, il est saoul. Je soupire en me disant que je ne peux pas aller le chercher pour le ramener chez lui, il ne me laissera pas l'approcher et ça risque de provoquer un scandale made in Sai qui gâcherait la soirée de Gaara.

Cette fille, Temari, m'agace. Elle est bien trop proche de mon brun, mais je n'y prête pas trop attention, Sai de toute façon est 100% gay.

Je suis fatigué, j'aimerais rentrer mais comme je dors chez Neji je ne peux décemment pas lui demander de partir maintenant, nous entraînant Naruto, Hinata et moi. Je pourrais demander à Gaara si je peux dormir ici mais il est déjà reparti discuter avec Hinata et Sasuke.

Naruto et Neji reviennent d'on ne sait où légèrement décoiffés et Neji a les boutons de sa chemise reboutonnés en décalage. Ce dernier vient vers moi, un sourire béat accroché au visage.

-Bah alors qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ton coin ? Tu as l'alcool dépressif ?

Lui en tout cas il est bien joyeux. Je tente un sourire mais je ne produis qu'une vague grimace.

-Shika tu… ça va ?

-A ton avis ?

-Oui pardon, excuse-moi je crois que j'ai un peu trop bu. Tu… tu veux rentrer ?

-Non c'est bon, je vais demander à Gaara si je peux rester ici comme ça vous pourrez profitez de lui, moi je vais aller chez lui quelques jours j'aurais l'occasion de le revoir vite.

-Tu peux rentrer si tu veux. Naruto a sûrement son passe sur lui, il peut te le passer. Tu veux ?

J'hoche la tête et il va voir Naruto pour lui demander. Il essaie d'être discret mais Naruto, encore plus saoul que lui, me crie qu'il faudrait mieux que je m'amuse plutôt que de rentrer ruminer dans mon coin. Tous les regards sont sur moi sauf celui de Sai, vu le silence suite à « l'annonce » de Naruto je l'entends même soupirer. Je dois lui faire pitié, c'est moi qui suis en tort et c'est moi qu'on plaint et à qui on fait attention.

Neji revient vite vers moi et me donne le passe, il me dit aussi que Gaara a demandé un taxi. Je le remercie et dis au revoir de loin aux gens, je ne veux pas aller vers eux et devoir éviter Sai ou l'approcher et qu'il me rejette.

Je suis dans le couloir de l'hôtel devant la porte de la suite avec Gaara, il a décidé de m'accompagner jusque dans le hall. Je m'excuse de partir maintenant, mais il me rassure en me disant la même chose que j'ai dit à Neji sur le fait que je vais aller chez lui.

Une fois dans le hall, un employé vient nous prévenir que mon taxi est là, c'est du rapide, ils doivent en avoir à disposition. Je me tourne vers Gaara et lui tend la main pour lui serrer. On se quitte mais je rebrousse vite chemin en lui courant après et en l'appelant.

-Tu as oublié quelque chose ?

-Oui, est-ce que tu peux donner ça à Sai de ma part s'il te plaît ? Et faire en sorte qu'il la lise aussi.

Il prend ma lettre et m'assure qu'il attachera Sai à une chaise s'il le faut, je ris un peu mais je sais qu'il en serait capable.

Nous nous quittons pour de bon, lui montant jusqu'à la suite et moi dans le taxi en direction de chez mon ami.

J'attends lundi avec impatience. Je ne fais rien de mon dimanche, tournant en rond dans ma chambre, je ne fais que me demander si Sai a eu ma lettre, s'il l'a lue, ce qu'il en pense. J'ai appelé Gaara qui m'a bien confirmé qu'il l'avait eu mais il ne sait pas s'il l'a lue. J'ai l'impression qu'il me cache quelque chose, tout comme Naruto et Neji. Ils ont l'air suspect, comme s'ils m'évitaient… Non. Ils me regardent avec peine. Je me demande s'il s'est passé quelque chose après que je sois parti. Mais je ne saurais rien, ils m'assurent tous que tout va bien. Je laisse courir.

Lundi matin ma mère m'appelle pour me dire qu'elle est arrivée en bas de chez Neji et qu'elle m'attend. Ça y est, le moment de quitter Tokyo et mes amis est arrivé. Ils sont tristes, ça me touche, mais c'est mieux comme ça, je ne devais pas être fait pour la grande ville.

Je suis content de revoir ma maman, je la laisse même me prendre dans ses bras. Elle reste à mes côtés, même lorsque j'entre pour la dernière fois dans « Oto no Kuni ». Tayuya me saute dessus, me disant que je vais lui manquer et me fait promettre de lui donner des nouvelles. Elle, elle va vraiment me manquer, c'est devenu une vraie amie je pense, elle est un peu fofolle mais elle sait être très gentille et même sensible quand on la connaît vraiment.

Konan est là aussi à mon grand étonnement, peut-être que Sakon essaie de me rendre jaloux. Mais je m'en fiche, j'aimerais qu'il se mette sérieusement avec elle, ils vont bien ensemble. Je laisse ma mère aux bons soins des deux filles et me rends dans l'arrière boutique avec Sakon.

On ne s'échange que peu de mots en signant les papiers. Je vais pour me lever quand il pose sa main sur la mienne.

-Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air un peu pâle.

-Ca ira mieux quand je serais rentré chez moi. Je suis désolé de te causer du souci mais c'est aussi à cause de ce que nous avons fait que je pars.

-Je ne le regrette pas, c'était bien le temps que ca a duré, et puis tu as vu je revois Konan.

-Oui, prends soin d'elle.

-Je vais essayer. Si tu repasses par Tokyo tu viens nous voir hein !

-Bien sûr.

Je le laisse me serrer contre lui et le houspille alors que ses mains sont descendues sur mes fesses.

-Désolé, j'ai pas su me retenir, elles vont me manquer. Mais c'est vrai que je suis content de retrouver les seins d'une femme, il ne te manquait que ça !

Nous rions en cœur puis il vient charger la voiture de ma mère avec mes cartons. Il ne me dit rien sur ce qui s'est passé quand Sai est venu les déposer.

Je quitte mes ex-collègues et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard nous voyons la capitale dans le rétroviseur. Ça y est je suis parti pour de bon. Je me tourne vers la fenêtre pour pleurer en silence. Que fait Sai en ce moment ? A-t-il lu ma lettre ? Qu'en pense-t-il ?

En arrivant mon père est encore au travail et je peux me refugier dans ma chambre, je sais que maman me laisse tranquille tant que mon père n'est pas là. Ils se doutent bien que c'est fini entre Sai et moi mais ce qu'ils veulent surtout savoir c'est ce qui s'est passé. Je vais leur faire honte, les décevoir…

J'ai dû m'endormir car quand je me réveille il fait déjà nuit, je jette un œil à mon portable, il est bientôt vingt heures. Mon père doit être déjà rentré, je vais dans le salon et le vois assis dans le canapé devant un jeu télévisé où les candidats sont tous plus stupides les uns que les autres. Lui connaît les réponses, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il regarde. Il peste après un candidat et je donne la bonne réponse, l'informant ainsi sur ma présence.

-Ah ça y est tu es réveillé. Ça va mieux ? Ta mère m'a dit que tu avais l'air fatigué.

-Mh, je me suis reposé. Le repas est bientôt prêt ?

-Demande à ta mère.

Je vais dans la cuisine où ma mère commence à dresser la table, je l'aide en allant chercher les couverts. Je sens son regard dans mon dos et je suis sûr qu'elle doit essayer de dire quelque chose mais ne sait pas bien quoi. Finalement elle me dit de la laisser finir et d'aller chercher mon père pour dîner.

L'ambiance est tendue, ils se retiennent pour ne pas me faire de mal je pense.

-Désolé. Je… Je n'ai pas très faim, je vais retourner dans ma chambre.

-Reste assis !

-Chéri je ne crois pas que…

-Ca suffit Yoshino, je n'ai pas élevé mon fils pour qu'il fuie ses problèmes. Shikamaru, nous savons, ta mère et moi, qu'il s'est passé quelque chose à Tokyo pour que tu veuilles revenir habiter ici, abandonnant tes amis, ton travail et ton petit ami. Et je ne te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne nous auras pas dit le pourquoi de ton retour ! Est-ce que Sai a…

Depuis que papa m'a ordonné de rester à table je me mordais la lèvre inferieure pour ne pas craquer devant eux. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir cette conversation. Je suis pitoyable, je ne peux m'empêcher de pleurer en entendant son prénom. Je craque pour de bon, essayant de me cacher dans mes mains mais c'est peine perdue.

-TOUT EST MA FAUTE ! C'est moi qui l'ai trompé… J'aurais pas dû mais je recommençais. Sai l'a appris et… il m'a mis dehors. Il m'a dit qu'il en avait assez de moi. Je suis vraiment un bon à rien ! Je l'aime tellement et lui il…

Je ne sais plus quoi dire. Mon père m'autorise à quitter ma place, je m'excuse à nouveau et vais dans ma chambre.

On n'en a plus reparlé. Ma mère a essayé mais j'ai évité la conversation, m'esquivant en ville pour la journée. J'aimerais pouvoir aller chez mémé et pépé, mais ce dernier n'a sûrement pas envie de me voir. Mes parents vont manger chez eux ce week-end et je ne sais pas encore si je viens ou pas. Tout le monde me dit de venir surtout qu'apparemment il n'est pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment.

J'ai finalement pris la décision de venir, j'ai envie et besoin de les voir, ce sont mes grands-parents après tout.

Le samedi midi comme prévu nous arrivons à la ferme et nous faisons accueillir par mémé. Ça me fait mal au cœur de penser que ça se voit qu'elle vieillit. Je pense que les problèmes de santé de son mari l'affectent aussi. Moi aussi si Sai… J'arrête de suite de penser à ça, sentant les larmes re-pointer le bout de leur « nez ».

Mémé Tsunade a beau sourire, ses rides sont plus présentes, ses épaules un peu abaissées et on dirait qu'elle manque de force.

Oui et bien « on dirait », parce qu'elle a toujours autant de force pour me serrer contre elle et manquer de m'étouffer entre ses énormes seins. Elle ne m'a jamais serré aussi fort contre elle. Nous avons besoin d'être soudés en ce moment, aussi bien pour moi mais surtout pour pépé.

Nous trouvons d'ailleurs celui-ci dans son fauteuil près de la cheminée où brûlent quelques bûches. Nous avons beau être en mai, ce début de mois est frais, surtout par ici.

Pépé lève les yeux vers nous et me voit, j'attends que ma mère et mon père aient fini de le saluer pour aller près de lui, le visage bas. Le sien est tourné sur le côté, il ne veut pas me regarder. Je me baisse à son niveau et l'embrasse sur la joue.

-Bonjour pépé.

-Mh.

Au moins il m'a répondu et ne m'a repoussé ni crié dessus, c'est un bon début. Il m'a même demandé de lui passer le pain à table, je pense que c'est sa façon à lui de me signaler qu'il n'est plus fâché. C'est un repas plutôt calme, nous n'avons pas grand-chose à raconter. Personne n'ose me demander comment ça se passe à Tokyo etc. et on ne parle pas des bêtes de pépé car j'ai appris que en dehors des siennes elles ont toutes été chez un autre éleveur. En effet mon pépé ne pouvant plus s'en occuper c'est ce qui a été décidé. Il ne s'en plaint pas, il y a des jours où on dirait qu'il pense plus au bien-être des animaux qu'au sien.

Pour ce qui est de ses biches et son cerf, il s'en occupe comme il peut mais il a du mal, mémé l'aide un peu aussi mais elle ne sert pas à grand-chose. Ma gorge se sert de les voir abattus comme ça. Il me vient une idée. Je me racle la gorge, attirant l'attention des quatre autres convives.

-Je… euh… Je me demandais si, enfin si vous étiez d'accord, si je pouvais venir ici pendant une semaine ou deux.

-Pourquoi tu veux venir ici ?

-Pépé… je sais que tu n'as peut-être pas envie de me voir depuis que tu sais que…

-Que quoi ? Que t'es une tarlouse ? Non ça c'est sûr tu m'as déçu ! Mais j'ai appris que c'était fini ta petite crise d'ado à retardement ! Les jeunes de nos jours vous faites toujours n'importe quoi ! Tu n'aurais pas pu boire ou te droguer comme tous les autres ?

Je suis choqué. Et je ne suis pas le seul, nous réglons nos comptes devant toute la famille et surtout il croit que ce n'était qu'une lubie, une passade. Je ne dis rien, autant ne rien dire et laisser passer. De toute façon pour l'instant je n'ai plus de petit ami et il est malade alors autant lui faire croire ce qu'il veut. Je le laisse dire ce qu'il veut sous le regard médusé de sa femme, son fils et sa belle-fille. Ma mère se tourne vers moi, subjuguée, elle s'approche de moi et me parle doucement.

-Tu ne dis rien ?

-C'est pas grave maman, pour l'instant le principal c'est qu'il aille mieux.

Elle ne dit rien et continue de manger tout comme les autres. C'est mémé qui va enfin me répondre et me dire que je suis le bienvenu tout le temps que je voudrais. Pépé acquiesce plus doucement.

Deux jours plus tard je suis de retour chez mes grands-parents avec mes valises. J'ai prévu large au cas où, je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais rester ici.

Ça fait une semaine que je suis parti de Tokyo et je n'ai toujours aucune nouvelle de Sai. Il ne doit toujours pas m'avoir pardonné, ce n'est pas grave, ça prendra le temps que ça prendra et j'espère qu'un jour nous serons enfin réunis.

En attendant j'ai du travail ici. Pépé a beau pester, je ne le laisse plus s'occuper de ses bébés. Il m'a crié dessus à de nombreuses reprises mais j'ai un argument de choc : le médecin. Il n'a jamais aimé en voir et je le « menace » de l'appeler si il se lève et se fatigue en venant m'aider. Il ne veut même pas avouer que c'est justement parce qu'il s'est trop fatigué qu'il en est là aujourd'hui. Ça se voit qu'il va mieux depuis que j'ai pris le relais.

Par contre moi… Il y a pas à dire, c'est un travail harassant ! Je suis debout au chant du coq et couché avec les poules. Je n'arrête presque pas de la journée. Je nourris les bêtes deux fois par jour, nettoie l'enclos, les « box », toilette les animaux si besoin. Et bien sûr il n'y a pas que le cerf, les biches et les faons. Il y a aussi les poules, le coq, les oies et les canards. Je déteste ces bestioles, je me suis fait mordre, enfin pincer par une canne le troisième jour. Et bien sûr il y a le potager et le verger !

Comment pépé a pu tenir aussi longtemps sans flancher avant ? Mais je réalise aussi que c'est n'est plus possible pour lui de s'occuper de ça tout seul ! Il devrait engager quelqu'un pour s'occuper de tout ça à sa place. Moi je ne tiendrais pas longtemps à ce rythme-là ! Je me suis habitué au rythme « tranquille » de la ville.

Mais comment lui faire comprendre ? Lui qui me laisse à peine travailler tranquille. Je le vois bien tous les jours à la fenêtre ou dans la cour à guetter ce que je fais. Et je suis son petit-fils ! Alors imaginer un « étranger » s'occuper de tout ! Ils pourraient, lui et mémé, tout vendre et prendre une maison plus près de chez mes parents mais ce serait pire pour lui je pense. Cette maison a été construite par son père il est né ici, il mourra ici comme il aime nous le rappeler souvent.

Deux semaines plus tard, pépé ne tient plus et reprend les choses en main. Il faut dire que j'ai causé pas mal de dégâts. En deux semaines, j'ai laissé s'échapper une poule, plusieurs légumes sont « morts » parce que je ne les arrosais pas correctement ou ne les protégeais pas comme il fallait, je me suis foulé le poignet parce que j'ai trop approché une biche enceinte et le cerf m'a chargé. Heureusement je l'ai vu à temps et je me suis écarté comme j'ai pu.

J'en ai parlé à pépé de prendre quelqu'un pour l'aider et je me suis reçu une pantoufle en pleine tête. Il devient encore plus grognon avec l'âge. Mais je m'en fiche, il a beau dire ce qu'il veut, on va chercher quelqu'un qui pourrait lui convenir.

Il m'a proposé de me prendre moi, de me former, mais j'ai refusé. Il faut une vraie passion pour les animaux et toutes les choses qui ont attrait à la ferme, la campagne. Ce qui est loin d'être mon cas, j'aime vivre ici mais vivre de cette vie non merci !

J'ai décidé de rester encore deux autres semaines puis je rentrerais chez moi quelques jours avant d'aller rejoindre Gaara à Konoha. Je vais profiter des quelques jours où mon parrain sera là. Il vient avec sa femme et son fils qui est né il y a un an. Ils vivent à Wakakusachô à côté d'Hiroshima, c'est pour ça qu'on les voit peu. Je n'ai pas revu Asuma depuis l'époque où j'étais collégien, il y a quatre ou cinq ans, je ne sais plus bien.

Il a déménagé suite à la mort de son meilleur ami, Chiriku. C'était une horrible tragédie, j'étais jeune mais je m'en souviens encore. Chiriku était moine dans un temple bouddhiste, un jour un fou a décimé toutes les personnes présentes dans le temple avant de se donner la mort. Personne n'a jamais su ce qui l'avait poussé à un commettre un tel désastre.

C'est à Hiroshima qu'il a rencontré Kurenai. C'est une très jolie femme brune, enfin d'après les photos du mariage. Je n'avais pas pu y aller vu que ça tombait pendant les cours. Et voilà que depuis un an, ils sont parents d'un petit Sora.

J'appréhende de me retrouver avec ce petit bout, je ne suis pas doué avec les enfants. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'avoir une pensée pour Sai. Je ne saurais peut-être jamais s'il voulait des enfants. Il ne m'a jamais rappelé et quand je demande de ses nouvelles à Naruto, Neji ou Sasuke ils disent ne pas trop savoir, qu'il serait très pris par ses cours. Oui c'est ça… par ses cours ou un de ses camarades de classe. Je ne suis après tout pas irremplaçable ! Enfin bon, au moins je sais par Sasuke qu'il ne s'est pas laissé tenter par son grand-frère. Je ne pourrais pas lutter contre Itachi, il est tellement plus beau, plus grand, plus classe, plus adulte que moi. Rien que le fait de penser ainsi fait encore de moi un enfant. Sai aussi a toujours été plus adulte que moi.

* * *

Nous sommes le cinq juin et je rentre enfin chez mes parents après un mois à trimer à la campagne. Asuma, Kurenai et Sora sont déjà là, ils sont arrivés hier.

Mon parrain n'a pas changé, enfin, il a retrouvé la joie de vivre qu'il avait avant la mort de son ami. Je pense que sa femme et son fils y sont pour beaucoup. Il a de la chance.

Je suis heureux qu'ils soient là mais leur bonheur me rend malade, j'aimerais moi aussi pouvoir être heureux avec celui que j'aime.

Asuma vient me rejoindre dans la cour où je peux fumer tranquille, il s'allume une clope à son tour et s'assoie près de moi.

-J'ai appris beaucoup de chose sur toi hier. Alors comme ça tu es devenu homosexuel.

-Je _**suis**_ homosexuel. On ne devient pas homosexuel, ce n'est pas une vocation, on l'est ou non c'est tout.

-Oui tu as raison, désolé, je ne sais pas trop comment me comporter vis-à-vis de tout ça.

-Je suis comme toi sauf que moi je ne pourrais jamais me marier ou avoir d'enfant avec un autre homme.

Nous restons en silence un moment. Silence entrecoupé par nos inspirations ou expirations de fumée. Je repense à ce que je viens de dire, Sai et moi nous nous sommes mariés en France, à notre façon. Je n'ai toujours pas trouvé le courage d'enlever mon alliance. Je me voile la face, me convainquant que nous ne somme qu'en break. Même si je sais pertinemment au fin fond de moi-même que lui m'a zappé de sa vie.

Nous entendons Sora pleurer et en bon papa, Asuma écrase sa cigarette et me dit qu'il va voir ce qui se passe, me laissant seul à nouveau. Je décide finalement de le suivre, après tout cela fait cinq ans que nous ne nous sommes pas vus et je ne sais pas quand nous pourrons de nouveau nous retrouver alors autant en profiter.

Je le retrouve assis dans le canapé, son fils sur ses genoux face à lui. Il lui tient les mains et le fait tressauter, rendant gaga la petite chose. Kurenai apparaît à mes côtés et me sourit.

-Ca ne te donne pas envie en les voyants comme ça ?

J'ai failli en avaler ma salive de travers. Je me tourne vers elle et émets un petit rire moqueur.

-Kurenai-san sans vouloir vous offensez, je suis non seulement trop jeune mais je suis surtout gay ! On ne vous a peut-être pas mise au courant.

-Si si. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport.

C'est moi ou elle est stupide ? Le ton monte rapidement de mon côté, attirant les regards.

-Le rapport c'est peut-être parce que les hommes n'ont pas de vagins alors je ne vois pas comment je pourrais avoir d'enfants ! Et puis il faudrait aussi que je trouve le père avant !

-Tu peux très bien avoir un enfant avec une femme ! Mais tu peux aussi attendre que la science fasse des progrès et te faire greffer un utérus !

Nous explosons de rire suite à sa réflexion et nous attirons l'hilarité générale. Ça me fait du bien, je ne ris plus beaucoup ces derniers temps, ça me manque. La vie que j'ai vécue tous ces mois à Tokyo me manque. Sai me manque… Et voilà que je sombre de nouveau dans mes idées noires.

J'essaie de profiter au maximum de la présence d'Asuma et de sa famille mais je suis un peu ailleurs. J'ai hâte de pouvoir rejoindre Gaara à Konoha, j'ai besoin d'être avec quelqu'un de mon âge, je me sens trop seul depuis que je suis rentré, je n'ai aucun ami ici.

Finalement le petit Sora est mignon, je m'habitue à sa présence, ses pleures, des rires, ses gazouillements. J'essaie de lui apprendre à marcher, pour l'instant il sait se tenir debout en se tenant à quelque chose mais il ne reste que peu de temps en équilibre sur ses petits pieds.

J'essaie de ne pas me fâcher contre lui mais en voulant se redresser il s'est agrippé à ma chaîne alors que j'étais penché vers lui. Il n'a pas tenu et son poids l'a entraîné en arrière, ma chaîne avec lui, la chaîne que Sai m'avait offert. Il a pleuré parce qu'il était tombé et à mon avis surtout parce que j'ai crié. Je fais toute une scène à ses parents qui arrivent pour voir ce qui s'est passé. Ils me regardent, les yeux ronds, en demandant pourquoi je fais une crise comme un enfant gâté et tout ça juste pour une chaîne.

Juste une chaîne…

-Ce n'est pas juste une chaîne ! Cette chaîne est le premier cadeau que Sai m'ait offert ! Ça représentait nos fiançailles !

-C'est un bébé ! Il ne l'a pas fait exprès !

-Et bien il aurait dû faire exprès de pas le faire !

Je me fais gifler par ma mère qui m'ordonne d'aller me calmer dehors. Je reste planté dans le salon, la main sur ma joue, ma mère se met rarement en rogne contre moi. Elle me parle froidement me redemandant de sortir. Ce que je fais, énervé. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi c'est moi qu'on engueule alors que c'est ce petit truc qui a fait une bêtise !

J'enrage ! Je vais me promener un peu le temps de me calmer. Mais même après trois heures de balade je suis toujours sur les nerfs. Et si je pensais qu'en rentrant la tempête serait passée, j'étais loin de la vérité. Ma mère a hurlé si fort que j'en ai les oreilles qui sifflent.

-MAIS OU ÉTAIS-TU PASSÉ BON SANG ? TU AS DISPARU PENDANT DES HEURES ! J'ÉTAIS MORTE D'INQUIETUDE ! J'AI CRU QU'IL T'ÉTAIT ARRIVÉ QUELQUE CHOSE !

Elle me tient par les épaules en me secouant, je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un état pareil. Elle continue de crier après que mon père lui ait fait lâcher sa prise sur moi.

-NOUS ÉTIONS SI INQUIETS ! NOUS AVONS CRU QUE…

Elle s'effondre en larmes à mes pieds.

-J'ai cru que tu avais fait une bêtise… Tu as l'air si fragile depuis que c'est fini avec Sai…

Je suis navré de constater qu'elle a raison en plus. Je ne suis plus aussi joyeux, je suis à fleur de peau et je pleure facilement. Je m'agenouille devant elle en m'excusant et la relève doucement. Je m'excuse aussi auprès de mon père, d'Asuma et Kurenai. Même si je ne le pense pas vraiment. Je leur explique que je suis juste sorti marcher un peu et que ça a duré plus longtemps que prévu.

Dans la soirée alors que Kurenai est partie coucher son fils, que mon père et mon parrain discutent de choses et d'autres, ma mère m'entraîne avec elle dans sa chambre. Elle prend quelque chose dans sa poche et me le met dans la main. C'est ma chaîne et en un seul morceau.

-C'est ton père qui l'a réparée. Ça s'est cassé au niveau d'un maillon c'était plus facilement réparable que si ça avait été le fermoir.

-Merci.

-C'est ton père qu'il faut remercier. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir avec moi.

Elle s'accroupi à côté de son lit et tire le tiroir qui se trouve en dessous. Elle soulève le couvercle d'une grande boite en carton blanc et en sort une robe blanche, une robe de mariage. Elle la retourne vers moi et je vois que sur le devant elle est recouverte de feutre vert, bleu et rouge.

-Quand tu avais trois ans tu as échappé à ma vigilance, tu es venu ici et tu as dessiné sur ma robe qui a cette époque était pendue dans l'armoire. Tu n'avais plus de feuilles pour dessiner et tu as cru que ça me ferait plaisir d'avoir de jolies couleurs sur ma « robe-feuille » comme tu l'as appelée. Ton père avait dû faire un crédit à l'époque pour me payer une alliance ET une jolie robe de mariée. Imagine ma tête quand j'ai vu « ça ».

Je me mords la lèvre inferieure en m'excusant. Elle ne dit rien et range sa robe. Je m'en veux. Je ressors et vais cette fois réellement m'excuser auprès des parents de Sora.

Ils s'en vont le lendemain et moi je pars après demain. Heureusement qu'il y a des trains directs pour Konoha qui passent par ma ville, je ne me voyais pas remonter sur Tokyo. Pas maintenant.

Le jour du départ de mon parrain, je les accompagne à la gare en voiture, mon père m'a laissé le 4x4. Comme ça il peut avoir un petit peu de temps avec ma mère, c'est leur anniversaire de rencontre ou quelque chose comme ça. Je vais profiter d'être en ville pour faire quelques courses pour mon séjour chez Gaara.

Je suis sur le quai à essayer d'échapper aux petites mains de Sora qui trouve mes cheveux très intéressants. Et Asuma s'amuse à le rapprocher de moi vu que c'est lui qui tient le petit dans ses bras. Nous arrêtons de courir à droite et à gauche quand un contrôleur nous demande de nous calmer, quel rabat-joie !

Un petit quart d'heure plus tard le train arrive à quai et laisse descendre quelques passagers. Il faut quelques minutes pour que la voix des hauts parleurs donne l'autorisation pour monter à bord. J'aide Asuma à monter leurs valises et les installer dans le coin prévu pour. Puis je dis au revoir à la petite famille et redescends sur le quai, attendant le départ. Ils sont assis du côté où je suis et Sora me fait de petits sourires et tape sur la vitre, je crois qu'il m'aime bien.

Je le regarde dans les yeux et repense à la discussion que j'ai eue avec mon parrain hier soir. Alors que nous étions seuls il m'a demandé d'être à mon tour le parrain de son fils comme mon père lui avait demandé il y a bientôt dix-neuf ans. Il m'a laissé le temps de la réflexion et avec les préparatifs de leur départ ce matin je n'ai toujours pas pu lui donner ma réponse.

Je tape sur la vitre à mon tour pour attirer l'attention d'Asuma et lui fais signe de se mettre à la porte pour que je lui parle. Une dizaine de secondes plus tard il est à la porte du wagon, m'interrogeant du regard.

-C'est d'accord. Pour que je sois le parrain de Sora !

Le contrôleur de tout à l'heure me demande de me reculer car les portes vont se fermer, il demande aussi à Asuma d'aller se rassoir. Avant que la porte se ferme il me dit qu'il est content et me fait promettre de venir le voir quand j'aurais envie.

Je regarde le train partir, agitant ma main à la petite famille et attends que le dernier wagon ait disparut au premier virage pour sortir de la gare. Je laisse la voiture garée sur le parking et me rends à pied vers le centre où se trouve la rue commerçante. Il fait beau alors autant profiter du soleil.

Je marche tranquillement, m'arrêtant à certains instants à la vitrine d'un magasin ou rentrant dans un autre. J'aimerais ramener quelque chose à Gaara sauf que je ne sais pas quoi et puis surtout il a tout ce qu'il veut !

Moi en tout cas je me fais plaisir, les magasins sont peut-être moins grands qu'à la capitale mais il y aussi de très jolies choses. Je m'achète deux t-shirt, un jean et une paire de basket. Sai disait souvent qu'on se sentait mieux après un peu de shopping et il n'avait pas tort.

Je m'arrête ensuite à la librairie pour me prendre un ou deux livres pour mon séjour, je n'ai plus rien à lire. Bon, ça sera trois livres, une trilogie. Le résumé me plaît, ça parle de semi-hommes, de nains, d'elfes et d'une histoire de bague ou quelque chose dans ce goût-là.

Pour finir je termine par une superette pour prendre des gâteaux et des bonbons pour mon voyage en train, c'est assez long jusqu'à Konoha. Je me suis aussi acheté un magasine de mots fléchés, je crois que pépé m'a contaminé.

Je suis chargé de paquets et me retiens de rire seul dans la rue en croisant mon reflet dans une vitrine, je me suis comparé à Julia Roberts dans le film _Pretty Woman_. Oui enfin sauf que je ne suis pas une femme, je ne suis pas roux et surtout je ne suis pas une prostituée…

Avec tout ça je n'ai toujours rien pour Gaara ! Je soupire de frustration de ne pas savoir quoi acheter à l'un de mes amis mais je suis vite stoppé par quelque chose semblable à un ours qui me bouscule et me fait lâcher mes sacs par la même occasion. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que « ça » ?

-AKAMARUUUUUUU !

Je me retourne et vois un garçon brun d'à peu près le même âge que moi courir et appeler le monstre poilu. Il s'arrête à mon niveau et me demande si je vais bien.

-O-Oui merci mais…

Je suis interrompu par un aboiement et me retrouve face à … un chien ? Le monstrueux truc poilu est un chien ?

-Excuse Akamaru il est un peu brusque des fois.

Le garçon caresse la tête de son molosse, le rabrouant un peu. Il me dit quelque chose, j'ai l'impression qu'on s'est déjà rencontré. Il me fait face de nouveau et s'approche un peu plus près, se retrouvant à distance peu raisonnable de mon visage. Il semble me humer puis se recule et me sort un grand sourire à pleines dents comme seul Naruto sait les faire.

-Tu es Shikamaru, n'est-ce pas ? Nara Shikamaru ?

-Euh… oui. On se connaît ?

-Inuzuka Kiba ! On était dans la même classe en quatrième !

-En quatrième… ah oui !

Je me souviens ! Au collège je n'avais pas beaucoup d'amis et ce Kiba était une des seules personnes avec qui je m'entendais à peu près. Lui et un autre garçon… je ne me souviens plus de son nom. Kiba me détaille de la tête au pied en me tournant tout autour.

-Eh bien eh bien… Tu as bien changé ! J'ai failli ne pas te reconnaître ! Mais je me souviens que tu as une odeur particulière !

-Oui… O-On me l'a déjà dit.

Je repense à Sai et sa façon de me sentir après la première fois où j'ai couché avec Sakon. Mon copain de collège secoue sa main devant moi et me demande où j'ai la tête. Il est plein de vie, je fais peine à voir à côté de lui.

-Je ne pensais pas que tu habitais encore ici. J'avais entendu dire que tu étais parti en internat.

-Oui pendant trois ans. Et puis j'ai habité à Tokyo jusqu'à il y a un peu plus d'un mois.

-A Tokyo ? La capitale ! Waaah tu m'impressionnes ! Tu as fait quoi là-bas ? Pourquoi t'es parti ?

-J'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

-Oh. D'accord. Mais dis-moi, je ne dérange pas là au moins ? Tu as peut-être des choses à faire.

Je souris et lui assure que non. Que j'ai tout mon temps pour parler avec un vieil ami. Nous décidons d'aller prendre un verre dans un café pas trop loin d'ici et où il y a une terrasse pour qu'on puisse s'installer avec le chien dehors.

-Et sinon, toi, que s'est-il passé depuis le collège ?

-Bah je suis allé au lycée et puis j'ai voulu faire des études de vétérinaire mais il fallait aller à Tokyo et ma mère n'avait pas les moyens de me payer l'école et un logement. Et puis je ne me voyais pas partir d'ici pour une ville comme Tokyo.

-Et tu as fait quoi alors ?

-Bah je travaille à droite et à gauche, j'ai pas encore trouvé quelque chose qui m'intéresse vraiment. Mais on s'en fiche, parle-moi un peu de toi et de la vie en internat, de la vie à Tokyo.

J'avais oublié à quel point il pouvait parler, je me souviens un peu mieux de lui maintenant. Il doit faire partie de la même espèce que Naruto, il est aussi excité que lui et parle à tort et à travers.

-C'est vrai que tu étais dans un internat que de garçons ?

-Oui.

Il ne dit plus rien et me dévisage, hésitant un instant puis me sort de but en blanc :

-Tu as un petit ami ?

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le Prochain chapitre :

Trois heures plus tard nous avons dîné, j'ai fini mon sac pour mes « vacances » à Konoha et je suis à présent dans mon lit, portable en main, devant l'écran vierge d'un SMS. Je me demande si ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour envoyer un message… Allez ! De toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre !


	11. Chapitre X

Titre : _**Tout Accepter De Toi**_

Résumé : Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… de la part d'un garçon.

*SaiShikamaru* / Schoolfic / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Sai/Shikamaru, Neji/Naruto, Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Hinata, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Ino, Sai/Kimimaro, Sai/Shikamaru/Genma, Tobi/Deidara, Yoshino/Shikaku, etc.

Je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples ci-dessus.

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

_**Coucou tout le monde! Bon pour ceux/celles qui l'aurait pas lu sur mon profil: les publications vont être un peu ralenties cette année pour causes d'exam, de cosplay etc. Sinon: JE M'EXCUSE DE PAS AVOIR POSTER LA SEMAINE DERNIÈRE! J'ai oublié! ^^' Gomen. Bon je vous laisse avec ce chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira! Gros bisous **_

* * *

**-CHAPITRE X-**

Il ne dit plus rien et me dévisage, hésitant un instant puis me sort de but en blanc :

-Tu as un petit ami ?

Je recrache très peu gracieusement la gorgée de mon soda que je venais de boire, m'étouffant à moitié. Je tousse le plus discrètement possible pour ne pas attirer plus les regards sur nous. C'est sûr que déjà Akamaru, le chien de Kiba, est tout sauf discret mais en plus mon « ami » parle assez fort. Celui-ci me tapote gentiment le dos pour que je me calme mais je me redresse bien droit et le regarde droit dans les yeux en lui demandant ce qui lui prend de me demander une chose pareille.

-Je… Le prends pas mal hein ! Mais c'est juste que… bah tu sais on raconte plein de choses sur les internats pour garçons et puis tu…

Il déglutit et tourne son regard sur le côté.

-Tu ne fais pas très viril.

C'est le coup de grâce pour moi. Je me laisse retomber sur la table, le front à plat sur celle-ci. J'ai une étiquette « homo » sur le front ou quoi ?

-Je… Désolé, c'est que…

-Laisse, Kiba. C'est pas grave.

-Oh alors tu es vraiment gay !

-Si tu pouvais baisser le son, j'ai pas spécialement envie qu'on se fasse virer.

Il se retourne et regarde tout autour de nous, tout le monde nous dévisage avec dégoût. Je suis habitué maintenant, ça ne me fait presque plus rien et puis je ne vis pas dans la ville elle-même donc je ne risque pas de les croiser souvent. Mais bon Kiba n'a peut-être pas envie d'être assimilé à un homosexuel.

Je lui demande de vite finir son verre pendant que je cherche de quoi payer et me lève.

-Tu veux déjà partir ? C'est eux qui te dérangent ?

Il regarde les deux grand-mères à notre droite et s'adresse à elles :

-Hey les vielles, si ça vous dérange de boire votre café à la même terrasse que mon ami et moi c'est vous qui n'avez qu'à partir !

-Kiba arrête, c'est bon, laisse.

-Non ! Regarde comment ils te regardent ! Ils ont pas le droit !

Je suis on ne peut plus gêné, surtout que le patron du café vient d'arriver et s'apprête à dire quelque chose à Kiba. Je pose l'argent sur la table, attrape mes paquets d'une main et le poignet de Kiba de l'autre et pars du café. Akamaru nous suit tranquillement, je crois l'avoir entendu grogner doucement sur le gérant de l'établissement.

Je lâche le poignet de Kiba après quelques pas mais continue de marcher un peu plus lentement. Je lui en veux de s'être comporté ainsi. C'est gentil de sa part de ne pas me rejeter et de me « défendre » mais je n'ai pas besoin de ça. Je n'aime pas me montrer en public et j'ai encore plus peur de montrer mon homosexualité depuis que je ne suis plus avec Sai.

Kiba est nerveux, je pense qu'il veut parler mais n'ose pas, je souris un instant, pensant stupidement que je l'intimide un peu.

-Si tu as quelque chose à dire, dis-le, au lieu de te triturer les doigts.

-Pourquoi tu dis rien ? Tu as bien vu la façon dont tous te regardaient ?

-Kiba tu ne peux pas comprendre. Les homos ne sont pas bien vus par la société, surtout dans des villes comme la nôtre, un peu plus loin des grandes villes où c'est peut-être plus courant etc. Et puis si ils te voient avec un homo ils vont t'assimiler à moi et ils pourraient s'en prendre à toi.

Il semble réfléchir un instant, son index gauche posé sous son menton, puis se tourne vers moi avec un grand sourire.

-Je m'en fiche ! Tu sais à cause d'Akamaru ou de mon apparence on me regarde déjà pas très bien alors je suis plus à ça près. Tu n'es peut-être pas au courant mais on n'est pas trop aimé les Inuzuka, c'est pour ça qu'on vit en dehors de la ville.

-Ah. Mais pourquoi ? Et puis elle a quoi ton apparence ?

Il me regarde en haussant un sourcil l'air de dire « tu te fous de moi ? ». Bon. Un petit mensonge n'a jamais fait de mal à quiconque. C'est vrai que Kiba déjà on le voit de loin, il est très grand, plus que moi. Il a des cheveux bruns ébouriffés, un peu plus longs au niveau de la nuque, ses yeux sont noirs mais il a de toutes petites pupilles et avec ses canines plus longues que la moyenne ça lui donne une allure animale. Mais ce qui choque le plus chez Kiba ce sont les deux triangles rouges sur ses joues. Je me demande si ce sont de vrais tatouages, j'ai pas le souvenir qu'il les ait eu à l'époque du collège.

Je le regarde encore une fois de haut en bas, c'est vrai que quand on le regarde de plus près, il est vraiment pas mal. Et puis lui il fait viril, contrairement à moi, apparemment.

Finalement je ne le lui redemande pas pourquoi ils ne sont pas appréciés lui et sa famille, on dirait que ça l'embête d'en parler. Un silence s'installe de nouveau entre nous, un long silence gênant. Je regarde l'heure, il est presque dix-huit heures, le temps est passé vite, je devrais rentrer.

-Kiba je vais rentrer, je pars demain chez un copain et j'ai toujours pas fait ma valise.

-Un copain ? Un copain, copain ou un copain plus que copain ?

-Un copain, copain.

Il m'amuse.

-Tu pars combien temps chez lui ? Il habite loin ?

-Je vais y aller une semaine je pense et il habite à Konoha, là où j'allais à l'internat.

-Mh d'accord. Donc tu reviens bientôt. Ca te dirais qu'on se voit quand tu rentres ? Je fais pas grand chose en ce moment et je m'ennuie un peu.

-Ok, pas de problème pour moi, je te passe mon numéro.

On s'échange nos numéros de portable et puis nos adresses MSN aussi au cas où. Il me raccompagne jusqu'à la gare où est restée garée la voiture et nous nous quittons.

Ça m'a fait du bien de le revoir, et ça me rassure aussi un peu, je vais pouvoir avoir un ami ici. Après tout, tous mes amis sont à Tokyo et Gaara est à Konoha. Et puis Kiba a l'air d'être quelqu'un de gentil même s'il est un peu bizarre.

En rentrant je retrouve mes parents sereins, détendus et un peu trop souriants. Je crois que je ne veux pas savoir ce qui s'est passé même si bien sûr ça fait plaisir de voir qu'ils s'aiment toujours autant après tant d'années.

-Ah mon chéri ça y est tu es rentré ! Tu en as mis du temps !

Comme si ça vous avait dérangés !

-Oui j'ai rencontré un copain du collège dans la rue et on a un peu parlé. Kiba Inuzuka.

-Inuzuka ?

-Tu connais ?

Mon père et ma mère se regardent et cette dernière m'explique. Ils ont l'air un peu mal à l'aise.

-Je ne l'ai vue qu'une fois, lors d'une réunion parents/profs, je ne pourrais jamais l'oublier. Et puis les femmes du club de lecture en parlent de temps en temps.

-De qui elles parlent ? De Kiba ?

-Non de Tsume et aussi un peu d'Hana. Tsume est la maman de ton ami, elle décoiffe hein ! On dirait une punk ou une motarde ou un mélange des deux. Enfin bref, la pauvre femme, son mari était un alcoolique et joueur en plus ! Il l'a laissée avec ses deux enfants et ses dettes. Et puis sa fille ainée, Hana, c'est elle qui dirige la clinique vétérinaire en ville, mais la pauvre, à trente ans elle n'a toujours pas de mari.

Je suis abasourdi par la façon dont ma mère parle d'une femme et de sa famille comme une vulgaire mégère. Surtout quand il s'agit de la famille de quelqu'un que je connais. Je pourrais me mettre hors de moi, mais je ne le fais pas, il s'agit quand même de ma mère.

-Et elles, tes « amies » de ton club de lecture, elles en disent quoi que tu aies un fils pédé ?

Je n'attends pas de réponse de sa part et vais dans ma chambre faire ma valise. Sauf qu'elle me suit.

-Je peux savoir ce que tu entends par là ? Il y a un problème ?

-Est-ce que tu as pris le temps de la connaître avant de baver sur sa vie ?

-De baver sur sa vie ? Je ne fais que relater les faits !

-C'est elle qui te l'a dit tout ça ?

Son corps à un mouvement de recul et elle me demande calmement de baisser le ton quand je lui parle. Elle s'excuse et me laisse. C'est moi ou les rôles ont été inversés un instant ? Passons. Je suis encore énervé par l'attitude de ma mère.

C'était une idée de mon père qu'elle sorte un peu plus et se fasse des amies. Quand je suis parti pour Konoha elle n'avait plus à s'occuper de moi donc il lui fallait un passe-temps. Il ne manquerait plus que l'adultère ou un crime pour que ma mère devienne une parfaite Desperate Housewife.

Trois heures plus tard nous avons dîné, j'ai fini mon sac pour mes « vacances » à Konoha et je suis à présent dans mon lit, portable en main devant l'écran vierge d'un SMS. Je me demande si ce n'est pas un peu tôt pour envoyer un message… Allez ! De toute façon je n'ai rien à perdre !

_#Coucou Sai, j'espère que tout va bien pour toi. Je voulais juste te dire que tu me manques et que je t'aime. Passe une bonne nuit. Bisous#_

J'hésite à l'envoyer. Que va-t-il en penser ? Je vais le déranger une fois de plus, il ne m'a pas donné signe de vie même après ma lettre. Je suis stupide de croire qu'il y aura encore quelque chose entre nous. Je ressers mon portable contre moi et me couche sur le côté. Je n'y fais pas attention de suite mais j'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'envoi sans faire exprès. C'est le son d'un message pour mon accusé de réception qui m'en fait prendre conscience : « envoyé ». Et merde !

Je reste à fixer mon téléphone, espérant une quelconque réponse, mais rien ne vient. Tout comme mon sommeil. Je dois dormir depuis à peine deux heures quand ma mère me secoue gentiment pour me réveiller, je n'ai pas entendu mon réveil.

Première chose que je fais : regarder si j'ai eu une réponse de Sai. Négatif. Je soupire et me lève pour me préparer, mon train est dans moins de deux heures. C'est ma mère qui m'emmène vu que mon père travaille aujourd'hui.

Nous sommes en avance à la gare et on en profite pour aller boire un verre. L'ambiance est un peu tendue entre nous depuis la veille et sa réflexion sur la maman de Kiba. Ça m'embête de partir comme ça et rester en froid.

-Tu sais m'man il est gentil Kiba.

-Ki… ah lui. Mais je n'en doute pas.

-Il n'a rien dit quand il a su que j'étais… différent.

-Je rêve ou il te plaît ?

-Mais pas du tout !

Ma phrase est sortie bien trop vite et sonne bien trop faux. C'est vrai qu'il est à mon goût physiquement mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je vais tenter quelque chose vis-à-vis de lui ! Il se peut que ce soit mon seul ami pour l'instant alors je ne vais pas gâcher ça. Et en plus mon cœur appartient à Sai.

Elle ne dit plus rien, continuant de boire son café, mais je vois bien le petit sourire en coin qui orne sa bouche.

-Shikamaru, je ne m'excuserai pas pour ce que j'ai dit hier. Mais je te prie de m'excuser pour la façon dont je l'ai dit.

-Merci.

-Alors ce Kiba, il est comment ?

Je lui raconte un peu comment se sont passées nos retrouvailles, comment il est et surtout je lui affirme que je tenterais rien avec lui qui est sûrement aussi hétéro que mon père. Il doit juste être curieux, ça doit être la première fois qu'il rencontre un homo.

L'entrée de mon train en gare est annoncée. Quinze minutes plus tard je suis assis à ma place, mon MP3 dans les oreilles et mes mots fléchés en main.

Trop fatigué par mon manque de sommeil, je me suis endormi. C'est le contrôleur qui me réveille en tapotant mon épaule. Le pauvre à l'air plutôt mal en point, il tousse beaucoup et entrecoupe presque chacun de ses mots avec un toussotement.

-Je suis Hayate Gekkô votre contrôleur, billet s'il vous plaît.

Je lui tends, il le vérifie, me remercie et repart pour continuer son travail toujours en toussant. Bizarre ce type. Je reprends mon écouteur tombé de mon oreille et constate en relevant la tête qu'il y a un passager en face de moi.

C'est un type roux, il a l'air d'être plutôt grand, plus âgé que moi d'une dizaine d'année maximum et surtout il a plus de piercings sur le visage que je n'en ai jamais vu dans toute ma vie. Et je crois qu'il porte des lentilles grises ou violettes, je ne distingue pas bien. Il y a une guitare sur le siège à côté de lui, il doit être musicien, en tout cas ça irait assez bien avec son style.

Je ne fais plus attention à lui et cherche mon portable pour savoir quelle heure il est. Seulement je n'y fais pas attention : j'ai un message de Sai. Il m'a répondu. Je n'ose y croire. C'est les mains tremblantes que j'appuie sur le bouton pour ouvrir le texto.

_#Bonjour, excusez-moi vous avez dû vous tromper de numéro. J'ai récupéré cette puce il y a deux semaines. Bonne journée#_

Je suis obligé de relire le message plusieurs fois pour bien comprendre. Mais il n'y a pas de doute, il a changé de numéro. Des larmes commencent à me brouiller la vue et je me tourne sur le côté, cachant mon visage d'une main. Je pleure en silence, tout est fini maintenant. S'il a changé de numéro et pas donné de nouvelles c'est qu'il ne veut réellement plus de moi.

On cogne doucement contre ma main et je relève péniblement mon visage vers le rouquin qui me tend un mouchoir en papier. Je me mouche, essuie mes larmes et le remercie.

-De rien. Tu t'es fait larguer par ta petite amie pour te mettre dans un état pareil ? Aucune meuf ne vaut le coup qu'on pleure pour elle…

Il a une belle voix rauque. J'hoche doucement de la tête et lui dis ne pas vouloir en parler. Je ne vais pas me donner en spectacle devant un inconnu et encore moins lui raconter ma vie ! Sauf qu'il n'a pas l'air d'être de mon avis.

-Je m'appelle Yahiko, mais tout le monde m'appelle Pain.

Il me tend sa main et je remarque par la même occasion son avant-bras lui aussi percé, il y a vraiment des gens comme ça qui existent ? Je me demande jusqu'où il peut-être percé… Je ne suis pas pervers, juste curieux. Je lui sers la main et me présente à mon tour.

-Et tu vas où comme ça ?

-Konoha. Et toi ?

-Je descends plus loin, à Ame.

-Tu es musicien ?

Je lui montre la guitare du doigt et il confirme.

-J'étais monté à Tokyo pour convaincre la chanteuse de notre groupe de revenir chez nous, à l'époque elle était aussi accessoirement ma petite amie… Mais il semble qu'elle se soit trouvé quelqu'un. Il y a des jours où je me dis qu'il serait peut-être plus simple de devenir gay.

-Ca je ne sais pas. A mon avis les ennuis sont les mêmes.

Il me regarde, les yeux ronds, soufflant un petit « ah, d'accord ». Je crois que comme ça il a compris que ça n'était certainement pas ma petite amie qui m'avait largué, mais, **mon** petit ami. Il n'en a plus parlé après.

Il m'a parlé de sa musique, son groupe. Quand ils l'ont créé ils étaient quatre, mais depuis que leur chanteuse s'est fait la malle pour la capitale ils se retrouvent à composer uniquement des morceaux. Avant ils jouaient dans des bars ou même faisaient de petits concerts mais un groupe sans chanteuse c'est un peu comme « le sexe sans plaisir » pour reprendre les mots de Yahiko.

-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Konan a laissé tomber la chanson... nous a laissés tomber…

-Q-Q-Qui ?

-Konan ! C'est elle notre chanteuse.

Je n'en crois pas mes oreilles ! Quel était le pourcentage de chances que je me retrouve dans le même train qu'une personne connaissant une de mes connaissances à Tokyo ?

Yahiko ne fait pas attention au fait que je sois choqué et continue sur sa lancée.

-Je t'assure que si un jour tu l'entendais chanter tu comprendrais pourquoi je veux qu'elle revienne avec nous !

-C'est la seule raison pour laquelle tu veux qu'elle revienne ?

-Comment ça ?

-Et bien c'était ta petite amie… Peut-être qu'elle aimerait que tu lui dises de revenir parce que tu l'aimes et qu'elle te manque, non ?

-Tu crois ? C'est pas bête ! C'est vrai qu'elle me manque aussi pour ça !

-Et puis pourquoi ce n'est pas vous qui la rejoignez à Tokyo, si vous avez du talent je suis sûr que vous arriverez plus vite à percer dans le métier. Si tu veux je « connais » quelqu'un qui coproduit dans une maison de disque, je peux te donner son numéro.

Je lui avoue que je connais aussi plus ou moins Konan et que la personne dont je vais lui donner le numéro est le frère jumeau de l'actuel petit ami celle-ci. J'espère que ça marchera pour eux. Qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour on vendra les CDs d'Akatsuki - c'est le nom de leur groupe - à Oto no Kuni.

Je lui donne donc le numéro d'Ukon et on s'échange les nôtres par la même occasion, je veux être tenu au courant de l'affaire maintenant !

J'apprends que les deux autres membres de l'Akatsuki sont Nagato, l'ami d'enfance de Yahiko, et Sasori, un ami rencontré au lycée. Nagato et Sasori ont tous les deux les cheveux rouges, avec les roux de Yahiko et les bleus de Konan ça doit être assez coloré sur scène !

Je n'ai pas vu le temps passer grâce à Yahiko, j'espère vraiment pouvoir le revoir un jour. Avant que le train arrive à la gare de Konoha, il m'a signé un autographe sur un mouchoir, me disant qu'un jour il vaudrait de l'or.

Je descends du train et cherche Gaara des yeux, ce n'est pas dur de le voir avec ses cheveux rouge même s'il n'est pas très grand. Il me fait signe du bras et je vais vers lui. Il me sert chaleureusement la main et me dit qu'un taxi nous attend.

-On aurait pu prendre le bus.

-Le quoi ? Tu sais à qui tu parles là ? Je suis Sabaku no Gaara, moi, môsieur !

Nous rions de concert et je lui raconte la rencontre que j'ai fait dans le train. Je ne lui parle pas tout de suite de Kiba ni du texto que j'ai envoyé à Sai. J'ai un peu retrouvé le sourire grâce à mon nouvel ami du train et je ne veux pas imposer ma mauvaise humeur à Gaara. Surtout que celui-ci n'a pas l'air d'être au mieux de sa forme. Je me décide à lui demander une fois installé à l'arrière du taxi.

-Tout va bien Gaara ?

-Hein ? Euh… oui, oui. Je suis juste un peu fatigué c'est tout.

-Ok. Alors quoi de neuf ici ?

-Pas grand chose. Ino a arrêté de travailler au Black Butterfly. Elle veut suivre des études pour devenir fleuriste, mais comme elle n'a pas de diplôme elle suit des cours pour l'instant. Elle m'a promis un rendez-vous quand elle aurait le temps.

Je lui souris et quelques minutes plus tard le taxi s'arrête, nous sommes arrivés à destination comme nous le signale le GPS. Je suis étonné de me retrouver devant un petit immeuble, je pensais que Gaara habitait dans le plus grand et plus bel immeuble de Konoha. Mais non. Il s'agit d'un petit immeuble de trois étages sans ascenseur et l'escalier est en bois. Ça ne manque pas de charme, ça c'est sûr.

Gaara habite au premier étage. Son appartement est en fait plus grand que ce que je pensais. Il me dit qu'il a racheté l'appartement d'à côté pour avoir plus de place. Il me fait visiter les lieux. L'entrée débouche sur un grand salon équipé du dernier cri en matière de télé, consoles, hifi ; sur la droite se trouve un coin salle à manger avec une table et un buffet. Dans le couloir à droite il y a la cuisine, un bureau et une salle de bain. Dans le couloir à gauche il y a la chambre de Gaara équipé d'une salle de bain, une chambre d'ami qui sera la mienne pour une semaine et une autre pièce avec des appareils de sport.

Je me demande comment fait Gaara pour vivre seul dans autant d'espace. Mais bon, tout comme Neji qui a beaucoup d'argent, je pense qu'ils sont habitués à avoir de la place pour leur espace vital.

Gaara me regarde et me demande si je compte rester planté à l'entrée de ma chambre ou si je compte installer mes affaires.

-Excuse-moi, je contemple ta demeure.

-Vous me flatter mon cher ! Allez va poser ton sac je vais nous servir un truc à boire.

Je le trouve beaucoup plus détendu depuis que nous ne sommes plus au lycée. Il est plus agréable. Je ne cache pas que c'était avec lui que j'avais le moins d'affinités au début mais maintenant je pense que c'est celui que j'apprécie le plus. Nous avons beaucoup parlé sur internet depuis la fin de l'année, il s'est aussi pas mal confié. Ce qui me fait penser à une chose que je voulais lui demander lors de sa soirée.

Je pose mon sac et rejoins Gaara dans sa cuisine. Il est en train de sortir deux sodas du frigo. Je m'assois à la petite table et ouvre ma canette. Nous trinquons et il prend place face à moi.

-Tu ne t'ennuies pas ici tout seul ?

-Mmmh… non ! Je suis tranquille ! Même si bon des fois vous me manquez, c'était bien aussi quand on était tous ensemble à l'internat.

-Oui c'est vrai c'était bien…

Je repense à cette époque où tout était plus simple. Cette époque où j'étais avec Sai… Les larmes me montent aux yeux et Gaara le voit bien alors il change de sujet. Il me demande comment s'est passé mon séjour chez mes grands-parents. Je lui raconte volontiers à quel point je suis un gros nul en tant que fermier et que je ne pourrais jamais reprendre la suite de mon pépé.

-Tu voudras venir un jour ? Le petit Prince à la ferme !

-Non merci ! Mais c'est gentil de proposer. Et puis il est pas commode ton grand-père d'après ce que j'ai entendu dire.

Il déglutit et ne dit plus rien. Je me doute bien que c'est Sai qui avait dû lui dire. Je change à mon tour de sujet avant que ça ne devienne un peu plus gênant.

-En parlant de famille, je voulais te demander un truc. La dernière fois, quand tu es venu à Tokyo, j'ai eu l'impression que tu ne t'entendais pas tellement avec ton oncle.

-J'ai pas très envie d'en parler.

Finalement un silence bien gênant s'installe. Je tapote sur la table avec mon index et n'ose pas regarder Gaara. Je finis par relever mon regard et le vois, les yeux au loin, perdu dans ses pensées. Je me racle la gorge et touche sa main du bout des doigts pour attirer son attention.

-Pardon ? Tu disais ?

-Rien. Ça te dirait d'aller faire un tour en ville ?

-Oui si tu veux.

On sort donc faire une petite ballade en ville. Rien n'a changé depuis six mois, c'est calme ici. Un peu comme chez moi mais la ville est plus jolie je trouve. Ça me fait bizarre quand même de me retrouver seul à seul avec Gaara. Il n'est pas très bavard et puis j'ai peur qu'il se sente mal à l'aise avec moi. Je n'ai toujours pas oublié qu'il était homophobe quand on l'a connu.

On marche encore un peu puis Gaara me demande si je veux rentrer. Il a faim et moi aussi, je n'ai pas mangé depuis ce matin. En rentrant je l'aide à préparer notre dîner, on va manger une pizza maison. Ca me fait tout drôle de faire à manger avec quelqu'un d'autre de mon âge, et un garçon en plus. Ça me rappelle quand je vivais avec Sai…

Je pousse un soupir. Décidément je ramène toujours tout à lui. Il faut que je me le sorte de la tête ! Je ne demande pas à Gaara pour la lettre ou son numéro qui a changé, je dois grandir et l'oublier. Et puis je ne veux pas gâcher mes vacances.

La soirée passe tranquillement, on se mange notre pizza devant un DVD et on reste pratiquement toute la nuit à jouer à la console.

Le lendemain on se réveille en début d'après-midi, ça me change de la ferme où j'étais déjà en train de travailler depuis longtemps à cette heure-ci. Gaara a apparemment l'habitude de se lever vers midi, enfin c'est ce qu'il me dit. Je sais pas ce qu'on va faire aujourd'hui, pas grand-chose j'espère, je n'ai pas trop envie de bouger.

Et ça tombe bien parce que Gaara non plus n'a pas envie de sortir. On reste à papoter de tout et de rien dans son salon, à regarder la télé et jouer à la console. Gaara en a plusieurs et a beaucoup de jeux donc on ne s'ennuie pas.

On a décidé se coucher pas trop tard ce soir parce que demain on va passer à l'internat dire bonjour à Sarutobi-sensei. Ça va me faire plaisir de le revoir, de revoir les bâtiments qui nous ont vu pendant trois ans, j'espère qu'on pourra aussi aller saluer un ou deux professeurs.

Dans la soirée on s'est fait livrer des plats mexicains, j'avais jamais goûté, c'est plutôt bon, très épicé. Je profite que Gaara soit au téléphone pour tout débarrasser, autant ne pas être considéré comme un parasite. Il revient en soupirant et me dit de laisser, qu'il va tout ranger.

-Non, non. Toi, tu t'assoies je vais finir. C'était qui ? Au téléphone.

-M-Mon père. Il est chiant en ce moment. Il voudrait que je revienne à Suna. Mais je veux pas vivre comme lui en plein désert et avoir je sais pas combien de femmes !

-Ah bon ? J'aurais pensé que ça t'aurait plus d'avoir un harem.

Je ris doucement, me moquant un peu, mais ça n'a pas l'air de le faire rire alors j'arrête et vais m'assoir à côté de lui. Il croise ses bras sur la table et pose sa tête dessus puis il la tourne vers moi.

-Et puis je veux pas vivre avec Yashamaru.

Je ne dis rien, s'il veut me parler du problème avec son oncle il le fera.

-Comme tu l'as constaté il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Pas du tout en fait.

-C'est à ce point ?

-Oui, il me rend responsable de la mort de ma mère. C'est son frère. Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde donc il pense que c'est moi qui l'ai tuée. Je l'ai longtemps pensé moi aussi. Mais Temari m'a avoué un jour que maman était très malade quand elle est tombée enceinte de moi, elle avait la possibilité d'avorter mais elle n'a pas voulu. Mon père lui en voulait de le laisser avec trois jeunes enfants, mais apparemment il est tombé fou de moi en me voyant. Je suis son préféré à ce qu'il parait mais… Mais il ne me l'a jamais montré.

-Et pour ton oncle ? Il n'a pas essayé de comprendre ?

-Non. Quand j'avais cinq ans, Yashamaru a essayé de me tuer. C'est notre nounou qui l'a trouvé un oreiller sur mon visage entrain de m'étouffer. L'affaire a été « étouffée », c'est le cas de le dire… Et notre nounou a été viré, Yashamaru sait jouer sur la corde sensible avec mon père ! « Comment peux-tu croire que je ferais du mal à cet enfant ? Il ressemble tellement à Karura ! » Tu parles ! Mon père ne fait rien contre lui, le seul qui ose vraiment dire quelque chose c'est Kankuro.

Il se tait et se redresse, les coudes sur la table et la tête entre les mains. Je vois ses épaules tressauter alors je les entoure de mes bras et l'attire contre moi. Il essaie de me repousser mais je lui dis qu'il peut pleurer, ça lui fera du bien.

Il pleure à gros sanglots contre mon épaule, s'accrochant à mon t-shirt comme un fou. Je le resserre contre moi, lui caressant gentiment le dos. Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Gaara puisse avoir une enfance aussi douloureuse, c'est peut-être aussi pour ça qu'il était en internat en fait. Mais je ne vais pas lui demander, je ne dis rien en dehors de quelques paroles qui se veulent réconfortantes.

Il met de nombreuses minutes à se calmer et va finalement se coucher. Je fais de même de mon côté mais ne trouve pas le sommeil.

C'était bizarre comme scène. J'ai toujours vu Gaara comme quelqu'un de fort, de peut-être un peu trop hautain et là il était si fragile entre mes bras à pleurer. Il ne nous a jamais montré ses faiblesses, à part la fois où il nous a parlé de son problème d'éjaculation.

Je repense à son corps entre mes mains, Gaara n'a jamais été proche de nous, physiquement parlant. Je l'avais déjà remarqué mais il est musclé, fin mais musclé. Ça fait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu quelqu'un contre moi. Ce peu de chaleur humaine réchauffe mon corps et ma main droite se glisse sous la couette jusqu'à mon entre-jambe.

* * *

Je ne sais même pas si j'ai pensé à Gaara, Sai ou un autre pendant que je me caressais hier soir, mais ça faisait longtemps que ce n'était pas arrivé. Depuis l'histoire avec Sai je n'avais pas vraiment envie de quoi que ce soit.

Gaara est déjà debout quand je sors de la salle de bain, je pensais que j'aurais le droit d'aller le réveiller vu que c'est un lève-tard. Il me tend un mug de thé et je vais dans le salon à sa suite. On s'assoie sur le canapé et il allume la télé.

-Désolé pour hier soir, j'ai craqué.

-Pas grave, ça arrive à tout le monde.

-Merci.

Vers treize heures nous partons pour notre ancien lycée. J'ai convaincu Gara d'y aller en train, comme avant quand on allait en ville. Ça n'a pas été très dur, il pense avoir une dette envers moi depuis hier soir. Il a un peu de problèmes avec certains concepts d'amitié.

Nous arrivons une demi-heure plus tard devant la grande grille de l'établissement. Cela fait six mois que nous l'avons passée mais j'ai l'impression que ça fait des années. Nous apercevons Tazuna, le vieux gardien. Gaara le hèle et il vient vers nous, il nous reconnaît de suite et nous ouvre la grille.

Il nous laisse aller de nous-mêmes jusqu'au bâtiment administratif, nous connaissons le chemin. Nous saluons plusieurs personnes en arrivant dans le bâtiment et demandons à la secrétaire du principal s'il peut nous recevoir. Nous lui demandons également de ne pas dire à Sarutobi-sensei qui nous sommes, on veut lui faire la surprise. Elle nous laisse quelques minutes et nous dit qu'il est prêt à nous recevoir.

Je pénètre en premier dans le bureau et notre ancien principal se lève de son siège sous la surprise.

-Et bien ça alors ! Nara Shikamaru et Sabaku no Gaara ! Asseyez-vous mes enfants.

-Bonjour Sarutobi-sensei.

-Je ne m'attendais franchement pas à vous revoir un jour ! Comment allez-vous ? Et que faites-vous là ?

Je laisse Gaara parler, ça a l'air de lui faire plaisir qu'il se souvienne aussi de lui, ce n'était pas un très bon élève.

-J'habite à Konoha depuis quelques mois et Shikamaru est venu me rendre visite quelques jours. On s'est dit que ça serait une bonne idée de venir vous voir.

-Bien, bien, bien. Alors que devenez-vous ?

-Et bien je vis tranquillement, vous devez savoir que j'ai les moyens.

-Effectivement. Et toi mon garçon ?

Il s'est tourné vers moi. Que dire ?

-J'ai vécu quelques mois à Tokyo où j'ai travaillé dans un magasin de disques et puis je suis retourné chez mes parents il y a deux mois.

-Et il a travaillé dans une ferme !

-Dans une ferme ?

-Oui. Mes grands-parents élèvent des cerfs Mais je ne pense pas que j'en ferais ma vie.

Il me sourit, disant comprendre.

-Et comment vont les autres de votre petite troupe ?

Nous lui racontons ce que font les autres. Je laisse Gaara dire pour Sai, Sarutobi-sensei ne dit rien concernant le couple que l'on formait à l'époque du lycée. Il a dû comprendre tout seul.

Il nous parle à son tour de nos différents professeurs, de la vie dans l'internat, de petits suivant nos traces, ce qui ne le réjouit pas tellement.

-Nous manquons de surveillant en ce moment… si cela t'intéresse Gaara, ou même toi Shikamaru !

Gaara lui répond du tac au tac que non, il ne saurait gérer des cas comme nous avons pu l'être ! Mais il affirme que je ferais un très bon surveillant. Gaara, sale traître !

-Je vais y réfléchir mais très franchement je ne vous promets rien, sensei.

C'est vrai, je vais y penser. Si je ne trouve pas de travail, je viendrais ici. Nourri, logé, juste à surveiller des sales mômes dont je connais sûrement toutes les combines… ça pourrait le faire.

Nous repartons en fin d'après-midi et allons mangez au Black Butterfly. Gaara a pris l'habitude d'aller là-bas, même si Ino n'y travaille plus. Je pensais que ça ne me ferait rien de venir dans ce restaurant mais je me sens mal une fois assis. On est souvent venu ici avec Sai. J'ai plein de souvenirs qui me reviennent en tête.

Mon ami ne remarque rien et n'y pense même pas je crois, lui il assimile cet endroit à sa future petite amie.

J'ai la tête qui tourne. J'essaie de faire passer en me massant les tempes et ça finit par passer après quelques minutes. Pour une fois Gaara va faire la conversation pour deux, je ne sais pas ce qu'il a à être si enjoué d'un coup. C'est peut-être le lieu, je ne sais pas.

Il me propose une partie de jeu de combat sur la console en rentrant mais je décline poliment, mon mal de crâne étant revenu. Je l'en informe et il me dit de prendre un médicament et d'aller m'allonger. Je vais prendre de l'aspirine et me couche tout habillé, ça tourne autour de moi.

Quand je me réveille le jeudi matin je n'ai plus mal à la tête mais je me sens vaseux. Je m'assoie dans le lit et la couette retombe sur mes jambes. Je passe ma main sur mon torse pour me gratter le pectoral gauche puis m'étirer. Je reste bloqué les bras en l'air et baisse les yeux sur mon torse, je suis torse nu ! Je soulève la couette et constate que je suis en boxer. Je me passe une main dans les cheveux, ils sont détachés. Je ne comprends plus rien, je n'ai pas le souvenir de m'être déshabillé hier soir.

Je me rallonge. Gaara m'aurait déshabillé et mis au lit ? Non c'est impossible, je vois mal Gaara faire des choses pour quelqu'un d'autre que lui. Seulement… Je dors les cheveux attachés, alors à moins que j'ai eu trop mal à la tête, je n'aurais pas enlevé l'élastique qui les retient. De toute façon je n'ai qu'à lui demander.

Je cherche mon jean des yeux et le vois sur la commode avec toutes mes affaires. Je pense de plus en plus qu'il s'agit de Gaara car les affaires sont justes posées en tas. J'enfile mon pantalon et sors de la chambre. Je passe le couloir, vérifie que Gaara n'est pas dans le salon ou la cuisine déjà debout mais rien. Je frappe doucement à la porte de sa chambre et ouvre, il dort encore. Je le laisse dormir et vais prendre ma douche.

Il est toujours endormi quand je sors de celle-ci, alors je décide d'aller me rallonger un peu pour passer le temps. Je branche mon MP3 et me tourne sur le côté. Finalement je me rendors.

Je crois entendre vaguement la porte de la chambre s'ouvrir mais je suis encore très endormi et j'ai du mal à distinguer le rêve dans lequel je suis et la réalité. Dans mon rêve, comme souvent depuis des semaines Sai est encore avec moi, rien n'est allé de travers, nous sommes dans notre nouvel appartement, sur notre lit et il m'embrasse.

Il ne m'embrasse que du bout des lèvres mais j'en veux plus, je passe ma main dans ses cheveux pour le garder près de moi et passer ma langue sur ses lèvres. Sa langue vient trouver timidement la mienne puis m'embrasse à pleine bouche.

Ma main glisse dans son cou puis sur son torse, descendant un peu plus dans l'ambition de venir toucher sa peau. Mais il m'arrête et pose ma main directement sur son bas-ventre, il est tout aussi excité que moi. Sa main tient la mienne et il va se frotter contre celle-ci. Il arrête de m'embrasser pour pouvoir respirer correctement et ses soupirs de bien-être commencent à raisonner à mon oreille.

J'aimerais le rapprocher de moi mais comme je suis allongé sur le côté mon bras droit est coincé sous mon corps. Je l'appelle doucement pour qu'il stoppe de se faire plaisir seul et qu'il me fasse un peu participer.

-Sai ?

-Aah… O-oublie le… hnn...

Ses mouvements de bassin s'accélèrent contre ma main et j'ouvre les yeux lentement sous le choc, je me suis réveillé en m'entendant parler à voix haute. Je suis choqué par ce que je vois. Gaara est allongé face à moi, sa main tient fermement mon poignet gauche et se masturbe clairement contre ma main. Je ne peux plus bouger tant je n'y crois pas.

Gaara… le plus hétéro de tous mes amis se sert de moi pour se donner du plaisir, et ce, sans mon consentement ! J'essaie de prendre la parole mais ma voix est trop faible, je m'entends à peine moi-même appeler le prénom de mon ami.

-Gaara ?

-Chut… aahnnn… tais-toi…ça… ahhh… ça… AAAAAAHhhhh.

Ses déhanchements se sont intensifiés, son visage se crispe de plaisir et l'instant d'après tout son corps se relâche alors qu'il pousse un léger gémissement. Je crois qu'il n'a plus de problèmes…

Il lâche ma main et rouvre les yeux à son tour. Il n'ose pas me regarder et se lève en silence. Il sort de la chambre, me laissant seul et perdu. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de faire ça?

Je me retourne sur le dos et amène ma main tremblante devant mes yeux. Je ne comprends pas le geste de Gaara. Je suis en colère contre lui pour m'avoir fait ça ! Il a profité de moi ! Mais pourquoi il a fait ça ? J'éteins mon MP3 resté allumé, me lève et vais dans la salle de bain pour me laver les mains. Je ne l'ai touché qu'à travers ses vêtements mais je me sens sale et surtout trahi. Tout ce que je veux c'est comprendre.

Je cherche Gaara dans son appartement mais il n'est pas là. Ses chaussures ne sont plus dans l'entrée, il a donc dû sortir. Je profite de son absence pour manger un petit quelque chose même si je n'ai pas faim. Il fait chier à être parti comme ça !

Je sors un morceau de fromage du frigo que je cale entre deux tranches de pain de mie et vais chercher mon téléphone portable. Il faut que je parle à Gaara. Mais il ne décroche pas ; je décide de lui envoyer un message.

_#Reviens s'il te plaît, il faut qu'on parle.#_

Il ne me répond pas mais revient une petite demi-heure plus tard, le visage bas, et s'excuse à demi-mot avant de partir vers sa chambre. Sauf que je ne l'entends pas de cette oreille et me lève du canapé où j'étais installé pour le retrouver devant la porte de sa chambre.

-Laisse-moi s'il te plaît. Je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça… oublie juste s'il te plaît.

-Non ! Comment tu veux que j'oublie ce que tu m'as fait ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de faire ça bordel ? T'es en manque à ce point ? Au point de te branler sur un de tes potes ?

-Ta gueule !

Il se jette sur moi pour me frapper et m'envoie son poing en pleine figure. Je titube jusqu'au mur du couloir et me redresse comme je peux pour lui assener un coup de pied qu'il se prend dans le ventre.

-T'es malade de me frapper ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

-C'est toi mon problème ! Je te dis d'oublier ce qui s'est passé, de ne plus en parler ! Et non je suis pas en manque au point de me taper un mec !

-ALORS C'ÉTAIT QUOI TOUT À L'HEURE DANS LA CHAMBRE ?

Le visage de Gaara est tout rouge et je me demande si c'est de honte, de gêne ou de colère. Peut-être un peu des trois. Moi, en tout cas, je suis bien en colère ! Il m'énerve à ne pas vouloir répondre à mes questions.

Nous sommes comme deux imbéciles, debout dans sa chambre, face à face à nous défier du regard. Le premier qui détournera les yeux aura perdu. Il ne manque plus qu'une musique de western et on s'y croirait presque.

J'allais lâcher l'affaire mais Gaara baisse son regard sur le côté et prend la parole.

-Je voulais savoir ce que ça fait avec un garçon.

Mes yeux et ma bouche se sont ouverts sous la surprise. Finalement je souris et me rapproche de lui, je ne suis même pas à un pas de lui. Son corps tremble légèrement. Je me rapproche encore plus et prends son visage à deux mains pour le relever vers le mien.

-Regarde-moi.

-N-Non.

-Gaara ?

Il relève lentement ses yeux vers moi.

-Shika… qu'est-ce que… ?

-Chuuut… c'est toi qui dis vouloir savoir.

Je me penche vers ses lèvres mais m'arrête à quelques centimètres de celles-ci.

-Tu sais que c'est mal de mentir Gaara… Maintenant dis-moi pourquoi tu m'as fait ça…

Je resserre mes mains dans ses cheveux et le repousse loin de moi en m'énervant.

-Je sais que tu mens ! Tu me l'as dit toi-même il y a à peine cinq minutes : « je suis pas en manque au point de me taper un mec ! ». Ce sont bien tes mots, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'ai… menti… ?

-Non ! T'as pas fait ça parce que t'étais en manque ! Tu l'as fait pour une raison bien particulière et je veux savoir laquelle !

Il soupire et va s'assoir sur son lit en se passant la main dans les cheveux, je crois que j'y suis allez un peu fort. En même temps il l'a bien cherché, je sais bien qu'on me cache quelque chose en rapport avec Sai et je veux savoir ce que c'est et si le geste de Gaara plus tôt y est lié.

-Shika… il faut que tu oublies Sai. Et j'ai pensé que si je… Si je faisais quelque chose avec toi, ça te donnerait peut-être envie de laisser tomber par rapport à lui. Que tu voudrais passer à autre chose.

-Comment ça ? Tu serais prêt à vendre ton âme au diable, ou plutôt me vendre ton hétérosexualité pour que j'oublie Sai ?

Il soupire et se lève pour me faire face. Il a du mal à me regarder droit dans les yeux et il se mord la lèvre inférieure.

-Il faut que je te dise… Il s'est passé quelque chose après que tu sois parti la dernière fois à Tokyo.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le Prochain chapitre :

-Et donc tu as fait quoi après ? Il s'est passé quoi Gaara ? S'il te plaît…

-Oui donc je suis allé vers la chambre de Temari mais ils n'y étaient pas, alors je suis allé dans ma chambre. Naruto et Neji ont essayé de m'en empêcher mais je suis quand même entré. C'est Neji qui a tout de suite refermé la chambre pour pas que j'en voie plus.


	12. Chapitre XI

Titre : _**Tout Accepter De Toi**_

Résumé : Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… de la part d'un garçon.

*SaiShikamaru* / Schoolfic / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Sai/Shikamaru, Neji/Naruto, Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Hinata, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Ino, Sai/Kimimaro, Sai/Shikamaru/Genma, Tobi/Deidara, Yoshino/Shikaku, etc.

Je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples ci-dessus.

* * *

_**Coucou tout le monde bon pour ceux qui ne le savent pas encore : Nana is back! Désolé de cette longue absence mais c'était vraiment pas évident ces derniers temps! ^^' J'ai beaucoup de mal a tout concilier et mon envi d'écrire c'est un peu amoindrit. Et puis je suis un peu a l'ouest donc j'oubliais souvent de publier. ^^'**_

_**Mais je suis toujours là et je recommence à écrire. :) Cependant les publications vont être remaniées. Je ne vais publier que toutes les deux semaines en alternant TADT et L'AASR. Pour le détail voyez mon calendrier de publication! :p**_

_**Je m'excuse encore grandement auprès de vous mes lecteurs adorés! Je vous aime toujours autant! Bisous à vous tous! **_

_**Ah oui je rajoute aussi que certains on pu voir sur mon Facebook qui'l y a eu certains probleme de publication mais le probleme est temporairement résolu en espérant que ca revienne a la normal quand même. Voila pour le racontage de vie.  
**_

_**En attendant voici enfin le onzième chapitre de Tout Accepter De Toi ^_^ J'espere qu'il vous plaira, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez! :) Enjoy!

* * *

**_

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

**- Chapitre XI -**

Il soupire et se lève pour me faire face. Il a du mal à me regarder droit dans les yeux et il se mord la lèvre inferieure.

-Il faut que je te dise… Il s'est passé quelque chose après que tu sois parti la dernière fois, à Tokyo.

Je dois blêmir car Gaara me demande si je vais bien. Je lui dis que je dois m'asseoir. J'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait me dire. Qu'est-ce qui a pu se passer une fois que je suis parti ? Est-ce que Sai a dit ou fait quelque chose ?

Je me tourne vers Gaara qui vient de s'asseoir près de moi. Il est très tendu depuis toute cette histoire et encore plus depuis que je suis ici. Et puis… Et puis ce qu'il m'a fait dans la chambre… Et si… ? Non, c'est impossible qu'il se soit passé quelque chose entre eux !

Pourtant il a du mal à me regarder, fixant plutôt ses mains jointes sur ses genoux. C'est pas…

Je ne tiens pas et l'attrape par les épaules pour le tourner vers moi.

-Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé. Il… Il s'est passé quelque chose entre toi et… Sai ?

-Entre moi et Sai ? Mais jamais de la vie ! Les seules choses que j'ai faites avec un garçon c'est toi et puis…

Il grimace et conclut par un « enfin bref voilà » en se raclant la gorge. Ca n'a pas dû lui plaire tant que ça.

-Alors pourquoi tu es aussi tendu ?

-Shika… tu… Tu me promets que tu te mets pas en colère, hein ?

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec quelqu'un d'autre ? Avec Neji ? Ou Naruto ?

C'est vrai qu'après tout ils étaient eux aussi tendus quand je les ai vus le lendemain. Non… C'est impossible qu'il se soit passé quelque chose avec l'un ou l'autre, ou même les deux !

Gaara secoue négativement la tête et me fait le lâcher. Il me dit que je lui fais mal. J'ouvre les mains d'un coup, me rendant compte que j'avais les ongles plantés dans les bras de mon ami.

On dirait aussi que Gaara se sent coupable. Mais de quoi ? Il m'affirme qu'il ne s'est rien passé entre lui et Sai mais alors… SON FRÈRE ! Après tout il est vraiment beau son grand-frère. Sa sœur aussi est très jolie. Et je dois bien avouer que malgré son âge, son oncle aussi est bel homme. Ce doit être de famille.

-Alors dis-moi Gaara, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé bon sang ? Il… Sai a fait quelque chose avec ton frère ?

-Mon… ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ! Mon frère c'est pas un pédé !

Je le regarde, choqué, en émettant un hoquet de surprise. Il s'excuse vite mais je l'ai en travers de la gorge.

-N'empêche que c'est un pédé qui t'a fait jouir ce matin !

Il dévie le regard en grimaçant de nouveau même si je remarque bien les légères rougeurs sur ses joues.

-Ne me le rappelle pas, s'il te plait ! Ça me dégoûte de me dire que j'ai enfin réussi à éjaculer à cause d'un mec. Et puis… Et puis ce n'est pas le sujet !

-Alors dis-moi clairement les choses, j'en ai assez que tu tournes autour du pot.

-Tu t'énerves pas, ok ?

-Oui, oui.

Je suis las de tout ça. Je préfère qu'on me dise les choses franchement plutôt que me faire tourner en bourrique comme ça.

-Bon. En fait voilà, quand je suis remonté dans la suite, j'ai tout de suite été vers Sai pour lui donner ta lettre comme tu me l'avais demandé. Seulement je ne l'ai pas vu dans la pièce principale. C'est mon frère qui m'a dit qu'il était sorti sur la terrasse avec Temari, accompagnés d'une bouteille de champagne. J'ai été voir par la baie vitrée si ils y étaient vraiment car je m'inquiétais. Vu tout ce qu'ils avaient déjà bu, j'avais peur qu'il puisse se passer quelque chose de grave, j'ai déjà entendu dire que des gens étaient tombés par-dessus des balustrades alors qu'ils étaient bourrés…

-Viens-en au fait !

-Oui, oui pardon. Donc ils… Temari et Sai étaient bien là. Et ils étaient dans un triste état. Enfin… ils étaient vraiment plutôt joyeux ! Ils rigolaient beaucoup et buvaient directement à la bouteille. Ça m'a vraiment choqué de voir ma sœur comme ça, elle qui est si calme d'habitude… Il faut croire que je ne la connaissais pas vraiment…

Gaara me sourit tristement et je commence vraiment à paniquer. Est-ce que Sai aurait eu un accident ? Non quand même pas… Ils me l'auraient dit. Quelqu'un m'aurait dit s'il s'était vraiment passé quelque chose d'aussi grave qu'un accident. Je lui demande de continuer, peu rassuré.

-Donc… Oui… Temari… elle dansait sur la musique qui venait de l'intérieur et elle a embarqué Sai avec elle. Ça ne ressemblait pas à grand-chose. Alors je suis sorti pour leur dire de rentrer, que c'était dangereux d'être là. Ils se sont moqué de moi et Sai m'a dit que je ne savais pas m'amuser, que c'était ma soirée et que je devais sourire au lieu de…

Il soupire et grimace en tournant la tète sur le côté. Je ne dis rien et le laisse continuer de lui-même.

-Au lieu de faire la gueule comme toi. Bon après je te passe les deux, trois insultes qu'il a eu à ton égard… Il m'a collé la bouteille de champagne vide dans les mains et est parti rejoindre Temari qui en ouvrait une seconde. Après je me suis fait embarquer dans une pseudo dispute entre Naruto et Sasuke… non mais vraiment qui se soucie de savoir qui est venu en premier de l'œuf ou la poule !

Je lui fais signe de la main de poursuivre sans trop s'égarer.

-Oui donc… Du coup j'en ai complètement oublié ma sœur et Sai : pour moi du moment qu'ils ne dansaient pas sur le balcon ou sur une corniche de fenêtre je m'en foutais un peu. J'avais décidé de donner ta lettre à Sai avant qu'il reparte. Heureusement qu'Hinata et Neji sont venus à ma rescousse et qu'ils ont séparé Naruto et Sasuke qui allaient en venir aux mains si ça continuait. Neji a sorti la carte « boudage », Naruto n'a pas résisté et l'a entraîné à sa suite en me disant « emprunter » ma chambre. Sur le coup j'ai pas tilté, mais quand j'ai compris ce qu'ils allaient faire sur mon lit je suis parti les chercher. Mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais j'ai retrouvé Naruto et Neji dans le couloir qui revenaient vers le salon. Ils avaient l'air mal, on aurait dit que Naruto avait vu un fantôme. J'ai tout de suite eu peur qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose vu la quantité d'alcool qu'ils avaient absorbé. J'ai déjà failli faire un coma éthylique, je voulais pas que ça arrive à ma sœur. Ou à Sai.

Je commence à vraiment trembler, surtout que Gaara a pas l'air de vraiment vouloir continuer, il est trop sur les nerfs, sa jambe droite gigote et il évite mon regard le plus possible, c'est limite si il ne me tourne pas le dos.

-Et donc tu as fait quoi après ? Il s'est passé quoi Gaara ? S'il te plaît…

-Oui donc je suis allé vers la chambre de Temari mais ils n'y étaient pas, alors je suis allé dans ma chambre. Naruto et Neji ont essayé de m'en empêcher mais je suis quand même entré. C'est Neji qui a tout de suite refermé la chambre pour pas que j'en voie plus. Shika je suis désolé j'aurais voulu empêcher ça, je te jure !

Il s'est enfin tourné vers moi m'attrapant par les épaules. Son visage est baissé mais j'ai l'impression qu'il pleure. Je ne sais pas quoi dire et je relève son visage d'une main en le suppliant de me dire ce qui s'est passé.

-Ma… Ma sœur était assise sur Sai et ils… ils étaient en train de faire l'amour.

Ses mains lâchent mes épaules alors qu'il s'excuse de nouveau. Je suis… surpris, choqué mais aussi soulagé, j'ai cru qu'il était arrivé quelque chose de grave à Sai. Je mets quelques secondes à réaliser ce que Gaara vient vraiment de dire.

-P-Pardon ? Ils ont… QUOIII ?

-Shika je…

-Mais c'est impossible ! Sai… Mon Sai il est 100% gay ! Il n'a jamais regardé une seule fille, il ne m'a jamais parlé de faire quoi que ce soit avec l'une d'elles ! Les filles le dégoûtent ! C'est lui-même qui me l'a dit ! Et il m'a dit n'aimer que moi, il aurait jamais pu me faire ça… Pourquoi il m'a fait ça ?

Je me cache dans mes mains pour pleurer. Je vais devenir fou, c'est un cauchemar, je vais me réveiller ! Je n'y crois pas, je ne veux pas y croire.

Gaara pose une main sur le haut de mon bras, il me dit que Sai a peut-être fait ça pour me punir de ce que j'avais fait avec Sakon. Mais je ne veux pas y croire, il savait que ça me tuerait d'apprendre qu'il a couché avec une fille. Il ne m'aurait jamais fait autant de mal pour se venger… c'est impossible !

-Shika… je… ce n'est pas fini… Je sais pas comment te dire ça… Tout le monde m'a dit de ne rien te dire mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec eux, tu as le droit de savoir !

Je me tourne lentement vers mon ami. Qu'a-t-il pu se passer de pire au point qu'on veuille me le cacher ?

-Je l'ai appris il y a moins de deux semaines et j'en ai parlé aux autres parce que je savais pas quoi faire. Ils m'ont dit que tu ne devais pas savoir, que tu ne t'en remettrais pas. Déjà qu'ils voulaient te cacher pour Temari et Sai qui avaient couché ensemble mais là… c'est… c'est trop ! Ils ont essayé de me convaincre que tu ne devais pas venir ici, ils savaient que je craquerais et te dirais quelque chose. C'est Sasuke qui m'a dit que je devais t'allumer ou je sais pas quoi pour que tu oublies Sai.

-C'était stupide.

-Oui. Je m'y suis pris comme un pied.

Il me fait légèrement sourire. Il n'est vraiment pas doué avec les mecs ! Enfin avec les filles n'ont plus dès que son argent n'entre pas en jeu.

-Un peu oui. Enfin bref… tu… Tu as dis qu'il y avait autre chose ?

Il se mord la lèvre inferieure et se lève pour faire les cent pas.

-Je… N'en veux pas aux autres de n'avoir rien dit, s'il te plaît.

-O-Ok.

-Il faut aussi que tu me fasses une promesse. Après ce que je vais te dire il faut vraiment que tu oublies Sai, ne cherche pas à le voir ou le contacter. Promets-le.

-Mais… Gaara... Je…

-Juste promets-le.

-NON !

-Alors je ne te dirais rien !

Je craque. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Déjà Sai me « trompe » avec une fille ! Et on me le cache ! Et mon mal de crâne est revenu ! Je me lève du lit de Gaara et quitte sa chambre pour aller dans celle qui m'est attitrée. Gaara me demande de rester, qu'on doit parler mais je lui demande de me laisser tranquille. Je suis déjà assez mal comme ça pour le moment.

Je claque la porte de la chambre et vais me réfugier sous la couette pour pleurer. Je me suis replié en position fœtale avec tout plein de nouvelles interrogations en tête. Je dois être en plein cauchemar, il n'y a que ça pour justifier le chaos dans lequel je suis. Pourquoi Sai m'aurait fait ça, pourquoi il aurait couché avec la sœur de Gaara ? Il n'y avait normalement aucun moyen pour que j'apprenne ça, ça ne pouvait pas être prémédité et puis s'il voulait faire ça pour me rendre jaloux c'est qu'il a encore des sentiments pour moi… S'il m'aimait encore vraiment il n'aurait jamais fait ça…

Je viens de me rendre compte que ça y est, tout est bel et bien fini avec Sai. Il ne voudra plus jamais de moi, je ne fais plus partie de sa vie. Moi qui pensais qu'on pourrait tout surmonter… Tout est de ma faute. Pourquoi j'ai couché avec Sakon ? Pourquoi j'ai fait ça alors que j'aimais, non, que j'aime tant Sai ?

Je sursaute légèrement en entendant la porte s'ouvrir puis se refermer. Quelques secondes plus tard Gaara s'assoit dans mon dos par-dessus la couette. Il pose une mais dans mon dos et me secoue tout doucement.

-Shika… ça…

Il ne finit pas sa question, il voulait sûrement me demander comment j'allais, mais il se doute bien que je ne vais pas bien.

Il essaie de tirer la couette pour me voir mais je l'en empêche en lui disant de me laisser.

-S'il te plaît regarde-moi, je… il faut que…

-Je… Je…

Ma voix se coince dans ma gorge et je suis coupé par un sanglot, je ne veux pas en entendre plus. Je ne veux pas en savoir plus, je ne suis pas prêt, quoi que ce soit de plus que je ne sache déjà.

-Ecoute Shika, je sais pas comment réagir, je sais pas trop comment je dois agir vis-à-vis de toi, de la situation et tout ça.

Je descends la couette et me retourne pour lui faire face. Il se tourne vers moi en me sentant bouger. Il a l'air vraiment mal pour moi, je dois lui faire pitié. C'est étrange de voir Gaara si… humain. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme un insensible.

Je sors mes bras de sous les draps et vais encercler sa taille. Il est surpris, il me demande ce qui me prend de faire ça.

-Désolé, laisse-moi rester comme ça un peu, s'il te plaît.

-O-Ok.

Il s'allonge et pose sa main droite sur mon crâne alors que je me rapproche de lui, enfouissant mes pleurs dans son torse. J'ai juste besoin d'une présence pour le moment. Tout ce que je veux, en dehors de retrouver Sai, c'est sentir que quelqu'un est là pour moi.

Finalement je m'endors épuisé par mes larmes. Quand je me réveille je suis toujours contre Gaara qui s'est également assoupi. Je relève mon visage pour le regarder. Sa bouche est un peu ouverte et je l'entends ronfler doucement. Je souris de le voir comme ça, je suis sûr qu'il ne me croirait pas si je lui disais, peut-être même qu'il me frapperait, gentiment bien sûr.

Je me dis que plus d'un en aurait profité pour l'embrasser pendant son sommeil, mais Gaara n'est pas mon type de garçon. Je ne l'aime que comme un simple ami, malgré ce qui s'est passé le matin. J'aurais jamais pensé à tenter quelque chose avec lui.

Je l'appelle doucement pour qu'il se réveille, ce qu'il fait péniblement, surpris de me trouver dans ses bras.

-Euh… on a rien fait hein ?

Je joue l'offusqué.

-Quoi ? Tu m'as fait l'amour comme une bête et tu oses me jeter comme ça ?

-HEIN ?

Je ris doucement alors qu'il se lève et tourne sur lui-même en se demandant comment on a pu en arriver là.

-Mais… ? Mais on a encore nos vêtements et… Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?

-Oui.

Il soupire de soulagement en revenant s'assoir à côté de moi en se passant une main dans les cheveux.

-J'ai eu peur. Au moins tu as l'air d'aller un peu mieux.

Je perds de suite mon sourire et baisse mon regard sur la couette que je tripote maintenant nerveusement.

-Dis… Gaara ?

-Hm ?

-Dis-moi. Pour ce que tu voulais me dire tout à l'heure sur… Sai et… et ta sœur.

-Tu es sûr ? Tu t'énerves pas ?

-Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix.

Il inspire un grand coup et s'assoit en tailleur face à moi qui suis assis de même.

-Après ce que je vais te dire, tu me promets d'essayer d'oublier Sai ?

Je ne réponds pas, il sait que la bataille est perdue d'avance. On ne peut pas me forcer à oublier celui que j'aime il n'y rien qui puisse me faire…

-Temari est tombée enceinte.

… renoncer à Sai.

-PARDON ? Mais… ? Mais ce n'est pas de Sai hein ? Ce n'est pas de Sai ! Gaara… ce… Ce n'est pas possible…

-Désolé Shika je… Shika ?

J'entends vaguement Gaara m'appeler mais je ne l'entends pas, j'ai une affreuse douleur dans la poitrine et je peine à respirer ou mon souffle s'accélère je ne sais plus bien ce qui se passe. Ma main se place sur mon cœur, peut-être dans l'espoir de le faire ralentir mais c'est un total échec. Je crois que Gaara s'est levé et est sorti de la chambre car quelques minutes plus tard il place un sac en papier kraft devant ma bouche en me demandant de respirer plus lentement.

Je mets de nombreuses minutes à me calmer comme je peux. J'ai eu trop d'émotions pour aujourd'hui. Je vis un cauchemar. Sai ne peut pas avoir mis la sœur de Gaara enceinte. Et même si c'était malheureusement le cas… Il… Pourquoi on me demande de renoncer à lui ? Il est gay, il va pas fonder une parfaite petite famille maintenant ! Il… Il ne peut pas, il n'a pas le droit de me faire ça !

-Tu te sens mieux ? Tu es calmé ?

Je me lève et vais me rincer la bouche dans la salle de bain. J'en profite pour me passer de l'eau sur le visage. Gaara m'attend dans l'embrasure de la porte, il me détaille comme s'il avait peur que je fasse une connerie.

J'avance vers lui et lui demande de se pousser pour me laisser passer. Ce qu'il fait, mais il ne me laisse pas et me suis jusqu'au salon. Je m'assois dans le canapé et il vient s'agenouiller devant moi en posant ses mains sur mes genoux.

-Shika, quoi qu'il se passe dans ta tête actuellement tu dois oublier Sai, il se peut que tu ne le revoies plus.

Mes yeux s'ouvrent en grand. Comment ça ne plus le revoir ? Peut-être que leur père veut faire éliminer Sai parce qu'il a mis sa précieuse fille enceinte sans être marié, sans même sortir ensemble d'ailleurs. Enfin je crois.

-P-Pourquoi je ne vais p…

-Mon père, comme tu le sais est quelqu'un d'important, c'est le dirigeant de mon pays et… Et il a littéralement pété les plombs quand il a su que Temari était tombée enceinte. Surtout qu'il l'a appris par une de nos servantes, un peu trop fouineuse. Temari m'a dit que quand elle l'a su elle a voulu aller se faire avorter. Mais… Mais Matsuri a surpris une conversation téléphonique entre ma sœur et une de ses amies et elle a été le rapporter à mon père.

C'est sûr que vu que son père est prince de Suna, ça doit pas être marrant tous les jours. Ça m'inquiète un peu pour Sai mais je le laisse continuer.

-Il l'a giflée, insultée et carrément enfermée dans sa chambre pour pas qu'elle « s'enfuie » et puisse se débarrasser de son bébé. Je te passe les détails de quand il a su que celui qui l'avait engrossée n'était autre qu'un coup d'un soir et encore pire, un gay ! J'en ai moi aussi pris pour mon grade vu qu'il s'agissait d'un de mes « amis ».

Oh mon dieu, qu'a-t-il fait de mon Sai ? Je ne dis rien pour l'instant, je veux connaître toute l'histoire avant de dire quelque chose.

-Notre père a fait venir Sai à Suna… Il… Il ne lui a pas laissé le choix, il veux le forcer à se marier avec Temari.

Cette fois je ne me retiens pas et je lui hurle littéralement dessus un « QUOI ». Gaara me demande de me calmer et de le laisser finir. Il vient s'assoir à côté de moi sur le canapé et je me tourne vers lui.

-C'est la première et seule fille de la famille, avoir un enfant hors mariage déshonorerait notre famille.

-Pourquoi ne pas la laisser avorter alors ?

-Tu ne sais pas ce que ça signifie pour notre culture, c'est interdit. Si elle avait fait ça, ce serait comme renier son nom, elle n'aurait plus fait partie de la famille, elle aurait carrément dû quitter le pays et ne plus revenir. Enfin si elle n'avait pas été découverte, rien n'aurait été su, et l'affaire aurait été classée.

-Comment a réagi Sai ?

Il me regarde tristement avant de continuer en allongeant ses pieds sur la table basse.

-En fait, suite à cette soirée, on n'a pas eu beaucoup de nouvelles de lui. Il s'est enfermé dans son travail pour l'école et tout. On avait des nouvelles que par MSN. Neji a essayé de lui parler de ce qu'il avait fait avec Temari, mais il n'a rien voulu lui dire, il a juste dit que c'était une connerie et qu'il avait beaucoup trop bu.

-Il… Il n'a jamais parlé de moi… ou ma lettre ?

-Je lui ai donné mais je ne sais pas s'il la lue, désolé. Il l'a prise et il est parti.

Je m'enfonce plus profondément dans le sofa. Au moins il l'a prise…Il a dû la déchirer. J'ai encore envie de pleurer mais je me retiens, je veux savoir la suite.

-Une fois mon père au courant pour Temari, j'ai été rappelé à Suna, c'est là que j'ai appris. J'ai dû faire venir Sai ensuite, je n'ai pas eu le choix, mon père était furax, qui sait ce qu'il aurait fait si je ne m'étais pas exécuté…

Sai ne voulait pas venir à la base, il s'en fichait d'avoir mis ma sœur enceinte ! Il a dit que ça ne devait pas être de lui mais Temari avait bien confirmé que c'était de lui, il n'y avait eu personne depuis et puis ils ne s'étaient pas protégés alors voilà, ça ne pouvait être que lui. Donc il m'a suivi et a vu mon père, ils ont parlé pendant des heures d'abords seul à seul et puis Temari les a rejoints.

Il s'arrête un instant en fronçant les sourcils puis en croisant les bras. Il ne me regarde plus, il est de profil à moi.

-Je ne sais pas du tout de quoi ils ont parlé, de quoi mon père a pu le menacer. Sai lui-même n'a pas voulu me dire. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il a accepté d'épouser Temari.

Mon souffle se bloque une fois de plus dans ma gorge. Mon cœur s'arrête l'espace d'un instant. Mon petit ami va se marier… Enfin ce n'est plus mon petit ami… Mes larmes ne passent même plus la barrière de mes yeux, j'ai assez pleuré pour aujourd'hui. Je comprends enfin pourquoi Gaara m'a demandé d'oublier Sai et pourquoi je ne le reverrais peut-être plus. Il va sûrement déménager à Suna pour vivre avec sa… sa femme et son enfant…

Je pensais ne plus pleurer mais à cette pensée des larmes bien cachées font leur apparition. Gaara ne me dit rien de plus à part qu'il est désolé et qu'il va nous préparer un truc à manger. Il me tapote quand même gentiment l'épaule avant de se lever et me rappelle qu'il est là si j'ai besoin.

Je me penche en avant, les coudes sur les genoux, et enfouis mon visage entre mes paumes. Décidément je n'ai fait que faire du mal à Sai depuis le début. Dès le moment, dès la première fois où j'ai accepté de sortir avec lui je n'ai fait que le faire souffrir. C'est à cause de moi s'il en est là aujourd'hui…

Je me lève précipitamment et me rends dans la cuisine. Je pensais y trouver Gaara en train de cuisiner mais il assis à la petite table, une main devant les yeux. Je l'appelle doucement et il relève son visage vers moi. Il s'essuie rapidement les yeux en me demandant si j'ai besoin de quelque chose. Il se lève et va ouvrir le frigo mais je l'en empêche en le prenant dans mes bras.

Je connais Gaara, je sais qu'il est surpris tout comme tout à l'heure dans la chambre mais il répond quand même à mon étreinte et me demande pardon. Que c'est à cause de son père que je perds la personne que j'aime.

-Non Gaara ne t'en veux pas, c'est moi qui suis à blâmer dans cette histoire. J'aurais pas dû avec Sakon, j'aurais dû savoir garder celui que j'aime.

Je me tais un instant le temps qu'on se calme un peu l'un l'autre.

-Je suppose que si je te demande de m'emmener chez toi, à Suna, pour parler à Sai tu ne voudras pas…

-J'ai pas le droit Shika, sinon je l'aurais déjà fait. Surtout qu'il doit y être à l'heure actuelle. J'ai entendu dire qu'il avait dû arrêter l'école et quitter son apparentement, il va devoir vivre à Suna maintenant.

-Carrément ?

Je ne sais pas comment me sentir plus mal que ça… Il va devoir se marier avec une fille, élever leur enfant et abandonner son rêve…

-C'est prévu pour quand ?

-De ?

-Le… ma… mariage.

-Ah ? … Désolé je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire. Mon père veut faire quelque chose d'assez discret contrairement à ce que ça devrait être pour le mariage de la princesse. Il a peur que le peuple remarque qu'elle est déjà enceinte et puis je crois qu'il a plus que honte de devoir avoir Sai comme gendre.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire triste. Gaara m'interroge du regard.

-Tu… tu vas donc devenir le beau frère de Sai… L'oncle de son… enfant.

-Oui. Désolé.

-ARRÊTE DE T'EXCUSER !

Il sursaute, il ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui hurle dessus mais je suis à cran. Depuis que je suis levé je vis un enfer, j'en peux plus. Je m'excuse vite et pars fumer une cigarette en vue de me détendre un peu.

En allant chercher mon paquet de cigarette et mon briquet je vois le voyant rouge de mon téléphone clignoter : j'ai un message. De Kiba ! Je l'avais presque oublié celui-ci du coup. J'attends d'être sur la terrasse pour l'ouvrir.

_# Coucou Shika, c'est Kiba ! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi chez ton ami, j'ai hâte que tu rentres pour qu'on se revoie ! :) Biz ! À bientôt ! ^^ #_

Je crois que je rougis car mes joues me chauffent un peu. Comment ça il a « hâte » de me voir ? Est-ce qu'il… Non, il ne peut pas être amoureux de moi, il n'a pas du tout l'air d'être homo… Non, ça ne se peut pas, c'est juste quelqu'un de très, peut-être même trop, amical, comme Naruto.

J'allume ma cigarette et lui envoie une réponse.

_# Salut ! Ca va merci et toi ? J'espère que tu t'ennuies pas trop ! Je rentre après demain normalement. Biz #_

Je préfère lui dire que je vais bien, je ne le connais pas encore assez pour étaler ma vie et lui raconter ce que je vis en ce moment. Surtout par SMS. Je le ferais peut-être quand je le reverrai à mon retour.

Il me répond assez vite qu'il va bien mais qu'il s'ennuie à mourir et qu'il est très content que je rentre vite.

Il est vraiment bizarre ce type, j'espère qu'il ne va pas vite devenir envahissant.

Aussi bête que ce soit j'aimerais quand même être près de quelqu'un comme Kiba en ce moment. J'aime beaucoup Gaara mais je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que c'est sa sœur qui me vole mon bien aimé et puis en lui-même Gaara ne sait pas bien réconforter comme il faut. Je me demande si je n'aurais pas préféré qu'il ne me dise rien…

Gaara arrive justement en me demandant si j'ai fini car il a fini de faire à manger. Il nous a fait des pâtes avec des steaks hachés. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il se trouve une copine car il ne mange pas équilibré du tout, j'ai dû prendre deux ou trois kilos depuis que je suis chez lui. Ou peut-être pas, j'ai tellement pleuré aussi ici. Vivement que je rentre.

Je crois que c'est la journée la plus longue de ma vie.

* * *

Finalement les derniers jours à Konoha sont passés assez vite, je n'ai pas fait grand-chose. Je suis vraiment mal de savoir Sai loin de moi et surtout ça me tue de savoir que je ne le reverrais sûrement plus. Il y a tant de choses que j'aimerais lui dire, si je pouvais le voir au moins une dernière fois, le prendre dans mes bras, le serrer fort contre moi, l'embrasser…

Gaara a essayé de me changer les idées mais ça n'a pas forcement bien fonctionné. Il a quand même réussi à me faire rire le dernier soir quand il s'est planté devant moi les bras en croix et m'a dit « Vas-y ! Fais-toi plaisir, je te fais l'honneur de t'offrir mon humble corps ! ». Il a moins fait son malin quand je lui ai dit que si je le voulais je pourrais vraiment le faire. Résultat : il a plaqué ses mains sur ses fesses et m'a dit que jamais rien ne viendrait le déflorer de ce côté-là.

Il peut quand même bien savoir remonter le moral quand il veut l'espace d'un instant. De toute façon je ne peux plus rien y faire, pour Sai. Je vais mal, mais ça passera… j'espère.

* * *

Dimanche en fin de journée, je fais face à un Gaara tout sourire qui pourrait presque sautiller partout s'il n'était pas si coincé. Ino lui a envoyé un message ce matin, elle lui a proposé d'aller boire un verre en début de soirée tous les deux. Peut-être que le fait qu'il ne lui ait pas donné de nouvelle de tout mon séjour a déclenché quelque chose en elle. Elle a peut-être cru qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans sa vie. Je m'abstiens bien de rappeler à Gaara se qu'il m'a fait dans la semaine et l'encourage du mieux que je peux dans sa futur relation avec sa « princesse » comme il l'appelle.

Voilà, ça y est, si Gaara sort avec Ino je serais le dernier célibataire de notre petit groupe d'amis.

Je me fais tirer de mes pensées par Gaara qui me secoue par le bras et me collant son portable sous le nez.

-Regarde !

Je lis.

_# Pas de problème ! :) A tout à l'heure… #_

-Oui, bah, c'est bien vous vous voyez tout à l'heure.

-Rooh non mais regarde ! Elle a mis trois petits points !

-Oui je vois. Et ?

-« Et » ? Il ose me dire « et ?» ! Pfff tu n'y connais rien mon pauvre ami ! Les trois petits points veulent tout dire ! Disons que… ça… ça peut laisser présager un peu plus que ce que ça veut dire. Tu vois le genre ?

Pas du tout. Mais j'acquiesce quand même. Je le laisse babiller sur son rendez-vous alors que j'envoie un texto à ma mère pour lui rappeler de ne pas oublier de venir me chercher.

Mon train est là. Je tends la main vers Gaara qui la serre chaleureusement.

-Allez ! Rentre bien et… bah franchement Shika, essaie de refaire ta vie hein !

C'est facile à dire pour lui, surtout pour quelqu'un qui court après la même fille depuis presque un an ! Mais je lui promets d'au moins essayer. Je vais commencer par retrouver du travail ou pourquoi pas intégrer une formation ou une école, je vais sérieusement y réfléchir maintenant, il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit.

-Passe une bonne soirée avec Ino et conduis-toi en gentleman !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, je sais me tenir. Quand même ! N'oublie pas que je suis d'une famille royale.

Je perds mon sourire. Bien sûr que je ne l'oublie pas ! Sai va intégrer cette prestigieuse famille parce que je n'ai pas su retenir mes hormones avec mon ex-patron.

Une fois bien installé dans le train je sors mon téléphone pour envoyer un message à Kiba.

_# Salut ! Je suis dans le train je rentre chez moi ce soir. Ça te dit qu'on se voie mardi ? Bye#_

J'ai beaucoup pensé à lui ces derniers jours, peut-être qu'on pourrait chercher du travail ensemble, c'est plus sympa à deux. Et puis… Et puis ça ne peut pas me faire de mal que de traîner avec quelqu'un qui ne me rappelle pas Sai, quelqu'un qui ne fait pas partie du monde dans lequel j'ai été plongé ces dernières années.

Kiba me répond un peu avant que le train n'arrive à destination.

_# Coucou ! ^^ C'est trop bien ! Je suis super content ! Bien sûr que je veux qu'on se voie mardi ! On pourrait se voir demain si tu n'as rien à faire ? Biz #_

Je ne me fais décidément pas à tout cet enthousiasme.

_# Je pense rester chez moi demain, j'ai des trucs à faire donc mardi ça m'arrange plus. :) Je te tiens au courant ! Passe une bonne soirée ! Biz #_

J'hésite toujours autant à lui envoyer des « biz » je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire ça avec un « copain » que je ne connais pas beaucoup. Mais bon vu qu'il le fait autant lui renvoyer, j'espère qu'il ne va pas se faire d'idées.

Il me renvoie vite sa réponse :

_# OK :'( dommage ! A mardi alors. Bonne soirée à toi aussi ! Biz #_

Il ne doit pas avoir beaucoup d'amis pour attacher autant d'importance à ce qu'on se revoit. En même temps avec ce que m'a raconté ma mère sur sa famille, peu de personnes doivent vouloir l'approcher. C'est dommage car il est vraiment très gentil.

Je me fais accueillir par ma mère sur le quai, elle s'est placée juste devant le bon wagon. Malgré le monde autour de nous elle me prend dans ses bras et me demande de mes nouvelles. Pour l'instant je fais comme si. Je lui raconterais mais plus tard, j'ai pas envie de l'ennuyer et l'inquiéter avec tout ça.

-Et bien ! A te regarder je dirais que vous avez passé votre temps à vous goinfrer de cochonneries devant des films et jeux vidéos toutes les nuits !

J'écarquille grand les yeux en lui demandant ce qui lui fait dire ça. C'est vrai que d'un côté c'est pas totalement faux, mais quand même.

-C'est simple mon chat ! Tu as un peu pris des joues et tu as de grosses cernes sous les yeux ! Et oui tu ne peux rien cacher à ta mère !

Elle argumente le tout d'un clin d'œil et recommence à marcher en direction du parking.

Rien lui cacher… Je ne le pourrais pas longtemps. Je ne pourrais pas lui cacher longtemps tout ce que j'ai appris cette semaine, surtout qu'elle est un peu devenue ma confidente depuis que je suis revenu chez mes parents.

Nous arrivons dehors, il fait déjà nuit.

Dans la voiture nous ne parlons pas beaucoup, je sais qu'elle fait un effort pour se concentrer sur la route. Elle n'aime pas beaucoup rouler de nuit et depuis quelques semaines elle a remarqué qu'elle développait une myopie nocturne. Je voudrais bien lui proposer de conduire à sa place mais j'ai encore plus peur d'être ailleurs et qu'on ait un accident. Si mon père avait été là c'est lui qui serait venu, mais il est en déplacement pour son travail.

J'allume l'autoradio pour faire passer le temps et me fait râler dessus par ma mère parce que je détraque ses stations de « vieux » avec ma musique qui n'a ni queue ni tête selon elle. Heureusement je me suis endormi et le trajet est passé plus vite.

En rentrant je pars me coucher de suite sans défaire mes affaires, je le ferai demain. Je crois que ma mère a remarqué que je n'avais pas l'air d'aller aussi bien que ce que je veux bien faire croire. Elle peut aussi penser qu'il ne s'agit que de l'histoire avec Sai, sans les nouveaux détails qui lui sont inconnus bien sûr.

* * *

Le lendemain je m'occupe de ranger mes affaires et mettre au sale celles qui doivent l'être. Ma mère vient me proposer de m'aider mais j'ai passé l'âge qu'elle défasse mes valises.

Un peu après onze heures elle réapparaît et me demande si je veux l'accompagner au marché. J'accepte, ça me fera sortir un peu et je ne tournerais pas en rond comme ça. Et puis j'aime aller au marché. On y va tout le temps en vélo dès qu'il fait beau, ça nous fait faire une balade en prime comme ça.

Au marché nous faisons le plein de légumes et fruits de saison. Nous prenons aussi du poisson et un peu de viande. J'ai envie de manger une fondue ce soir, même s'il commence à faire chaud. En plus mon père doit rentrer ce soir normalement et c'est un de ses plats préférés.

Après le déjeuner je m'enferme dans ma chambre pour commencer à faire des CV et des lettres de motivation pour chercher du travail. Seulement je sèche, j'ai la flemme.

Je me lève et vais prendre mon téléphone posé sur mon lit, je cherche le numéro de Kiba mais hésite à l'appeler. Finalement je préfère lui envoyer un message, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'angoisse pour un simple appel.

_# Tu fais quoi là ? #_

Oui, je suis assez direct mais j'ai encore plus la flemme de rédiger un long texto.

_# Rien et toi ? Pourquoi ? Tu veux qu'on se voie ? #_

_# Pareil. Passe à la maison si tu veux. #_

Je lui joins mon adresse et envoie le message. Il me répond qu'il part de suite. J'espère qu'il ne va pas venir avec son gros chien, maman n'aime pas beaucoup ça. Je devrais la prévenir que Kiba va venir, et peut-être accompagné d'un ours !

Je la cherche pas bien longtemps, elle est endormie sur le canapé, son livre du club de lecture à la main.

Je retourne dans ma chambre en attendant et me connecte à MSN pour patienter. Seul Gaara est connecté mais il est en statut « occupé » donc je ne vais pas le déranger. Je traîne un peu sur le net jusqu'à entendre un gros bruit de moteur, comme celui d'une moto puis rien et enfin la sonnette retentir.

Je me lève de ma chaise de bureau et vais jusqu'à l'entrée où je voie Kiba, un casque à la main, saluer ma mère qui l'accueille à l'intérieur.

-Désolé maman je t'ai pas prévenue, tu dormais.

-C'est pas grave, allez vous installer dans ta chambre je vous ramène à boire et à manger.

-Merci madame c'est gentil.

Kiba arrive vers moi et me tend sa main droite que je serre et lui demande de me suivre jusqu'à ma chambre. Je le vois rougir légèrement, il ne doit pas avoir l'habitude de venir chez d'autres personnes.

Nous entrons dans ma chambre et je lui demande de se mettre à l'aise, il va de suite s'assoir sur mon lit et retire sa veste de motard. Donc c'était bien une moto que j'avais entendu. Il porte un haut noir manches courtes par-dessus un jean de la même couleur et je crois avoir vu des sorte de rangers à l'entrée. Je dirais qu'il est plutôt… sexy comme ça.

-Tu… Tu es venu en moto ?

-Bah… oui. Ma mère m'a prêté la sienne, la mienne est au garage pour la révision.

-Ok.

-Tu voudras faire un tour ?

Je lève mes deux mains devant moi et secouant négativement la tête.

-J'aime pas trop les deux-roues. Motorisés.

-Je te demande pas de la conduire, tu seras derrière moi. Et ne t'inquiète pas je n'irais pas vite. Et puis… Pas aujourd'hui de toute façon, cette moto-là n'est pas assurée pour prendre un passager et en plus tu n'as pas de casque !

-O-Oui. Une prochaine fois alors. Peut-être !

Ça repousse l'échéance au moins comme ça !

Ma mère nous amène un plateau avec du jus et des gâteaux et le pose sur mon bureau. Elle nous informe aussi qu'elle va sortir un peu et que si on a besoin de quelque chose, on a qu'à se débrouiller.

Nous restons un instant sans rien se dire puis je propose finalement à Kiba un verre de jus et des biscuits qu'il accepte avec joie. Je constaterais plus tard qu'il a un appétit d'ogre. Je grignote moi aussi un peu, mais je n'ai pas très faim.

-Alors ? Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ?

-Je me faisais chier. Je voulais faire des CV et des lettres de motivation pour aller chercher du taf mais une fois devant ma feuille ça m'a saoulé.

Il pousse un gros soupire qui ressemble plus à un grognement et s'allonge sur mon lit les bras derrière la tête en guise d'oreiller.

-Je devrais m'y mettre moi aussi mais j'ai pas la force ! C'est déprimant de trouver un job fixe et tout. Et puis je me vois mal travailler dans un bureau ou un magasin. Des fois j'aide ma sœur à la clinique mais ça ne me plaît pas trop.

-Et ta mère elle fait quoi ?

-Elle est tatoueuse.

J'ouvre grand les yeux. Il fait vraiment partie d'une famille atypique.

-Si tu veux te faire tatouer tu me le dis, elle te fera un prix.

-Euh… non merci, ça ne me tente pas trop. Tu… Tu es tatoué toi ?

Kiba se redresse en me faisant un grand sourire découvrant ses canines proéminentes.

-Je vais devoir me déshabiller si tu veux les voir…

Je déglutis péniblement et sens mon pouls s'accélérer brutalement en le voyant se lever du lit, se planter face à moi et prendre le bas de son t-shirt entre ses mains.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le Prochain chapitre :

Kiba est en t-shirt et j'ai tout le loisir d'admirer ses bras musclés. Je regarde ses bras. Les miens. Et pousse un soupir, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un gringalet à côté de lui. Bon c'est vrai je suis de constitution fine, mais quand même ! Bon c'est vrai aussi que je n'aime pas le sport ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète comme ça d'un coup ? Quand… Quand j'étais avec Sai ça ne me posais aucun problème, alors pourquoi maintenant que je suis en face de Kiba je m'inquiète de ce à quoi je peux ressembler ?


	13. Chapitre XII

Titre : _**Tout Accepter De Toi**_

Résumé : Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… de la part d'un garçon.

*SaiShikamaru* / Schoolfic / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Sai/Shikamaru, Neji/Naruto, Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Hinata, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Ino, Sai/Kimimaro, Sai/Shikamaru/Genma, Tobi/Deidara, Yoshino/Shikaku, etc.

Je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples ci-dessus.

* * *

_**Coucou a tous! Désolé pour les postes chaotiques mais je fais comme je peux, et oui j'ai une vie et elle est assez mouvementée en ce moment. ^^' J'espere que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas a me dire ce que vous en pensez. :) Gros bisous a vous tous! :p**_

* * *

Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)

* * *

**-CHAPITRE XII-**

-Je vais devoir me déshabiller si tu veux les voir…

Je déglutis péniblement et sens mon pouls s'accélérer brutalement en le voyant se lever du lit, se planter face à moi et prendre le bas de son t-shirt entre ses mains.

Il le soulève doucement, et ce que je vois en premier c'est une fine ligne de poils bruns menant au pantalon de mon ami. Je retiens mon souffle comme je peux en voyant Kiba soulever son t-shirt encore plus jusqu'à l'enlever et le laisser tomber sur le lit.

Je reste obnubilé par son corps, son torse tout du moins. Il est magnifique. Il est musclé sans trop l'être, il fait vraiment… Vraiment mec quoi. Un homme même. Je n'arrive pas à croire que nous ayons le même âge.

Je le détaille et vois qu'il a un tatouage sur le flan gauche, c'est une carpe koï, symbole d'amour et de virilité. Ça lui va à merveille ! Il me la montre justement du doigt.

-Je l'ai faite il n'y a pas longtemps, c'est pas encore très beau pour l'instant parce qu'il n'y a pas les couleurs.

-Si. C'est… ça… c'est très beau sur toi.

-Merci mais tu n'as pas encore tout vu.

Il se tourne alors dos à moi et je peux voir deux ailes dessinées sur ses omoplates et en leur centre un mot que ne je comprends pas. On dirait de l'écriture elfique comme dans le Seigneur des Anneaux, mais le mot en son centre n'appartient pas à une langue que je maîtrise.

-« örökké » C'est de l'hongrois, ça signifie « pour toujours ».

De l'hongrois ? Peut-être une ancienne petite amie hongroise ou quelque chose comme ça…

-Ca a une signification particulière pour toi ?

-Oui.

Il ne m'en dit pas plus et soulève ses cheveux plus longs qui recouvrent sa nuque : il y a juste trois petites étoiles disposées en triangle pointant vers le bas.

Finalement il relâche ses cheveux et remet son t-shirt. J'ai l'impression que l'ambiance est devenue plus lourde d'un coup. J'espère ne pas avoir fait de gaffe en lui demandant pour son tatouage.

Kiba se rassoit sur mon lit et me dit que c'est tout pour aujourd'hui et que si je veux la suite il faudra attendre qu'on se connaisse mieux. Il est marrant quand même. Je me demande s'il a vraiment d'autres tatouages cachés.

C'est bizarre, c'est la première fois depuis Sai que je ressens de l'attirance physique pour quelqu'un d'autre. Sakon ne comptait pas, c'était purement sexuel. Non, là c'est différent, je me sens bien avec Kiba. Et puis je dois bien avouer que l'avant-goût qu'il m'a donné de lui ne me laisse pas entièrement indifférent. Si je ne m'étais pas contrôlé, je crois bien que ma main se serait levée toute seule pour aller se poser sur son torse et le toucher. Heureusement que je ne l'ai pas fait…

Je ferme les yeux et inspire doucement. Kiba est mon seul ami près de moi pour l'instant je ne dois pas tout gâcher. Et puis l'histoire avec Sai et tout, tout est si présent pour moi… J'essaie de faire le fort mais c'est plus dur que ce que je veux bien faire croire, mon être est déchiré de l'intérieur. C'est peut-être pour ça que j'essaie d'oublier un peu, comme je peux, à ma façon peut-être. Peut-être aussi que j'essaie de me convaincre que je suis attiré par Kiba pour oublier, pour essayer de passer à autre chose.

-Youhouh ! Kiba appelle Shikamaru !

Kiba claque ses doigts devant mes yeux que je relève brutalement vers lui.

-Désolée j'étais…

-Ailleurs. J'ai vu.

Un silence gêné s'installe entre nous, c'est quand même bizarre qu'on se retrouve là tous les deux alors qu'on ne se connaît pas si bien que ça. Je me tourne sur le côté et vois mes vagues ébauches de lettres de motivation que j'avais commencé. Je les attrape et me retourne vers Kiba en esquissant un sourire.

-Bon ! Ça te dit qu'on s'y mette un peu !

Il pousse un soupir de désespoir en s'allongeant sur mon lit et en recouvrant son visage d'un de mes oreillers. Il râle un peu, baragouinant des choses comme « pas envie », « fais chier » et autres. Puis d'un coup il s'arrête et serre un peu plus l'oreiller contre lui, inspirant à plein poumon, et repose finalement l'oreiller sur son torse.

-Il y a ton odeur dessus !

Il me fait lever les yeux au ciel et je lui donne un petit coup de pied dans le genou.

-Fais pas l'étonné, c'est mon oreiller, c'est normal ! Allez, bouge tes fesses il faudrait qu'on s'y mette.

-Nooon ! J'ai pas envie !

-Alors rentre chez toi !

-P-pardon ?

Kiba se redresse sur ses coudes et me regarde, dubitatif. Je me passe une main sur le visage et attrape mon paquet de clopes posé sur le bureau.

-Je vais fumer une clope, tu viens ?

-OK.

Une fois dans la cour je m'excuse d'avoir un peu haussé le ton et de lui avoir dit de rentrer chez lui.

On s'installe sur le petit muret où je laisse tout le temps mon cendrier et je lui propose une cigarette. Il l'accepte et sort un briquet de sa poche. Il me propose son feu, toujours allumé, mais je refuse poliment, prenant mon propre briquet. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à une connerie que m'avait sorti Naruto quand j'avais allumé comme ça la cigarette de Sasuke…

-Shikamaru ? Il s'est passé quoi chez ton copain ?

Je me tourne étonné vers lui et il m'éclaire sur sa question.

-Bah… je sais pas tu m'as l'air un peu différent de quand je t'ai vu en ville la dernière fois. Tu… Je sais pas, ça a pas l'air d'aller. Il s'est passé quelque chose là-bas ?

-N-Non.

-Je comprends que tu veuilles pas me parler, me dire des choses… personnelles. Mais tu pourrais au moins être honnête et me dire si tu vas bien ou pas ! Après libre à toi de me raconter.

Et le pire c'est qu'il me donne envie de tout lui raconter là, j'ai l'impression que lui saurait enfin me remonter le moral, me dire les mots qu'il faut… Mais sur le moment je ne dis rien, j'acquiesce juste en le remerciant.

-Disons que tout ne s'est pas passé comme je l'aurais voulu. Voilà.

-D'accord. Si tu veux me parler je suis là, ok ? Je… Je pourrais peut-être pas tout comprendre ou je ne saurais peut-être pas quoi te dire, mais des fois parler peut soulager, ok ?

-Oui. Au fait, tu peux m'appeler Shika.

Il me sourit et remet sur le tapis les lettres de motivation et CV. Sûrement pour passer un sujet très gênant pour moi, je l'en remercie intérieurement d'ailleurs. On va alors discuter de nos CV et lettres jusqu'à finir nos cigarettes puis nous retournons dans ma chambre.

On passe le reste de l'après-midi à écrire des lettres de motivation et je l'aide à se faire un vrai CV.

Il repart en début de soirée après avoir refusé l'invitation de ma mère à rester pour le dîner, sa mère avait besoin de sa moto. Je le raccompagne dehors.

Je reste stupéfait en le voyant mettre son casque et enfourcher cette moto, un long frisson me remonte jusque dans la nuque pour finir dans mon ventre. Il a une classe folle dessus ! Il est si… sexy ! Je n'aime vraiment pas les motos mais là en cet instant je donnerais tout pour monter avec lui dessus. Je pense même à « pire »… je jalouse un instant cet engin d'avoir le privilège de si bien épouser le corps de mon ami.

Le bruit du moteur me fait redescendre sur terre et je vois Kiba partir en trombe en un crissement de pneu après un petit signe de main.

Je rentre dans ma maison tel un zombi et vais m'échouer sur une chaise de la cuisine où ma mère finit le repas du soir, mon père ne va pas tarder.

-M'man je veux être une moto.

Elle lâche la cuillère en bois qui lui sert à touiller les légumes dans le wok.

-PARDON ? Pourquoi tu veux une moto ? Tu as horreur de ça. C'est à cause de Kiba c'est ça ?

Je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas contente mais moi je me mets à rire. Déjà parce qu'elle n'a pas compris ce que je lui ai vraiment dit et je ris surtout de ma propre connerie. Non mais j'ai pas honte de penser de choses pareilles ! Je me calme doucement et lui demande de m'excuser, que je ne lui ai fait qu'une petite farce. Elle laisse passer mais je vois bien qu'elle n'est pas rassurée, je mets la table pour me faire pardonner.

Mon père rentre juste au bon moment pour manger. Le dîner se passe plus ou moins dans le calme, nous parlons surtout tous les deux. Lui de son voyage d'affaire et moi de mon séjour chez Gaara. Enfin… je raconte plus ou moins la vérité. Et puis ma mère vient « gâcher » la bonne humeur ambiante en racontant à mon père que Kiba est venu, qu'il a une moto etc. Et que ça me donne de mauvaises idées ! Heureusement pour une fois c'est lui qui prend ma défense. Il lui explique que ça ne peut pas me faire de mal d'avoir un pote et de faire des activités qui me changent de ce que j'ai pu faire avant. Il lui rappelle aussi que quand ils se sont connus lui aussi avait une moto. Je profite d'un début de micro dispute sur le passé pour m'éclipser de table et m'enfermer dans ma chambre.

Je m'allonge à plat ventre sur mon lit et attrape l'oreiller qu'a tenu Kiba tout l'après midi pour caler ma tête dessus et mes bras en dessous. Je reste un instant comme ça puis quelque chose attire mon attention. Je respire dans mon oreiller et l'écarte doucement de mon visage pour le sentir de nouveau. Il y a l'odeur de Kiba maintenant dessus. Enfin l'odeur de son parfum en tout cas. Je repose l'oreiller à sa place à côté du second et vais m'installer à mon ordinateur.

Plusieurs de mes amis sont en ligne sur MSN, dont Gaara et son nouveau pseudo qui montre à quel point il est heureux en ce moment. Tant mieux pour lui…

Oh, Kiba est connecté aussi. J'hésite à aller lui parler, on a déjà passé tout l'après-midi ensemble, je veux pas devenir envahissant. Finalement je me connecte à mon tour et quelques secondes plus tard il vient me parler, m'envoyant un smiley qui fait un petit signe de la main. Je le salue et lui demande s'il est bien rentré.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à sa façon de tenir cette moto entre ses cuisses et de petits fourmillements que je connais bien viennent prendre place dans mon ventre. Ça m'excite.

J'essaie de vite me calmer en inspirant plusieurs fois et reprends la conversation. On discute un peu de tout et de rien puis il dit me laisser pour aller regarder un film. On se confirme notre rendez-vous en ville pour le lendemain et il me laisse.

Pour une fois il ne m'a pas « embrassé » comme dans ses textos, j'en serais presque déçu.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je suis déjà couché depuis plusieurs minutes, je reçois un texto de Kiba.

_# Repose-toi bien cette nuit ! Une grosse journée nous attend demain ! Bisous :) #_

« Bisous » ? J'en demandais pas tant ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il attend de moi à la fin ? Il veut me rendre dingue c'est ça ?

Je lui réponds vite fait que je serais à l'heure et lui souhaite bonne nuit mais ne lui rends pas ses baisers, pourtant j'aimerais bien.

Je mets du temps à trouver le sommeil. Je me retourne dans tous les sens.

Je sais bien ce que j'ai : je pense à Kiba et je suis un peu trop excité. Mais je ne veux pas me toucher en pensant à lui, j'aurai l'impression de trahir Sai, j'ai peur de l'oublier. Parce que je sais bien qu'un jour il reviendra vers moi, ça ne peut être que comme ça ! Il ne peut se construire une vie de famille et m'oublier. On traverse juste une mauvaise passe. Oui voilà c'est une mauvaise passe, il va revenir et on va se remettre ensemble.

Oui, ça c'est le beau scénario. Je ne suis pas aussi cinglé, je sais bien qu'il ne reviendra pas. Même si une part de moi l'espère de tout mon cœur, je sais aussi être rationnel. J'aimerais bien avoir le courage de passer à autre chose. Peut-être même avec Kiba s'il était d'accord… Mais j'aurais trop l'impression de me servir de lui, ça ne serait pas correct !

Mais… Mais je peux toujours me caresser en pensant à lui, il n'en saura rien. Et Sai non plus.

Ma main droite va trouver directement mon érection pour la caresser de bas en haut en repensant à Kiba sur sa moto. Je le revois la chevauchant, sauf que cette fois c'est moi à la place de l'engin motorisé. Et…

-Aaaahhnnn… hnn... nooon… merde !

Ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne me suis pas touché que j'ai éjaculé en même pas deux minutes ! Heureusement que ça ne m'est pas arrivé alors que j'étais avec quelqu'un ! Note personnelle : penser à me masturber plus souvent si je veux éviter ce genre d'incident quand je serai en bonne compagnie !

* * *

Quand je me réveille il est dix heures passées. Ça va j'ai encore du temps avant de rejoindre Kiba, on a rendez-vous à quatorze heures en ville. J'espère que ma mère voudra bien m'emmener, après je devrais rentrer en bus mais ça ce n'est pas grave.

Je prends une douche vite fait, m'habille et vais avaler un semblant de petit déjeuner vu que ma mère me signale que l'on va bientôt déjeuner.

-Tu vas donc poser des CV en ville aujourd'hui ? Avec Kiba ?

-Oui. Et oui. Maman, je sais que tu ne l'aimes pas trop mais…

-Mais il faut que je m'habitue à lui parce que tu craques totalement sur lui et sa moto !

-M'man ! Arrête avec ça ! C'est vraiment pas le moment je… Je… Je sais bien qu'avec Sai c'est fini et qu'il faudrait que je passe à autre chose mais c'est trop tôt pour moi.

-Et pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de le reconquérir ?

Je relève la tête vers elle. Elle est en face de moi à éplucher des pommes de terre, et je laisse ma cuillère en suspend devant ma bouche. Je lui demande de répéter et elle me dit que je n'ai qu'à aller à Tokyo et supplier Sai de m'écouter. D'après elle, je n'ai pas tout fait pour rester avec lui.

Je repose ma cuillère dans mon bol de céréales et passe une main sur ma nuque. Je pense que c'est le bon moment pour lui dire.

-Sai va se marier.

Elle se met à rire en me disant que je suis très drôle.

-Ce n'est pas drôle. C'est malheureusement vrai. Et il va avoir un enfant.

Elle se calme de suite et me regarde plus sérieusement.

-Pardon ? « Marier » ? « Un enfant » ? Mais que ce que tu me racontes Shikamaru ? Tu as bu ?

-Non. C'est la vérité.

Je lui raconte ce que m'a dit Gaara pendant mon séjour. Je lui raconte tout. Depuis ma lettre jusqu'au voyage de Sai à Suna. Elle peine à me croire et je la comprends, j'ai encore du mal moi-même, même si le dire à voix haute à quelqu'un d'autre m'en fait prendre un peu plus conscience.

En avoir conscience ce n'est pas oublier. Hélas.

-Mon chéri, il faut que tu sois patient. Le temps t'aidera à oublier. Et puis… Si tu peux commencer à oublier dans les bras d'un autre, ce n'est pas plus mal.

-Je ne suis pas prêt pour autre chose, pour l'instant.

-D'accord.

Elle ne voulait pas m'accompagner en ville mais après tout ce que je viens de lui raconter, elle le fait sans hésitation. Elle me demande même de lui téléphoner quand j'aurais fini pour qu'elle vienne me chercher.

* * *

A quatorze heures moins cinq je suis au point de rendez-vous, devant le magasin où l'on s'est retrouvé il y a environ dix jours maintenant.

Kiba arrive vingt minutes plus tard, essoufflé. Il doit sûrement avoir couru.

-D-Dé… Désolé ! J'ai pas entendu mon réveil !

J'ouvre grand les yeux, étonné. «Son réveil » ? Non mais il se fout de moi ? Il se lève à quelle heure ?

-Tu m'attends depuis longtemps ?

-J'étais là à l'heure.

-Aaah je suis sincèrement désolé !

Il joint ses mains devant lui et s'incline vers moi et s'excusant encore et encore. Je lui demande d'arrêter.

-Je t'en veux pas t'inquiète pas, ce n'est rien. Et puis le principal c'est que tu sois venu. On y va ?

-Oui !

Cette journée prospection d'emploi… n'a rien donné ! Nous avons plus dépensé notre argent dans les boutiques plutôt que d'y déposer des CV pour y gagner de l'argent justement!

Nous somme maintenant assis dans un petit café à l'écart du centre ville. Nous nous sommes installés en terrasse, il commence vraiment à faire chaud en ce début de juin.

Kiba est en t-shirt et j'ai tout le loisir d'admirer ses bras musclés. Je regarde ses bras. Les miens. Et pousse un soupir, j'ai vraiment l'air d'un gringalet à côté de lui. Bon c'est vrai je suis de constitution fine, mais quand même ! Bon c'est vrai aussi que je n'aime pas le sport ! Pourquoi est-ce que je m'inquiète comme ça d'un coup ? Quand… Quand j'étais avec Sai ça ne me posais aucun problème, alors pourquoi maintenant que je suis en face de Kiba je m'inquiète de ce à quoi je peux ressembler ?

-Kiba, tu penses que je devrais faire plus de sport ?

-Hein ? Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

-T-Tu l'as dis toi-même la dernière fois quand on s'est revu, que je ne faisais pas très « viril ».

-Ah « ça » ! Non mais tu es très bien comme tu es ! Franchement je ne te vois pas avec… avec un corps comme le miens dirons nous ! On n'est pas fait pareil c'est tout. Ne te tracasse pas pour ça, ok ?

J'hoche la tête mais ne suis pas plus convaincu. Comment je pourrais lui plaire avec une allure pareille ?

…

Deux secondes. A quoi est-ce que je viens de penser ? Je viens bien de penser que je voulais lui plaire. Et merde !

-Ca va Shika ? T'as l'air un peu pâle d'un coup.

-Non, non, c'est bon. J'ai juste bu un peu trop vite et comme c'est froid ça m'est monté à la tête.

Je force un sourire et il a, heureusement, l'air de me croire. Je regarde les muscles de ses bras se mettre en mouvements alors qu'il s'étire, ce qui me permet aussi de voir une partie de son ventre parfait et son tatouage.

-Tu vas le faire colorer quand ton tatouage ?

-Je sais pas encore. De toute façon ça se fera en plusieurs fois.

-Et pourquoi tu as voulu te faire faire une carpe koï ?

Kiba me regarde droit dans les yeux en souriant et me répond que c'est peut-être pour sa signification.

A ce moment précis, si j'étais sûr que Kiba avait la même orientation sexuelle que moi j'aurais pu lui sauter dessus !

-A-ah ? Et pour les étoiles dans ta nuque ?

-Ma famille. Celle du bas représente ma mère et les deux autres sont pour ma sœur et moi.

-Les triangles sur tes joues ?

-Tradition de famille.

J'hésite à lui demander pour les ailes et ce mot hongrois. Il n'avait pas l'air de vouloir en parler la dernière fois.

-Tu peux me demander tu sais.

-Pour ?

-Pour l'« örökké ».

Comment il a su ? Il lit dans mes pensées ou quoi ? Enfin c'est vrai que ce n'était pas dur à imaginer après que je lui aie posé des questions sur tous ses autres tatouages. Tout du moins ceux que j'ai déjà vus…

-Ma grand-mère paternelle est décédée il y a deux ans. Je l'ai fait à ce moment-là. Je l'aimais beaucoup.

-Elle était hongroise ?

-Oui. Elle avait immigré au Japon pendant la Seconde Guerre mondiale quand elle avait quatorze ans. Et quelques années plus tard elle a rencontré mon grand-père et voilà. Mon grand-père je l'ai jamais connu, il est mort d'un cancer quand ma sœur était encore bébé.

J'attends quelques secondes pour lui demander pour son père. Il devait bien se douter que le sujet serait évoqué.

-Je sais pas où il est. Et je m'en moque ! Il n'a fait que faire du mal à notre famille. Les seuls souvenirs de lui que j'ai c'est qu'il rentrait complètement bourré tous les soirs et qu'il a plusieurs fois levé la main sur ma mère, ma grand-mère et sur nous aussi. Il a ruiné ma grand-mère parce qu'il avait des dettes, à force de jouer. Et un jour il à vidé tous les comptes et il est parti. On n'a plus jamais eu de nouvelles de lui. Ma grand-mère en est tombée malade, elle a fini dans un hôpital psychiatrique les six dernières années de sa vie.

Il appuie son visage dans une de ses main pour cacher ses larmes. Ma main droite se pose sur sa gauche posée sur la table et je la serre de toutes mes forces. Il s'excuse de ne pas être plus fort mais c'est normal pour moi qu'il craque ainsi. Moi qui pleure sur mon sort depuis un mois parce que mon petit-ami m'a quitté, qu'il va se marier et avoir un enfant alors qu'il y a beaucoup plus malheureux que moi ! J'ai toute ma famille et en plutôt bonne santé ! Je devrais avoir honte de moi.

Il se calme rapidement, mais nous restons sans rien dire pendant de nombreuses minutes entrecoupées par le bruit des passants, des autres clients et de nous buvant nos boissons. J'ai bien sûr retiré ma main de la sienne depuis longtemps. A contre-cœur. Je ne peux pas me permettre trop de gestes de tendresse. Déjà parce que j'ai encore du mal par rapport à ma relation - finie - avec Sai et puis ce ne serait pas correct par rapport à Kiba dont je ne sais pratiquement rien. C'est peut-être justement le bon moment pour lui poser la question. Faisons ça… en douceur.

-Et donc, sinon… tu revois qui du collège ?

-Bah tu sais on s'est presque tous retrouvés ensemble au lycée. Mais ils ont tous poursuivis ailleurs ou presque. Au début on se donne des nouvelles, on dit qu'on va se revoir mais ça n'arrive jamais. J'ai des nouvelles de temps en temps de Choji. Il a fait une école de cuisine après le collège. Tu te souviens de lui ? Un garçon un peu enveloppé mais super sympa !

-Oui ! Il avait tout le temps des chips dans son sac, non ?

-Oui c'est lui. Et puis… Je vois Tenten de temps en temps.

Il rougit un peu et tourne le visage sur le côté. J'essaie de me souvenir de cette Tenten mais rien ne me vient à l'esprit.

-Tu ne te souviens pas d'elle ? Une petite brunette un peu masculine, toujours coiffée avec deux macarons comme la princesse Leila dans Star Wars.

-Non, je…

-Bah attend j'ai une photo je vais te montrer !

Il sort son portable de sa poche et cherche ladite photo pour ensuite me coller son téléphone sous le nez. C'est une photo d'eux deux enlacés, sûrement prise en été car la fille porte une petite robe à volants. Je me sens mal, jaloux de cette fille dont je n'ai aucun souvenir. Et quand je reprends la parole je parle durement sans m'en rendre compte.

-C'est ta petite amie ?

Kiba semble une seconde choqué par mon ton mais finalement me sourit tendrement.

-Non, c'était. On est sorti ensemble au lycée, pendant deux ans. Et puis après le lycée elle est partie vivre ailleurs, à Tokyo.

-Ah. Donc, vous vous êtes séparés par un concours de circonstances, pas parce que vous ne vous entendiez plus.

Il se met à rire en me demandant si je suis jaloux, je lui réponds que non, je suis juste curieux. Mais mon visage rentré dans mes épaules trahit bien ma pseudo sincérité.

-Mais pour répondre à ta question, elle m'a trompé avec celui que je pensais être mon meilleur ami. Pendant un an elle m'a trompé avec lui. J'ai fini par leur pardonner mais c'est quand même toujours un peu douloureux de les voir ensemble.

-Tu l'aimes encore ?

Son visage qui était baissé, se relève vers moi et il me sourit de nouveau en hochant négativement la tête.

-Non, c'est juste l'habitude je pense, et un peu la rancœur.

-Pourtant tu as toujours sa photo dans ton téléphone.

-Tu n'en a pas de ton ex dans le tiens toi ?

J'ai un mouvement de recul, choqué par sa question, et réponds du tac au tac que ce n'est pas pareil.

-Et qu'est-ce qui n'est pas pareil ? C'est parce que tu es gay ?

-NON ! Sai et moi c'est différent on… On était…

Je resserre ma main portant mon alliance contre moi et sors péniblement la fin de ma phrase.

-… mariés !

C'est à Kiba d'être choqué et d'avoir un sourire en coin, que j'identifie comme moqueur.

-« Mariés » ? Mais Shika… Comment vous avez pu vous marier alors que vous êtes deux hommes ?

Je pourrais m'énerver, mais j'ai appris avec le temps à encaisser ce genre de remarques. Je souffle doucement en posant mes deux mains sur la table.

-C'était juste un symbole pour nous. Mais c'était tellement plus pour moi… et j'ai tout gâché…

Kiba me demande si je peux lui raconter, qu'il a envie de savoir.

-Désolé, pas pour le moment. Et puis, ça va te faire bizarre que je te raconte des trucs comme ça.

-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu aimes les hommes ? Je vois pas en quoi tes relations peuvent être différentes des miennes. Enfin… Sauf peut-être sur le plan sexuel bien sûr.

Il rit nerveusement en se grattant l'arrière du crâne et me demande si j'ai fini ma boisson, il aimerait m'emmener quelque part avant qu'on rentre. Il a une drôle de façon d'éviter le sujet. Ou de clore la discussion, tout dépend de quel point de vue on se place.

Je finis rapidement mon verre et nous allons payer. Enfin, il me dit qu'il paye pour nous deux vu que la dernière fois c'était moi. Quelle galanterie ! J'en rirais presque, mais j'en ai pas le cœur. J'y ai déjà pensé mais il faudrait peut-être que je la retire. Mon alliance.

Je verrais ça plus tard, pour l'instant je suis Kiba dans les rues de la ville. Je me demande bien où il veut aller. On s'arrête après quelques minutes de marche à un arrêt de bus qui mène à un endroit de la ville où je suis peu allé. Un quartier pas très fréquentable.

-Tu veux vraiment pas me dire où on va ?

-Non, c'est une surprise ! N'aie pas peur, je ne te traîne pas dans un guet-apens !

-Si tu le dis.

Nous n'attendons pas longtemps pour voir le bus arriver et montons dedans. J'espère que Kiba reviendra en centre ville avec moi après, parce que je veux pas que ma mère vienne me chercher là-bas. Ca serait une occasion de plus pour elle de critiquer Kiba.

Dans le bus, nous restons debout car il n'y a que trois arrêts nous séparant de notre destination, toujours inconnue pour moi.

Une fois descendu je suis Kiba docilement mais il remarque vite que je regarde tout autour de moi, peu rassuré. Il pose sa main droite sur mon épaule gauche pour me rassurer et me dire qu'on est bientôt arrivé. Nous continuons encore un peu dans la même rue puis nous tournons à droite dans une rue un peu moins fréquentée mais très bruyante. Comme si il y avait…

-Un garage ?

-Et oui ! Je dois récupérer ma moto aujourd'hui. Viens !

Il attrape mon poignet et court presque pour arriver devant le garage où il salue de loin plusieurs personnes. Finalement il va dans le fond du « magasin » et entre dans ce qui pourrait être assimilé à un bureau et sans frapper en plus.

-Yo Zabuza ! Alors ma bécane est prête ?

Je reste pétrifié sur place devant celui qui doit être le gérant de ce garage. Un grand type brun avec le bas du visage recouvert par des bandages. Je lui prononce un timide « bonjour » au moment où Kiba me présente. Je m'en serais bien passé mais il vient me serrer la main, après se l'être essuyée sur un bout de tissue qui traînait. J'ai cru qu'il allait me broyer les doigts tellement il m'a serré fort.

-Shika je te présente le démon Zabuza, c'est à lui le garage et il fait quasiment partie de la famille.

-« Le démon » ?

-Ne fais pas attention, c'était mon surnom quand je faisais encore partit d'un gang ! C'est la mère de Kiba qui m'en a sorti et qui m'a transmis son amour pour les motos.

-A-ah. Ok.

Il n'a pas l'air si méchant, même s'il a quand même fait partie d'un gang. Zabuza nous dit de le suivre pour aller chercher la moto de Kiba et nous le suivons. Kiba regarde partout, émerveillé, en commentant certains engins avec son « ami » alors que moi je pense que je vais vraiment devoir demander à ma mère de venir me chercher ici. Ou alors je me paie un taxi, mais ça va me coûter cher d'ici. J'entends soudain Kiba s'écrier et je me tourne vers lui. Il est accroupi devant une moto et… il lui fait un câlin ?

-Ahh mon bébé tu m'as tellement manqué ! Promis j'essaierai de ne plus t'abîmer ! Zabuza tu es un génie, elle est comme neuve !

-Normal ! Tu sais à qui tu parles gamin !

-Et pour le paiement…

-Je sais je vois ça avec ta mère ! Il va juste falloir que je réfléchisse à ce que je voudrais me faire tatouer et où.

J'ai droit à un petit clin d'œil qui se veut peut-être complice mais je reste sans ciller, je ne veux pas commencer une conversation avec lui, surtout sur les tatouages. Je suis bien loin du monde de Kiba : les tatouages, les motos, d'anciens membres de gangs… Je ne suis qu'un jeune homosexuel s'accrochant à des rêves et sans avenir.

Zabuza vient près de moi et me demande si je vais bien car j'ai mauvaise mine. Je mens et lui dis que se sont les vapeurs d'essence et de peinture qui me donnent un peu le tournis. Du coup il me propose d'attendre Kiba dehors, ce que j'accepte volontiers. J'aimerais bien me griller une clope mais ça m'a l'air compromis vu l'endroit où je me trouve.

Kiba arrive deux minutes plus tard en traînant son gros engin à ses côtés, Zabuza le suivant de près. Il tient un casque et ce qui semble être un blouson dans ses mains. Il dépasse Kiba et sa moto et me tend le casque et la veste. Je l'interroge du regard et Zabuza me le tend encore en me disant de les prendre, que c'est un cadeau. C'est Kiba qui continue.

-Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les motos mais avec ça tu seras protégé et puis avec moi tu n'as pas à avoir peur.

Je prends des mains de Zabuza mes « cadeaux » - empoisonnés d'après moi - et le remercie. Celui-ci nous dit au revoir et il rajoute qu'il espère me revoir bientôt. C'est ça ! Compte là-dessus et bois de l'eau !

Nous marchons avec Kiba jusqu'à l'artère principale où il s'arrête et se tourne vers moi.

-Alors ? Tu es d'accord pour monter avec moi ?

-Ecoute, hier je t'ai dit que…

-Oui ! Je sais ce que tu m'as dit mais tu me fais confiance, non ?

-C'est pas toi le problème, c'est… _**ça**_.

Kiba est choqué par l'appellation que je donne à sa moto qu'il tapote en lui disant de ne pas m'écouter. Non mais c'est n'importe quoi ! Je lève les yeux au ciel et les rebaisse sur Kiba qui me supplie du regard de bien vouloir monter avec lui.

-Bon… ok ! Mais tu roules doucement et tu ne fais pas de trucs bizarres !

-Ne t'inquiète pas, du moment que tu es bien accroché à moi il n'y a pas de problème !

Accroché à lui ? Ah oui c'est vrai que je vais être derrière lui, collé à lui… Pitié que mon corps ne me trahisse pas !

Je laisse Kiba monter en premier et mettre son casque pendant que j'essaie de mettre le mien. Mon ami doit me venir en aide car je m'y prends comme un pied. C'est pas ma faute si c'est la première fois que j'en porte un ! Une fois tout en place je monte derrière Kiba sur sa moto en essayant de ne pas trop me coller à lui. Sauf que celui-ci me dit de me tenir à lui en prenant mes bras pour les mettre autour de sa taille. Heureusement que j'ai un casque sinon tout le monde pourrait voir que je rougis comme un fou.

-Tu es bien installé ?

-O-Oui.

J'espère.

Il fait démarrer sa moto et nous filons vers le centre ville. J'ai tellement eu peur quand il a démarré que je me suis agrippé à Kiba de toutes mes forces en fermant les yeux. Au premier feu rouge, il me demande de ne pas le tenir si serré car je l'étouffe « légèrement », il me dit aussi que je dois me détendre et ça passera tout en douceur.

En d'autres circonstance j'aurais beaucoup rit de ce qu'il vient de me dire mais pour l'instant je fais l'effort de ne pas tuer mon ami.

En fin de compte ce n'est pas si désagréable que ça d'être accroché à Kiba pour une petite virée avec des sensations fortes. J'ai tout le loisir de pouvoir toucher son torse. Certes au travers de son manteau mais quand même. Vu qu'il est un peu penché vers l'avant, son dos est arqué et par conséquent j'ai le haut de ses fesses contre moi. Ça a de nombreux avantages une moto en fait. Et puis Kiba est encore plus sexy sur la sienne que sur celle de sa mère.

Une fois sorti du centre ville, Kiba m'avertit qu'il va accélérer un peu et de bien m'accrocher, sans l'empêcher de respirer. Il se penche donc un peu plus et ses fesses viennent se caler directement contre mon bas-ventre. Je ne profite même pas du paysage, me perdant dans un fantasme où Kiba et moi faisons l'amour sur sa moto. Je m'imagine en lui, dans la même position où nous sommes actuellement sauf que nous ne roulons pas bien sûr.

Mon rêve prend fin quand Kiba coupe le moteur et se redresse avant de tourner son visage vers moi après avoir enlevé son casque. Il rougit fortement et prononce doucement mon prénom. Je me rends soudain compte que je suis très excité et que malheureusement Kiba l'a senti. Je m'excuse précipitamment avant de le remercier de m'avoir raccompagné et rentre à toutes jambes chez moi pour m'y enfermer.

Je glisse lentement contre la porte d'entrée et me cogne le crâne contre la porte en me traitant d'idiot. Alerté par les bruits, mes parents accourent et m'empêchent de continuer à malmener leur porte. J'ai encore le casque donc c'est plus elle qui prend que moi. Mon père me l'enlève et ma mère me prend par les épaules pour me demander ce qui s'est passé, si je vais bien ou si j'ai eu un accident vu qu'apparemment je suis monté sur une moto. Je l'arrête en la rassurant sur ma santé.

-Alors qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état mon chat ?

-Yoshino tu peux arrêter de le traiter comme un gamin ? Allez, lève-toi fils.

Je fais ce que mon père me dit et enlève mes chaussures avant d'aller dans ma chambre pour m'étaler sur mon lit, complètement dépité. On frappe à ma porte et ma mère me dit qu'elle rentre. Je me tourne vers elle et la voit poser le casque de moto sur mon bureau. Elle vient ensuite s'assoir sur le rebord de mon lit à côté de moi et pose une main dans mon dos.

-Tu devrais au moins retirer ton blouson.

Je me redresse et l'enlève. Ma mère le prend et le pose sur le dossier de ma chaise de bureau. Elle vient se réinstaller ensuite.

-Alors comme ça tu as fais de la moto ? Avec Kiba ?

-Oui. Mais ça s'est bien passé m'man. Ne t'inquiète pas. C'est moi qui ai déconné.

-Tu veux en parler ?

-Mamaaaaan ! Déjà que c'est super gênant ce qui s'est passé, j'ai encore moins envie de t'en parler !

-Oh… Je… Tu veux en parler à ton père ?

-Non merci !

-Bon. D'accord. Si tu changes d'avis tu sais où nous trouver, ok ? Je vais faire à manger.

J'attends qu'elle soit sortie pour prendre un de mes oreillers et me taper la tête dessus. Mais quel crétin ! J'ai pas pu me contrôler ! Je le savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de monter sur une moto ! C'est bien plus dangereux que ce qu'on peut croire ! Il ne va jamais vouloir me reparler.

J'arrête de me faire du mal et pose simplement mon visage contre mon coussin. C'est celui avec lequel Kiba a joué hier vu qu'il y a encore son odeur dessus. Je ne peux m'empêcher de repenser à notre position sur la moto de Kiba et mon corps se réchauffe doucement. L'odeur de Kiba sur mon oreiller n'aide pas vraiment et je me retrouve de nouveau excité comme sur la moto.

Je ne contrôle pas ma main qui va défaire mon pantalon pour s'engouffrer dedans et aller prendre mon érection. Je revis mon fantasme de tout à l'heure, cela fait longtemps que je n'avais pas été aussi excité. Je voudrais faire durer les choses mais j'accélère bien vite les mouvements de ma main pour me faire atteindre l'orgasme le plus vite possible.

-Mon chat tu… PARDON !

Oh non… piiiitié, non ! Putain de merde ! Non ! Non ! Non ! C'est la journée de la honte ou quoi ? Je m'affiche devant Kiba en bandant contre lui et il faut que ma mère me surprenne en pleine séance de masturbation ! Karma de merde !

Je me rhabille vite fait et n'ose plus bouger. Je reste sur mon lit à fixer le plafond en me demandant comment je pourrais oublier ce qui vient de se passer. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus humiliant.

Le début du dîner s'est passé sans encombre, mais j'ai bien vu les petits regards et sourires qu'échangeaient mes parents. Ça, c'est sûr, ils ont dû bien rire de moi. Et ça ne manque pas au moment où ma mère me demande si je reveux une saucisse, voilà qu'ils partent tous deux dans un fou rire. Moi je me lève, énervé et surtout très gêné, emportant mon assiette avec moi dans ma chambre.

J'attends la fin de soirée pour aller reposer mon assiette et mes couverts dans la cuisine. Mes parents sont dans le salon, occupés à regarder un film et ne m'ont pas entendu, ni vu passer. Je profite d'être dans la cuisine pour me prendre un verre de lait et un yaourt aux fruits dans le frigo.

J'entends le rire lointain de ma mère dans le salon, mais personnellement je suis plus préoccupé parce qu'il s'est passé avec Kiba. J'ai peut-être perdu son amitié avec ce qu'il s'est passé sur la moto. Peut-être qu'il ne voudra plus me parler après ça. Parce que peut-être qu'il était tolérant avec moi tant que je ne l'approchais pas de trop près comme Gaara aimait le dire. Avant. Oui parce que depuis mon petit séjour chez lui je trouve qu'il a plutôt bien changé !

Mon dessert fini, je décide d'appeler Gaara une fois dans ma chambre pour lui demander conseil. Seul lui peut comprendre mon état dans ce moment et j'ai besoin de parler à quelqu'un. Je pourrais tout aussi bien appeler Sasuke, Neji ou Naruto, mais la vérité c'est que je leur en veux de ne m'avoir rien dit pour Sai.

Je souhaite bonne nuit à mes parents en passant devant le salon, comme ça au moins je suis sûr qu'ils ne viendront pas me déranger, pensant que je serais en train de dormir.

Arrivé dans ma chambre - où je pense judicieusement qu'il faudrait que j'y mette un verrou - je prends mon téléphone et appelle Gaara. Il met du temps à répondre mais le fait avant que je ne tombe sur le répondeur.

-Allô ?

-Salut, c'est Shika. Ça va ? Je te dérange pas ?

-Salut ! Non, non, pas du tout ! Tout va bien ? Parce qu'il est onze heures quand même.

-En fait je suis un peu perdu.

-Par rapport à Sai ?

-Oui et non. En fait je t'en ai pas parlé quand on s'est vu mais avant que je vienne chez toi j'ai croisé un vieux copain du collège et on se revoit. Enfin… on s'est vu hier et aujourd'hui. Et bon voilà il est hétéro, enfin je pense vu qu'il a déjà eu une petite amie, mais il… comment dire… ?

-Tu voudrais bien qu'il y ait plus entre vous ?

-Je… Je sais pas…il est hétéro et avec Sai qui… et puis…

Il m'interrompt en me rappelant que je dois oublier Sai et qu'un nouveau petit copain ne peut pas me faire de mal.

-C'est plus facile à dire qu'à faire Gaara !

-Il faut déjà que tu en aies envie.

-Mais j'ai envie avec Kiba. Enfin, un peu. Et c'est justement ça le problème. Tout à l'heure alors qu'il me raccompagnait en moto je me suis mis à bander et il l'a senti ! C'était horrible ! Je me suis enfui et je suis sûr qu'il ne voudra plus me parler après ça ! Comment t'aurais réagi si ça avait été toi ?

Il commence à me répondre mais j'entends le signal d'un double appel et lui demande de patienter pour regarder qui c'est. Je ne connais pas le numéro donc je demande à Gaara de poursuivre.

-Bah si tu penses qu'il est vraiment hétéro il l'a peut-être mal pris. Mais il ne t'a pas frappé c'est déjà bien ?

-Tu m'aurais frappé ?

-Oui.

Un blanc s'installe entre nous et la personne au numéro « inconnu » rappelle.

-Gaara ?

-Hn ?

-Avec Sai… c'est… mort ?

-Oui.

Il n'a même pas hésité un instant avant de répondre et mon cœur se serre.

-Il faut vraiment que tu l'oublies. Revenons à ce garçon ! Kiba c'est ça ? Il sait que tu es homo ?

-Oui et il l'a bien pris mais ça ne veut pas dire que… putain mais…

-Quoi ?

-Rien c'est encore le numéro !

-Bah décroche !

-Non je parle avec toi là ! J'ai besoin de conseils pas qu'on vienne m'emmerder !

Finalement on va parler encore un peu avec Gaara, qui va me conseiller de parler avec Kiba et s'il est vraiment mon ami il me pardonnera. Mais d'après lui il ne pourra rien se passer entre lui et moi et que je devrais peut-être m'inscrire sur un site de rencontre gay. Je ne relève même pas son imbécilité, comme si on pouvait rencontrer l'amour de sa vie sur un site internet ! Et puis on ne sait jamais sur quoi on peut tomber !

Quand je raccroche j'ai quatre appels en absence et un texto. Cette personne devait vraiment vouloir me joindre ! J'ouvre le message et ouvre grand les yeux, stupéfait. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne connaissais pas ce numéro.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le Prochain chapitre :

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Kiba de toute la semaine.

Mon hypothèse se confirme de plus en plus.


	14. Chapitre XIII

Titre : _**Tout Accepter De Toi**_

Résumé : Shikamaru reçoit enfin sa première déclaration d'amour… de la part d'un garçon.

*SaiShikamaru* / Schoolfic / UA / OOC / Yaoi / Rating M / Lemon

Disclamer : Remercions Kishimoto-sama.

*Kisu*

* * *

**Pour les couples** (certains sont juste reportés): Sai/Shikamaru, Neji/Naruto, Sasuke/Karin, Sasuke/Hinata, Gaara/Sakura, Gaara/Ino, Sai/Kimimaro, Sai/Shikamaru/Genma, Tobi/Deidara, Yoshino/Shikaku, etc.

Je ne tiens pas compte du rapport seme/uke dans la mention des couples ci-dessus.

* * *

**Coucou tout le monde! Certains on peut-être remarqués qu'il y avait de petits problèmes avec les réponses aux reviews donc pour les loggés j'ai du les faire par MP. En espérant que ce probleme se règlera vite! :) Voila chapitre 13 de Tout Accepter De Toi! ^^  
Pour celles et ceux que ça intéressent et qui voudraient me voir je suis a _Epitanime_ ce week-end. Cosplay prévus:**  
**Vendredi night: Nanao Ise (Bleach)**  
**Samedi jour: Asuma SNJ (Naruto)**  
**Dimanche jour: Sasuke SNJ (Naruto)**  
**voila voila bisous a vous tous et bonne lecture! :)**

* * *

_Merci Saeko pour ta bêta ! :)_

* * *

**-CHAPITRE XIII-**

Quand je raccroche j'ai quatre appels en absence et un texto. Cette personne devait vraiment vouloir me joindre ! J'ouvre le message et ouvre grand les yeux, stupéfait. Je comprends mieux pourquoi je ne connaissais pas ce numéro.

_# Coucou Shika, c'est Kiba. C'est le numéro de ma mère car j'ai plus de crédit. J'aimerais bien te parler, est-ce que tu peux me rappeler sur mon tel ou alors je te rappelle de celui-là. Merci ! Biz #_

Mon cœur se serre de joie. Malgré ce qui s'est passé il veut toujours bien me parler ! Et s'il a autant insisté ce n'est pas pour m'insulter ! Enfin, j'espère.

Je dois me calmer avant de l'appeler, je suis super content qu'il ait essayé de me joindre. Si j'avais su je me serais pas autant pris la tête avec Gaara au téléphone. J'inspire plusieurs fois et appelle Kiba sur son portable. Il décroche de suite, au taquet !

-Shika ?

-Oui. Ça va ?

Il pousse un soupir de soulagement.

-J'ai eu peur ! J'ai cru qu'il t'était arrivé quelque chose vu que tu répondais pas !

-J'étais au téléphone avec un pote. Celui de Konoha.

-Ok. Ecoute pour tout à l'heure je…

-Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure s'il te plaît ! Désolé, ça ne se reproduira plus.

-Non, ce n'est pas grave ça peut arriver à tout le monde. C'est juste que… Je comprends pas pourquoi tu es parti comme ça.

Il est idiot ou il le fait exprès ?

-Bah pour faire simple, mon pote - qui est hétéro lui aussi - m'a dit que si ça avait été lui à ta place il m'aurait sûrement frappé.

-… Carrément. Il est homophobe ?

-Oui. Avant. Mais avec le temps et à force de traîner avec des gays il s'est adouci, et puis quand j'étais chez lui il…

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec lui ?

-Rien que j'ai voulu.

Il émet un son choqué et me demande s'il m'a violé. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rire et lui dire que non ce n'est pas tout à fait ça mais que je ne peux pas vraiment lui dire.

-Ca risque peut-être de te dégoûter si je te dis ce qui s'est passé. Et puis il y a des circonstances autour dont je n'ai pas envie de parler. Pas encore.

-C'est par rapport à ton ex ?

-Oui.

-Ah. Ok. Bon en tout cas sache que ce n'est pas grave pour tout à l'heure ! C'est même plutôt flatteur. Ah oui et je voulais te dire qu'on ne pourra pas se voir avant ce week-end parce que ma sœur va avoir besoin de moi à la clinique.

-Ok. On se voit ce week-end alors ?

-Sans faute ! Bon je vais te laisser, je dois me lever demain. J'ai pas envie…

Il chouine et râle encore un peu et finalement nous raccrochons tous les deux.

Je me doute qu'il doit réellement aider sa sœur mais une petite voix au fond de moi me dit que c'est parce qu'il ne veut plus me revoir. Enfin bon, je verrais bien ce week-end s'il veut encore me voir ou non…

* * *

Je n'ai pas de nouvelles de Kiba de toute la semaine.

Mon hypothèse se confirme de plus en plus. Il m'a dit que ça ne dérangeait pas pour ne pas me blesser. En vérité je dois le dégoûter. Il pense que s'il ne me donne plus de nouvelles je finirais par l'oublier.

Je me suis vraiment renfermé sur moi ces derniers jours. Je n'ai même pas eu le courage de chercher du travail. Mes parents, eux, sont inquiets. Ma mère pense même à faire venir le médecin vu que je ne sors de ma chambre que pour fumer une clope ou manger de temps en temps. J'ai reperdu les kilos que j'avais pris chez Gaara.

Déjà que je n'allais pas bien à cause de Sai, il faut que Kiba vienne me miner le moral. Je sais très bien que je pourrais lui envoyer un message ou l'appeler mais j'ai tellement peur qu'il me rejette. Je ne pense même plus à une éventuelle relation avec lui, tout ce que je veux c'est qu'il puisse rester mon ami et qu'on continue de se voir comme on l'a fait au début de la semaine.

De toute façon je serais bien obligé de le revoir un jour, au moins pour lui rendre le manteau et le casque de moto qu'il m'avait soi-disant donné. Je ne vois pas très bien ce que je pourrais en faire sans lui.

* * *

Nous sommes samedi en fin de matinée et il fait un temps magnifique dehors. En temps normal je serais sorti me balader un peu mais je n'en ai ni l'envie ni le courage. Je préfère rester sur mon lit, mon casque audio sur les oreilles, à écouter de la musique.

Je n'entends donc pas la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, je ne la vois d'ailleurs pas non plus vu que je suis dos à celle-ci.

Par contre je vois ma mère se planter devant moi, poings sur les hanches, me regardant d'un air sévère. J'ai sursauté en la voyant, je ne m'y attendais absolument pas. Ma main droite se pose sur mon cœur pendant que de la gauche je retire mon casque.

-Tu comptes rester allongé ici encore longtemps ?

-M'man laisse-moi s'il te plaît.

-Non !

Elle se dirige vers mon armoire qu'elle ouvre et commence à fouiller dans mes affaires. Je me lève, énervé, en lui demandant ce qu'elle fait mais elle brandit soudain un de mes maillots de bain et me dit de le mettre dans un sac à dos avec une serviette.

-Qu… Mais ?

-Non, non, non ! Tu ne discutes pas ! Fais ce que je dis ! Il y a quelqu'un qui t'attends dans l'entrée. Et n'oublie pas ta crème solaire !

Elle me fait un clin et je sors de ma chambre en courant et vais vers l'entrée où je vois Kiba tout sourire, un sac en plastique en main et dans l'autre un sac à dos.

-Ta maman nous a préparé des sandwichs, ça a l'air super bon !

-Kiba ? Mais qu'est-ce que… ?

-Désolé si je t'ai pas prévenu mais j'ai eu quelques petits soucis de téléphone. T'es prêt ?

-Pour aller où ?

-Tu verras !

Ma mère passe à côté de moi et lui donne mon sac à dos où elle a dû mettre mon maillot et une serviette.

-Amusez-vous bien et Kiba tu fais attention en conduisant !

-Oui madame !

Il lui fait un petit salut militaire et me redemande si je suis prêt. Je lui demande deux minutes le temps d'aller chercher une veste au cas où, et de mettre mes chaussures aussi.

Je le retrouve dehors à côté d'une sorte de pick-up, Akamaru allongé à l'arrière. Kiba est justement en train de mettre nos sacs dans une malle métallique à l'arrière elle aussi.

-Et voilà, le carrosse de Monsieur est avancé.

-« Carrosse » ?

Je soulève un sourcil interrogateur en voyant une épave plutôt qu'un carrosse. Kiba m'explique qu'il est vieux mais roule encore très bien et comme il voulait emmener Akamaru avec nous aujourd'hui il n'a pas pu prendre sa moto.

Je n'ai pas droit à plus d'informations sur notre destination et ne parle pas non plus beaucoup durant le trajet, je ne comprends toujours pas ce que je fais là. Kiba, lui, me raconte ses quelques jours à la clinique vétérinaire et la façon dont sa sœur l'a apparemment exploité.

-Et donc tu vois on a dû aller chercher le chien en plein milieu d'un lac ! Sauf que cet abruti a fait renverser le canot dans lequel on était et je me suis retrouvé à la flotte ! Sauf que mon portable était dans ma poche et que bien sûr il a fallu qu'il tombe au fond du lac où il repose maintenant à jamais. J'ai pas les moyens de me repayer un portable maintenant, je dois attendre que ma sœur me paie. Mais bon ça me saoule d'utiliser tout mon fric pour me racheter un portable et une puce.

-Si tu veux j'ai un vieux portable, il ne me sert plus, je pourrais te le passer.

-C'est vrai ? Waaah t'es trop cool mec ! Si j'étais pas en train de conduire je t'aurais serré dans mes bras.

Je ne réponds rien mais je sais que je rougis légèrement. Il a une façon de dire les choses tellement simplement, il ne se rend vraiment pas compte de ce qu'il dit.

Après avoir roulé encore quelques kilomètres, Kiba se gare et me dit qu'on va devoir continuer à pied vu que le chemin n'est pas praticable pour un véhicule.

Akamaru est très content de pouvoir descendre du pick-up car il court déjà partout. D'ailleurs si je n'avais pas fait attention je me serais retrouvé les fesses par terre parce que le molosse a trouvé très drôle de me sauter dessus. Kiba a beau dire qu'il est aussi inoffensif qu'un papillon, il n'en a pas le poids, et surtout je n'ai jamais vu de papillon avec des canines pareilles !

Mon ami et son compagnon à quatre pattes doivent souvent venir ici car le chien ouvre le chemin sans nous attendre. Nous avons garé le « carrosse » de Kiba à l'orée d'une forêt et nous nous enfonçons à présent dans celle-ci. On va marcher une dizaine de minutes comme ça puis finalement déboucher sur une petite clairière où s'écoule une rivière.

Akamaru ne perd pas de temps pour justement aller s'y plonger et faire le fou dans l'eau. Kiba lui crie de nous attendre, ce que fait, à mon grand étonnement, l'animal ! Il revient vers nous et s'ébroue, nous mouillant par la même occasion. Je déteste ce chien. Mes vêtements sont trempés ! Ça fait beaucoup rire Kiba qui se moque gentiment de moi et me dit que je n'ai plus qu'à me mettre en maillot.

-Me mettre en maillot… ? Mais je…

-C'est bon je me tourne, je te promets de ne pas regarder !

Ça je me doute qu'il n'a pas envie de me voir me mettre à poil mais si je vais être en maillot de bain… Kiba aussi. Je déglutis et supplie tous les Dieux de la Terre de ne pas me faire avoir de réactions non contrôlées. Si j'avais su je me serais changé chez moi !

J'agis comme un enfant en m'enroulant dans ma serviette pour me changer. Je soupçonne d'ailleurs Kiba d'avoir ordonné à Akamaru de venir courir vers moi pour me faire perdre l'équilibre. Une fois changé, je me retourne pour voir Kiba face à moi en caleçon de bain rouge. Je ris et lui demande s'il compte faire un remake d'Alerte à Malibu dans cette tenue.

-Hey ! J'ai mon brevet de secouriste ! Si jamais tu te noies je pourrais te sauver !

Il prend la pause une main sur cœur et l'autre pointée vers le ciel. J'éclate de rire et lui propose de faire la course jusque dans l'eau. Il accepte en partant directement vers la rivière. Nous avons finalement tous deux échoué car c'est Akamaru qui est arrivé en premier. Mais s'il n'avait pas été là j'aurais gagné ! Je suis peut-être pas aussi musclé que Kiba mais je cours vite quand je veux.

On se baigne un peu, ça fait vraiment du bien. Je me souviens qu'Asuma m'emmenait dans un endroit comme celui-là quand j'étais petit. On se sent si libre dans l'eau, je me sens si bien d'un coup. Je m'amuse à faire la planche et regarder le ciel, il n'y a pas un nuage à l'horizon.

Soudain je me retrouve sous l'eau, entraîné par Kiba qui s'était glissé sous moi. J'aime pas trop me faire couler comme ça mais je ne dis rien et une fois ressorti je propose plutôt à Kiba d'aller manger ce que ma mère nous a préparé. Il accepte avec joie et nous allons nous installer sur nos serviettes. Il prend le sac en plastique qu'il avait rangé dans son sac et en sort le contenu. Il contient trois boîtes : une avec des sandwichs dedans, dans l'autre il y a des pommes coupées en morceaux et dans la troisième il y a un gros bout de viande pour Akamaru. Ma mère a vraiment pensé à tout ! Il y a même deux petites bouteilles d'eau.

Nous commençons à manger et j'interroge sur le pourquoi du pique-nique, comment ma mère a pu savoir que Kiba voulait m'emmener ici aujourd'hui.

-Et bien, en fait j'étais déjà là depuis une heure quand tu es sorti de ton trou. Je lui ai dit ce que j'avais prévu et elle m'a demandé où on allait manger. J'avoue ne pas y avoir pensé avant qu'elle m'en parle. Elle doit vraiment me prendre pour un irresponsable.

-Peut-être bien. Elle…

-Elle ne m'aime pas trop hein ? C'est pas grave, j'ai l'habitude. Mais elle est gentille quand même, elle nous a fait un super déjeuner ! C'est pas ma mère ou ma sœur qui feraient ça !

-Ah ? Mais c'est qui, qui fait à manger alors chez vous ?

-On change de temps en temps. Un coup ma mère, un coup Hana, un coup moi.

J'acquiesce et nous continuons de manger en silence. Et puis Kiba reprend la parole en me proposant des pommes.

-Ta mère m'a parlé un peu de toi pendant qu'elle faisait à manger. C'est vrai que t'étais pas bien cette semaine ? C'est pas à cause de moi quand même ? Parce que je t'ai pas donné de nouvelles ?

-Franchement, si. Un peu. J'avais peur que tu me rejettes, que tu ne veuilles plus me parler ni me voir avec ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois.

Un petit blanc s'installe entre nous puis il continue.

-Elle m'a aussi parlé un peu de ton ex. Je pense qu'elle devait s'imaginer que tu m'avais dit.

Je lâche le quartier de pomme que je m'apprêtais à mettre dans ma bouche. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a bien pu lui dire… ? Je regarde Kiba, paniqué, les larmes me montant aux yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache ! Pas avant que je sois prêt à lui dire moi-même !

Il remarque mon état et me supplie de ne pas pleurer, qu'elle n'a pas tant gaffé que ce que je peux croire.

-Elle m'a dit qu'elle espérait que tu retrouves le sourire que t'avais quand t'étais avec ton ex. Que ce que tu avais appris chez ton copain t'avais encore plus affaibli et… elle m'a aussi demandé d'être là pour toi si tu avais besoin.

Il s'arrête une seconde et attire mon attention en posant sa main droite sur mon avant-bras gauche.

-Tu veux vraiment pas me dire ? Je sais que je suis insistant, mais j'aimerais que tu me fasses confiance et que tu puisses te délivrer un peu de ce fardeau qui t'encombre plus qu'autre chose.

Il resserre un peu sa main sur moi et je me mords la lèvre inferieure. Il n'a pas tort, mais est-ce que je vais avoir le courage de tout lui raconter. Me faire revivre un an et demi de relation avec Sai, j'ai peur de ce que ça va avoir comme effet sur moi.

Je me tourne doucement vers Kiba et relève mes yeux vers lui.

-Je te le dirais mais pas maintenant, pas aujourd'hui. Aujourd'hui je veux que ce soit une journée joyeuse et si je… si je commence à en parler je vais sûrement pleurer et tout gâcher, ok ? Mais je t'en parlerais, promis.

-O-Ok. On retourne se baigner ?

J'hoche vivement la tête et me fais tirer par Kiba pour me relever. Je sais très bien que ce n'est pas bon de se baigner après manger mais l'eau n'est pas très profonde et on a pied partout.

On passe tout le reste de l'après-midi à « barboter » dans la rivière. Kiba avait prit un ballon dans son sac et on a joué pas mal de temps tous les trois. Et oui, même Akamaru a participé ! Ça fait longtemps que j'avais pas fait autant de sport, je suis fatigué. Je me suis même endormi sur le chemin du retour.

Quand j'ouvre les yeux, je tombe sur le volant du pick-up et les mains de Kiba qui le tiennent. Je me suis endormi sur son épaule ! Je me redresse en m'excusant plusieurs fois.

-T'inquiète ! Pas de problème, du moment que tu me bavais pas dessus ça allait.

Je me sens rougir, mais de honte cette fois. Car je sais malheureusement que ça m'arrive des fois. Je m'essuie la bouche juste par précaution et demande à Kiba si j'ai dormi longtemps. Il me signale que nous sommes bientôt arrivés donc, oui, j'ai dormi assez longtemps.

-Tu… tu veux rester pour dîner ? Je suis sûr que ma mère ne dira pas non.

-Oui pourquoi pas ! Et puis j'avoue que ses sandwichs m'ont mis l'eau à la bouche ! Tu as vraiment de la chance qu'elle fasse aussi bien à manger ! Je suis sûr que tu cuisines aussi bien qu'elle.

-Euh… non, non pas vraiment. Je me débrouille mais pas autant qu'elle.

Nous arrivons enfin chez moi et je suis surpris de voir la voiture de mes grands-parents. Je ne savais pas qu'ils devaient venir. S'ils sont là ça veut sûrement dire qu'ils viennent manger, je ne sais pas si c'était une si bonne idée que ça d'inviter Kiba.

Kiba se gare à côté de la voiture en me demandant à qui elle appartient.

-A mes grands-parents. Paternels. Les autres habitent à Tokyo donc ça fait un peu loin.

-S'il y a tes grands-parents je vais pas déranger et rentrer chez moi.

-Non, non, je t'ai invité donc viens.

On descend du pick-up et Kiba demande à Akamaru de rester derrière pour l'instant. Nous rentrons chez moi et je vais de suite trouver l'un de mes parents pour prévenir que Kiba est là. Mais je tombe sur mémé qui m'accueille à bras ouverts en m'étouffant une fois de plus entre ses seins. Elle m'écarte d'elle pour me râler un peu dessus en me disant que je suis trop maigre et porte son attention sur Kiba qui s'incline poliment pour la saluer.

-Oh ? C'est ton nouveau petit-ami ? Il est mignon !

-Non mémé, non, c'est juste un ami. On était ensemble au collège et on s'est retrouvé il y a deux semaines. Je te présente Kiba Inuzuka. Kiba, voici Tsunade, ma mémé.

Je me prends un coup derrière la tête et la laisse saluer Kiba. Ma mère apparaît et demande de suite si Kiba reste dîner avec nous. J'acquiesce et vais au salon saluer mon père et pépé. Ils sont en pleine partie d'échec donc je ne dérange pas longtemps et vais à la cuisine où Kiba passe un interrogatoire. Je l'extirpe comme je peux de là et nous allons chercher Akamaru pour qu'il aille dans la cour, mon père a donné son accord. Kiba va justement le saluer, ainsi que pépé. Je lui dis de ne pas faire attention s'ils ne sont pas très réceptifs mais quand ils sont lancés rien ne peut vraiment les tirer d'une partie d'échec.

On laisse Akamaru dans la cour et nous allons nous installer dans ma chambre en attendant le dîner. Kiba n'est pas très à l'aise de se retrouver avec presque toute ma famille, il me dit qu'il a peur de mal se conduire.

-Je te laisse imaginer la première fois où j'ai ramené Sai. Surtout que mon père nous a fait une vilaine blague en me faisant croire qu'il était homophobe ! Et puis pépé, lui, il l'est vraiment donc ça pas été très…

Je suspends ma phrase, réalisant que je commence à parler de Sai. J'en ai parlé avec tellement de naturel. Ça me fait bizarre.

Kiba me dit qu'il aimerait effectivement bien savoir comment ça s'est passé même si la situation est différente car il n'est pas… il n'est pas mon petit-ami.

-Shika ?

-Hm ?

-Je peux te poser une question ?

-C'en est déjà une mais vas-y, après, libre à moi d'y répondre.

-Comment tu as su que tu étais… homo ?

J'appuie mon dos un peu plus dans mon siège et lève mon visage vers le plafond en réfléchissant. Comment j'ai su que j'aimais les hommes… ? La réponse est si évidente.

-Sai. Je suis tombé amoureux de lui. Je ne m'étais jamais vraiment posé la question avant. Bien sûr j'avais déjà embrassé des filles mais rien de plus.

-Donc tu n'as connu que lui. En fait si demain tu tombes amoureux d'une fille, ça…

-Non. Non, crois-moi je suis homo. Je ne regarde jamais les filles.

Je me passe bien de lui dire qu'il n'y a pas eu que Sai dans « mon lit » mais aussi mon ex-patron. Et puis Genma. Mais ceci est autre chose, je crois que ça je ne pourrais jamais lui en parler. J'ai bien trop honte. Mais, Kiba est malin, il a réussi à me délier un peu la langue. Après tout, c'est peut-être comme ça que j'arriverais à en parler, peu à peu, en répondant aux questions de mon ami.

-Shika, j'aimerais bien…

Il est coupé dans sa phrase par mémé qui vient nous chercher pour dîner. Je vois bien qu'il est déçu de ne pas avoir pu me demander ce qu'il voulait et moi je m'interroge sur ce qu'il voulait dire. J'ai eu de petits fourmillements l'espace d'une seconde dans mon ventre en pensant à ce qu'il aimerait, mon imagination bien trop fertile en ce moment ne m'aide vraiment pas du tout !

* * *

Le dîner s'est étonnement bien passé. Ma famille à l'air de beaucoup apprécier Kiba qui est très dynamique, parle beaucoup et a de nombreuses anecdotes. Ma mère va même me confier qu'il n'est pas si mal pour un Inuzuka. Je roule des yeux et continue à l'aider de débarrasser.

Kiba est parti un peu après le dîner. Dommage. J'aurais bien aimé qu'on continue de parler. Enfin… c'est surtout que la dernière phrase de Kiba, avant d'aller manger, me trotte encore en tête. Seulement je ne peux malheureusement pas lui poser la question. Déjà parce que même si je lui ai passé un portable, il n'a toujours pas de puce et puis surtout je n'oserai jamais lui poser la question. Je suis en quelque sorte timide face à Kiba.

Et je ne sais pas quand je vais le revoir. Demain je pars une semaine. Je vais aider à la ferme de mes grands-parents pour me faire un peu d'argent et Kiba va encore travailler toute la semaine pour sa sœur. Oh bien sûr j'aurais vite de ses nouvelles ! Quand il se sera acheté une puce, il doit m'envoyer son nouveau numéro.

On s'est tous les deux dit qu'on devait aider nos familles respectives pour se faire de l'argent mais qu'on ne voulait absolument pas en faire notre métier ! Lui au moins c'est plus de l'administratif qu'autre chose qu'il a à faire ! Moi c'est plus… physique ! J'aimerais bien échanger avec lui. Kiba aussi j'en suis sûr mais ce n'est malheureusement pas possible.

En plus je dois dormir sur le canapé cette nuit vu que mes grands-parents restent dormir pour qu'on parte ensemble demain. Si seulement j'avais eu ma chambre j'aurais pu aller parler un peu avec Kiba sur MSN. Ou quelqu'un d'autre. Mais là… Je vais passer cinq jours mortellement solitaires.

Et effectivement ces cinq jours sont passés lentement… malgré tout le travail que je devais abattre.

Le mardi j'ai eu un texto de Kiba avec son nouveau numéro. Et j'en ai eu d'ailleurs tous les autres soirs. A chaque fois il me souhaitait une bonne nuit et je lui renvoyais souvent accompagnés de baisers. Il y a des moments où je pense vraiment que je pourrais plaire à Kiba. C'est quand même étrange qu'un mec envoie autant de messages à un de ses potes. Je vois bien que le fait que je sois homosexuel l'intrigue mais la question c'est : jusqu'où ?

Je dois voir Kiba samedi, on doit retourner à la rivière comme la semaine dernière. J'ai hâte.

* * *

Vendredi soir : enfin de retour chez moi ! J'en pouvais plus d'être sous le contrôle de pépé et mémé. Entre pépé qui joue les fermiers tortionnaires et mémé qui veut absolument faire de Kiba mon nouveau petit-ami, je n'avais de repos que la nuit. Et elles étaient courtes !

Une fois rentré, je vide mon sac et allume mon ordinateur. Je dois parler avec Kiba, pour notre rendez-vous de demain, ça coûte moins cher que les messages. Même si je ne sais pas s'il sera connecté.

Je me connecte, vérifie mes mails et… oh ! J'ai un mail de Naruto qui date de mardi. Ça faisait longtemps que j'avais pas eu de ses nouvelles. C'est un mail groupé, envoyé à plusieurs personnes.

_# Salut à tous !_

_Je vous rappelle que dans deux semaines ça sera l'anniversaire de mon amour et pour ses vingt ans (le 3 juillet pour ceux qui ne s'en souviennent pas ! è_é), et donc fêter sa majorité, je voudrais organiser une super méga fête surprise ! Donc voilà vous êtes tous invités ! Je vous donne rendez-vous à 19h chez nous, Neji aura été traîné dehors toute la journée par Hinata ! ) Vous n'avez rien à ramener à part vos petites fesses et bien sûr un beau cadeau pour Neji ! Mais pas plus beau que moi !_

_Je vous biz tous et vous dis rendez-vous le 7 juillet à 19h ! Bah oui le samedi c'est mieux pour faire la fête ! =D_

_PS : Merci de me renvoyer __**UN MAIL**__ pour confirmer votre présence !_

_PS² : Pour ceux qui viennent de loin, on peut trouver des solutions pour vous loger pendant le week-end ! C'est qu'on a de la place ici ! ;) #_

C'est vraiment du Naruto tout craché. J'avais complètement oublié l'anniversaire de Neji. Je me souviens encore de celui de l'année dernière, j'avais été chez Sai pour la première fois et… J'avais été seme pour la première fois aussi. Et c'est aussi à cette période que ma mère avait compris que j'étais différent.

Je regarde à qui le mail a été envoyé, reconnaissant certaines personnes, n'en connaissant pas d'autres. En fait, je cherche l'adresse mail de Sai mais ne la vois pas. Je voudrais demander à Gaara, car il est le plus concerné pour savoir ce qui se passe dans la vie de Sai et de sa saleté de sœur, mais il n'est pas connecté et puis je dois le saouler avec ça. Je pense que c'est normal que Sai ne soit pas invité s'il est à Suna…

Ça me saoule d'y aller, mais j'irais. Neji est mon ami après tout… Même si bien sûr ni lui, ni Naruto ne m'ont dit pour ce qui se passait avec mon ex-petit-ami.

Je soupire. Je vais devoir trouver un cadeau pour Neji. Je vais voir avec ma mère si elle peut me prêter sa voiture pour le week-end quand j'irai. Il faut aussi que j'appelle mes grands-parents pour voir si je peux aller chez eux, je ne veux pas rester chez Neji et Naruto. A vrai dire j'ai pas envie de remonter sur Tokyo. Je n'y suis pas allé depuis… depuis la rupture avec Sai. Non. En fait c'est depuis cette soirée maudite où j'ai perdu Sai pour de bon.

Je pourrais tout aussi bien rentrer directement après la soirée mais comme je pense qu'on va boire ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

Je réponds donc, par mail, à Naruto que je serais présent et que je logerai chez mes grands-parents. Je lui demande aussi s'il ne saurait pas, par hasard, ce qui ferait plaisir à Neji.

Je referme bien vite ma boite mail, je veux pas me prendre la tête aujourd'hui, j'ai le temps encore. Kiba n'est pas en ligne. Il ne se connectera pas de la soirée d'ailleurs mais il m'envoie un message en milieu de soirée.

_# Coucou ! C'est toujours bon pour demain ? Je passe te chercher à 10h! A demain ! Bonne nuit. Bisous #_

Je lui réponds de suite avant de me mettre un film avant d'aller dormir.

_# C'est tout bon pour moi. A demain alors ! Passe une bonne nuit, je t'embrasse #_

Je l'envoie.

Mince…

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Je ne lui ai quand même pas envoyé « ça » ? Je vérifie ma boîte d'envoi je lui ai bien mis « je t'embrasse » en fin de message. Et merde ! Pourquoi j'ai fait ça ? J'ai pas fait attention. Si je pouvais revenir deux minutes en arrière ! Qu'est-ce qui m'a pris ! J'espère que Kiba n'y fera pas trop attention. Je souffle longuement. Il s'agit de Kiba, tout ira bien. J'espère.

Le lendemain matin je regarde de suite le temps qu'il fait, je suis assez sceptique, le ciel est légèrement couvert, j'espère que ça va se lever d'ici tout à l'heure qu'on puisse profiter de cette journée. Il n'est que huit heures donc ça a encore le temps de se dégager.

Depuis que je suis levé je n'ai pas arrêté ! J'ai pris une douche, j'ai petit-déjeuné, j'ai préparé mon sac et j'ai préparé notre pique-nique. Ma mère n'a pas voulu le faire cette fois, vu qu'on doit partir tôt elle ne voulait pas se lever juste pour me faire notre déjeuner. Surtout que ce midi mes parents vont déjeuner chez un des collègues de mon père donc ma mère doit se préparer ! Ah les femmes !

Il reste dix minutes avant que Kiba n'arrive, je trépigne presque d'impatience. Seulement un éclair suivit d'un coup de tonnerre vient me miner totalement ma bonne humeur. De l'orage. Il ne manquait plus que ça ! Kiba doit déjà être en chemin en plus, je ne peux donc plus annuler. Il n'y a plus qu'à souhaiter qu'il passe vite pour laisser place au beau temps.

Mais ça ne se calme pas, au contraire, l'orage redouble d'intensité alors qu'on sonne à la porte. Je cours ouvrir à Kiba qui rentre précipitamment, trempé jusqu'aux os. Je le regarde s'ébrouer comme un chien et lui tends la main pour le saluer. Il la saisit et me la serre chaleureusement.

-Je crois que notre petite escapade est remise à plus tard.

-Oui c'est dommage, j'avais tout prévu.

-Oh t'as même fait à manger ?

-Oui.

-Sérieux ?

Il a l'air étonné. Je ris et lui dit d'aller dans la cuisine pour prendre quelque chose de chaud à boire. Je ne veux pas qu'il attrape froid. Je nous fais deux chocolats chauds et nous allons nous installer au salon. Mes parents devraient partir dans une heure environ mais comme ils sont occupés à se préparer on peut être un peu tranquille. Nous sommes donc tous les deux installés dans le canapé. Je me tourne vers Kiba qui souffle sur son mug pour le refroidir un peu.

-Et Akamaru ? Tu l'as pas laissé dehors quand même ?

-Non il est dans la voiture, mais ça serait bien si… s'il pouvait aller au moins dans ta cour parce que là s'il doit rester toute la journée enfermé dans le pick-up ça va être un peu dur pour lui.

Mon père qui passait par le couloir nous entend et lui dit qu'il peut même le laisser à l'intérieur de la maison vu le temps qu'il fait. Je vois bien ma mère derrière désapprouver que « le monstre » s'installe sur ses beaux tapis alors qu'il sera sûrement tout mouillé.

Je propose à Kiba d'aller le chercher maintenant pendant que je vais chercher une grande serviette de mon côté pour essuyer l'animal. Ma mère me suit automatiquement, elle dit qu'elle va choisir elle-même la serviette. Elle a peur que j'en prenne une belle. Elle me désespère vraiment des fois.

Kiba revient avec Akamaru, tous deux trempés, apparemment son cher compagnon a fait des siennes pour pouvoir sortir. Je vais chercher une seconde serviette pour Kiba et lui pose sur la tête. Il me regarde, étonné.

-C'est gentil mais je ne peux pas me sécher si je m'occupe d'Akamaru.

-Ah. Ah oui.

Je me place derrière lui et entreprenant alors de lui sécher les cheveux à l'aide de la serviette. J'ai bien vu qu'il s'était arrêté un instant de frotter son chien mais il me laisse faire au final. Il me dit même que c'est très agréable et bien sûr je rougis sous le compliment. J'aimerais bien rester comme ça plus longtemps mais les cheveux de mon ami sont presque secs, je vais donc l'aider à essuyer Akamaru.

Mes parents arrivent dans l'entrée, tout pimpants. Je les interroge.

-Vous partez déjà ?

-Oui. Vu le temps qu'il fait ton père va conduire plus lentement. Bon ! Nous on y va ! Soyez sages ! A tout à l'heure.

Nous les saluons et je propose à Kiba d'aller faire une partie de jeux vidéo sur ma console, dans ma chambre bien sûr. Il accepte et nous y allons, suivit d'Akamaru. Je l'autorise à entrer mais il ne montera pas sur le lit avec nous !

Kiba s'installe à côté de moi en tailleur et nous commençons à jouer. Seulement je ne suis pas concentré sur ce que je fais et me fais battre par Kiba à plusieurs reprises, il me demande d'ailleurs si je joue souvent.

-Oui ! C'est la première fois que tu joues ?

-A celui-là oui ! C'est de ne pas pouvoir aller te baigner qui te perturbe ?

Non c'est toi.

Ça, c'est ce que j'aimerais lui dire mais à la place je soupire en me grattant la nuque. Kiba me demande s'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas et je pose ma manette devant moi et tourne mon visage vers lui.

-Tu te souviens la semaine dernière quand on était ici, dans ma chambre, à attendre le dîner. Tu as commencé à me dire quelque chose mais mémé est entrée et tu n'as pas pu finir…

Il met son index sous son menton et réfléchit. Je l'aide en lui rappelant le début de sa phrase.

-Tu… Tu as dis que tu aimerais bien… et tu n'as pas fini ta phrase. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ?

-Ah ! Ah oui… On parlait de ton ex, Sai. En fait je voulais juste te demander si tu pouvais me montrer une photo de lui. J'aimerais savoir à quoi il ressemble. Je ne te demande pas de me parler de lui, je veux juste… le voir.

Je souris, attendri par sa demande. Alors là je ne m'y attendais pas du tout. Je suis un peu déçu, j'aurais peut-être aimé qu'il me dise qu'il aimerait bien faire quelque chose avec moi. Tant pis pour cette fois. Je réfléchis un instant à savoir quelle photo de Sai montrer. Inconsciemment je réfléchis à une photo de Sai seul, je ne veux pas lui montrer une photo de nous deux heureux dans notre petit couple, je ne commettrais pas l'impair qu'il a commis avec moi.

Je vais prendre mon ordinateur, le pose sur le rebord de mon lit et m'allonge devant. Kiba s'allonge à côté de moi. Je retiens des frissons quand son bras touche le mien. Je vais dans mon dossier « photos » et regarde tous mes dossiers pour savoir dans lequel il pourrait y avoir _la_ photo.

J'ouvre finalement l'album photo d'une sortie qu'on avait fait avec notre classe, avant qu'on sorte ensemble. De toute façon il n'a presque pas changé. Je lui montre donc Sai et dans la foulée mes amis. Je lui parle un peu de chacun, de ce qu'ils font maintenant, de leurs caractères aussi.

-Tiens, d'ailleurs Neji, celui avec les cheveux longs, il va fêter son anniversaire dans deux semaines et je dois aller à la fête surprise organisée par Naruto.

-Ca n'a pas l'air de te faire plaisir.

-Pas vraiment. J'ai quelques rancœurs à leur encontre. Ils m'ont caché quelque chose de vraiment important pour moi. Par rapport à Sai.

Je suis enfin prêt à continuer, à parler de Sai, mais Kiba m'interrompt en prenant mon menton entre son pouce et son index pour tourner mon visage vers lui.

-Shika. J'ai envie de t'embrasser.

-Qu… ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de riposter que ses lèvres se posent doucement sur les miennes. J'écarquille grand mes yeux sous le choc puis papillonne des paupières pour être bien sûr de ce que je suis en train de vivre. Kiba est vraiment en train de m'embrasser.

Malheureusement ça ne dure pas et il se détache lentement de moi en rouvrant ses yeux pour me fixer. Mon menton est toujours entre ses doigts. Je n'ose plus bouger. Et pourtant j'aimerais recommencer, je voudrais qu'il m'embrasser encore et encore.

Lui non plus ne bouge plus. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Est-ce que je tente un mouvement vers lui ? Est-ce que je me recule ? C'est Kiba qui m'apporte la solution en me demandant en chuchotant tout doucement s'il peut recommencer. Je ferme les yeux pour toute réponse, ne me posant plus aucune question, le plus important est ce qui se passe maintenant.

On va encore s'embrasser comme ça plusieurs fois puis nos langues se trouvent pour s'embrasser à pleine bouche. Je remarque par la même occasion qu'il a un piercing à la langue. C'est très agréable je dois dire ! Je passe avec lenteur ma main droite entre nous pour la poser sur son torse. Sa main qui tenait mon menton se glisse dans mon cou et il me repousse doucement sur le dos pour s'allonger sur moi. Nos torses sont l'un contre l'autre et nous nous enlaçons. Ça me fait étrange, je me sens obligé de comparer avec ce que j'ai déjà connu et Kiba est beaucoup moins fin que Sai ou même Sakon. Je l'avais déjà vu mais de le sentir sous mes doigts c'est encore meilleur.

A bout de souffle, j'essaie de reculer mon visage et Kiba comprend le message et se recule légèrement. Je me redresse et le force à faire de même. Je veux comprendre ce qui l'a poussé à faire ça si soudainement.

-Pourquoi tu… ?

-Ne dis rien s'il te plaît. Désolé. Ça… ça fait longtemps que j'en avais envie et je sais pas ce qui m'a pris j'ai pas su me retenir.

-Mais tu… Tu es hétéro, non ?

-Pas vraiment. Je suis aussi bien attiré par les filles que les garçons. C'est juste que j'avais jamais eu l'occasion de pouvoir vraiment tester de ce côté-là.

-Ah ! Alors pour toi je suis juste un test.

-Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je te l'ai dit ça fait longtemps que j'en ai envie. Depuis qu'on s'est revu après ton voyage chez Gaara. Tu… tu es vraiment très beau tu sais et j'ai craqué ! J'ai déjà été attiré par des mecs mais toi, c'est… C'est… waaah.

Je dois vraiment rougir très fort. Je n'ai jamais cru que j'étais beau. Sai me le disait, me le montrait mais je l'ai toujours trouvé plus beau que moi.

Je relève mon regard sur Kiba qui regarde sur le côté, se triturant une mèche de cheveux d'une main. Il est gêné, il ne doit pas savoir comment réagir maintenant qu'on s'est embrassé. Je caresse mes lèvres du bout des doigts comme pour bien me rendre compte de ce qui s'est passé moi aussi. J'ai très envie de recommencer. J'ai beaucoup aimé l'embrasser et puis son piercing… ça m'a fait un drôle d'effet quand je l'ai senti mais après…la façon qu'il a eu de caresser ma langue de la sienne avec ce petit objet métallique ! J'en ai des frissons!

J'ai vraiment très très envie de le reprendre dans mes bras et recommencer à l'embrasser. Mais une petite voix au fond de moi me dit que c'est mal vis-à-vis de Sai. Comment je pourrais le faire revenir vers moi et le reconquérir si j'embrasse un autre garçon ? Kiba pose sa main sur mon avant-bras pour attirer mon attention.

-A quoi tu penses ? Tu as l'air un peu… déçu. Pardon si ça t'as dérangé qu'on s'embrasse. Si tu ne veux plus que ça arrive dis-le-moi.

-Non c'est pas ça c'est que… C'est juste que... Kiba franchement tu me plais beaucoup mais…

-Mais ?

-Mais j'ai encore Sai en tête, j'ai l'impression de le trahir. Encore !

Je me penche en avant, les coudes sur les genoux et enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. J'ai pas pu empêcher un sanglot de sortir de ma bouche. Toutes mes cicatrices ne sont pas encore refermées et de devoir en parler me fend le cœur.

Kiba ne dit rien mais m'attire contre lui. Et même si je me débats au début, il ne lâche rien et me maintient un peu plus fort contre lui en passant sa main droite dans mon dos de haut en bas pour me rassurer. J'apprécie qu'il ne dise rien, même pas une parole réconfortante, je ne mérite pas ces mots, c'est moi qui ai fauté par le passé, je dois en assumer les conséquences.

Alors que mes pleurs se calment peu à peu, je sens un poids sur ma cuisse et tourne ma tête pour voir celle d'Akamaru posée sur moi. J'avais toujours entendu dire que les animaux pouvaient ressentir nos émotions mais je ne l'avais cru.

Je me dégage un peu de l'étreinte de Kiba pour caresser son chien et le remercier. Puis je me tourne vers Kiba et le remercie lui aussi. Il vient essuyer mes dernières larmes du bout des doigts et s'avance pour m'embrasser. Juste un petit bisou, mais qui a une grande signification. Lui est là pour moi aujourd'hui. Ce simple baiser en dit tellement plus que n'importe quelle parole !

Je retourne dans les bras de Kiba qui m'accueille à bras ouverts, c'est le cas de le dire, et je lui murmure un petit merci au creux de l'oreille. Je dois bien avouer que je me sens bien dans ses bras, je me sens en sécurité, comme… protégé. C'est une étrange sensation que j'avais pas avec Sai.

Kiba a son visage dans mon cou et ne tarde pas à commencer à y déposer de petits baisers. Je penche ma tête, lui faisant comprendre que ça ne me dérange pas du tout, au contraire et laisse ainsi continuer. Des petites fourmis viennent se rencontrer dans mon ventre et ma bouche s'entrouvre pour laisser passer un soupir de plaisir.

J'ai le corps en feu alors qu'il ne fait que m'embrasser dans le cou. J'essaie de me reculer et d'entraîner Kiba avec moi pour qu'on s'allonge et qu'on soit ainsi plus à l'aise mais il retire son visage et ne suit pas l'élan. J'ai peur de lui demander de continuer. J'ai peur de me servir de lui pour oublier Sai.

-Kiba, pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

-Je comptais pas faire plus que ça, c'était juste pour te réconforter vu que tu allais mal. Je préfère que tu prennes ton temps pour te remettre de ton histoire avec ton ex. Ca à l'air encore assez frais dans son esprit, si tu veux en parler…

-Tu veux vraiment savoir hein !

-Et bien… oui.

Il se gratte la nuque et me sourit de façon un peu gênée.

-Et pourquoi tu veux tant le savoir ? Il.. Il y a rien de plus particulier qu'avec un autre couple.

-Moi j'en ai pas l'impression. Tu as l'air d'avoir vécu une belle mais douloureuse histoire. Et puis, j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur toi, je veux juste mieux te connaître.

Je me demande s'il sera toujours aussi gentil après avoir su tout ce que j'ai pu faire subir à Sai et dans quelle panade il se retrouve maintenant à cause de moi.

Kiba se rapproche de moi et prend mes mains dans les siennes.

-Pourquoi tu as peur de m'en parler ? Tu n'as pas confiance en moi ?

-C'est pas ça Kiba. C'est que… C'est que j'ai fait des trucs pas très sympas et…

Il me coupe en me disant qu'il n'est pas non plus un saint. Je soupire sans me cacher et fronce les sourcils, il ne lâchera donc jamais l'affaire.

-Bon ! Très bien, je vais te raconter, mais on ferait mieux de bien s'installer parce que ça risque d'être long.

-Ok ! Alors, viens.

Il lâche mes mains et va s'adosser à la tête de lit, les jambes écartées. Il me tend la main gauche, me disant de venir contre lui. Je me glisse contre lui, mon dos contre son torse et pose ma tête sur son épaule droite. J'aimerais bien qu'il me prenne dans ses bras, mais il n'en fait rien gardant ses mains sur ses genoux.

-Je sais pas vraiment par où commencer.

-Commence par le début. Vous vous êtes rencontrés au lycée c'est ça ?

-Oui c'était mon voisin de devant en classe. On est déjà sorti ensemble une première fois, en deuxième année mais ça n'a pas marché. J'avais pas le courage à cette époque-là d'aller plus loin avec lui. Et puis je ne sais pas comment mais avec le temps j'ai appris à le connaître et des sentiments ont commencé à naître en moi. J'ai eu du mal à accepter de devoir aimer un mec, c'était étrange. Il y avait déjà Naruto et Neji ensemble donc l'homosexualité ne m'était pas si étrangère que ça mais l'être moi-même c'était une autre histoire. Mais je suis réellement tombé amoureux de lui. J'aime tout en lui : il est si beau, gentil, doux, affectueux, aimant…

Je ne le remarque pas mes les mains de Kiba se sont resserrées sur ses genoux un instant.

Je continue mon récit, m'arrêtant à des instants sur une ou deux anecdotes. Je ne fais presque plus attention à Kiba, racontant tout ce qui s'est passé jusqu'à notre voyage à Paris, et donc notre « mariage ». Je contemple avec nostalgie mon annulaire gauche où trône encore mon alliance.

Je suis surpris en entendant la voix de mon ami à mon oreille.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ? Comment vous avez pu en finir ? vous aviez l'air si heureux…

-Sai a intégré son école et il a rencontré d'autres gens. Il y a surtout eu ce gars là, Haku. Il a embrassé Sai et je l'ai appris. J'ai pété les plombs et je suis parti. On s'est réconcilié mais je l'ai trompé avec mon patron, mais c'était à cause de lui aussi ! C'est lui qui m'avait dit de le faire et voilà où ça a mené. J'ai pas su arrêter avec lui, c'était vraiment trop… trop…

J'hésite un instant et lâche un « bon » dans un souffle. Je rougis de honte. Tout le long de mon histoire je n'ai jamais vraiment évoqué un seul moment intime comme je viens de le faire. Tout du moins j'ai pas fait part des sensations que j'avais pu ressentir.

-Il l'a découvert ?

-Oui. Et il m'a mis à la porte.

Cette fois j'ai du mal à parler, les mots commencent à se bloquer dans ma gorge. Je continue malgré tout mais les larmes de tout à l'heure reviennent bien vite et cette fois Kiba me serre contre lui. Il me dit aussi d'arrêter si ça me fait trop mal d'en parler mais je veux pouvoir affronter, je veux qu'il sache tout. Ce que j'ai appris chez Gaara surtout, qu'il va se marier et devenir papa. Sans moi.

Je me retourne pour encercler le cou de Kiba et le serrer contre moi. Je pensais que ça me ferait du bien mais les mots que mon ami prononce me glace le sang.

-Tu devrais te réjouir pour lui. C'est un grand événement un mariage et puis l'arrivée d'un bébé… Il doit être heureux quand même.

-P-p-pardon ?

-Il ne devait pas vraiment t'aimer, sinon il aurait cherché à te revoir.

Je m'écarte de lui et le gifle de toutes mes forces. Si fort que sa tête va cogner dans la tête de lit et Akamaru accourt en m'aboyant et me grognant dessus.

* * *

**A suivre !**

Dans le Prochain chapitre :

Pas encore écrit =X


End file.
